Decadence Escaping
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: Ivan and Alfred are slaves in a powerful empire. After confessing their secret love for each other they plan to escape from their prison. However, there is danger around every turn that threatens to destroy them. IvanxAlfred, G.Winter/Alfred, AU, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I posted my new story faster than I thought I would! I hope you enjoy it as much as Storm of Sunflowers! I'm horrible at titles, seriously. -_- R&R and please enjoy! I hope to keep the chapters in this new fic shorter than the others.

***Warnings: Abuse, slight violence, some language, oral sex

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Decadence Escaping

Chapter 1

_The Empire of Rienca had taken him when he was very young. His morning had started the same as it always did with sunlight peeking through his shuttered window. He never thought the drastic events that came would change his life forever and cast him into a world belligerent torment._

_Young Ivan Braginski had just turned ten the day before and was now considered a man by his people. Today he would be going on his first hunt with some of the other young boys in his village. He had received his ceremonial scarf made from the wool of the high mountain sheep, the only breed that lived in his area. His mother had knitted it while his older sister dyed it the shade that represented their village. The mountain plains were always cold and the wool was said to protect its wearer from even the chilliest wind. Ivan eagerly wrapped it around his neck before adding his woolen hat and gloves. He skipped out on breakfast because he was too eager to start his hunt and waved goodbye to his family._

_Ivan was the tallest of all boys in his village and he stood a few good inches above his hunting party. Usually he slouched when he walked with the children, conscience of his height. However, now that he was hunting he had an excuse to slouch and he was allowed to lead the party. He wasn't expected to bring home a kill his first time but if he did he would be granted the privilege of accompanying the older men when they hunt for mountain elk. Ivan led them up some rocky hills so they could get a birds eye view of the forest and hopefully spot some prey. From where they stood they could see one of the many plains that made up their home here in the mountains. Some days you would be able to see the wild horses stampeding along the ground or a buffalo herd gnawing lazily on grass. The horses were Ivan's favorite to watch in nature and he had always wanted one. His village had a few horses that have been caught wild and bred to be docile over the years but there would never be enough for all the villagers. The horses were mainly used to pull plows or sleds of necessities like firewood and stones. The only way to get around was by walking or using sled dogs. But Ivan noticed something different about the plain this morning and he wondered if the others did as well. The plain was silent and empty with no signs of wildlife of any kind._

"_The plain is dead today." Said one of the boys in his party. "Where do you think all the animals are?"_

"_Something may have spooked them." Ivan responded, moving closer to the edge to try and get a wider view of the plain. "Maybe there are some mountain bears in the area for it's almost their breeding time."_

"_Hey! Hey guys! Look over there! It's something shiny!" Said another boy, pointing to the far right of the plain._

_Ivan squinted his violet eyes and saw that the sparkles of light were actually coming from something the men on horses were wearing. The small grouped stared in awe and curiosity at the group of soldiers who rode out onto the plain. Ivan saw their hard shells sparkling in the bright sun and their long, strangely decorated spears. Ivan had never seen horses quite like the ones these men were riding. The horses were well kept and clean but they moved with the same grace as the wild ones. These men were even riding them and the horses didn't seem to mind. A few of the horses also had colored blankets draped around them under a heavy seat placed on their backs that the men sat on. Ivan could only assume that those horses and men were very important since they were decorated differently than the others. But once the surprise and admiration for the men wore off Ivan had to wonder what they were doing here. It was extremely rare to have any outside visitors that were not from a neighboring village. He had only heard stories from the village elders about others living in the world who are different. These men must be some of those 'others'. Regardless, something did not seem right about their presence here._

"_We should go back to the village and tell the others. This could be something serious."_

_Ivan led his group through the woods and back to their village. The boys split up to tell different people and Ivan chose to go to the elders. When he told the elders of what type of men they saw he could see their faces turn white like the snow and they started chanting. Ivan tried to get their attention again but they were almost in a strange trance and they took no notice of him. He decided to leave the elders and run back to his hut, bursting through the flimsy wooden door. With the elders acting like they were, Ivan was frantic in telling his parents what he had seen. His parents were just as confused as he was and his sisters held on to him. The last time Ivan had felt fear like this was when he fell through the ice on a nearby pond and thought he would drown. What frightened him the most at this moment was the uncertainty of what could happen. Judging by the elders' actions these men were something to fear._

_Ivan did not leave his house or his family for the rest of the day. They ate dinner in silence and went to bed without any stories. Ivan lay on his hammock with his youngest sister who was snuggled into him. His older sister was above him in the hammock. It took Ivan some time to fall asleep, anxious and fearful of what was to come. He thought that every sound or smell he came across this night had something to do with the strangers he saw today._

_After sleep had claimed him and he woke up in the morning, the feeling of dread he had in his chest was still present. He rubbed his eyes with some groans and looked towards his parents' bed. His eyes widened when he found his parents were missing. He sat up in the hammock, startling his little sister who he 'hushed' softly. His heart began to sink to his stomach as he looked around the only room of the house to see all of their belongings, anything of importance, were gone. From food to tools, to blankets and furs, everything was gone! Ivan just remained sitting up in the hammock, his eyes wide with disbelief and heartbreak. Their parents had abandoned them in the night. What was so fearsome and terrible that they had to abandon their own children for?_

_Then there was that scream…a woman's scream. An ear piercing, terrified scream that filled his ears in an endless hum. That scream signaled the beginning of the end for himself, his sisters, and his village. They ran out of the hut to see what was happening. Ivan stood frozen in time as he saw the men in shining shells on horseback stampeding into his village. There must have been hundreds of them. They held torches and weapons, rearing their stallions back as they set fire to the cabins. The villagers screamed and scrambled in panic. Ivan's eldest sister held them both close to her, trembling and crying at the mayhem that was happening around them._

_The screams echoed in his ears. The hoof beats in light snow racked his soul. Cabins and huts went up in flames, one after the other. It was as if a serpent of fire had raced through the village, attacking everything in its path. Ivan had to break away from his sisters, ignoring their cries for him to come back. He was a man now and he had to help defend his village. But he was lost. Lost in a sea of four legged monsters and sparkling demons. Everywhere he turned the white snow was tainted red. Bodies of men lay dead and gutted on the ground. Children were wailing and screaming as they were trampled by horses or snatched up by the sparkling men. Houses crumbled, dogs barked and ran, families were ripped away from one another. The sun no longer existed in this world. There was only fire and ash filling the sky as the world crumbled to the ground beneath his feet._

'_Stop screaming…stop the screaming…please…!' Ivan said to himself as he watched a man get slain from behind. His eyes bulged out and blood shot up from his mouth as he fell to the ground, his body shaking in shock. Ivan's eyes slowly moved from the corpse up to the man on horseback that had slain him. The flames rose behind the demon male that held his dripping sword with his chest shell dulled red. Their eyes met for a second, one full of confidence the other filled with fear._

'_Come here boy! You're a strong one! Big too! Come join us…we can give you a nice life!' The demon man put his hand out in offering. Ivan could not understand a word the demon was saying but he would not take his hand. Ivan stepped back a few paces but the horse moved forward. 'A strong child like you should be working for the Empire! Come with me, little one, or I will force you!' Ivan could not make sense of the strange language that was speaking to him so all he could do, his first basic instinct, was to run. And ran he did._

'_AFTER HIM!'_

_He did not have to understand the words but the tone said it all. Ivan looked back and saw two of the men on horseback were riding after him. His feet crunched in the snow but his body was getting nowhere. The demons on horses were getting closer and closer while his body ached to move. Slowly he fell to the ground, his foot tripping over something hard. Looking back at his fallen body was the dead corpse of the boy from his hunting party. He saw his reflection in the boys' petrified eyes before the rearing body of a horse loomed above him. Then there was black…and then light._

_Ivan saw the various huts burn to the ground as his vision bounced. Where was he? On a horse? Nothing made sense, only the screams of his friends and villagers. His small body was tossed into a hay-filled barred wagon with other people. Some he recognized from his own village and others he hadn't. Where were his sisters? What happened to them? Why did he leave them? He deserted them like their parents did!_

"_IVAN!"_

_He heard his name echo through the air and he turned to the noise to see his big sister being drug by her hair across the snow. A large shining man had his grip on her hair and where he was taking her Ivan did not know. He shouted her name but his voice was soundless. No matter how much he screamed…no matter how far he stretched his arm through the bars, he still lost sight of his big sister. His little sister was nowhere to been seen and he prayed to the ancient gods that they would all be safe. But those gods never answered his prayers as he watched his village turn into a labyrinth of flames. One of the men in the sparkling shells rode in his line of vision and grinned humorously at him._

"_Welcome to the Rienca Empire, little snow bunny!"_

_The barred wagon kicked into motion and the village flames shrunk in size the further he got. Ivan reached his arm out the bars, shouting and screaming for his mother or father, his sisters, anyone, to save him. Why could he not hear his voice? Why did these men attack his home? Why did his parents abandon him? Where was he going? Where were his sisters? Why was this happening? All these questions raced through his head as the flames slowly began to die and darkness took over. There was finally silence in the air. But when his eyes chose to open he awoke to a towering wall of flames and a large, burning red door. He screamed as hundreds of hands seemed to surround him and start carrying him to the door. No matter how hard he struggled or how loud he screamed he was still a captive of these demons. The door came closer to his body, his surface burning with searing red heat. Ivan's smaller body was held and swung towards to the burning door. His body collided with it…_

That's when Ivan shot up from his bed, soaked in sweat and panting wildly. A dream…it was a dream. But it was THAT dream. The same nightmare that has plagued his many nights since that awful time. It has been fifteen years now and he could still remember every single detail of that dreadful day. They say that time heals, but this 'time' has never helped to ease his sorrow. He was a slave in the realm that was the great and mighty Rienca Empire. Some may consider the Empire glorious and strong but for conquered people like him it was a demonic entity. This Empire was built on war and genocide, forcing people to submit to their ways. At first this particular country use to be its own kingdom, however, it joined with a few other power hungry, rapidly growing countries. After they banded their forces together they rode out into the world, trampling over cities and kingdoms that refused to accept their reign.

Ivan's people had no knowledge of what the Rienca Empire really was or how it operated. His people had lived so far in the mountains that they were isolated from the rest of the world. When he was a young boy, Ivan only knew about the world that the elders had preached to him. His knowledge of the world was just his people and the mountains, filled with all kinds of spirits and gods. Many nights they would gather around a campfire and listen to stories and folktales of their deities. The only mention of 'others' he had known was a particular story that an elder used to tell, about a strong wolf whose howl kept strangers away. 'Strangers from another world', was how the elder had described them. At that age he had thought the 'strangers' were just ghosts to make a good story and keep little children from wondering off into the woods. How he wished those stories were just fairytales and not reality.

The sun had not come up yet so he had some time to rest before he had to start his day. The life of a slave was not an easy one but the house where he was working treated better than most. His 'master', Lord Sardar, was very big on gambling and he trained some of his slaves to fight in the games. The games were usually held at Nazun house and other lords would bring their selected slaves to battle others. The lords would drink and bet on the fighters as they battled for title of 'champion'. If a slave had lost a fight for his master's house then the consequences would be grave. Ivan had never lost a fight, which is what has kept him alive and fed all these years. Not only did he have to mindlessly fight for the thrill of others but also had to work himself to the bone every day. He had to care for livestock, tend to the fields, carry wood and water, and help build or repair various things. If he moved to slow or did something wrong, then the overseers would punish him. Sometimes they would just do it for fun and they especially enjoyed targeting him.

Whipping was the most common punishment at the Nazun house and his body carried the scars of young and old beatings. He was so used to the sting of the whip that his nerves seemed immune to the pain and it would feel more like a fly bite. But his beatings came from the cruel humor of the overseers rather than his mistakes. He was so used to the routine of the day and the heavy burden of chores that he seldom screwed anything up. If the master was home then the overseers were less likely to target him because he was one of the favored. With his broad shoulders, solid build and height he was his master's champion. Ivan was bigger than most of the fighters he would encounter during the games and it always came in handy. His stature not only brought on the largest bets but also caught the eye of many noblewomen who were known to take fighters and slaves to their beds. Ivan's been called on once or twice for services of that nature and he even got sold once for being found out. His old master sold him to Nazun house where 'those' services have yet to be called on. Of course, that was also due to the fact that his master did not have a wife for many years.

Ivan groaned low in his throat as he saw the sun come up and knew his short night of rest was at an end. He dusted the old hay from his body back onto the bed and stretched his back. The morning was slightly cool but it would quickly heat up as the sun grew higher. He slept in his clothes, which at this time of year were a pair of ragged old pants and sandals. The only article of clothing he wore extra was his tribal scarf, which he used now as a sash. The summer climate here was too hot for a woolen scarf to be worn around your neck. It was full of holes and tears due to the rough years it had been through with his troubled life. It was all he had left of his homeland so he treasured it dearly. Sometimes when he held it to his face he could smell the fresh pine and the crisp mountain air. He knew it was only his memory of the smells but he liked to pretend it was still there. It had also faded to an even lighter shade of pink, appearing almost white from working out in the sun all these years. This piece was also the last thing he had of his parents. His father had caught and sheered the sheep while his mother knitted it for him. Often he thought of his sisters and what had become of them. Their parents had abandoned them and Ivan could never forgive them for taking off in the night. He could only assume they had left for another village, but why they didn't take their children he'll never know.

With a heavy sigh he tied the scarf in a knot and left the stable to get in line for his breakfast. The back courtyard was a large walled-in area consisting of the livestock and small gardens of vegetables. There was an orchard of trees that lead through a wooden door into a garden where the nobles liked to spend their afternoons. Ivan had never been outside the house walls since he was brought here but he was able to help and work in he orchard. A shove from another slave behind him urged him forward in the line where they were being served. Since he was a fighter as well he would get a heartier breakfast than the other slaves. This morning he received cooked goose drenched in some kind of spicy gravy. At this point in his life Ivan ate anything that would be put in front of him. He sat on a bench with some other slaves as they talked softly to themselves. Normally he did not engage in polite conversation, not because he wasn't friendly but he just never had anything worth wile to say. He scooped a piece of thick meat in his hand and started to gnaw at it for the meat was tough this morning. The sun was already beginning to beat down on his back, which meant it was time for the hard labor to begin.

He returned the bowl to the servant cook and headed to the chopping block to begin woodcutting. Tree merchants had just delivers loads of wood and they needed to be split for firewood. Sometimes the nights could get cold and the master needed his warmth. Ivan took up the axe and placed the first piece of the wood on the block before chopping it perfectly in two. He continued with the wood until the familiar laughter of men grew closer to his back and he knew whom they were. The overseers were making their first rounds of the morning and Ivan would be their first stop. He tried to ignore them and continue on with his work.

"Hey, Cycraian! Lovely day, isn't it?" That voice belonged to Abian, the overseer who had one annoying piece of hair that hung in his face. Ivan longed to push that piece of hair to the side or just rip it out. Most people here liked to refer to him as 'Cycraian' because his people came from and lived in the Cycra Mountains. The overseers, he doubted, even knew his real name. Taking a calming breath, he lowered his axe and turned to face them.

"Careful! You almost knocked us out with that nose of yours!" The other, Dica, said with a laugh and pretended to block his face with his arms. Ivan, of course, was not amused so he just stood before them, patiently waiting their reign of childish insults. "Dream about fucking lots of mountain sheep last night?"

"I think he's a goat man, myself!" Replied Abian with a smirk.

"The master needs you to start carrying in buckets of water from the well into the house. Oh, and try not to spill it this time! Get to it, slave!"

Ivan silently walked to the well and lowered the bucket into the dark water hole. He brought it back up and poured it in to one of the large bronze pitchers that were always piled around the well. After three more bucketfuls, the pitcher was full and Ivan lifted it with ease. One hand cradled the base and the other held onto the handle. Ivan could hear the overseers walking a few steps behind him but he tried to pay them no mind. His eyes widened then as he saw Master Winter approach from his room and enter the courtyard.

Winter was the head Slave Master of Nazun house and he ruled the slaves more than their Lord and Master. Of course, Winter had to take orders from Master Sardar regardless, but most slave related matters were bestowed upon him. He used to be called General Winter, for he was once a powerful warlord in the army until he retired. It was a 'forced' retirement from the military leaders and Winter did not give in so easily when he was released from the army. For his rebellious actions he was stripped of all formal military titles and discharged from the army. He was able to find work here, at Nazun house, reigning over the slaves and training the fighters.

Master Winter was the first person Ivan remembers meeting when he arrived at this prison. He remembered the elderly male (according to him) circling him with interest as if he were inspecting livestock. As usual, Ivan's height and build won him the title of 'fighter' and immediately began his warrior training with Master Winter. There were only three others training with him at the time but over the years they had lost in fights and were killed. There were some others who were in training but Ivan did not associate with them. But for his lesser master, he had to bow his head in respect and submission. Master Winter had been like a father to him and he was the only man Ivan felt he could trust. That was, until the day HE arrived at Nazun house.

The slave's name was Alfred and he was from the city of Madylia. Master Sardar had purchased him from an auction, having been attracted to his slightly tanned features and blue eyes. Alfred was by no means a 'submissive' slave when he first arrived. The young man had fought and spoke out of term constantly. The way the man spoke you would think he was a noble and not a slave of low birth. However, his positive and liberal attitude awarded him many punishments and beatings in the past. Nowadays, Alfred was more careful with who he spoke to and when. It saved him the beatings from Master Sardar, but not from the ones that came from Master Winter. The elder man had taken and forced Alfred to be his lover. Like most deranged and bitter men he would purposefully beat Alfred whenever he felt like it and the young man was unable to do anything to defend himself. If he did it would only result in a harsher beating.

Now, he and Alfred were slowly becoming friends as they worked at Nazun house. Alfred didn't know it but Ivan was always admiring him from afar. The man's constant optimistic outlook on everything was something Ivan had lost when he was taken from his homeland. He never wanted to taint Alfred's pure and naïve outlook on the world with his own pessimistic point of views. Around others he would appear cheerful but when he was alone his negativity always festered his spirit. But lately, Ivan's persistent feelings of dread and doom where slowly trickling away as he spent more time with Alfred. Hopefully today, he would be able to work with him.

"Up early, as usual." Said Winter as he approached Ivan.

"Yes sir. Delivering water to the house."

"After you finish with that water you'll be needed in the orchards to help carry fruit baskets. Personally, I would want you to be training all day but the Master's words are law." Ivan figured that Winter had been up already and gathering the Master's plans for the day.

"Yes sir." Ivan replied again and had to contain his childish grin. Alfred always worked the fruit orchards and he would be able to spend time with him! "If there is time afterwards I would like to train." Ivan offered.

"We'll see. Now where is he?" Winter grumble and looked back at his wooden room door. He gave a soft growl. "That man…he's STILL not up!" Ivan knew he was referring to Alfred and the young man must have been sharing his bed last night. "I swear, that man will-" Winter paused in his words as Alfred finally appeared from the doorway.

Ivan looked up and gave a small smile at the hopeful perfection in his vision. Alfred wore only a short-sleeved white tunic with a sash around his waist. He wore basic slip-on cowhide shoes instead of sandals. But what made Ivan frown was the noticeable black bruise on one beautiful cheek. Winter must have hit him again. Alfred saw him and waved with a cheerful smile. Ivan would have given a wave back but knew better than to do so in front of Winter and the overseers. He did, however, return the smile and Winter thought nothing of it.

"I have to go deal with him. Carry on with your work."

Winter said before he left to go over to Alfred. Ivan proceeded walking further towards the house when something caught around his ankle and tripped him to the ground. He spilt the pitcher of water onto the ground and heard the overseers laughing behind him. He glared at them over his shoulder, seeing Abian holding the unraveled whip. Ivan picked up the pitcher as he stood back on his feet, kicking some of the dirt out of his sandals.

"Clumsy as ever! Guess you need to get more now! Just wait until we tell Master Sardar you wasted his precious water by being clumsy!"

Abian would tell Master Sardar about this and Ivan could look forward to loosing his dinner tonight. Water was too precious to waste and he had just lost half of it to the earthworms. Ignoring the overseers, Ivan went back over to the well and refilled the pitcher. He watched them closely this time, as he was able to make it into the house. Quickly and efficiently he delivered the water pitcher to the kitchen and made his way back outside. Alfred would be working in the orchard today and Ivan was sure he would need help 'carrying' the heavy baskets.

Once Ivan was back outside he entered the garden yard where a few slaves were gathering vegetables. He made his way to the orchard rows of fruiting trees, searching for Alfred. Ivan spotted him on a short ladder with a basket on his hip, picking cherries. Ivan swallowed as he took in Alfred's lithe form on the ladder, his long limbs stretching to pick the ripe fruit. Alfred's tunic came only to a few inches just above his knees for 'easy access', as Winter had put it. Like Alfred, many of the other slaves had to dress in the same manner in case their services were required. If one of the guards or the overseers felt like taking a slave sexually they could. Even Ivan himself was above the average house slaves and could have his pick of any he wanted. But he didn't want those basic servants in the house. What he wanted was the untouchable being in front of him. Alfred was only allowed to be taken by Master Sardar or Winter, and no one else. The last fighter who attempted it was gutted and hung by Master Winter himself. Ivan even remembered how Alfred had protested to the horrible demise of the man, calling it 'inhuman' and 'pointless murder'. The young man suffered for his protest later.

Ivan had often daydreamed about making love to Alfred, taking and claiming him as his own. He wanted the man all to himself where punishment would not mar his beautiful face. He wanted Alfred next to him in his bed every night, feeling his soft breath against his neck. Ivan wanted to hold him in his arms and feel the other return the embrace. The two of them would sleep naked together on hot nights, limbs tangled together. Alfred's hand would slowly trace patterns on his chest as one slim leg would hook his to press their bodies closer together. Ivan would run his hand down the perfect curve of his back and breathe in his scent. Little by little Alfred's body would be resting atop of his, moving in perfect unison. Ivan always imagined that Alfred body would be hot and tight around his cock. How he longed to make that daydream a reality.

"Hey Ivan! Ivan!" Alfred's voice brought his attention back to the real world.

"Ah, good morning, Alfred." He smiled softly and walked over to the ladder but not before catching a quick glance up Alfred's tunic. Just peeking at that pert little ass was enough to make his pants become tight. "Need any help?"

"Yes, I need an extra foot up to get those ripe ones at the top. Lend me your shoulders, friend?" Alfred grinned at him and Ivan nodded, thrilled at the fact that he will be able to look up Alfred's tunic once again. Most men try to look up women's skirts but Ivan rather look up Alfred's.

"Not at all. Hop on." Ivan crouched a bit next to the ladder so Alfred could step on his shoulders. It took a few seconds for him to gain his balance but soon he was standing on Ivan's broad shoulders. Ivan slowly tilted his head back and licked his lips at the creamy thighs spread above him. "IVAN!"

"Huh? Yes? What is it?" He stuck his neck out a bit to glance up at the blue eyes smiling amusingly down at him.

"Like what you see?" Ivan felt his cock twitch.

"Don't speak like that."

"But it's the truth, isn't it?" Alfred replied and went back to picking more cherries and dropping them down into the basket.

"Do you want to see me whipped?"

"Am I doing the whipping?" Ivan groaned as his cock swelled painfully.

"Alfred, please don't speak like that. I know you are only teasing but still…we could get in trouble." Ivan also didn't want to see Alfred beaten or punished.

"Yeah, you're right. You can lower me down now. I have enough cherries." Ivan smirked and gave his shoulders a jerk, causing Alfred to loose his balance. Alfred fell into Ivan's arms with a shriek. "Ivan?"

"Sorry." Ivan smirked and carefully stood him on his feet. "There was a bee." Alfred narrowed his eyes playfully at him.

"Yeah, right. Help me carry the basket." Ivan was such a slave to this man and he did as he was told, picking it up in his arms. Alfred took another empty basket and the ladder, going to the next row of trees. "Peach time." Alfred said as he steadied the ladder against the tree. "So are you fighting tomorrow night?" He asked as he stepped up on the ladder.

"Yes. I always have to fight in the Master's games. Will you be there?" Alfred nodded.

"I will be…I never have a choice either. I hate how they make you fight…and the way they KILL the losers. It's just not fair!" Alfred said angrily as he inspected a peach. "You're human, not animals!" Ivan smiled at him.

"You could always look away if the fights bother you."

"True, but then I would miss you in the arena." Ivan's eyes widened at Alfred's words. Was Alfred really saying all these things to him?

"You like to watch me fight?"

"Maybe…" Alfred said sheepishly, picking another peach. "It just…surprises me at how strong and dangerous you can be. Yet when I see you and we talk like this…you are extremely gentle and soft spoken. You're always very gentle with me and I…I can't understand why you haven't had your way with me yet?"

"Alfred…you are Master Winter's lover and you belong to Master Sardar! I can't touch you…and never would I just take you without consent." Alfred smiled at him and Ivan felt his heart skip a beat.

"See? That's what I'm talking about…you and I are the only ones here who aren't broken." Ivan gave a sad, lop-sided smile. "Hey Ivan? If I wasn't forced to be with Master Winter…would you have-"

"Yes." Ivan answered quickly, knowing what he was going to ask. Alfred looked down from his ladder into Ivan's purple eyes, blushing softly. "Yes I would have…from the moment I laid eyes on you."

Ivan could not believe what he was hearing. Alfred was confessing his affection for him! That blush was for him! They had known each other for only a few months since Alfred's arrival and he had thought them nothing more than friends. He had fallen for Alfred but he never thought his secret passion would feel the same way about him. He saw Alfred as a forbidden fruit and to this day he still was, at least to him. This man before him belonged to Winter and Master Sardar, not him. It was forbidden for him to even attempt to be with Alfred since his superiors claimed him as their own. Their punishment would be grave if they were caught and Ivan couldn't bear to see something happen to Alfred.

"Do you really mean those words?" Alfred asked softly.

"Yes, I do."

"If only we were free…then we wouldn't have to worry about anything but ourselves. We could be together." Alfred looked down at Ivan as the silver haired man moved closer, resting his large hand on the ladder.

"You make a bold statement, Alfred."

"As do you…you hide your lust well."

"Holding back my desire for you is the hardest chore I have here." Alfred blushed more at that but smiled brightly and Ivan's heart melted at the sight. There was so little hope left in him that Alfred's smile just brightened up his spirits. "Wh-what caused you to confess like this, Alfred?"

"Well…the way you were looking up my tunic." Ivan cleared his throat and quickly looked away. "No, no! It's okay, Ivan." Alfred laughed. "I've just been wondering about your feelings for me and earlier today, with that lip-licking, only confirmed what I had been hoping." Ivan blinked up at him, unbelieving, as he boldly let his hand snake up Alfred's leg.

"What could someone as carefree and optimistic as you possibly find attractive about me?"

"I've told you before…the way you fight…you're like a beast dominating his territory by killing everything in its path." Ivan growled low in his throat, allowing his hand to snake up further that creamy thigh. "Sometimes…to distract myself from the unnecessary violence…I imagine you wiping the arena floor with your competition…and then turning your sights on me…" Alfred blushed harder as he felt Ivan's grip tighten on his leg. "Rushing up those dais steps to tackle me to the ground and ravish me…"

"I thought this was going to be just another day…but with our confessions I-"

"Alfred!" Ivan immediately removed his hand and Alfred nearly dropped the peach basket at the sound of Winter's voice. They turned to see him coming out of the grape orchards towards them. "Ah, there you are." Ivan bowed his head to him but Winter hardly acknowledged him.

"Do you need something?" Alfred asked.

"Well, I always need you." He said with a deep chuckle and gripped Alfred's hips to carefully lift him from the ladder. "I was wondering if you had your breakfast yet?"

"No, I haven't. The cook ran out and he had to start making some more." Winter wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist to pull him close.

"Then come share some breakfast with me." Ivan could tell that Alfred looked uncomfortable.

"But I have work to do. I'll just wait until lunch." Alfred tried to pull away from him when he felt Winter's erection poking against his thigh. "Not now…please…" Alfred tried to push away again but the man kept his strong grip. Alfred snuck a glance over at Ivan who was trying to look anywhere but here.

"Don't you have this little bruise here because you said 'no' to me last night?" He said softly as he poked the bruise under Alfred's eye.

"I…I'm not saying 'no' I'm just saying…maybe later…at least not here where everyone can see!"

"What? Are you worried about Ivan? He doesn't care." Winter had to use little force to press Alfred down on his knees. Ivan felt a growl rumble in his throat but it was too low for Winter to hear. "Personally, I think Ivan doesn't dick around enough. He has the authority."

'Because I respect the other who are slaves…just like me.' Ivan said to himself and looked away again, not trusting himself to say or do something drastic. He knew what Winter was planning on having Alfred do in the middle of the peach orchard.

"Please…not where everyone can see…"

"Speak again and you'll have another bruise to match the current one. I'll tie you over until lunch." He chuckled and Ivan felt his insides turn at the joke.

Ivan kept his back turn as he heard soft noises coming from behind him. It was obvious what Alfred was doing. After all, he couldn't deny his 'master' without being punished for it. Alfred's muffled sounds were stinging his ears and he had to cross his arms to keep his fists from clenching. If they did not just confess their lust and desire for one another, this current scene wouldn't be affecting him as much. Winter was old enough to be their father and Alfred was wasted on an old goat like him. Winter's grunts and Alfred's strangled moans increased, as they must be reaching the end of their act. Ivan couldn't bear to turn around until they were completely done or he may just loose his temper. What they both did not need was for Winter to take out his whip. The satisfied groan that came from Winter's throat signaled that he reached his completion and Ivan turned back around. Alfred was on his hands and knees, coughing into his arm as Winter tucked himself back into his pants. Ivan kept his best straight face so his anger wouldn't show.

"I'm sure Alfred respects you turning away." Winter said with a chuckle as Alfred got back to his feet, wiping his mouth. "You can continue picking the fruits for him." Winter said to Ivan with a smirk. "We'll pick up our training tonight instead." He took Alfred's hand in his own. "My little mink here has awakened my need for more of him."

"But…I don't want Ivan doing my chores! That's not fair to him! He has his own work to do! AH!" Winter twisted his wrist painfully.

"Don't question my orders." Winter said firmly before turning to Ivan. "Get to it!"

"Let me go!" Alfred demanded and tried to pull away from him. "I said 'no'!" Ivan wanted nothing more than to shout at Alfred to stop his protesting before he got punished but he kept silent. He couldn't let on that he cared deeply for Alfred or else all hell would break loose. It was still tearing him up inside.

"You don't say 'no' to your superiors, slave!" Winter hollered at him and Ivan watched as Alfred was slung over his shoulder.

Alfred protested by kicking wildly and pounding his fists on Winter's back. Winter ignored him and started to walk off with the man still slung over his shoulder. Ivan took a step forward as he was ready to go after them but Alfred shook his head. Those soft blue eyes were pleading with him not to follow and Ivan obeyed. He would have to catch up with Alfred later after Winter was done having his 'way' with him. The jealousy and anger that was building up inside of him was unlike anything he had felt before. With a heavy growl, he picked up a peach from the basket and crushed it in his fist. The man who had helped raise and train him was now becoming his enemy. When he woke up, the day was looking like any other but now things were going to change. For better or for worse, he could not say. All he knew right now was that he wanted Alfred in his arms and no other. And that he will see done.

End Chapter 1 TBC


	2. Chapter 2

***Thanks for the reviews and emails! :D XOXOXOXO I'm attempting to keep these chapters shorter than my previous fic.

***Warning: Sex, smut, non-con, language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Chapter 2

Alfred lay spread eagle on the bed with his tunic hiked up around his waist. He was panting for breath as he watched Winter leave the room, closing the door behind him. His body was trembling lightly with aftershocks of sex, which Winter so 'graciously' bestowed upon him. As much as his mind and heart hated it, his body would always betray him with giving in to the pleasure. It always hurt the most after the deed was done and his body had given control back to his mind. When it felt he had gathered enough strength he rolled over onto his side and pulled the thin blanket over his body. Winter allowed him a short while to rest up before he had to return to his duties and it was always these times when Alfred thought back to his past.

'_Hey dad! Dad!' Alfred stumbled down the rotten wooden steps as he tried to get both shoes on at the same time._

'_Alfred, honestly! Put your shoes on when you're sitting down." Said his father, who was one of the town's blacksmiths. His hammer clanked loudly against the burning iron object he was currently working on. Alfred was so used to the burning smell and clanging sounds that he hardly heard them anymore. He went over to the black cauldron and stirs its contents before taking a few ladle fulls. 'Alfred! Save some for later! That has to last us another day.'_

'_Sorry dad, but I'm just excited!' He ran to the window. 'Today is the day of the town fair! I can't wait to play all the games and dance with the girls and-'_

'_But you promised you'd help me work today. I really, really need to get these projects done, Alfred. I can't do it by myself.'_

'_Haha! I know, that's because you're an old man! But don't worry! I won't be gone long and I'll help you when I come back!' His father looked at him with tired eyes and slumped shoulders._

'_You haven't helped me in awhile, Alfred…I could really use your help…'_

'_I said I'll help when I get back! I'll win something nice for you, okay? Bye!' Alfred skipped out of the house and hurried down the street to the center of town where the festival was. He had spent almost all of the morning there, winning games and coins, eating food and dancing with the village girls. He held a nicely carved wooden statue of a hawk for his father that he had won in a game. Alfred paused in his walk when he saw four horses tied up to the post outside of his house. Alfred tucked the statue into his belt and tiptoed around to the side of the house, peeking up over the open windowsill. His eyes widened a bit when he saw four men surrounding his father, all armed with a club or sword. His father was covered in soot and appeared to be bleeding from his nose or mouth. Alfred had to wonder who these men were but one thing was for sure they weren't friendly._

'_Where's the money that you owe us?' Asked the biggest man who must be the leader._

'_I-I don't have it yet. Please…just give me another couple of days to finish my work! The customers are waiting for their goods and if I just have a few more days to work on them I can pay you!'_

'_You gave us that excuse last time!' Said another, pounding the club in his hand. 'We lent you the money and now we want it BACK!'_

'_Just give me a few more days! Please!' His father pleaded. _

'_It's too late for that! You know the penalty if you fail to pay us and you HAVE!'_

_Right before his eyes, Alfred saw the sword of the leader go straight through his father's stomach and out his back. Alfred stared at the horrible scene wide-eyed as his father's body fell to the floor. He wanted to scream but his body was frozen with terror. The other men started kicking or beating him with their clubs and Alfred couldn't contain his scream any longer. All the men turned to look at the window as Alfred climbed through it, crying as he ran to the fallen body of his father. Before he could reach him, the leader grabbed him around the waist and held tight._

'_DAD! DAD! LET ME GO!' Alfred struggled in the man's arms but he could not break from the hold. His father's body just lay in a pool of blood on the floor, twitching and sputtering. 'DAD!' _

'_You're dad's dead, kid! He failed to pay his dues!'_

'_NO! NO LET ME GO! I HAVE TO HELP HIM!'_

'_He's as good as dead!' Said the leader with a laugh. 'But we still need our payment from him! And you'll do nicely!' Alfred's eyes widened and he looked back at the man holding him. The man gave a broad grin. 'You're young and strong, not to mention being easy on the eyes! We'll fetch a nice price for you at the slave auction!' _

'_NO! NO LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOOOOO! DADDY! DAD!' Alfred tried to reach for him as the men pulled him further and further away. _

"Why didn't I help him out more?" Alfred whispered to himself, sitting up in the bed. "If only I wasn't so lazy then maybe…no, I have to stop thinking that way. It won't bring dad back from the dead." He stood up from the bed and cleaned himself with the rag that was always left hanging on the bedpost. "How was I supposed to know?" He continued talking to himself as he slipped his shoes on. "Now I'm being punished for it…stuck as a slave. But I'll have my freedom. I'll find a way to escape! Then I'll wait a bit for things to get better and then I will take up my dad's career in his place!"

Alfred had always pushed the truth of that dreaded day far back in his mind. Since there was nothing he could do about it now he would not let his spirit fall pray to the memory. Sometimes it was easier to ignore the things that haunt you. You would never forget them but there was no need to dwell on them. Alfred took a deep breath and let it out, pounding his chest with his fist.

"Keep on smiling!" He said proudly and left the room to hurry back to the orchard.

Hopefully Ivan would still be there and they could talk some more. Now that he knew Ivan's true feelings he couldn't wait to see where their relationship would go. It was dangerous, yes, but to Alfred, that made it all the more exciting. Ivan was different from the others he knew mainly because he was the only male here who respected him. The silver haired man didn't talk much about himself but always hid behind a cheerful smile. It was obvious that Ivan was haunted by something and chances are he did not want to talk about it. He had to admit to himself that he hardly knew anything personal about Ivan even though they had been friends. Alfred was more open about his life and his ideals than Ivan was. Whenever Alfred asked about his homeland or his family, Ivan would just smile and say that he doesn't remember. But Alfred knew that was a lie for he had seen it in Ivan's eyes. He hoped that now, since they had confessed their love for each other, Ivan would tell him more about himself.

Alfred did not want just his lust for Ivan to be the only thing he admired about the powerful male. Ivan had told him how much he had wanted Alfred from the moment he saw him, but that wasn't enough for him. Alfred wanted more of Ivan and he was determined to learn all about him. If Ivan was troubled by his past then maybe Alfred could help him heal. One thing that bothered him about his desired lover was the hopelessness he saw in those violet eyes when he spoke of freedom. Alfred always spoke of freedom and how much he wanted it but Ivan didn't seem to share the same passion for it as he did. Why didn't he? Why would he want to be free from this prison? The empire had no right keeping them as slaves just because they were different or of lower status. They were all people just the same. He just needed to find a way to make Ivan think like he did then maybe they could escape together. Alfred smiled at that thought but it quickly turned into a grin when he saw Ivan carrying two large baskets of fruits.

"Ivan!" Alfred called to him and rushed to his side.

"Alfred…are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm used to it. You should know that by now." Alfred smiled and took one of the baskets from him. "Let me help you."

"I'd rather you not have to strain yourself." Ivan took the basket back. "I like helping you." Alfred smiled at him.

"You're sweet." Alfred said and followed him to the gate where Ivan placed the baskets of fruits down with the others. The house servants would come shortly to bring the fruits into the kitchen.

"Do you need to pick any more?" Ivan asked him.

"Yes, I need to gather a basket of grapes for the wine." Ivan nodded and picked up an empty basket. Alfred led him to the grape orchard and started picking the ripest ones, laying them in the basket. Ivan continued to watch him and Alfred could feel the man's eyes on him. He turned to glance over his shoulder and flash him a coy smile. "You're staring again."

"How can I not?" Alfred chuckled and ducked around one of the grape orchards, peeking at him from between the vines.

"It's important to blink, you know."

"Ah, true." Ivan ducked in the same spot but Alfred quickly circled back around. "Are we playing tag?"

"You're the one chasing after me. I'm just picking grapes." Alfred started to walk along the line of grapes and Ivan followed alongside him on the opposite side, their eyes never leaving the other's gaze. Between every few vines Ivan would catch a glimpse of Alfred's smile and it made his heart skip a beat. "Seeing some ripe ones?"

"I see one but it keeps moving." He heard Alfred's laughter from the other side, followed by a softer voice.

"Alfred?" Ivan paused, recognizing it as a woman's voice.

"Yes?"

"I thought I could find you here. I was sent to tell you that Master Winter has to accompany Master Sardar into town for a while. He said he wants you waiting for him in…in his bed tonight…when he gets back." Ivan gripped the basket handles tightly.

"I'll be there. Thank you."

"We're taking a water break if you'd like to come?" She offered sweetly.

"Nah, I'm okay." Ivan could hear her walking away and then Alfred ducked under the vines to join him. "He's leaving!" Alfred knocked the basket out of Ivan's hands and wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him into a kiss.

Ivan was shocked at first, feeling those soft lips pressed against his own. He felt Alfred's fingers snake through his hair as he deepened the kiss, opening his mouth to invite Ivan in. Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist in response and took the invitation, thrusting his tongue inside. Alfred moaned into his mouth, letting their tongues duel and explore. Ivan had to pull away from the kiss right then as he realized they were out in the middle of the orchard where anyone could see.

"We can't do this…not here." Ivan saw Alfred's flushed face turn into a pleasant grin before the smaller man took his hand.

"I know of a place! They're all on a water break! And besides, the other slaves don't care enough. They hate Winter and love me. They have nothing to gain by telling."

"Alfred…"

"Come on!" Alfred drug him through the orchards all the way to the end of the rows where there was a garden shed. "No one ever comes here… we just have to make sure we're quiet." He winked at him and Ivan couldn't help but grin stupidly.

He knew they were taking a chance but with their masters gone they had a moment to be together. Alfred opened up the creaky door and pulled him inside before closing it. The shed was full of old dusty tools and broken baskets with cobwebs in ever corner. It wasn't a royal bedchamber, but it was far better than nothing. He felt Alfred come up behind him and hug his waist, resting his cheek against the sun warmed back. His hands snaked up Ivan's chest, wiping away the small beads of sweat from the hot skin. Ivan leaned his head back and let out a soft groan at those talented little hands.

"Wow…being a fighter really builds you up. Now that I'm feeling you…it's nothing like what I imagined."

"Hmph…" he chuckled. "And what did you imagine?"

"That you'd be more soft and…pudgy?" Ivan spun around and pulled Alfred's lithe body against his, letting him feel his erection against his lower belly.

"Is that what you call 'pudgy'?"

"That's what I call 'girth'."

Alfred leaned up and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Ivan returned the kiss and lifted the light body easily from the floor, carrying his lover over to the small table there. He sat Alfred down upon it, their lips never breaking apart. He felt Alfred's legs wrap around his waist and pull his body closer. Ivan finally broke the kiss to latch his lips onto Alfred's neck, pressing soft kisses there. He did not want to leave any marks so he had to control himself. Alfred moaned softly and traced the muscle contours of Ivan's back, feeling scars both old and new. He pushed the cloth off of Alfred's shoulder and kissed him there, wishing he had the time to kiss every inch of this perfect body. But he knew they had to make this fast since a chance like this may not always come so easily. He would have wanted to prolong it with all his might but it just wasn't possible. Alfred deserved more than quick tumbles and fast fucks in a dirty old shed.

"Make love to me, Ivan." Alfred breathed against his ear.

"I can't make love to you like this…" Ivan brought their lips together in a quick kiss, both panting with lust and want.

"It doesn't matter. It's making love no matter how or where it's done…as long as you care deeply for the person." Ivan growled a bit and quickly hiked up Alfred's tunic, his eyes never leaving those deep blue pools.

"I promise I will love you properly one day…"

"Yes…when we are free, most likely." Ivan did not respond to that but brought his fingers down to Alfred's entrance. The other man batted his hand away. "No…we don't have time for that. I have to feel you in me…I've been waiting for it for so long…"

"Have you?" Ivan smirked and quickly shuffled his pants down enough to free his erection but decided to leave the scarf on. He gripped Alfred's hips to pull him halfway off the edge of the table. "So I'm not wrong to say that my cock twitched when I first saw you?" Alfred grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

"I feel honored." Ivan pressed the tip of member against Alfred's entrance.

"Are you sure?"

"Disgusting as it is…I'm stretched already from Winter-OW!" Alfred cried out as Ivan's fingers dung deeply into his skin.

"Don't mention his name!"

"S-Sorry…I won't do it again."

"Good."

Ivan positioned him again before he started to push his way up into him. Alfred's body was better than he could have ever imagined, so hot and tight despite the fact that he had just previously been taken. Alfred's fingers dug into Ivan's back as his other hand gripped the table for leverage. Alfred's body was eagerly swallowing him in and it wasn't long before he was buried to the hilt inside that heavenly heat. He paused once he was fully seated, just wanting to make this moment last. He never thought this moment would come and he wanted to savor it for as long as he could. Alfred, however, had other ideas.

"Move Ivan…hurry…!" he moaned out the words, curling his legs around Ivan's waist. "You feel so good…!"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ivan asked him and Alfred replied with a smile.

"More than okay! You're much bigger than the other two! Show me what a real man and lover can deliver!" He kissed him. "Make them go away…my body wants to know only you."

Ivan lost it at those last words and he pulled out before he thrust back in. He would have taken it a bit slower but his pent up lust got the better of him and he thrust hard into him. Alfred's grip tightened around his shoulders and he had to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out. His ass was at the perfect level for Ivan's cock and it forced its way deeper into that tight cavern. He set himself a fast pace, his hands never leaving Alfred's waist as he pounded into him. Alfred lulled his head back and gasped out in whispered pleasure, his eyes screwing shut as he fought to hold back his cries. Ivan took that moment to latch his lips onto the creamy neck once again, kissing and licking as he continued to thrust.

"Ivan!" Alfred gasped out, rocking his body forward to meet Ivan's thrusts. "So good…gods above don't stop!"

Alfred wanted nothing more than to cry out Ivan's name in a mantra as his body was showered with constant pleasure. His whole body was shaking with ecstasy at the perfect movements of his lover. It had hurt at first because Ivan was much bigger than his masters and it took a moment for him to get used to it. When he did it was like a flash of lighting to his brain, overflowing his mind with pleasure. Ivan was rock solid when he was erect, unlike his masters who thought so highly of themselves in 'that' department. Not a quarter of what they do to him could even equal to Ivan's perfect movements. Ivan's cock was buried so deep inside that Alfred thought it would break him. This was only one position where Ivan's rock hard cock was driving him insane with pent up pleasure. He had to wonder what other ways could bring him more or equal pleasure.

"Alfred…you're perfect…" Ivan breathed against his lips as he kissed him deeply, letting their tongues meet. "So fucking perfect…I'm never going to let you go." Ivan continued his sharp thrusts, striking his sweet spot without fail. Alfred wrapped both his arms around Ivan's neck now as he let the man torment his prostate. "I want so much to hear your cries of pleasure…I want to hear how good I'm making you feel…I want you crying out my name as I fuck this sweet body! My name and no other!" Ivan growled out the last words as he roughly shoved into him, making Alfred bite down on his lip once again.

"I won't! If I can help it, I won't!" He gasped out against Ivan's lips, bringing his hands up to grip the silver hair. "I want only you, Ivan…no other! Just don't stop! I'm almost there!" Alfred nearly squeaked out the last words as he felt his climax rising and traveling through his body. Ivan continued to grunt and moan as he thrust into him, feeling himself nearing his own completion as well. He turned his head back to look at Alfred and saw that the man had tears trailing from his eyes.

"Alfred-?"

"You can't cum in me!" He wrapped his arms tightly around him and held him close. "He'll know! They'll both know!" Ivan growled dangerously and thrust harder into him, making Alfred's tear filled eyes roll back in his head in delight. Alfred came between them, never having reached such a satisfying orgasm befoer. It did not, however, cease his tears from falling and he could feel Ivan's thick cock tightening inside him. "Please don't…gods above…please!"

Alfred begged him, panting heavily as Ivan's thrusts were still sending waves of delicious pleasure through his veins. Ivan grit his teeth to the point where his gums began to bleed as it took all of his restraint to yank himself from Alfred's body and spill his cum onto the floor. Ivan panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath with both pleasure and rage racking his body. He slammed his fist onto the table beside Alfred's sweat-damped body, startling the man. Ivan turned his dangerous lust filled onto Alfred and gripped the wheat colored hair in his fist. Alfred hissed in pain but continued to let his tears fall over his flushed cheeks. Ivan brought his lips into another deep kiss, growling into his mouth as he nearly devoured him. Alfred sputtered a bit and tried to push Ivan off of him as the larger man pressed his body to the table. Ivan finally broke the kiss and Alfred took in a deep gulp of air.

"I'm sorry…" Ivan whispered against his lips. "I didn't mean to be rough…I just lost my temper a bit…thinking of you with Winter or Sardar." Alfred couldn't stop his tears from falling as he looked up at Ivan. Ivan's features soften as he brushed away the tears with his thumbs. "Damn it all, Alfred…what have you done to me? I am sworn to serve my masters willingly until my death…and yet I only wish to serve you. I don't want you with them. I don't want these gorgeous legs to spread for another man but myself. Only I want to feel these beautiful arms wrapped around my neck, gripping tightly as I thrust into a perfect body." Alfred smiled at him as he let out an amused sob.

"I want us to be free together…we can be free one day…free to be ourselves and do whatever we wish! We won't have to answer to anyone but each other. We only need each other, Ivan…we don't need anyone else." Ivan looked away and Alfred moved his face back to look at his. "I plan to be free, Ivan. I will find a way to escape this hellhole…and I want you to come with me."

"Alfred…I'd walk into the Dark Wolf's mouth if that is where you wanted to go. I'd gladly let it feast on my soul to see you happy." He knew Alfred wanted to ask what he was referring to but those stories were for another day. He sat Alfred up, running a hand through the soft wheat colored hair. "But freedom…freedom and hope…that's something I lost long ago, Alfred. I don't know if I can ever get those feelings back." Alfred wiped at his tears and smiled softly at Ivan.

"You've just lost your way, Ivan. I'm sure you've suffered greatly and you feel defeated, but I haven't lost hope. I will have the hope of freedom for both of us if need be! I will see us free, Ivan. I swear it to you." Ivan smiled softly and kissed him, resting his callused hand against his cheek.

"Just your words and smile give me a small spark of hope. I just fear you are chasing a dream, Alfred, and I don't want to see your innocent spirit crushed if you fail. That would kill me if I were to see your gorgeous smile fade away…to see the light of hope flicker away from these blue eyes. I'd rather blind myself than see that."

"Ivan…I…I love you." Alfred wrapped his arms tightly around him, kissing his neck. "I love you so much…I want to see you happy! I'll set us both free! I swear it to you upon all the old gods and the new! I will see our chains of bondage broken!" Ivan smiled at the hopeful words coming from his beautiful lover and he couldn't bear the thought of crushing them.

"I know you will. I have every faith in you, Alfred."

"Damn it…we have to get back to work!" Alfred moaned and slumped against Ivan. "I just want to stay in your arms forever."

"Believe me, there is no other place I rather you be than in my arms…where I can protect you and shield you from all harm." He kissed him again before helping him off the table. "You leave first. I will follow shortly after so as to not draw attention to ourselves." Alfred nodded and wiped away his tears. He looked at Ivan's limp cock and laughed, helping the man to pull his pants back up.

"I'm afraid I've gotten some of…myself…on your sash there." Ivan gave him a lopsided smile.

"It's fine. It has been tainted with many things before but this is by far its most favorite." Alfred chuckled at that and leaned up to kiss him again.

"Until next time?" Ivan nodded.

"Until next time. Be safe." Alfred smiled and nodded at him, blowing him a kiss before leaving the shed. Ivan looked down at his scarf and untied it, bringing it up to his face. He rubbed it against his face, sliding it from cheek to cheek as he pictured his homeland. There was still the smell of pine and mountain air in its threads but now another scent was added to it. It was the smell of Alfred's arousal and lust, which made his cock tighten again. "Alfred…my love…" He buried his nose in the scarf. "If your dreams of freedom ever do come true…then I promise to take you to my homeland…it matches your free spirit and loving nature. You will prosper there…" Taking another heavy whiff of the fabric again, he tied it back around his waist and peeked around the door before stepping outside into the sun. He had his fun but now there was work that needed to be done.

Ivan did not see Alfred for the rest of the day after their coupling in the shed. He had to begin his daily training and he usually started it once the sun began to set. Since Winter wasn't present for most of the time, Ivan focused on core training and weight lifting. He spent the most time doing reps with the various sized stone barbells. Once he was satisfied with the amount of reps he chose to do some crunches on the training bar. He always chose to do these upside down because he was able to look at the open sky above him as he did. Blinking the sweat out of his eyes he noticed a figure walking up to him. Ivan paused in his workout as he recognized the figure as Alfred and he chose to hang there. Alfred was just as picturesque upside down as he was right side up.

"Thirsty? I'm doing water rounds." Ivan saw the water bucket in his right hand.

"Very." Ivan gripped the bar and lifted himself off of it. Alfred already had the wide ladle filled with water for him and Ivan drank it down quickly in one gulp.

"You're welcomed to another. Fighters get extra." Ivan smiled softly and dipped the ladle back into the water.

"I usually don't like doing this since it is unfair to the others…but I do have to think of myself sometimes." He drank down another ladle full.

"The others aren't betted on like you are. Master Sardar is cruel to have you fight others to a bloody pulp just for sport. Even his dog fights make me sick to my stomach."

"Just like those dogs…I have no choice. Living is more important. It's kill or be killed." Ivan responded and turned to pick up one of the barbells. Alfred sat the bucket down on the ground.

"Those sit-ups you were doing seemed pretty hard, being upside down and all."

"They are challenging but I find them the most successful in building up by abdomen." Ivan smirked and suddenly dropped the barbell. "Try them out for yourself. Land me a good hard punch right here." Ivan said as he patted his stomach.

"What?" Alfred chuckled. "I might hurt you." Ivan rolled his eyes.

"I've had harder punches, believe me. Come on, give it a try. Just try not to get turned on by it." Ivan grinned and Alfred raised an amused eyebrow at the challenge.

"Well, since you've put it THAT way…" Alfred gave his right arm a wiggle before curling his hand into a fist. "Don't cry when I knock you off your feet!" Alfred let his fist collide with Ivan's abs and he felt his knuckles scream in pain. "GAHH!" Alfred flopped his hand around in the air, whimpering in pain. "What the hell? Does Master Winter feed you rocks or something?" Ivan laughed and took Alfred's wrist in his hand to bring the redden knuckles up to his mouth for a soothing kiss.

"My love," He whispered softly. "Who taught you to punch?" Alfred narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Why?"

"You punch like a child." Alfred's cheeks puffed out.

"I do NOT punch like a little kid!"

"Don't get defensive. Here, let me show you how to properly punch. If you keep punching like that you'll end up breaking your wrist or damaging your arm." He poked Alfred's nose.

"Aren't you worried about us getting caught?"

"This is innocent. We are slaves and are allowed to talk to one another." He took Alfred's arm and straightened it. "Your biggest mistake was not having your wrist and hand level with your arm." Ivan lined his arm up properly. "You want your punch to be one solid force. Pow."

"So I just have to keep my arm level?"

"Yes, but you have to hold it back and tighten your muscles. Bend it down at your side, fist up." He bent Alfred's arm for him. "Then you want to bring it up, straighten it, and let loose." Ivan did it for him. "Now you try it." Alfred looked at his fist and then repeated the steps that Ivan showed him. He felt a little ridiculous punching at the air and noticed a padded pole.

"Can I punch that? Those sacks seem soft."

"That's actual a kick pole but I suppose you could punch at the pads there. Give it a try." Alfred walked over to it and started punching at the pads, succeeding in only amusing Ivan.

"You're not using enough force. Of course, that's because you don't have the proper muscle. You have to really throw your weight into it. Like this." Ivan's fist shot out and he punched the kicking pole, splintering it slightly. Alfred just gawked at the splintered crater on the wooden surface.

"How do you NOT break noses with a punch like that?"

"Ah, I do, sometimes. I'm trained enough to know how much force to put behind a punch. When I'm in the arena, I can't let the fight be over in one solid punch. The masters will find no fun in that."

"That's so very cruel of them." Alfred said with a shake of his head. "Well, thanks for the lesson! I do have to be going now…dinnertime." Ivan nodded.

"Of course. I'm going to go fetch mine as well."

"You know…watching you work out like that really got me excited." Alfred's eyes sparkled at him and Ivan felt a pleasant chill travel down his spine.

"Carefully watch me more often then."

Alfred winked at him before he left, taking the water bucket with him. Ivan put away the barbells and went wiped the sweat from his brow. Now that the sun had gone down the temperature was much cooler. He went to the dinner line and awaited his meal, which turned out to be more boiled goose. Without complaint, he sat down to begin his minimal feast. He took his time eating the meat, finding it more filling to eat slowly than quickly. When he was done and licking his fingers, one of the overseers came up to him.

"Hey, Cycraian! Master Winter wants to see you in his room. He doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

Ivan put the bowl down and got up from the bench. Ignoring the overseer, Ivan made his way to Winter's room. Their rooms were just part of one solid stone corridor with only walls separating their quarters. Some rooms had doors while others had flaps. Winter's room was the biggest of all and his had a solid wooden door. He knocked on the door and was greeted with the sounds of heavy panting. His stomach turned an icy cold for he knew what was happening behind that door.

"Come in." He heard Winter's gruff voice answer and he had no choice but to enter. Sure enough, Winter had HIS Alfred bent over the bed on his knees and stomach while he thrust casually into him. They were both facing the door so Alfred could advert his embarrassed hurt eyes from Ivan. His face was lightly flushed as he cried out softly, gripping the sheets in his fists. Ivan could feel his anger and jealously boiling inside of him, threatening to burst if he did not control himself. He had to focus on Winter instead of Alfred's rocking body and gentle cries. "Good, I'm glad you came. I wanted to talk with you about tomorrow night's fight."

"Master…can't it wait until after you are…finished?" Winter smirked at him and gave a particularly hard thrust into Alfred, wringing a sharp cry from him.

"We can still talk. I'm very good at multitasking." He chuckled and thrust hard into him again. Ivan was finding it difficult to control his facial features as he felt his eyebrows slope in anger and rage. Winter, however, was not bothering to look at him as he spoke, focusing on Alfred's back instead. "You're fighting two men tomorrow. Both are from the Lotus house." Ivan gave a nod, hearing only Alfred's soft cries of forced pleasure. "Master Lotus will be there with his fucking wife and she's a real harpy. Be prepared to kill your opponents once you beat them. She'll make you."

"Yes Master." Ivan said flatly and couldn't help but let his eyes travel to Alfred's rocking body. Alfred's eyes looked up into his, silently pleading with him not to look.

"Don't feel guilty for looking. It's hard to ignore the act in front of you." Winter said with a breathy chuckle, speeding up his thrusts slightly. Alfred's cries still stung at Ivan's ears and his face had to be turning red by now. "Also, one of the fighters is almost your height, so take that into consideration." Ivan nodded slowly, sneering when he saw Winter licking his lips at the pleasure he was experiencing. "So rest up. Fuck yes…one minute." Winter ordered and he quickened his thrusts, making Alfred cry out loudly with each one.

Ivan felt his body tensing up with each heavy grunt from his master as he took in the pleasures of his lover's body. There was no torture and punishment that was as brutal as this. He would gladly offer his back for a thousand lashes than see his lover forced into sex like this. He closed his eyes when he heard Winter cum with a grunt, the boiled goose from dinner threatening to reappear on the floor. He opened his eyes again to see Alfred panting and Winter pressing himself in as far as he could go. The elder man smirked and pat Alfred's hip before pulling out, tucking himself back into his pants.

"Fetch me some wine." He ordered and Alfred, still panting, stood up from the bed to do as he was told. Alfred couldn't help but shy away from Ivan as he passed by, whispering 'forgive me' as he did. Ivan's back straightened and he closed his eyes, doing his best to calm himself. "He's such a big mouth, that one, but fuck him right and he shuts up." Winter said as he cracked his back. "I want to start your training early tomorrow morning. Don't be late or you'll know the strength of my whip." Winter threatened and Ivan bowed his head.

"I understand."

"You have a tough fight coming up and I won't have you lose."

"Master, I don't lose." Ivan lifted his head to stare at him with unseeing violet orbs. Winter hadn't a clue of the rage, jealousy, and fury dancing behind those eyes. "I don't lose to anyone or anything."

End Chapter 2 TBC


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank you for all the lovely reviews! They are very much appreciated! :D Thank you so much!

***Warnings: Hardcore yaoi, violence, language, minimal drug use

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no profit off of this fic.

Chapter 3

Ivan lay in his bed, hands folded behind his head as the images of Alfred and Winter kept flashing through his mind. He was finding sleep hard to come by because the feelings of pure jealously were eating away at him. Not long ago he had his arms wrapped around that sweet body and felt those taunt legs squeezing his waist. The hurt and betrayal he saw in Alfred's eyes were killing him the most. He knew his lover must have been thinking that Ivan was angry or disappointed in him because of his pleasured cries. Ivan wished the young man were here with him right now so he could tell him that it wasn't his fault. He could never blame Alfred for something he was forced to do against his will. Ivan remembered, long ago when he had first arrived here, a young male who was in the same position as Alfred. The male was on his way out because Master Sardar was bored of him. Ivan had a chance to speak to him while the boy was waiting for the auction wagon to come. He had asked him many questions about his coupling with the master and was surprised by each one. Ivan was very young at the time himself and knew nothing of sex other than what he would see from the adults. The young male had said that it was easier to just give in to the sex rather than fight it. Ivan assumed Alfred was feeling the same way and his days of fighting it were over. Either way, it didn't stop Ivan from feeling intense jealousy over the issue.

One thing he was sure of though, was that Alfred preferred sex with him over the other two. The cries of pleasure that Winter were wringing from him were no where NEAR the sounds Ivan ripped from his throat. He felt his chest swell with a possessive pride at his 'mating' abilities. The feeling faded when he heard the animals beyond the wall beginning to make a lot of noise. His room was right next to the stables and it was actually used as a bonding room for new animal mothers and their babies. It was important to get them away from the aggressive males but Ivan had helped build a new fenced in pen where said males would stay for a time. In return, he was able to have his own room. But why were the animals making so much noise? Something must be disturbing them. Ivan narrowed his brows and reached under his dirty mattress to pull out a stone knife. His back straightened when he heard the latch of his door jiggling open. He gripped the blade in his hand, ready to lunge at the intruder when a soft voice shocked him.

"Ivan?" It was Alfred!

"Alfred?" Ivan whispered softly, shoving the blade back under the mattress. "What are you doing here? It's late." Alfred walked in and closed the door behind him, resting his back against it and looking pitifully at Ivan.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Ivan…I thought he was going to stop. You must think me a whore." Ivan smiled and shook his head.

"You are no whore, Alfred. You're just doing what is demanded of you and you have little choice in the matter. But you still didn't answer my question: Why are you here?" Alfred looked down at his feet and smiled softly. Ivan noticed bruising finger marks on Alfred's arms, wrists, and even his ankles. It was difficult to make out the shapes in the darkness at first but the moonlight helped him to notice the marks. Ivan could only imagine what Alfred had been through. "Alfred…are you alright?"

"I fought him again…what a fucking stupid fool I am! I should have known better than to try and resist a drunk!" Alfred wiped his eyes with his forearm. "He was so fucking drunk…Winter…and gods above the smell of alcohol and sweat almost made me vomit!" Ivan's shoulders tensed in anger but he kept his voice calm.

"Where is he now?"

"Passed out drunk." Alfred said flatly. "He'll be out for the rest of the night…I know his patterns." Ivan watched as Alfred walked over to his bedside and looked at him with those pleading eyes. "Can I lay with you for a while? Please?" Ivan couldn't look away from the bruise marks on his slim neck as he spoke.

"My bed is old and dirty…I rather you not have to lay on it. My blanket is far worse." Alfred closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't care. Please?"

"I can't resist you."

Ivan moved over and held the blanket up for Alfred to climb underneath. Alfred cuddled into him, resting his cheek and hand on Ivan's broad chest. He slipped his slim leg over Ivan's muscular ones and made no comment about his nakedness. The night was burning hot and Ivan was desperate to remain somewhat cool. Alfred's body was warm against his already sweating one but he ignored his discomfort for Alfred's sake. His lover's body was trembling softly against his own and Ivan wrapped his arm around Alfred's waist. He could sense that his brave little rebel was distraught and upset over the situation he had just come from but was doing his best to fight it. Alfred was strong willed and very rash at times but he was still young with childish fears. He did not know much of Alfred's life before he came here but he had seen and met enough like him to know that it wasn't entirely difficult. Alfred was also from one of the major cities in the empire so he must have been well off. Their silence seemed to last forever until Alfred's sudden question surprised him.

"Ivan, tell me about your homeland."

"Why?"

"Well I want to know what it's like. You're from the Cycra Mountains, right? What's it like up there? Is it cold? Windy?" Ivan smiled as he pictured his home in his mind.

"It's a beautiful place, Alfred. Grassy plains and rocky surfaces stretch as far as the eye can see. Tall trees of pine and maple are our city walls. The wind sings as it blows through the trees, lulling one to sleep. So many boulders and rock formations litter the ground and it's hard to get anywhere without doing some climbing. Waterfalls can be found at every river, home to fishing bears and thirsty elk. Your nearest neighbors are a herd of mountain buffalo or flock of sheep. Eagles and falcons and kites soar and cry through the vast blue skies. Packs of wolves howl at the moon and hooting owls respond to their cries." Alfred interrupted him.

"Oh Ivan…it sounds beautiful! That's really where you lived?" Ivan nodded.

"My people live in villages and tribes within the mountains. All of the sights I just mentioned are what we saw every day."

"Tell me more…what's it like to live in a place like that? Are you part of a tribe? How many are there?" Ivan chuckled at Alfred's curiosity but he was more than happy to talk about his home.

"I have been gone for so long that I don't know how many tribes are left. I know mine was destroyed…at least, that's what it looked like when I was being taken away."

"They took you from your home?"

"Yes. I wasn't auctioned off like you were. I had just turned ten and I was going to become a man. My tribe was of the buffalo gods. I was on my first hunt with some other boys in my tribe. That's when we saw the Rienca soldiers for the first time. My friends and I thought they were magical creatures…with their armor and magnificent horses. I had no idea that they were just trying to expand the empire in to the mountains. They destroyed my village and my whole life." He felt Alfred's arms hug him tight.

"It must have been so terrifying for you…being only ten years old…"

"It was. That day was just…I can't even speak of it…"

"I understand…tell me more about your village…your family…and friends."

"Well…I lived with my parents and two sisters. One older and one younger."

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know…I never saw them again after the attack. I remembered praying for their safe escape and hoped the mountain gods would spare them…but not one heard our cry."

"How many gods do you have? I grew up with none."

"Many. I don't even remember all of them. I remember some stories the elders used to tell about them, but that's all. My tribe focused on the buffalo god but all the tribes shared one particular god. Well, I should say 'gods'."

"Tell me…I want to hear all about them." Ivan could still feel Alfred's body shaking and he knew his lover needed his mind occupied with something else for the time being. "Your homeland is so foreign to me."

"Very well. This is the story I was always told as a child. Long ago there was a White Wolf and a Dark Wolf. The White Wolf was the mother of all and brought about the sun and the day. The Dark Wolf brought about the night with the stars and moon. Together they had a child, the Gray Wolf, who had both light and dark power. But one day, the humans decided to stop offering their fruits and crops to the White Wolf. They had become selfish and wanted all the food for themselves. This in turn made the White Wolf fall out of the sky, bringing the sun down with her. Dark Wolf was all alone in the vast, endless night. Angry and furious at their selfishness, Dark Wolf decided to get revenge on the humans for killing his mate. With a haunting howl that never seemed to end, he let all the evil out into the human world. Not only did he introduce disease and death into the world but he also created furious animals to hunt and haunt the humans. All over the world, vicious animals began to appear, like bears, foxes, mountain cats, and huge fish. These animals hunted and ate the gentler animals that the humans depended on for meat. No predator animal existed until the Dark Wolf let them loose. Not only were they killing the elk and sheep, but they also hunted the humans in their village.

Luckily, Gray Wolf could no longer stand the sight of the humans dying and suffering. He knew in his heart it wasn't right but he had to remember that these creatures had killed his mother and brought about this endless night. He could not blame his father for wanting to destroy the human race, not after what they did. So Gray Wolf took it upon himself to take his mother's place in the sky. He knew he had the power of both light and dark, so he stripped his mother of her white pelt and wore it as a second skin. With her power, Gray Wolf brought back the day and the sun to chase away the night. This made his father angry, for he saw that his son was giving life back to the humans who had killed the White Wolf. Being a neutral being, Gray Wolf was able to withstand his father's rage and stole his power from him. Now Gray Wolf had the responsibility of both night and day. Since his father no longer had the power over the night, Gray Wolf made some changes in the world. He gave humans the knowledge and power to combat the evil animals that threatened their lives. However, Gray Wolf could never forgive them for their selfishness so he gave humans and animals a balance in nature. They were now on equal grounds. Humans could still kill animals and in return, the animals had a fair chance of fighting back. You could never know who would come out the victor."

"But what happened to the Dark Wolf?" Alfred asked.

"Ah, the Dark Wolf." Ivan chuckled. "He became the Bearer of Lost Souls." Alfred blinked at him.

"Lost souls?"

"Yes. You see if a person dies peacefully in their village then they can join Gray Wolf in the sky as the morning clouds. If they die while on a hunt, in battle, or of disease, the Dark Wolf takes them. They become the dark clouds at twilight."

"So he's an evil god, then." Ivan shook his head.

"No. He is very neutral, neither bad nor good. Gray Wolf, his son, controls all. Dark Wolf has no other purpose in the balance of the world. He cannot fight against his son or share in his burden, so he found his own means of survival. Gray Wolf allowed him to take the souls that fell pray to his own revenge. You can also make deals with him. It is wise to NOT strike a deal with the Dark Wolf but I'm sure men have done it."

"Wow, that's amazing, Ivan! I've never heard anything like that before! It's like right out of a storybook or something! But what about your buffalo god? You said something at that."

"Those are demi-gods that came after humans started to break out into tribes, using certain animals to represent them. It is said that Gray Wolf gave certain animals, only the white ones, power to be demi-gods. One white animal from each species, in honor of his mother."

"I can't believe this! Your words are amazing! I never grew up with such beliefs as those!" he nuzzled Ivan's chin. "They're wonderful tales!"

"It's also a bunch of bullshit." Ivan said softly and Alfred leaned up to look down at him.

"You don't believe in them?"

"Why should I? No buffalo god came to protect his village when it was under attack. My tribe did nothing wrong. And besides, upon living in the empire I have learned just how silly those stories are. They're just tales that people create to help explain things that happen in the world, that's all. They are also ancient stories and humans have gotten much smarter since then. As evil as the empire is, look at how strong and powerful it has grown. They don't have gods and stories to control their lives and that is how they progressed."

"But Ivan…those stories are so beautiful and hold so much meaning! How can you loose your faith in them?" Alfred settled himself on top of Ivan, laying his body across the stronger one. "Your homeland is a beautiful place and its stories are even beyond that. I want to live there, Ivan. When we escape, I want us to live in your homeland." Ivan gave him a serious look and frowned.

"Why would you want to live in my homeland? Alfred, it's not like your city. There are no streets or buildings. My people live in cabins and huts. We hunt for our food, not go to markets. We have to sew our own clothes, not buy them. We must cut our own wood, not have it delivered. We build our own homes, we don't hire people." Alfred looked down at him with tears welling up in his eyes.

"You…don't want to go back home? The way you described it sounds beautiful. I love nature…I hate city stones." Ivan smiled and brought his hands up to Alfred's face, holding it there.

"I would want nothing more than to go back home. That is where I belong and I know that. But Alfred…it's a hard life and I don't want you to have to bear it. Life is hard there…the winters are harsh and the animals brutal. You're too used to the city and the empire way of life."

"No, I hate all that, Ivan! The city is loud and boring and horrible things happen there. I want to go with you, Ivan. I want to get far away from this place." He rests his full body atop of Ivan. "I want to share my life with you." He whispered in his ear.

Ivan's eyes widened at those words and he felt his arms wrap around Alfred's body on their own. Alfred wanted to share his life with him? That thought hadn't even occurred to him. Ivan was too caught up in their newfound love for each other and the need to possess the young man. They could never share their lives together because they were slaves. Chances of them escaping from this prison were very slim and there was no guarantee that they would make it out of this city. His Alfred had such high hopes and big dreams that he wondered if he would ever share the same strong feelings. One thing he did know was that he wanted to spend his life with Alfred as well. It would be a near impossible task but it was now a new wish that Ivan had. His lover had gone through a lot today so he would humor him just slightly.

"I want to spend my life with you as well. When…or if…we escape, I will take you to my homeland just as you wish. There we will settle into a village and I will build you a strong cabin to keep out all harm and cold. I will teach you how to hunt and fish, even to make tools. I will even let you choose your position: wife or hunter." Ivan smirked sweetly, knowing what his answer would be. Alfred raised an amused eyebrow at him and traced his lips with his finger.

"I may play the role of a wife from time to time…but I sure as hell am NOT one to sit back and sew pants." He poked Ivan's nose, making the violet eyes cross to look at the finger. "I bet I could hunt and fish twice as good as you with one hand tied behind my back."

"The city boy thinks he can just fall into an art form?" Ivan said as he nipped Alfred's finger.

"Art form? Ha! That shit's in my blood! My father was one of the best blacksmiths in the city! Men came from all over to have their weapons or decorations forged!"

"Yes, but did you aid your father in this art form or did you just watch?" Ivan's teasing smile turned into a concerned frown when he noticed that all the happiness suddenly drained from Alfred's face. "My sweet?" Alfred's eyes wouldn't meet his but Ivan was certain he saw tears there. He sat them both up, settling Alfred into his lap more comfortably. "Alfred? Alfred, look at me." Ivan demanded softly but Alfred would not meet his gaze. "My Alfred…" Ivan wrapped his arms around him and held him to his chest. They stayed like that, completely lost in their silence until Alfred finally whispered against his chest.

"It's my fault."

"Sweet? What's your fault?" Ivan asked him gently.

"My father's death…but how was I suppose to know he owed money to people? Ivan, he never TOLD me this! He was always begging for me to help him work but I always found something else to do that was fun. I couldn't recognize it then but I understand his look now. Those eyes of his were always tired and held little laughter. I used to share so many happy things with my father. I never knew my mother for she had died when I was born…it was just dad and me. Why didn't he tell me, Ivan? Why didn't he tell me he had debts and deadlines? If he had fucking told me I would have helped him! I thought he was just trying to make me work because that's what parents do to their children! They try to take all the fun away from life by making you work! At least, that's how I USED to think. I don't think that way any more…ever since I watched that sword go straight through his body…I had only wished I wasn't so lazy. If that were the case, then I wouldn't be here today. I would be helping my father pay back his debts."

"Alfred, that's foolishness on your part." Alfred blinked moist eyes up at him. "Your father did not want you to share his burden. If he told you he was having money lent to him for whatever reason, you would worry. He asked for money from the wrong people and if you can't pay, they kill you. He just wasn't able to pay."

"But if he had told me I could have helped him get his work done!"

"There would be no guarantee that it would have helped pay what he owned. Usually those types of men expect more back than what they gave you. It's a horrible experience you had to witness…I fully understand."

"We've both suffered a lot, huh?" Ivan nodded.

"We have. I am haunted by the nightmares of that horrible day…every night. Every night I see the same images…nothing changes. Every detail is still fresh in my mind. Sometimes I wake up and I can smell the blood…"

"Ivan…that's horrible. And you're always alone with these nightmares, aren't you?" Ivan nodded but smiled sweetly at Alfred, brushing the soft bangs back.

"Yes…but I've gotten used to it."

"If I could be here…I would help you and comfort you when you have those nightmares. I have nightmares too. I know how real they can be." Before Ivan could answer, Alfred leaned his head down and pressed their lips together.

"Alfred…it's late. You should go back to your room." Ivan said once they broke apart.

"I will…I know I have too. But how many chances like this will we get? I don't want to go back yet…I want to stay with you, Ivan. If only for a little while, I just want you to hold me."

Ivan closed his eyes and pulled Alfred's body closer to his, allowing the man to continue to rest atop of him. Alfred's erection was suspiciously close to his own and his body couldn't help its reaction. His precious treasure was laying on him, those slim legs spread on either side of him. Alfred must have felt Ivan's erection against his thigh because he let out a tiny moan of pleasure before rocking his hips forward. Ivan watched as Alfred straddled his waist but he put a hand up to stop him.

"No Alfred. Give your body a rest…you've done way to much already."

"I don't care. I want to do it with you again, Ivan!"

"But Alfred-"

"I want it to feel good, Ivan! Please…I want to be pleasantly sore from your fucking…not his."

Ivan looked at the bruises Alfred's neck and found that he could not deny his lover anything. Alfred wanted to feel loved after being abused and Ivan was determined to make him feel better. He did not want Alfred to ride him for after the night he had he needed some tenderness. Right now they had more than enough time to take things slow and that was what he intended to do. Carefully, he rolled them over so Alfred was now beneath him on the mattress. Ivan towered above him on his hands and knees, gazing down at his lover who wore a sad but determined frown. What they were sharing right now was going to be more than just a quick romp and Alfred was taking it seriously this time around. Alfred even lifted his tunic up and over his head so his body would match Ivan's in his nakedness. Ivan let his eyes travel down Alfred's body and he could see many more bruises littered on his skin. Ivan felt the protective rage build up in him again and Alfred noticed it this time, bringing his hands up to cup his cheeks.

"Stop thinking that way." Alfred whispered to him. "I want there to be only us right now. No other thoughts but us." Ivan nodded into the hands. "Do me a favor? Kiss them to ease the hurt?"

Ivan responded to his favor by first kissing the largest bruise on his chest, right above his left nipple. He then trailed his lips up to his neck where he individually kissed each finger mark painted there. Alfred let out soft sighs of pleasure, stroking Ivan's back with his hands. Ivan then felt his hands on his shoulders, urging him downwards to his waist. The same types of bruises were on each side and Ivan gave equal kisses to both. As much as he wanted to please Alfred this way, he had to hurry it along quickly because it was getting harder to chase away his anger. Ivan never liked anyone laying their hands on somebody weaker than them, especially when that person was his ultimate passion.

Now that he was further south of Alfred's body, Ivan turned his attention to the slowly growing erection before him. Alfred wanted to make this special so Ivan decided to surprise him by reaching his tongue out to lick at the soft tip. Alfred gasped in surprise and arched his hips slightly, begging for more. Ivan licked at the tip again, this time poking his tongue into the slit to taste the pre-cum. Alfred arched his hips up towards Ivan's mouth, silently asking him to continue further with his ministrations. Ivan obeyed and lowered his head, taking Alfred's length in inch by inch. His lover moaned softly, trying to keep his voice as low as he could. To be on the safe side they would have to be quiet.

"Gods above…more!" Alfred begged breathlessly, running a hand through his hair to push back his sweaty bangs. Ivan began sucking up and down his length, his moans sending pleasurable waves through his limbs. Ivan was being so gentle and careful with him that it was bringing tears to his eyes. "Please don't stop."

Alfred had gone from being beaten to tender touches and kisses. Just those soft lips and strong hands were making all the difference. Winter had stumbled his way into their room and demanded Alfred just spread his legs. Alfred had refused and Winter tried to force him. He had fought back, which was a big mistake, and he paid dearly for it. When Winter was drunk he was even worse than normal and Alfred had forgotten to keep his mouth shut. He had talked back to him and attempted to punch him just like Ivan had taught him. Just like Ivan, Winter was made of iron himself and Alfred did little physical damage. However, it succeeded in helping Winter go into a blind rage where he forced himself on Alfred and gave him all the bruises. It wasn't anything Alfred was new to but in the end it always bothered him. If only he could learn to keep his mouth shut then he wouldn't be sporting so many bruises. But Ivan was so much more different than Winter that it was hard to believe his tormenter helped raise and train his lover. Ivan wanted him to feel good whereas Winter just wanted to make him suffer.

"Not yet." Ivan spoke up as he pulled away from Alfred's twitching erection. "I don't want you cumming yet." Alfred looked at him with glazed over eyes, panting softly as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"That's mean."

"But the good part is on its way."

Ivan smirked and kissed up his body again. Alfred elevated his legs higher so he could better feel Ivan's erection pressing against his own. Ivan rocked his hips gently against Alfred's as their mouths met in a heated kiss. Alfred continued to moan into the kiss and thrust up to meet Ivan's gyrations, begging for his lover to speed things up. Ivan ignored Alfred's wanton motions and continued his assault on his mouth. Alfred had to break their kiss to pull away for a breath of air.

"Enough of this! I want you in me! I can't take it anymore!"

"I thought we wanted to make this last?" Ivan smirked but hissed when Alfred tweaked his nose.

"Yes, but I'd rather have more time of you ramming me than kisses! Those can be after!"

"Alright…as you wish. Wait here." Ivan quickly got up and went to a small basket in the corner where he kept a few things. He took out a small bottle of something and brought it over to Alfred. "This is healing lotion. I always have some for my wounds after a fight. They will help ease my way in and it shouldn't hurt you as much."

Alfred nodded and opened his legs so Ivan could slide back between them. He watched as Ivan shook some of the white goo out of the bottle and onto his fingers. Alfred lay back against the mattress and surprisingly felt his face grow hot with a blush. He shouldn't be blushing for something so minor like this. He has been in more embarrassing positions than he could count but for whatever reason, this silver haired man above him could make him blush. Unlike being with the others, Ivan made him feel like this was more natural and Alfred wanted to do it. After earlier today he was craving Ivan's touch. His touch couldn't have come sooner, for Alfred gasped and arched his back as a cold finger wiggled its way inside. He had fingers stretching him before but no one ever used any type of lotion to make it more comfortable for him. Already he could feel his aching insides cool at the touch of the lotion and Ivan's gentle massaging. Ivan then added a second one and spread them carefully to help relax the muscles. Alfred's body eager accepted the two fingers and was hungry for more.

"Please…"

"Not yet."

Ivan added a third finger and stretched him more, pressing deeper to find his sweet spot. He knew he had a found it when Alfred's body arched off the bed and his lover had to cover his mouth to hold in his cry. He smirked when Alfred's lust filled eyes glared at him and his smaller hand reached out to grab Ivan's wrist. He sat up and attempted to pull Ivan's fingers from his body while he gazed at Ivan's engorged cock, silently asking for that inside. Ivan pressed his forehead to Alfred's and grinned at the man's weak attempted to remove his fingers. Ivan kept them stretching and wiggling inside as Alfred's grunted in annoyed pleasure. He chuckled into Alfred's ear and licked the lobe before nibbling it. Alfred was noticeable flexible as he was able to wrap his arms around Ivan's neck while he continued to be stretched. Ivan let his fingers press and tickle at the little bundle of nerves, delighting in the wanton whimpers of his unsatisfied little lover.

"You will be thanking me for this later." Ivan said with a chuckle as he pulled his fingers out. Alfred let out a short moan of protest before he was pressed back down into the mattress. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready! What kind of question is th- oh!" Alfred's words were cut off as he felt the tip of Ivan's erection pressing into him. He tried to push forward to take in more of his length but Ivan held his hips still as he slowly inched his way inside. "Ivan…" He whined.

"We're making this last." Ivan continued to press inward, feeling the warm muscles stretching to accommodate him. Alfred's body sucked him in even though he had the young man's hips held down. Once he was full seated inside, he gave a short thrust before laying his full weight on Alfred. "Are you okay?" Alfred nodded in response but whined pitifully as Ivan was still lying dormant in his backside.

"Please Ivan…" He moved his hands to rest against Ivan's shoulders but became confused when his lover moved his hands away. Instead, Ivan held the smaller hands beside Alfred's head as he laced their fingers together. Alfred flushed and squeezed Ivan's hand in his own, his legs tightening around the hard body above him.

"Don't let go." Ivan said with a smile before he lowered his head to kiss him softly. This time Alfred was more submissive with the kiss, letting Ivan lovingly explore his mouth while he began a series of slow, solid thrusts.

"Ivan!" Alfred broke his mouth away to gasp out. "Faster!"

"No, nice and slow. Just enjoy it."

Ivan kept their hands laced together and the short thrusts continued. Alfred moaned softly with each one, able to feel the thickness of him more than before. Every inch of Ivan was felt throughout his lower region, from his back to his lower belly. The slow, sensual movements were unlike anything Alfred had felt before. Ivan was taking his time to 'love' his body and not just fuck it. Although, Alfred had to admit that he liked both sides of Ivan's lovemaking the same. He felt Ivan pulled further out and thrust back in with more speed.

Ivan continued the gentle rhythm, letting his lips and tongue caress the smooth surface of Alfred's chest. He lightly nipped and sucked at each pert nipple, never once loosing his steady rhythm. His lover was writhing desperately underneath him, able to feel the tip of his cock tickling his prostate. Alfred tried to shove his hips forwards so his member would slam up against his sweet spot but Ivan was able to keep his hold. It was taking all his restraint to hold himself back and not start a pounding rhythm. He loved Alfred but he also wanted to fuck him senseless. Ivan made the mistake of shifting his weight a bit and in turn shoved against Alfred's prostate. The heavy gasp of pleasure that Alfred made in response to the motion was music to his ears and without warning he picked up his pace. Alfred had to bite into Ivan's shoulder to keep his voice from drawing attention to them. His muffled cries and gasps were more than enough to let Ivan know he was doing right. He wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller body, nearly crushing him with his grip and weight.

Alfred's fingers dug into the muscles of Ivan's back as he lay beneath him, still unable to move. Ivan's full body weight was pressing him down as he was roughly penetrated. There was still pain from the previous sex he had had but with his lover the pain was different. The pleasure from Ivan's rock-hard cock outweighed the pain and this wasn't intentional. Ivan was not trying to hurt him at all and if he weren't so sore this would have been a hundred times better. Physically, that is. Emotionally it was the best thing Alfred had ever experienced and he was sharing it with the one he loved. Ivan because to thrust harder and faster, making it impossible for Alfred to think anymore. He whispered out Ivan's name as each thrust racked his body deliciously. His face was still flushed prettily and he felt Ivan kiss both his cheeks.

"I love you…Ivan…" Alfred whispered against the shell of his ear.

"I love you too…my Alfred." Ivan repeated the words and tightened his muscles as he sped up his thrusts.

"You can cum in me!" Alfred said with a lopsided smirk. "It'll be gone by the time he wakes up. Harder!" Ivan did as he was commanded and he let Alfred's words play over in his head, filling him with excitement.

"I'm cumming!" Ivan whispered to him as he thrusts once or twice more before he arched his body and let himself explode into Alfred's nether regions. It was a second later that Alfred had to bite his fist to muffle his cry as he came between them, coating their chests with his cum.

"Ivan…Ivan…" Alfred panted, groaning low in his throat as he felt Ivan's spunk leaking out of him. Never had essence burned this good inside of him and he felt like he was just marked, or branded, as Ivan's mate. He had been claimed in so many ways as a slave, belonging to everyone but himself. However, making love with Ivan had changed all that. What they just shared was something special and it could never be taken from them. It's what they shared together: mentally, spiritually, and physically. He couldn't have been happier. "I'm so happy right now…" 

"Yes, I am too. I've been waiting to hold you like this." He carefully slipped out of Alfred's backside.

"The White Buffalo God has claimed his mate?" Alfred said with a tired, humorous smile as he wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck.

"Sacrilege, my love." He kissed him. "I like it."

"Damn it all…it's starting to get light out!" Alfred sat up with him, looking through the rips in the rag curtain. "I have to go back to…him now." Alfred looked down at his fists as they clutched at the blanket.

"I wish you could stay longer but I don't want to see you hurt. I won't be in the orchards today…I must train with Winter for the big fight tonight." He rests his hand against Alfred's cheek, making his blue eyes meet his own. "Stay strong, my love." He gave him a deep kiss. "I hope to see you soon."

Alfred smiled at him, still flushing softly, as he used a spare rag in Ivan's room to clean himself up. He slipped the tunic over his head and retied the sash. With another 'goodbye' kiss to Ivan and a bone-crunching hug, Alfred carefully retreated from his room. Ivan flopped back on the bed and sighed heavily. What was going to become of their relationship now?

The night of the fights came quickly that day and Ivan was in the warm-up cell, stretching his muscles. The warm-up room was only a small stone room whose walls were an arms length apart. He could hear the current fight going on above him with the steady sound of cheers and claps. Tonight there were three houses visiting with their fighters. He knew one was the Lotus house and he would be fighting their warriors tonight. He clenched his fist and gave a few punches in the air for good measure. Tonight was strictly hand-to-hand combat and it was Ivan's favorite type of fighting. If he didn't have to fight he wouldn't, but seeing as he had no choice he learned to deal with it. Sometimes during a fight he was able to let out all his anger and rage, almost going into trance of bloodlust. He didn't mind the killing, either. Most of the fighters hated when they had to kill their opponent and usually you could see their hesitation. Ivan, on the other hand, made no hesitation when it came his time to kill. It was like he was stuck in a black rage that made him feel cold and empty. Everything else around him was forgotten and only the darkness within him was present.

"Cycraian! You're up!" Can a loud voice and a heavy bang on the door before it opened. It was the arbitrator of the fights. "Master Sardar has raised his bet five gold pieces, confident in your wins tonight! Don't fail him."

Ivan nodded and followed the arbitrator to the arena. He had kept his scarf in his room and would never fight with it. He only wore his slave pants and the iron collar of his master's house. The arbitrator held the door open that led into the sand arena. The arena was incased inside Sardar's house and it was fairly small in size. Ivan looked around at the handful of people who were present tonight. Lotus house had the most people with them, ranging around six to seven. Master Lotus was present, of course, along with his wife and son. The wife was gracefully fanning herself with a feathered fan as her brown eyes met Ivan's violet ones. Ivan could tell right away that behind her rabbit-shy face was a dangerous viper. Winter had warned him already that she would have him kill his opponent but he was eagerly awaiting the chance.

His eyes caught sight of his master sitting on his luxurious chase with three slave girls before him, as well as Alfred behind him. Alfred's eyes were glued to his but he eventually had to advert his gaze when Winter joined their group. Ivan's eyes locked with Winter's and the older man nodded at him, his stern gaze warning him not to lose. Ivan walked to stand in the center of the sand arena, awaiting the arrival of his first opponent. He wanted to look back at Alfred but he knew better than to do so. Winter was too close and he would immediately pick up on their affair. Besides, now was not the time to gaze longingly at his lover for he had a fight to win. Just as he had that thought in his head his opponent was lead into the arena. The man was about an inch shorter than he was with dark hair and eyes. He appeared to match Ivan in muscle mass but his body weight was less than his own. This man wouldn't be a challenge for him at all because he could see the smidgen of fear inside those dark eyes, which would be his downfall. This man's lifeblood would be on his hands in no time.

The arbitrator shouted 'go' and Ivan's opponent took the first swing. Ivan quickly blocked it and brought his foot up to slam into the man's ribs. The man let his fist swing at Ivan once again but he caught it. Ivan spun around and pulled the man's arm over his shoulder, using his strength to flip his opponent over onto his back. The onlookers clapped excitedly with Ivan's swift move, and responded even louder when his opponent stood back up. The man lunged at him and proceeded to lock his arms around Ivan's body. Ivan locked his hands together and brought them down to strike the man on his shoulder blade. The man collapsed to the ground but spun his leg around, knocking Ivan off of his feet. The small crowd cheered again as the man climbed on top of Ivan to begin a series of punches. He only managed to lay one across Ivan's jaw before he slammed his forehead into his opponents', knocking him off. Ivan stood up quickly as the man struggled to his feet, holding his bleeding forehead. Ivan locked his hands together again and this time struck the man's temple with his elbow. He was surprised when the man came back with a roar and tackled him to the sand, landing his knee in Ivan's stomach. Ivan let out a sharp gasp as the air was knocked from his lungs briefly before he caught the man's knee in his grip. He used his strength to shove the man off of him and return the tackle to gain the upper hand. When he had the man on the sand he began to strike him heavily with his fists, blooding up his face. The arbitrator shouted for Ivan to stop and he did so, knowing he couldn't let the fight end just yet.

Alfred watched his lover in the arena and could feel his lower muscles tighten at the sight. Ivan continued to brutalize the man, playing with him like a cat would a mouse. Alfred felt his face flush softly as Ivan lifted the man above his head to drop him on his back. How he would love for Ivan to dash up these steps right now, throw him over his shoulder, carry him to a room and fuck him blind. Alfred was so caught up in the fight that he failed to notice Winter's hand slipping up his tunic to pinch at his inner thigh. He gasped softly and turned his face to glare at Winter. The older man smirked at him and rubbed the spot he had pinched. Alfred tried to focus on the fight at hand and let Winter fondle him.

Ivan's opponent was bruised and bleeding on the sand, attempting to crawl away from Ivan's heaving form. The crowd booed at the man, so Ivan gripped him by his ankles and pulled him along the sand. He kicked sand into the man's bloodied face before stomping on his head a few times. The arbitrator waved his hands in the air and claimed Ivan as the winner. The men who gambled on Ivan cheered loudly at the small fortune they had made, even Sardar himself. Ivan panted heavily for breath, letting the arbitrator hold his arm up in the air. People cheering surrounded Ivan but he could not hear them. His black mood was starting to kick in and he felt himself smirking evilly as he looked at the Lotus couple. Master Lotus frowned deeply and turned to his wife, who had her own sadistic smirk. The only words Ivan heard were 'kill him' from Master Lotus. The man tried to scurry away but Ivan grabbed him by his hair, yanking him back. Ivan put him into a headlock, slowly applying more pressure against the windpipe. His opponent gasped and struggled in his hold, gulping for air. Ivan knew he could snap the man's neck like this in a second but then the audience would be disappointed. He continued his death hold on the man, thinking back to the day his village was attacked. He was powerless then but he wasn't now, and with a sizeable grin a sickening 'snap' was heard throughout the room. Ivan let the man's limp, lifeless body fall to sand as two guards came out to drag the corpse away. Ivan took this moment to look at Alfred, whom had his eyes adverted to the sight. The cheering from the audience was still silent in his ears but he listened for the announcement of his next opponent. To his surprise, Master Lotus announced that his second fighter would not be engaging in combat tonight. Chances are he did not want to lose another one of his fighters. Ivan had to confess to himself that he was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be fighting another for his adrenaline was pumping. The sound of his name brought him back to the present earth.

"Ivan!" Ivan turned to see his main master, Sardar, waving him over. Ivan walked up the dais steps and stood before Sardar. Alfred was standing next to Winter, who had a protective arm around his waist. Ivan had to ignore it. "Well done tonight! You have made your master a lot of money and he is pleased." Ivan bowed his head in gratitude for the compliment. "I believe you have earned yourself a relaxing night, my slave." Sardar pat him on the hip. "I'm having a little…get together in my room tonight and these four lovely beings you see here will be joining me. I want you to come along with us."

"Master, I really must protest!" Winter spoke up. "Ivan is nothing more than a slave who fights so he can get an extra meal! He does not need to be with you and your women."

"Winter, what have I told you about speaking out against me?" Sardar ran a hand through his dark curly hair. "I know you just love your little fuck bunny right there but don't forget who employs you. Don't forget that the little slut was bought and paid for by ME. I own you AND him! So I will do whatever I want with him and he will be with whomever I offer him too. I could send him to my dear my friend Lotus who would be happy to nestle between those legs."

"F-Forgive me, master. I have forgotten my place in your realm."

"My good friend, Sardar!" Came Master Lotus' voice as he joined the small group. "Congratulations on your many wins. You have a fine ox right here." He pat Ivan on the back as he said that. "I can't believe I've never seen him fight before! How much?" Sardar smirked and shook his head.

"Not for sale! What makes you think I would give up one of my best investments?"

"I knew you would say something like that. It was worth asking. However, I have another request of your strong fighter here."

"Go on."

"I'm starting to breed my slaves rather than buy them. I have a few fertile women whom I would like to breed, preferably with someone like your Ivan. The more strong slaves I have, the better. And I can keep and sell them as I please. What do you say?" Sardar stroked his rough beard.

"Hmmm…you are an old friend and I owe you a favor…so yes. Yes, you may breed him."

"He's not a race horse!" Everyone turned their eyes to Alfred for he was the one who had spoken. Alfred was shaking with frustration at how the men were talking about Ivan like he was nothing more than a dog. "He's not a race horse! He's not a stud dog! You can't just breed him!" Lotus looked at Sardar in surprise.

"What vocal slaves you have here, my friend."

"Don't listen to him…he's still new and we're trying to break him." Sardar stood up and pulled Alfred away from Winter, holding him close with one arm. "You see, the only reason this slave still has his tongue is because he's good with it in other ways." Lotus laughed.

"Fair enough. Now, when do I get to borrow your ox?"

"In time. Right now I'm heading to my chambers for some 'fun' time. You and your family are welcomed to stay here for the night and we will discuss my Ivan further tomorrow."

"My family and I will take you up on that offer, friend. Enjoy your pleasant night." Lotus said before walking off to join his wife and son.

"You four," He pointed to one of the slaves and three of the guards. "See to it that Ivan is cleaned before you escort him to my chamber."

Ivan watched as Sardar walked off with Alfred and the three girls. Winter was looking anything but happy and the man had to storm out of the arena himself. Ivan followed the servant and the guards to a bathing room where he was properly cleaned and sprinkled with some kind of scent oil. He knew he wouldn't be playing bottom to Sardar, which meant that he might be able to sleep with Alfred. Sardar was one for orgies and he preferred women to men but he still had both. Ivan enjoyed women from time to time but he rather have men…only one man and that was Alfred.

After he was cleaned, the guards escorted him to Sardar's main chamber. One of Sardar's chamber guards knocked on the door and Ivan was granted entrance. Ivan walked in to the smoke filled room, his nose crinkling at the smell. The door was closed and locked behind him, trapping him. Ivan looked to the left of the room where the five long steps were to the second part of the chamber. Sardar was sitting on the top step, smiling contently as he took a puff from the large hookah. Alfred and the other three girls were scattered lazily along the steps, one girl resting her head on Sardar's thigh. Ivan watched as his master passed it over to Alfred, who casually took a deep puff. Ivan recognized the smell as a veison plant, one that produced relaxation and hallucinations to its inhaler. He hated the stuff himself, having smoked it some time ago and remembered getting sick the next day. However, the smoke in the room was slowly filling his lungs and he began to feel himself loosen up a bit.

"Ivan, so good of you to come!" Sardar said with a lazily smile. "Come, join with us…hang out, kick back and relax. Have a few puffs!"

"Master…I rather not. I should have my wits about me at all times…I am a fighter." Sardar's drug induced mind seemed to buy that excuse.

"Very well. Feel free to dick around! I have hundreds of beautiful specimens here now!" Ivan gave an amused, lopsided grin at the man's drug talk.

"I~va~n…" Ivan's ears perked up when he heard Alfred's singsong voice among the smoke. Alfred was sitting on one of the steps with his legs spread.

"Alfred…" Ivan climbed the steps to join his lover. He could see Alfred's bloodshot eyes and slow motions, a dead giveaway that he was high. "How much have you smoked?"

"Not much." Alfred giggled and nuzzled into him. "Mmm…you smell good…I just want to eat you up! Chubby little dumpling!" Alfred laughed happily and straddled Ivan's waist. Ivan moaned softly and buried his face in Alfred's neck.

"This isn't right, Alfred. I don't want to take advantage of you like this." Ivan's muscles relaxed slightly as he inhaled more of the secondhand smoke. The heat radiating from Alfred's lower parts were igniting his sexual need.

"Please…take advantage of me! Have your way with me!" Alfred reached his hand down to stroke Ivan's member. Ivan closed his eyes and moaned as he felt himself growing to full size in Alfred's hand. "Wow! That was fast!" Alfred giggled again and nipped at his lip. "I can't wait to feel that inside of me…I know it will great! I want it in me…" Alfred moaned out as he positioned his body over top of Ivan's erection.

"Alfred, don- oh…" Ivan groaned as he felt Alfred's hot insides slowly make their descend down his erect member. Ivan quickly glanced over to his master, who was preoccupied with the slave girl taking him into her mouth. He couldn't pass up this opportunity above all others! He was ALLOWED to make love with Alfred and taste that sweet body. He had special permission and there was nothing anybody could do about it. "You're so fucking tight…gods above I love you!" He said and thrust up into Alfred's body.

"Ooooh, Ivan…!" Alfred gasped out as he started to ride him, slowly at first and then moving faster.

Alfred's body felt even smoother than the last time they were together and Ivan could not keep his hands off of his skin. Alfred's skin felt like a fine pelt and he needed to feel more. His lover was lifting his body almost completely off his cock only to slam back down and shove forward. Alfred's perfect thrusts and rocking shifted Ivan's cock against the inner walls, dragging out more drug filled cries of pleasure. Alfred was gasping and moaning with the pressure Ivan was applying to prostate each time. Ivan could tell because his lover's insides were tightening around him. Alfred really didn't know where he was or what he was doing and Ivan knew that. Still, he did not want to miss this chance and his cock missed the warm sheath of Alfred's body. Faster and faster they moved together, matching their movements in perfect unison. Ivan felt his body tensing up and before he knew it he was exploding inside of Alfred. The action caused Alfred to let out a soft, choked cry as he came between them, coating their bellies. Ivan felt Alfred slump against him, the lithe chest panting with heavy breathing. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist and held him close.

"Having fun?" He heard Sardar's voice echo in his ears. The man sounded a bit distant but Ivan knew he was very close. "That's the first time I've seen that one cum so fast! Here, have a puff…it won't hurt you and I think you deserve it." He said with a smile and a cough. Ivan took the hose end and brought it to his mouth, taking a short puff. He held it in the back of his throat before letting out a cloud of smoke. Alfred didn't seem to mind or care, his limp body still slumped against his. "That's a good slave. Keep up that winning streak and you can share in all this, ALL the time. Keep making me money and you will enjoy your lifetime of servitude more than any other slave."

Ivan ignored his words and took another puff of the hose before handing it back to his master. He had to lift Alfred up and off of his limp erection, gently placing him on the steps. Normally, Ivan would have found something more comfortable for him but he found the sight rather funny so he left him there. Ivan could not remember when he laid down along the steps or how long he had stayed in the room. Everything was a pleasant blur and he could feel hands on his body every so often. Some time during the remainder of the evening, Ivan could recall feeling fresh night air on his heated skin and his mind registered that he was outside. When he got outside and when he smelled the familiar scent of his bed was when he knew that he was no longer in his master's chambers. For a second, Alfred's smiling image flashed before his eyes. Another image appeared to him but only briefly and he was met with Winter's smoke colored eyes. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that the image of Winter meant something bad but he did not have the cognitive capacity to fully think about it. The image of Alfred appeared to him again and Ivan smiled at the picture of his perfect lover before he let the darkness of sleep overtake him.

The sun had not yet risen when Winter had gotten out of bed. The man had a dreadful sleep, jealous of the fact that Alfred was in their master's chambers all night. What angered him more was knowing that Ivan was allowed to join them and he wasn't. Winter mumbled as he gathered up his whip before leaving his room. He had to find out if Ivan had slept with Alfred last night and the best way to know would be to ask one of the other slave girls. Winter searched the house and asked the other slaves where any of the girls were. The slave girls were more bed warmers than servants and they shouldn't be hard to find. Winter got word that they were all still with the master for he had not risen from bed yet. He stormed his way up the steps and to his master's room, where he was stopped by two of the chamber guards.

"Excuse me, Master Winter, but you are not permitted to enter. Our master has yet to rise from his bed."

"I don't care! I need to take my lover out of there! I need both him and my fighter, Ivan! Get them for me!"

"Master Winter, I am truly sorry but you are not allowed in. We will have Alfred sent to you once he emerges from the room. Your fighter has already been escorted out and brought back to his room outside."

"Just what was he doing in there?" Winter asked them. "Did you hear a man's voice crying in pleasure?" The guards looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes, we did. We heard lots of moaning coming from inside. The master always fucks his slaves when he allows them in his room. Why?"

"I'm just curious as to know who was fucking who. As in, when you escorted my fighter out of the room, was he 'with' someone?" The guards shrugged their shoulders.

"He probably fucked the women who were in there but when we escorted him out he was laying next to that Alfred." Said one.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure the master said something like, 'those boys are lookers when they're fucking', or something. He was high so he wasn't making much sense at the time. So I suppose he was with Alfred. They were all dead-high in there when we went in and we did have to drag your fighter out."

Winter clenched his fists tightly, letting the leather of the whip screech when he squeezed. So what he had thought was right! Ivan had put his dick inside what was truly his and the cockroach had no right to do so. He may have had the permission from the head master but Ivan took most of his commands on a regular basis. The man thanked the guards and took off for the barracks. He made a stop off at the kitchen where he took a sack of salt without asking. The whole time he was storming to Ivan's room the angrier he became. Ivan was almost like a son to him and he thought he could trust the boy more than this. Like all naughty children, he must be punished for his stupidity. Winter smirked as his old eyes caught sight of Ivan's door up ahead. Clutching the sack of salt in one hand and letting the whip unravel in the other, Winter kicked the door open.

End Chapter 3 TBC


	4. Chapter 4

***Thanks again for the reviews! Sorry I took a bit longer than normal to update. Work started to catch up with me. And not to mention the current heat wave was beating me down. But anyway, here's chapter 4! R & R! Please enjoy!

***Warnings: Foul language, violence, slight torture, attempted rape

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no profit off of this fic.

Chapter 4

Ivan slowly started to wake up from his drug high when he was feeling a heavy, slightly painful pressure on his back. He groaned softly and blinked his eyes open to the hot sun and the dirt beneath him. The pain was beginning to grow and it was waking up his mind to register that something was wrong. A whip. He was defiantly feeling a whip on his back, slashing through the skin. Ivan tried to move but felt a tight pain in his shoulders and arms. He looked up to see his wrists suspended in the air, tied together with rope. It was some kind of wooden beam the rope was attached to, keeping him still as his knees were digging into the ground beneath him. A particularly hard slash of the whip shocked him awake and he knew right then that he was being punished. He quickly looked behind him to see Winter wielding the whip with a cold, angry look plastered on his face. Ivan knew why he was hanging here and resting on his knees. Winter found out about him and Alfred in Sardar's room.

"I was…told to do it, Master!" Ivan pleaded harshly, hissing when he felt another stinging slash of leather across his already bleeding back.

"Whatever the reason doesn't credit you to fuck what is mine!" There was no way he could argue with his master because the man wouldn't listen. He was a slave and could have no will of his own. He had to do what he was told, even if it meant results like this one. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. "Next time the fucking head master invites you to his room, you will play the role of an eunuch! Disobey my demand and you will suffer greatly for it!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP IT!" Ivan looked up to see Alfred running over to them, tears of anger and shock in his eyes. "MASTER! STOP THIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?"

"Stop where you are, Alfred!" Winter hollered and Alfred did so on reflex, stopping a few feet from Ivan. "I'm punishing him for knowing your body sexually!"

"You can't do that!" Alfred protested angrily. "It was what our HEAD MASTER told him to do! How dare you go AGAINST Master Sardar!"

"How dare YOU talk back to me, whelp! I should take my hand across your mouth for speaking to your superior with disrespect! Or better yet- " He reached into the sack of salt and took out a small handful. "I'll punish this mongrel in your place!" Winter threw the salt at Ivan's back and the man let out a deafening scream of pain as the mineral intensified the slashes.

"STOP! STOP IT!" Alfred screamed, his eyes in tears as Ivan's pain racked body thrashed helplessly against his binds. "STOP HURTING HIM!" Ivan was still gasping in pain as the salt continued to sting at his wounds. Alfred's yells were distant to him as he felt another stinging slash along his back, once again intensifying the pain there. It was unbearable.

"Where are you going?" Winter shouted as Alfred suddenly took off in a run.

Alfred ran back to the house and pushed past the guards. He screamed at the top of his lungs for Sardar, running all along the length of the house. He was in near hysterics because he had never seen somebody being so cruelly treated like Ivan was right now. The only person who could stop Winter was HIS master. Alfred felt his screams becoming hoarse as he was alerting everyone in the house except for Sardar. After what felt like hours of searching, Sardar had finally presented himself, glaring darkly at Alfred.

"What is the meaning of this, slave? How dare you- "

"Master Sardar!" Alfred fell to his knees in front of him. "Master Winter is brutally beating and torturing your fighter, Ivan! He is punishing him for sleeping with me, even under your command! He'll kill him! Please master! You must help him! Make him stop! I beg of you!" Alfred had never begged like this before in his life but it was all he could do to save his Ivan. He lowered his upper body to the floor, humbling himself before Sardar. "I beg you…"

"Take me to him! Now!" Alfred jumped up and led Sardar, along with three guards, out onto the house grounds. Ivan's screams could be heard all around the area and they hurried to the scene. When Sardar saw what was happening, he held his hand up and shouted, "HALT!" Winter paused immediately and Ivan slumped in his binds. "What is the meaning of this?" Sardar demanded.

"Forgive me, sir, but I must punish him."

"Like this? Are you insane?" He yelled. "Do you have any idea how important this slave is to me? How much MONEY he makes me? I have to breed him in a few days, which I'm getting PAID for and I need him in top shape!" Winter just narrowed his eyes and tightened his lips. "He is my prized slave and only I can decide how and when he should be punished! Beating him like this because he fucked one of my slaves is hardly grounds for punishment!"

"I apologize again, sir." Winter said flatly.

"Oh yeah? Well now, guess what? Little Alfred here is going to help NURSE my slave's wounds and get him back on his feet! Consider that YOUR punishment! Alfred is set up to sleep with a rich lord who is interested in joining our trade! If you lay a hand on either of them while Ivan is healing I will personally castrate you! Guard! Cut him down!" Sardar ordered his nearest guard who took a dagger from his belt and cut the ropes binding Ivan's wrists. Ivan fell forward but was able to catch himself on his hands, his body still trembling with the aftershocks of pain. "Alfred, get him to his room! I will send medical supplies there."

"Yes master. Thank you, master." Alfred bowed low to him but glanced over at Winter, who was nearly frothing at the mouth with anger.

"Winter…when you get a chance, I wish to speak with you about your 'technique' of punishment." Sardar glared at him and crossed his arms before storming off.

Alfred ignored Winter as he helped Ivan up onto his feet, whispering soft words to him. Alfred could feel Winter's cold stare at his back as they walked to his room and it gave him chills down his spine. Right now the most important thing was Ivan and getting him to bed where he could rest his body. Once they were inside the small room, Ivan laid on his stomach, hissing in pain at every single movement. Despite the circumstance, Alfred couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened to Ivan. If only he hadn't been so high he could have just sucked him off so they could both be safe. It was out of his control either way and just like his father, he had no idea this would happen. He was just following the commands of his master, like a 'good' slave. Ivan refused to talk; his eyes clenched shut as he was battling the pain. A servant quickly brought a straw basket to them that contained all the necessary healing items while another brought in a bucket of water. Alfred was no apothecary but he had treated wounds before. He started pawing through the basket.

"Ivan…are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Been better…you're in no way hurt, right?"

"No, I'm all right." Alfred took a cloth and dipped it in the cold water, wringing it out before gently patting at the wounds. "This water should be hot…"

"Don't care." Ivan let out a soft hiss. "The cold feels good…"

Alfred continued to pat at the wounds, speaking words of soothing encouragement whenever Ivan's body twitched. He took his time cleaning off as much of the blood, doing his best not to wipe any salt grains into the cuts. It took a lot of time and the two didn't talk much other than Alfred's soothing words. Alfred figured Ivan was in too much pain to talk casually so he didn't push it. Once the blood and salt were cleaned off of the slashes, Alfred pulled out a wooden box containing a pinkish ointment. It was commonly used at the Nazun house for every type of cut and bruise. Alfred had used this same stuff many times after his 'times' with Winter.

"Now this will sting a bit but it's going to help you heal." Alfred saw Ivan nod his head on the pillow.

"I've used that stuff before…I recognize the smell." Alfred took some on his fingers and lightly started to pat the ointment into the first slash. Ivan flinched a bit but then he sighed, letting his muscles relax.

"This stuff always brings tears to my eyes when I have to use it."

"The cooling sensation after the small sting is all worth it." Alfred put more on his fingers and went to the next one.

"Ivan…we have to get out of here." He heard Ivan let out a sigh.

"And go where?"

"To your homeland, of course! You said it yourself."

"Alfred…try to understand. We are in one of the empire cities…I don't know how far we are from the mountains."

"Ivan, we can see the mountains from the orchards! We just have to head in that direction!"

"But think about the obstacles we will have to go through. Alfred, I have never been outside these walls. I first came here in a barred carriage…I know nothing of the city. I wouldn't know where to go, where to hide, or where I could keep you safe. We are branded slaves, Alfred. We'll be caught the moment we run down the first street."

"Not if we don't ACT like slaves! I can steal some clothes from Winter that we could wear!" Ivan gave a weak chuckle.

"And don't you think Winter would notice our disappearance and come after us?"

"I…" Alfred paused in thought before he went back to rubbing the ointment on Ivan's back. "I didn't think of him."

"He would be on our backs the moment we escaped…and he wouldn't rest until he found us. Even if we did make it to the mountains, I doubt they would hold Winter back. And what's to say my people and their villages are still there? The empire may have taken them over completely…and we would be right back at square one. The punishments for escaped slaves are frighteningly dire. We would be put in that massive stone prison where they keep traitors and war prisoners."

"Stone prison? I've never heard of that."

"It's what it sounds like. It's a stone prison underground in the capital and it's nothing more than a torture hall. That's where they hold war prisoners to get information out of them. I know they also have slaves imprisoned there…being beaten and tortured for fun."

"Then I would bite my tongue and kill myself if I ended up there!" Alfred said firmly. "That's how much I want to be free and I believe in taking a chance." He point the ointment away once all the wounds were covered and took out the large dock leaves that would help cover the gashes before the bandages. He placed one on Ivan's lower back before continuing with the others. "You can't just live your life in total sorrow and not have any hope. You won't know until you try. It's a chance I am willing to take…and I want you with me, Ivan. I said I would gladly have hope for the both of us."

"I fear something will happen to you…I couldn't bear to see you being caught and taken away. I want to take you to my homeland…but the cons outweigh the pros by far."

"You've been defeated, Ivan." Alfred said flatly, laying another leaf across his back.

"I've never been defeated."

"That's not what I mean. Emotionally and spiritually you have been defeated. Why wouldn't you want to be free, Ivan? Are you happy living here against your will and fighting for the pleasure of others? They want to 'breed' you like a horse or dog, as if you weren't even a human! Slaves are no different from their masters! We walk on two legs, we eat, we drink, we laugh, we love, we bleed; there is no difference between us! Only power and greed and nothing more! I for one do not wish to live like this…and I will get out of it or I will die trying." He placed the last leaf on Ivan's back. "And I want to share that freedom with you." He finished softly.

"Alfred…my love…you speak so strongly yet you know nothing of the real world. Death is final…with death you lose everything. I fight to live…not to die." He looked over his shoulder at Alfred who looked disappointed to hear his words. "At least if you're alive, you have a better chance of achieving what you want."

"That's what I've been trying to say! Damn it, Ivan! Have you been playing with me this whole time?" Ivan let out another weak chuckle.

"I love hearing your little lungs swell with air as you speak so proudly. There is truth in your words, Alfred, and I admire you for them. My only concern is that you aren't thinking things all the way through. We have a better chance of failing than we do succeeding."

"At least say you'll try, Ivan. Please?" Alfred rests his hand on Ivan's arm. "I thought you were going to build me a strong house that will keep out the cold and the predatory animals?"

"I will…but we have to get there first. Besides, you would have to help me build, you know."

"But you're the dominant one in the relationship! You should be doing all that kind of work and I'll just supervise." Alfred grinned.

"Hell no. I know that trick!" He looked back at Alfred who pouted playfully. Ivan gave a tired smile back. "But I'll do MOST of the work, you lazy mule." Alfred smiled proudly. "In my village, the woman always sat back while the man did all the real work." He smirked at Alfred's sudden frown.

"Hey, hey! No need to hit below the belt."

"But it's true. You will be gathering firewood and berries in your apron while I do the manly work."

"Now you're not playing fair! I can build a house just as good as you!"

"Just stop talking and the wrap the bandages already. I want to enjoy this numbness in silence."

"Oh, fuck you." Alfred rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Ivan had to get on all fours so Alfred could wrap the bandages around him. When he was done he tied the bandages together in the front. "There. You're all taken care of."

"Thank you, doctor." Ivan chuckled and lay back down on his belly. Alfred closed the straw basket lid and walked around to the other side of the bed where Ivan's face was. He knelt on the floor so they were face to face.

"Are you with me, Ivan?"

"I said I would follow you into the Dark Wolf's mouth, didn't I? I have my doubts but you've bewitched me so much that I'm throwing caution to the wind. That's how much I care about you." Ivan said softly, which in turn made Alfred blush.

"Some of the things you say are so sappy and so unlike you." He laughed out.

"But I only say them to you. I usually ignore or spit in the face of everyone else. But you…you are mine and I treat what is mine with the upmost respect. Try not to let on that I use those types of words. I still have a reputation as a hardcore fighter, you know." Alfred laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I get it." He cleared his throat. "You should rest now while you can. You have a free pass from working. Not the best reason…but it's still a pass."

"Will you be back to check on me?" Ivan pouted.

"Of course I will! Master Sardar said I was to nurse you back to health and I plan to do that."

"Then I guess I'll be healing for a very long time." He teased.

"It wouldn't bother me." Alfred leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I should go and see if the others need help in the orchards." Ivan nodded.

"Take care of yourself, okay? Try and stay away from that bastard Winter…and what's this about you having to sleep with some lord?" Alfred scoffed and lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Oh, it's some stupid deal to help gain funds for more fruit trees and open more market tables. He wants to sleep with some slaves of Nazun house and I was picked as one of them. I'm sorry, Ivan."

"It's not your fault, Alfred…it angers me because I consider you mine but I know you have no say in it. Just do as you are told so I don't have to see you hurt. With that lord and Winter."

"You know, you confuse me sometimes, Ivan. That night when Winter was…with me and you came in, you looked ready to kill him. But right now you're calm…even after what he did to you. Why?"

"Because I only get mad at him when he hurts you. I could care less about every other time…but I don't want him hurting you. I could kill him when he has his hands on you." Alfred smiled.

"I love you." He whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too. Take care of yourself until I am better. Keep this mouth buttoned shut." He moved his hand over to pinch Alfred's lips lightly together.

"I will." He spoke from the corner of his mouth before he pulled away. "See you soon."

Alfred left Ivan's room and started to make his way to the orchards. He knew he was in trouble with Winter so he made sure to keep aware of his surroundings. If he could hurt Ivan like that, Alfred could only imagine what type of punishment he would receive. The only thing saving him was Master Sardar's current orders about 'hands off'. Alfred had to smile at the first command of his master that he actually approved of.

He picked up one of the baskets as he headed into the orchards, going over to the apples first. He reached up and pulled one of the branches down to pick a pair of ripe apples. Alfred took a quick peek around before he bit into one, moaning softly at the fresh juices that ran down his chin. He had wanted to savor it but he wasn't allowed to eat the fruit so he chomped at it wildly. The core was left on the ground with some other discarded apples. If anyone asked he would say an animal must have done it. Alfred wondered if he could sneak one to Ivan. He pictured Ivan with an apple in his mouth and it made his stomach rumble as the image reminded him of a suckling pig. Alfred chuckled at how his thoughts went from Ivan to food in a mere second. Before he became a slave he would eat all the time, whenever he could. From there he began to wonder what kind of food he would be eating when he was living with Ivan in the mountains. He figured it would be a lot of meat and fish, since they appeared to live off the land. Living with Ivan was something he was looking forward to. He knew it was a long way away but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He thought about their cabin that they would make together, where they could live freely and not have to answer to anyone. They would be able to spend every second together without having to worry about someone finding them and punishing them unjustly. Alfred smiled as he closed his eyes and spun around, his heart filled with new hope and pure joy. That feeling did not last long, however, as he suddenly bumped into something large. Strong hands gripped his upper arms and immobilized him. Alfred immediately recognized Master Winter as the person holding him.

"Shouldn't we be working?" Winter said in a hiss.

"Let go of me." Alfred said flatly, trying not to show him any fear even when those big hands started to squeeze.

"You don't command me, slave."

"I don't have to. Master Sardar commands YOU. You're to keep your hands off of me." Winter smirked.

"You're not as smart as you think. True, Master Sardar SAID I couldn't lay a hand on you in an abusive manner. He said nothing about 'soft' touches and sex." Alfred eyes widened at the last line and he began to struggle to get out of his grip. "Don't make me any more angry than I already am, slave. You are still mine to do with as I please. And if it wasn't for Master Sardar's command, your pretty little mouth would be meeting my fist." Alfred was spun around so his back was pressed into Winter's chest. He wrapped his heavy arms around Alfred's chest, letting his other rest against his waist. Alfred made a moan of protest as he felt Winter's hand grip his crotch. As the man began kissing his neck and fondling him Alfred had thought of an idea. It would be risky and he was in for some pain but it would be worth it. Taking a deep breath, Alfred suddenly said:

"Get your hands off of me."

"Excuse me?" Winter replied in a dangerous tone.

"Are you losing your hearing, old man? I said, 'get your HANDS off of me'!" Winter chuckled, lowering his head to rest his cheek against Alfred's.

"Aren't you cute! Trying to act all high and mighty?"

"This isn't a joke, Winter. I don't want you TOUCHING me!"

"You try my patience, Alfred." He let his voice drop and his grip tighten. "Do you desire him?"

"What?"

"Ivan. Do you desire him?" This was his chance. It was going to be a gamble, a dangerous one, but one he was willing to take.

"That's a foolish question. Of course I desire him, why wouldn't I? A strapping young buck like myself wouldn't go for some old man!" He gasped a bit as the grip tightened more.

"Watch your tongue…you don't want to anger me, Alfred. You know what happens when you do."

"Yes, I know, which is another reason I desire Ivan. He never lays a hand on me in any way I don't approve of. He respects me."

"Why should I respect you? You're a slave." Alfred chuckled.

"See? That's why Ivan is a bigger man than you. You couldn't possibly think that I enjoy fucking you?"

"You don't have to like it because you don't have a choice in the matter."

"The only reason I moan is because I'm thinking of him." 'Come on you old goat! Strike me already!' Alfred wanted to anger Winter as much as he could so he would beat him, which in turn would have him violating Master Sardar's commands.

"Is that so? So I'm not good enough for you?"

"Did you honesty think you ever were? What young male would want an old wrinkly raisin like you? And for the last fucking time GET OFF OF ME!" He shoved his elbow into Winter's ribs. Winter gasped out and let go briefly but grabbed Alfred by the arm. Alfred tried to pull away but Winter's fist met with his mouth.

"You fucking bitch! How dare you strike me!" He backhanded Alfred again, sending him to the ground where he landed roughly on the apples. Alfred picked one up and threw it at him, hitting him in the face. Alfred threw a few more as he scrambled to get away.

'That'll piss him off!'

He said to himself but was unprepared for the sudden foot that met painfully with his gut. He choked out both blood and spit, curling his body into a ball to hold his aching belly. Alfred felt his body being shifted onto his knees and his tunic bottom pushed up to his lower back. He gasped softly as he knew what Winter was planning and he had to stop him. Ignoring the pain in his belly, Alfred took another apple and twisted his waist to strike Winter in the temple with the fruit. It stunned Winter for a moment but it was long enough for Alfred to roll over and land a kick to his groin. When the man doubled over in pain Alfred landed another kick to his shoulder before getting up to make a quick run for it. His face was already swelling and bruising so his gamble had worked. He was not expecting the sudden crack that filled the air and the biting leather wrap around his thigh. Alfred screamed as he was yanked backwards, his body falling face first into the hard dirt path. He felt some blood trickling down his face and chin but he could not tell where it was coming from. Winter was dragging his body back with his whip and Alfred was powerless to escape. But he would not give in, not yet while he still had a fighting chance.

"You are in for a world of hurt, my little dove." Winter hissed out the sweet words as he knelt down closer. "Now lay still while-" Alfred had a handful of dirt and he threw it into Winter's face. Winter roared and stumbled back, grabbing at his eyes to try and remove some of the dirt.

Alfred's hands shook as he unwrapped the leather around his thigh and jumped up to escape. Alfred continued to run through the orchard, ignoring the other slaves' words and looks. He had to get to the house before Winter caught up to him. When he approached the house main doors, the guards there let him in without a word, staring at his bloodied face and bruised body. Alfred softly thanked them as he hurried inside, beginning to feel his mind grow hazy and his vision blurry. He knew he was dripping blood in his wake but he had to get to Master Sardar. Alfred could hear voices around him and he hoped he had entered Sardar's main dining hall. The room grew quiet as Alfred entered, his legs shaking and his chest heaving.

"What is the meaning of this?" He recognized Sardar's voice.

"W-Winter…" Alfred gasped out as he stumbled forward but what caught by a guard.

"Bring him here!" Sardar's voice echoed through the hall. The guard walked Alfred closer to Sardar, who surprisingly came down from the dais to him. "What happened?"

"M-Master Winter…sir." Alfred said softly. Now was the time for his full bullshit story and he could only hope that his mind wouldn't shut down before he could finish. "H-he was angry that I…was to care for Ivan…and he…he approached me in the-the orchard. I asked him- not to touch me but he didn't listen…he wanted to sleep with me…but I said n-no. I-I know how…important Master's house and trade business is…and I-I wanted to be…be more…be more virgin-like for that lord. But Master Winter…said 'no' and…and he beat me."

"That man has no restraint or control." Sardar said under his breath. "Look at you! How am I supposed to offer my most beautiful male slave to a high lord looking like this? That man has gone against my command once again! And you!" Alfred gasped as Sardar's fist twisted in his hair. "It doesn't matter if you are virgin or a whore, this lord just wants a willing body and a pretty face! You have no will or right to ever deny your master what he expects from you! I would have you whipped for this but seeing as you will be unpleasant looking enough, that will have to wait for another day. See to it that he is fixed up." Alfred gave in to the haziness of his mind and let himself fall unconscious. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of being carried away.

When he opened his eyes he noticed that he was in the house servants' quarters on an uncomfortable bed. The only pain he had was in his face and head. It hurt to move his mouth and the left side of his face felt like it was on fire. The only bandage he had was on his nose, which he must have hurt when he fell on the path. Not only that but his head was pounding with a massive headache and his eyes were sensitive to all light. He groaned in pain as he attempted to shift his body in the bed, trying to relieve the now aching pain in his back.

So his plan had backfired a bit, more than he thought it would. Winter was clearly in trouble for beating him but Alfred wouldn't have expected his master to say what he did. Alfred figured that if he showed he was interested in Sardar's clients that the man would look at him differently, or at least go easier on him. The fact that he scolded him for saying 'no' to Winter's attempts angered him. It was his body and he should have every right to say 'no' without question. Alfred despised the fact that he was allowed no will of his own and it just continued to haunt him every day. That's why he needed to be free; so he could become an actual person again. He saw himself as a real person but no one else did because of his status as a slave, and it would turn his stomach. Alfred vowed to himself that he would get out of this place, even if it would cost him his life. Ivan's words were true but Alfred knew in his heart that he could not continue to live like this. He would live free or die trying, whether Ivan came with him or not.

"No." Alfred said softly after his last thought.

No, he wouldn't leave Ivan behind, even if the man currently had no spirit or any real hope. Ivan was defeated no matter what he said and Alfred decided that the man just needed a little uplifting. He knew Ivan had been a slave much longer than he has and was probably broken years ago. Alfred knew there was much more to Ivan than the man let himself see and he was determined to unveil it. Both of them have suffered but Ivan had suffered more, having been a slave for almost all his life. Alfred had to be his hero and help show him the way to freedom. Ivan may say that he would follow Alfred anywhere but he needed to have his heart set on it or they wouldn't succeed. How could he help raise Ivan's spirit and hopes? He knew Ivan missed his homeland and spoke of how beautiful it was. Maybe if he spoke more about what they could do once they were there that it would give Ivan some hope. It would give him something to look forward to because Alfred surely was waiting for it. Sharing his life freely with Ivan is something he wanted and with the right words he could have Ivan thinking the same way. He may not have been about to be the hero for his father; but he sure as hell was going to be the hero for Ivan.

But all this thinking was making his headache twice as bad and he had to throw the covers over his face. Right now he was useless to do anything other than lay here and hope that he could fall asleep to escape the pain. He briefly wondered what happened to Winter and how angry his Master was with him. Then he thought of Ivan and wondered how he was doing…if he was being punished or if he was resting peacefully.

'Does he even know what had happened between me and Winter? What if he is waiting for me to come and nurse him? What if he figured something bad has happened and gets up to find me? He shouldn't be up and moving at all…I have to go to him!' Alfred tried to sit up but his head was spinning and the pain was dulling his vision. He shrieked and fell back onto the bed, holding his head and moaning. Alfred knew right away that he was stuck here until the pain eased and he could only hope that Ivan would not come looking for him. 'Ivan…I wish you were here with me now…or I with you…' Alfred thought again about going to him but seeing as he was in enough trouble already, it was best to stay put and get better. 'Just wait for me, Ivan…I'll be there soon…'

"Where could he be?"

Ivan said out loud to himself as the night was growing darker. It was getting hard to see the inside of his room and Alfred wasn't here to light the torch for him. The slaves never worked this late into the night, especially a slave like Alfred. Despite what he says the wheat haired youth was a few pegs above the others. What if he was with Winter? Winter was not supposed to lay a hand on him but their master didn't specify. Ivan growled deeply as he forced himself up onto his hands and knees, carefully moving his body into a sitting position on the bed. He needed to find Alfred because that sickening feeling in his stomach was getting worse. Something must have happened to him and Ivan had to find out what. His Alfred might need him. Biting his lip against the pain, he carefully stood up from the bed. His back protested with pain from the movement. The pain almost made him lose his balance as he walked the short distance to his door. He used the doorframe to steady himself as he looked around the grounds, hoping to spot some late night workers. He caught sight of a guard making his nightly rounds and Ivan flagged him down.

"D-Do you know where Master Winter or the slave Alfred is?" Ivan asked him.

"Master Winter has been confined to the prison cell for a couple of days due to the fact that he beat said slave." Ivan's eyes widened a bit.

"Beaten?"

"Yes. The slave is currently in the house servants' quarters. Now back to bed, slave."

Ivan waited for the guard to disappear before he ignored the orders and left his room. Each step brought a new wave of pain through his body but he knew he had to get to Alfred. If Alfred was unable to come to him then he must have been beaten badly. And for Winter to be put in the prison cell for a day or so it had to be serious. Ivan picked up the pace, doing his best to ignore the pain and focusing on getting to Alfred. He knew where the servant quarters were in the house and he took the back way into the kitchen. Usually there were guards inside patrolling rather than outside. The kitchen door leading outside was always open but Ivan knew there would be a guard standing by the door leading into the dining hall. Ivan peeked around before he slipped inside, closing the door quietly behind him. He made his way through the kitchen and stopped at the top of some stone steps, which lead to the servant quarters. Ivan gulped as he proceeded the painful descend down the steps. When he reached the bottom, he saw that most of the house servants were sound asleep, exhausted from a hard day of labor. Ivan searched around and spotted the familiar wheat colored hair.

"Alfred!" He whispered and quietly went over to him. When he got to his bedside, Ivan gasped at the condition of his lover. His face was swollen and bruised with a bandage on his nose. His perfect lips were cracked and dried over with blood. "Oh…Alfred…" Ivan struggled to get down on his knees so he was closer to his lover. Ivan reached for Alfred's hand, taking it in his own and stroking the top with thumb.

"Mmm…" Alfred moaned weakly and writhed on the bed, his eyebrows crinkled in pain.

"Alfred?" Ivan whispered his name again and smiled softly when he saw those blue eyes open. "Alfred!"

"I-Ivan…?"

"Shh…yes, it's me." Ivan smiled and kissed his hand. "I came to see you…I had to see you." Alfred moaned again and blinked his eyes at Ivan. "I'm really here, Alfred."

"W-why did you come? You should be resting…"

"I heard what Winter did to you. I also heard that he is in prison right now for a day or so…for what he did to you. My Alfred…" Alfred couldn't hold back his tears but he did manage to keep a smile.

"I'm glad you're here…I fear I've caused more trouble for myself…Master Sardar said he is going to beat me after I sleep with that lord…for denying Winter the rights to my body." Ivan squeezed his hand and his features hardened.

"You did nothing wrong. I swear…I'm starting to lose my patience with that man…Winter can't keep treating you like this…I can't stand to see you battered either. I should have been there to protect you." Alfred shook his head.

"No…it was all my fault…in a small way it was. I wasn't expecting this, though. Ivan…I'm in so much pain right now…I know you must be in more and I shouldn't be complaining but-"

"Shh. I'd take your pain onto myself if I could. Seeing you like this…makes me want to set you free all the more." Alfred's eyes widened a bit.

"Ivan?" He smiled.

"I want to escape with you." Ivan whispered as he leaned in to Alfred's ear, keeping their conversation private. "I want to get you away from here where no one will ever raise a hand to you again. I will take you to my homeland where we can build our house and start a new life together. I will teach you all about my culture and my people…I will teach you how to hunt and fish and plant…and if you were a woman, I would want to make little ones with you." Alfred gave a soft laugh at the last part.

"Oh Ivan…I've been waiting to hear you say those things…so you are with me, then? No second thoughts? No doubts?" Ivan shook his head.

"None."

"Then it's settled. We will find a way to escape…together." Alfred blinked his eyes tiredly and yawned, which caused Ivan to do the same.

"Together…now lets get some sleep."

"Huh? Ivan, you can't stay here…you'll get in trouble."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you tonight…I'll sleep right here…legs on the floor, head on the bed. Just whatever you do…don't let go of my hand?"

"Never." Alfred gave a weak little squeeze that amused them both. "Sleep well, Ivan. Dream of your mountains." Alfred's answer came with a light snore and a tight grip on his hand. Now that Ivan was with him, Alfred let himself fall in to a much needed, worry-free sleep. They would battle whatever trials came their way tomorrow together.

End Chapter 4 TBC


	5. Chapter 5

***Thanks for the reviews guys! 3333

***Warnings: Violence, slight gore, slight torture, slight yaoi, language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This is all for fun.

Chapter 5

"F-Fighter? Excuse me…fighter?" Ivan awoke to a gentle shaking of his shoulder and a soft voice. "Fighter?"

"Hmm?" He turned his head to see one of the servant girls.

"Y-You shouldn't be here. It's morning. Our overseer will be coming soon. You must leave!" She whispered. Ivan nodded and stood up, looking down at his sleeping lover. He stroked the bangs from Alfred's face and a few sweat droplets. "Please hurry…we'll all be in trouble if you're found here."

"Yes. Thank you."

Ivan leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek before he snuck out of the kitchen and back into the courtyard. The slaves were already rising from their own beds and preparing for the day. Some were hanging laundry while others gathered tools or baskets. The overseers were up as well and making their rounds. Ivan would have to do his best to avoid their abuse for his back was still in tremendous pain. Sleeping half bent over like he did with Alfred was a mistake but it was one worth making. Alfred was in bad shape and Ivan did not want to leave him. His Alfred wasn't used to that type of heavy abuse all at once. The best thing his sweet could do now was rest and build up his strength. Hopefully Winter would be locked up one more day so both he and Alfred did not have worry.

Ivan's stomach growled loudly and he rubbed the bandage area with his hand. Alfred had done a good job on the wrapping for it had yet to come loose. But he couldn't ignore his stomach and missing a meal was a deadly sin. Slowly, he walked over to the food stand and stood in line, trying to ignore his back. It hurt to stand and all he could think about was getting his food and sitting on the bench. He would not start working until the head master came and gave him his orders. The head master may want him to keep resting so he can be prepared for the breeding and fighting that was coming his way.

Fighting was easy but the breeding ritual nonsense would be the most difficult for him. He'd been with women before but these women would be slaves and most likely crying their eyes out for what they had to do. Ivan would have to figure something out for when he would have to sleep with them since there was nothing arousing about a crying woman. It would remind him of his sisters on that fateful day and he could never imagine what could have happened to them, although, in the back of his mind he had a fairly good idea. He had to shake the thought away from his mind before he lost his composure and broke his clay bowl. At least breakfast was pieces of beef hide today and not cooked goose. The beef smelled delicious and he licked his lips as he painfully took his seat at bench. As he chewed on the tough meat he briefly thought back to the breeding situation and supposed he could think of Alfred instead. Getting out of it would prove impossible and they would all get beaten when the masters found out 'nothing' was done. Oh well, he'd think about it more after breakfast.

"WHOOPS!" Came an obnoxious voice as his clay bowl was knocked from his hands and shattered on the ground, spilling its delicious contents everywhere. Ivan just stared at the spoiled food and then slowly turned his head upwards to see Abian smiling at him. "But it's your own fault, Cycraian! You shouldn't have been in my way." Ivan glared at him. "Oh ho! Check out the glare! Pissed off because you got your ass beat to a pulp?"

"Screaming like a girl is the perfect personality for you." Laughed Dica. "Hey, you want some 'salt' to go with your food?" The man slapped him on the back and Ivan hissed as the pain traveled through his body. "That's what you get for fucking the Master's whore!" Ivan glared at him then turned back to Abian when the man rests his foot up on the bench beside him. He rests his arm casually on his knee.

"Are you that stupid that you don't know how LOW you are in the food chain here? You're status is so low that you're not even allowed to fuck the master's whore! He's got more status than you!" Ivan's shoulders tensed up.

"Word around the courtyard is that you and Alfie have a little thing goin'! What's it like to fill that pert little ass, hm? Give me some detail so I can jack off later!" Ivan's fists clenched.

"What's his favorite position? Oh wait, I can guess! You're an 'on all fours' man, just like your goats and sheep and whatever other animals you slept with in those mountains! You like your human partners the same way, don't you?"

Ivan snapped and his hand shot out to Abian's exposed groin, squeezing his balls and twisting them. Abian screamed at the top of his lungs and reached down to grab at Ivan's wrist. Dica was too shocked at the sudden violence before him and that gave Ivan time to send his other fist slamming into the man's nose. Ivan grinned when he heard the sickening crack of Dica's nose breaking while his fist still gripped the other's balls. Abian had fallen to the ground as his body was completely paralyzed with pain. Ivan grinned madly down at the man and lifted his foot to push against his windpipe. Dica was still holding his nose as the blood gushed through his fingers and splattered loudly on the dirt.

"I also learned how to castrate animals with my bare hands!" Ivan said with the same grin and he would not let go until some of the guards came rushing over.

"HANDS OFF, SLAVE! CEASE!" The guards pointed their spearheads at him and Ivan turned his grin into a happy smile before letting Abian go. The man squealed and whined as he curled up into a ball. "DON'T MOVE!" Ivan put his hands up and smiled.

"They started it." He said softly but he was ignored as one of the guards took his hands and shackled them behind his back.

"Head Master will want to hear of this. Now walk, slave!"

Ivan kept his smile as he walked his way to the palace, not at all frightened by the spearheads pointed at his back. Those bastards had gotten what they deserved. He soon found himself on his knees in the main room where his master was pacing back and forth as Ivan's crimes were spoken out loud. Ivan respectfully kept his head bowed like a dutiful slave. He was waiting for his master to speak and when he finally did, the tone was surprisingly calm.

"You know, I'm not angry at the fact you attacked those two. I get many complaints about them from guests and merchant traders, plus they can be very lazy! Those two were on their way out anyway, so be grateful that."

"Thank you, Master."

"However, I'm starting to get a tad bit annoyed with how things have become recently. I run a very clean establishment here. I consider myself a merciful slave master and a gracious host and I've always kept order. Yet recently, chaos has been wreaking havoc all over my home! Decadence, that's all I can say! This nonsense between you, Winter, and Alfred has got to stop. Now, how are we going to fix this? Am I to sell Alfred so I can have order again?" Ivan's head shot up to look at him.

"N-No Master! Please, don't sell Alfred!"

"Hmm? Why not? He seems to be the cause of all the problems around here. Don't even ask if you can be sold along with him so you can stay together. I won't ever let you go. Ever." Sardar rubbed the top of Ivan's head, as if he were a dog. "Whores are a coin a dozen but you…there are only so few gifted fighters in this world and I own one. You're not going anywhere." He smirked.

"Then don't sell Alfred." Sardar frowned. "You sell Alfred and I'll kill myself." He stared at his master. "Then you would have lost two important things to you."

"Listen, slave! You don't speak to your master like that! Your master tells YOU what he plans to do! Not the other way around! Do you understand me?" He hollered at Ivan who never wavered.

"You know I would do it too."

"Ivan, you know full well that Alfred belongs to Winter in all manners sexual. I don't care if the two of you fuck like rabbits but he does. Granted, I'm not pleased with him at the moment but he does run a tight ship and keeps all the slaves in line…except for you. Now, because you're already beaten and you have important jobs coming up, I am going to let you off with a warning. Cause trouble one more time and I won't be as lenient, got it?"

"Yes master."

"You make me a lot of money so I can't lose you. Consider yourself very lucky."

"I do, master."

"Fine. Now learn to control yourself. No more resting, either. If you were able to attack those two men then you are able to work. I need that carriage fixed so go help the builders. Take him there." He ordered the guards and once again Ivan was escorted to the courtyard.

Ivan had been fully surprised with how easy he got off after the attack and the wise comments. Sardar must really be depending on him for the upcoming events: sex and fighting. What a combination. At the moment he couldn't think of that combination because he was unshackled and shoved towards the busted wagon. He was not looking forward to hamming pegs and carrying wood, not with his back the way it was. They others working on it would make him haul the wood anyway. However, he was told to work on the broken axel instead. Ivan took his mallet hammer and slowly sat on the ground, hissing at the pain it brought from his back. The axel bit had to be pounded out of the wheel first so he set to work on doing just that. Ivan was working at the axel for quite a while until a shadow loomed over him.

"Little lamb." He knew the voice as Winter's, which meant that he was let out of his confinement. The name he called him made him twitch. "That's the name I used to call you when you first came here. 'Little lamb'." 'Why is he bringing this up?' Ivan thought to himself but he refused to look at him. "You were a tall, skinny little thing on two legs, trembling as he nearly pissed himself right there at the front gate." Ivan froze in his work for a moment and then went back to it.

"Why are you bringing this up?" He asked flatly.

"Well, I never had children of my own and when you came here I decided to adopt you as mine." Winter snickered. "You know, it's true what they say, that children grow up to disappoint their parents, who give them every opportunity in their power to help them succeed."

"So I've disappointed you?" Ivan asked flatly.

"In more ways than one."

"And what does this have to do with anything?" Winter chuckled.

"Do you know what you would have been if I didn't stand up for you? You have me to thank for making you a warrior instead of letting you become a prostitute." Ivan looked up at him, staring at him flatly. Winter smirked down at him and put his hands on his hips. "It's true. Master Sadar already had your advertisement wording thought out for clients! I believe it was 'Come Taste the Snow Without the Frostbite'. Or was it 'fuck', not 'taste'?" Ivan growled softly in throat. "Anyway, he would have made a lot of money off you if you WERE a prostitute. Do you know how much perverted men would pay for a mountain boy like you? Especially one with hair and eyes such as yours?"

"I don't care to know."

"Lots of coins. You're exotic compared to many people in this city. Where do you think you'd be right now if I haven't fought for you to become a fighter and not a prostitute?" Ivan shrugged his shoulders. "You'd have died of some disease. Alfred is a clean whore because he's only really fucked me, Master Sardar, and maybe one or two rich clients. No one else…well, except for you." He said the last part with distain. "But by now, your body would have been filled with sexual diseases and you'd be dead. Be thankful I saved you from that."

"Maybe I wouldn't have died. Maybe I would have been picked up by a rich client and covered in jewels." Winter snorted. "And I fail to see how fighting for my life in a ring for the pleasure of others is any better than lying back on a bed with my legs open for the same reason."

"Hmph. As a fighter, you have dignity and are respected. More so than a simple prostitute."

"Well…I don't think Alfred has any less morale or dignity than I do. If anything he has much more…and I respect him for it. So your little heartfelt chat, 'father', has had no effect. But before you get mad, look at it as how well you trained me."

"You sound just like him. Just like Alfred, with all that high and mighty talk. I was hoping this little reminder would help you keep your hands off of what is mine. Those long stems he walks on- are mine. The curve of that lower back as it arches in pleasure- is mine. Those nails that claw at the back- are mine. That delightful, silky smooth neck- is mine. That tight little ass- is mine. Get the picture, 'son'?" Ivan's breathing had increased dramatically with every short sentence Winter spoke to him about Alfred. He could control his fists but not his mouth.

"I don't need your warning…in your own sick mind you own Alfred but you know deep down he hates you. He only enjoys the sex with you because he has no choice so he makes it easier for himself. He says what you want him to say but he doesn't mean it. He thinks of me while he's fucking you. So in a way, I'm not hurt by your harsh words, 'father', for I know who Alfred really belongs to." He heard him growl darkly and was expecting a blow of some kind but none came. Winter must have learned his lesson.

"He IS mine!"

"Alfred is a free spirit and he belongs to no one."

"That's what you get for buying educated slaves." Winter grumbled, referring to Alfred. "He should be thinking about dick and not philosophy."

"He has higher standards than you."

"You should really, REALLY watch your tone. You won't always be needed for your little 'odd jobs' and I will take you over my knee like the spoiled brat you are!" He kicked dirt at Ivan before he stormed off, his rag-like cape flowing behind him. Ivan watched him go with an angry frown before turning back to fixing the axel. It had actually felt good to speak his mind and counter every word that Winter spat at him. Alfred really had been wearing off on him and he felt himself smile for his own very first achievement.

Alfred groaned as he awoke from a drug-like sleep, his body still heavy with pain from the beating. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself not in the servant quarters but rather in the dungeon of the house. Alfred gasped as he was brought back to full cognitive thought and made the connection. This was his postponed punishment! Sardar said that he would punish him later and it looks like he meant it. Why else would he be in the dungeon and chained from the ceiling? He looked up at the iron shackles on his crossed wrists, connecting to a chain that hung from the ceiling. Alfred gulped, wondering what Sardar had planned to do to him. But he had to be strong and try his very best not to show any fear that would give Sardar satisfaction.

"Master Sardar, he's awake." Came a voice from the dimly lit room.

"Good, it's about time." Alfred saw Sardar and another man come into view of the torchlight. "That fever really had you knocked out." He chuckled. "The apothecary gave you some medicine so it's gone now. And it's time for your punishment." Alfred shivered at the masochist smile on the man's face.

"Would you like me to hold him still for you, Master?" Asked the other man.

"Yes, please do." Sardar walked away while the other man knelt in front of Alfred and wrapped his arms around his legs, holding painfully tight. Alfred hissed at the pressure and tried to turn his head to see where Sardar had gone. He heard the man come up behind him and Alfred felt something warm near his back. Sardar leaned over his shoulder to speak softly in his ear. "It's high time I mark you as one of my true slaves of the Nazun house. You see, Ivan and Winter are just so captivated with you that they have turned on each other and even started causing trouble for my house. I can't have that, Alfred. So I am going to teach them a lesson through you. Every time they fuck up or cause trouble, I will punish YOU instead. Not only are you being punished for your previous troubles but now you are paying for theirs as well."

"Master…please-"

"You will tell them my little message because if not, you will be hanging here again for disobeying my orders."

"Yes sir…"

"Hold him tight."

A second after those words were spoken, something long and hot was pressed flat against Alfred's back. The searing of his skin made his eyes widen and his scream fill the room. The man held his legs tight as he struggled in his binds. The iron rod was pulled from him, leaving a straight, dark red smoking burn on his back. Alfred gasped and sputtered, coughing on his own saliva. The pain was excruciating but he managed to fight back his tears.

"Oh come now, it wasn't that bad! It was only a light touch of the rod! You'll be bending your back in no time. And not to worry. I'll have the apothecary treat this burn as soon as we are finished. I want both Ivan and Winter to think of me, who REALLY owns you, every time they see this burn on your back. This will also help to keep YOU on track and well behaved. I could tell you didn't like it." He chuckled again and Alfred heard the iron rod hitting the stone floor.

"M-Master…"

"Hush. I didn't say you could talk. We just have one more little thing to get through, then you will be on your way to soothing burn relief." He snapped his fingers and the man went behind Alfred this time, wrapping his arms around his chest and hooking one leg with his own.

"N-Now what?" Alfred started to panic as he watched Sardar disappear behind them. The sounds seemed to be more iron scraping together. His body began to tremble when he heard the footsteps approaching closer and closer. Sardar came around the front and he was holding another hot iron, this one with the Nazun house symbol imprinted on the end. Alfred's eyes widened as he looked at the sizzling orange glowing 'N' with a line through the middle. "M-Master…please…!"

"Nonsense! I have to show everyone that you came from Nazun house. And this way, you will never forget who owned you and broke you. It will forever tattoo your skin. I can still sell you to my clients for gold for all they really want is this mouth and that ass. Oh, and won't Winter and Ivan be surprised when they see it?" Alfred did not have time to prepare himself as he was branded with the 'N' between his hipbone and belly button on the right side. He let out another pained scream as his flesh melted and stung, his lithe body trembling helplessly against the man's strong hold. "There, all done!" The man let him go and Alfred hung loosely in the binds, panting heavily as he tried to endure the pain.

"Master, shall I call the apothecary now?"

"Yes, please do. Our little lover here does have a client in a day or two." When the man left Sardar roughly gripped Alfred's chin and forced him to look up. "Even in pain you are still so alluring." Alfred watched with pained eyes as Sardar walked behind him and grasped his hips. His eyes widened for he knew what Sardar was planning. "I just can't help myself…this little body twitching and dancing in pain…aching for some pleasure to join it. I love it." Alfred felt the bile rise up in his throat as he heard Sardar spit into his palm to coat himself for entry. Between that and the pain from the burns Alfred could not hold it in and he threw up on the floor. "Tsk, tsk, now that's now very alluring. Oh well, I suppose there are worse things."

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut as he was entered from behind. The burn on his lower back was set ablaze again as it was bent to accommodate Sardar's thrusts. He felt the tears sting at his eyes for the miserable situation he was in. It was making him sick to feel Sardar's smaller cock inside of him while his front and back ached with the burns. He could just see the abuse he would get from Winter when he saw the said burns, for no matter what, it would end up being HIS fault and not Sardar's. And Ivan. 'Ivan…' Alfred said to himself, imagining the saddened, pained look on Ivan's face when he would lay eyes on the burn marks. Ivan held brutal scars and Alfred now held burns, together they would have more than one painful memory to share between them. 'Ivan…we have to get out of here…' Alfred closed his eyes and blocked out the thrusting and pain as best he could, picturing their little cabin in his head.

He was looking out the cabin front window, watching for Ivan to return from a hunt. He saw Ivan coming down the way with a boar slung over his shoulders. Alfred would run out to greet him, kissing him madly, just to welcome him home safe and sound. They would eat the fresh meat by the fire while the snow fell lightly outside. They would lie in their bed and make love to the lulling sounds of the wolves howling in the distance. In the morning they would rise with the eagles and hawks, their calls echoing through the mountain air. They would go fishing in a stream while watching a bear catch at fish. They would sit and weave clothing together. Ivan would share stories of his gods and spirits while they sat on the cabin porch in each other's arms. They would grow old together and die together in their little cabin of freedom. 'Freedom…' Alfred smiled softly. 'Yes…freedom will make all of that come true.' He never even realized that Sardar had finished and came inside of him, too lost in his own thoughts to care. 'Don't worry, Ivan…I'll get us there…I'll get us to that little cabin in the mountains…just wait and see…I'll have the hope for us both…' That was the last thought on his mind before his vision went black.

'_Where am I?' Ivan asked himself as he looked around the dark woods he was currently stranded in. 'What am I doing here? This must be a dream…' Ivan walked through the woods, looking around for anything familiar. The woods were just dark and empty with a cold wind blowing through. Ivan took his scarf from around his waist and wrapped it around his neck, immediately feeling the warmth combat the chilling wind. 'Just like home…' Ivan smiled as he rubbed the worn material between his fingers. 'Mother…father…sisters…where have you gone? I'm lonely…' Ivan brought the end of the scarf up to his face and inhaled the imaginary scents there. 'I don't know where I'm going…I'm lost…mother? Big sister? Father? Where are you? I'm scared…' He felt so small among the tall trees, just like the time he got lost in the sunflower field when he was young._

'_Ivan? Ivan, where are you?' He heard his mother's voice calling._

'_I'm here, mommy! I'm here!' His small form pushed through the towering stems, following the comforting sound of his mother's voice._

'_Mother left me.' Ivan said as he found himself in the woods again. 'Mother and Father deserted us.' Ivan sighed and continued on his walk through the unknown forest. Why his parents left him and his sisters he'll never know. 'Cowards.' He said to himself. Ivan looked up and froze in his steps as he saw a white buffalo standing in his path. 'Are you a god?'_

'_Do you think I am?' The buffalo asked in a soft voice, a mix of male and female tones._

'_No, I don't. Gods don't exist. They are visions made up by man to answer questions they have no real logical answers to. If you were a god, as I was raised to believe, then you would have stampeded through our village to destroy the empire soldiers…saving your followers.'_

'_Perhaps that was your destiny.' The buffalo answered._

'_To live as a slave and suffer my whole life? To watch my village burn to the ground…to hear those screams…to see those soldiers riding on their warhorses…!' He held his head. 'YOU ARE NO GOD! YOU'RE AN EMPTY HOPE!'_

'_Stay where you are, little warrior, for you will be rewarded in time.' The buffalo stomped its hoof and a path appeared, bright as the rising sun. Ivan had to blink his eyes a few times to get them used to the shine._

'_I don't listen to false gods and childish hopes.' Ivan said firmly. 'Go to your mindless followers, White Buffalo, for they believe in you.' The buffalo snorted and turned from him, walking down the shining path. 'Foolish hopes and dreams…'_

'_Ivan.' He heard Alfred's voice from the dark woods and he looked for him._

'_Alfred? Alfred, my sweet! Where are you?'_

'_Here.' Ivan looked ahead of him and saw a large black wolf standing beside a gray path. The path was moaning and swaying from side to side. The red eyes of the wolf bore into his violet ones and Ivan could not bring himself to look away. 'I'm right here, Ivan.'_

'_Ghost…demon…whatever you are…you are treading on dangerous grounds!' Ivan glared at the black wolf. 'You speak with the voice of my lover but I know you are not.' Ivan looked at the gray path that was still swaying and moaning in agony. _

'_I am your lover. I am your Alfred.' The Dark Wolf spoke to him and Ivan glared._

'_You are NOT my lover! My Alfred is pure and-'_

'_And strong.' The wolf replied. 'This is our path to freedom. It is full of uncertainties and dangers…but we are willing to take it! Together!'_

'_Alfred…I will follow you…into the Dark Wolf's mouth if need be…'_

'_Then come with me, my love.' The wolf spoke. 'Our path with open for us soon!' Ivan stared at the gray path that moaned and trembled in what could only be fear. 'Together we will escape. Together we will gain our freedom! Together we will make a new life for ourselves!'_

'_That path…is unstable…' Ivan said in a whisper._

'_It is the only path for us. I will take it alone if you will not go with me. I will have my freedom or die trying!' Ivan stared at the black wolf as its red eyes began to glow. _

'_I was always told to stay away from the Dark Wolf.'_

'_But I thought you didn't believe in gods.' Ivan gasped softly. 'Will you take this path with me? Or will you stay here and wait for something to happen? You must act now, my love, for you never know what may lurk ahead. Take this chance with me or be forever lost in your Hell.' Ivan just stood there, staring at the Dark Wolf that spoke with his lover's voice. 'Very well. You've made your choice.' The Dark Wolf turned away from him and started down the gray path._

'_No! Wait! Wait for me, Alfred!' Ivan ran after the Dark Wolf, stepping onto the gray path. The path moaned and swayed at his weight but Ivan balanced himself. 'Alfred! Wait! WAIT!' Ivan reached out for the Dark Wolf who kept walking on the path. The path began to crumble and the Dark Wolf screamed as it fell into the darkness._

'_IVAAAAAN!' His lover's scream rang from the wolf's mouth as it fell._

'_ALFRED!' Ivan tried to catch him but the path was crumbling too quickly. Ivan had to run as the path disappeared beneath his feet. 'THIS ISN'T REAL!' Ivan screamed as the path crumbled past him, leaving him suspended in the air. Ivan began to fall, watching the path grow smaller and smaller as it dissolved into nothingness. 'THIS ISN'T REAL! ALFRED! ALFRED! ALFREEEEEEEED!'_

Ivan's eyes shot open, his body drenched in a cold sweat. His heart raced and his body trembled. Ivan rolled over and yelped when he saw the familiar eyes of Alfred looking back at him.

"A-Alfred?"

End Chapter 5 TBC


	6. Chapter 6

***Thanks for the reviews and emails guys! ^_^

***Warnings: Violence, blood, very slight horror, yaoi, language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 6

"Alfred? What are you doing here? It's very late…and you shouldn't be out of your bed."

Ivan sat up and pulled his lover up with him. Alfred cried out in pain and flinched at the movement, falling into Ivan's chest. Ivan immediately wrapped his arms around Alfred but his lover cried out in pain again, startling him. Upon further inspection, he noticed the bandage wrapped around Alfred's waist and realized that his tunic was pooled around his hips. Not only was there a dark bloodied spot in the back but a smaller one in the front as well. He could hear Alfred's soft sobbing and felt the smaller body trembling against his.

"Alfred…what happened?"

"Sardar…"

"Tell me what happened. It's okay, you're safe now."

"He burned me!" Alfred whispered into his neck, wrapping his arms tightly around Ivan's shoulders. "He branded me…burned me…b-because of how you and Winter feel about me! He said I'm destroying everything and causing all the trouble between you two!" Ivan's body tensed at Alfred description of his punishment that he did not deserve

"Alfred, he branded me too…long ago. The burn is so faded right now that it is hard to see unless I point it out. By why your back, love?" Alfred sniffled and sobbed some more before he answered.

"S-So when you and Winter…bed me…you will see the burn on my back and know that I truly belong to Sardar and-"

"And it's suppose to keep Winter and myself from fighting over you. Am I correct?" Alfred gave a little nod.

"He may hurt me again…if you two don't…don't control yourselves." He pushed away from Ivan's neck and rest his forehead against the other's to look into his violet eyes. "Be the stronger person, Ivan. For me…please, do it for me! We are below Winter so…so please…control yourself around him. I fear that not only I will be hurt for it…but you will as well. You are already in pain because of me." Alfred gave him a hug and carefully rubbed his hands along Ivan's scarred back. "I don't ever want to hear those cries from you again…it'll break my heart. I know this isn't easy for you…but please…if you love me you'll do as I ask."

"You should ask me to bring you the moon while we're at it." Ivan said softly.

"I know it's hard but-"

"But there is one thing Winter and I have in common; we don't like seeing you get hurt. I know he has hurt you but he doesn't like seeing someone else doing it."

"I don't give a fuck what he has to say, that bastard!"

"Alfred-"

"You know, I actually had a thought while you were sleeping! Winter only likes me for my looks so if I scar up my face then he won't like me and I can be with you! I know you would love me no matter what! Just like I love you, scars and all!" Alfred flashed him a crazed smile and Ivan actually found himself gripping the sides of his lover's head.

"That's crazy talk. Of course I would still love you but don't think thoughts like that! They're absurd! Do nothing of the sort. I will do as you ask of me…for I don't mind being a slave to you." Alfred's smile returned to normal and he pressed forward to kiss his lover.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I promise we will both be together soon! We'll escape from this place and we'll start our own life together!"

"I would want nothing more."

"Hey…before I have to go back to that bastard's bed…would you…hold me for a bit? The pain isn't as bad when I'm with you."

Ivan carefully laid him down on his side before he joined him, facing his lover. Alfred cuddled into him and Ivan made sure his arm was wrapped around his shoulders, not his waist. Alfred curled himself up against Ivan's chest, appearing almost childlike in his arms. He knew Alfred was frightened and he wished he could do more to protect him. Alfred's previous plea disturbed him and although he had said 'yes' to it, he knew it was a lie. There was no way he would sit idly back and let Winter win this battle. He loved Alfred too much to give the man up so easily.

But what could he do to get them both away from this place? He thought back to his dream and remembered the moaning path that crumbled beneath his feet. The Dark Wolf spoke with Alfred's voice as it ran out onto the path, forcing him to follow. His tribe's god was offering no help, just like when it let his village burn to the ground. He knew why the dream bothered him and he knew it had nothing to do with the gods trying to speak to him because they didn't exist. He knew that their escape to the mountains would be a dangerous and uncertain path with trouble around every corner. The Dark Wolf was just representing his doubts about escape. And the buffalo was his voice of reason, which he was going to ignore. Ivan would choose to follow Alfred's path and escape to freedom. Even if he himself didn't make it then at least he would know Alfred would stand a greater chance of living a normal life.

The only situation Ivan feared the most was leaving Alfred alone in the forests of the mountains. If they did manage to leave the city and make it to the mountains, he would have to be the sole protector and provider for Alfred. The man grew up in the city where wild beasts never roamed. Running in to wild animals was to be expected and Ivan would have to rely on his old hunting skills to protect them. He still remembered how to make a spear and slingshot, even a bow and arrow. Alfred wouldn't know how to use any and there wouldn't be time to teach him. Alfred never had to hunt or gather food because it was always provided for him in the markets. Ivan would have to gather safe plants and berries to eat as well cooking their kills. Alfred would be completely dependant on him and if anything it would slow them down. Then the mountain air would be cold and they would need blankets and shelters. They would have to steal from the market to get what they needed and risk getting caught. Obtaining horses was completely out of the question so they would have to go on foot. Sandals will break as they climb up the rocks and through rough terrains. They would need boots. All of these obstacles were getting in the way of his 'hope' and that gray path kept crumbling faster and faster beneath his feet. But if his Alfred was willing to take the chance then so was he…no matter how many doubts he had.

"Ivan?" Alfred's voice broke his thoughts.

"Yes love?"

"I should be going now…before the sun rises."

"Oh…of course." Ivan removed his arm and watched as Alfred struggled to stand up, unable to stand completely erect.

"I…I have to sleep with that…that client tomorrow night."

"I know you have no choice…" Ivan said softly but his fists twisted in the sheets.

"Hopefully I will be able to rest all day…the apothecary said that the salve will ease the pain by tomorrow…I just hope it will be in time." He looked over his shoulder at Ivan and smiled. "You know I will only be thinking about you."

"That's reassuring…so if I don't see you tomorrow then you are resting?"

"With any luck, yes. Take care of yourself, okay? I love you, Ivan."

"I love you too."

Ivan watched as his pained lover limped from his room and he wished more than anything he could take the pain onto himself so Alfred wouldn't have to suffer. Now his poor lover had to have sex with a man against his will. Just the thought of it made his teeth grind and his throat vibrate with a growl. It was hard enough having Winter fuck Alfred without adding additional 'lovers' to intensify his fury. He wanted Alfred all to himself. He did not want to keep sharing him so something had to be done. He was getting tired of this disrespect and mistreatment of himself and Alfred. The first person he needed to get rid of was Winter, his father figure and mentor. At least he used to be. Now he was just a thorn in Ivan's side keeping him away from his Alfred. Killing the man was out of the question for he would be killed shortly after. Winter was a man of 'honor' (at least he thought he was) and Ivan decided to challenge him to a duel; a duel for the right to court and own Alfred. Ivan knew he would not be able to keep Sardar from selling his lover's body but he could keep him away from Winter.

"A duel." Ivan whispered to himself. "A duel for Alfred's hand…but I must ask permission from my Master…to make the outcome official…" He smiled. "We can marry…and then we can escape. I have to win that duel! There's no other way!"

Ivan grinned from ear to ear and fell back onto the bed, not caring about his back. The pain had started to lessen and it was more bearable now. The thought that he could finally have Alfred all to himself was enough to erase any kind of pain. He closed his eyes and snuggled into the dirty pillow, letting out a heavy sigh of content. Those violet orbs shot open quickly when he heard sounds coming from outside his room. He sat up in the bed, thinking it was Alfred coming back. Despite the pain his back stiffened as he saw a large dark form pass by the little window. Ivan quickly reached under his mattress to pull out his dagger, ready to defend himself. Ivan was unprepared for the large ghostly being that slowly took form as it walked through the wall and entered his room. He lowered his dagger at the form of the Dark Wolf that now stood before him.

The figure said nothing to him but stood still on the stone floor, watching him. Ivan remained frozen as well, not sure if he was dreaming again or if this was really happening. No, it couldn't be real, it was just another vision brought on by his troubled conscience. He felt something warm and wet trickling down the hand that held the dagger. Ivan cast his eyes slowly downwards and saw that it was blood. A person's normal reaction would be to drop the dagger but Ivan continued to hold it tight. He looked towards the wolf but it had turned and walked out through the wall. Ivan threw the covers off and without a second of doubt he stepped outside his room. The world around him was deathly quiet and the air was still. He felt the blood drip from his dagger and land on the top of his foot. He looked down and saw a thin trail of streaked blood before him. Unconsciously, he followed the trail until it stopped at his Master's house. The trail continued up the steps and under the main door. Ivan looked at the door handle but paused when his hand touched it. The same type of moaning from the gray path could be heard behind the closed door. Ivan gasped and jumped back from the door, dropping the dagger. He was about turn and run when he heard Alfred's voice crying out his name from inside the house. Alfred was shouting his name in what sounded like fear, or even shock. Ivan was ready to run inside when he saw dark red blood begin to pool out from under the door. The urge to run hit him again but he could still hear Alfred's voice inside and he couldn't leave him. What if someone was hurting Alfred inside? Alfred needed him and he had to save him from whatever was behind that door. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Ivan stepped through the puddle of blood and opened the doors.

"IVAN!" Violet eyes opened to see the familiar face of Winter looking down at him. "You're late for training." The older man frowned at him. "You missed breakfast as well, lazy ass." Ivan did not acknowledge his words, his mind still focused on the disturbing vision he had. "Hey, are you listening to me? Get up you lazy slug!" Winter kicked the bed frame and that motion returned Ivan to his senses. He sat straight up in the bed and then hissed as his back protested the sharp movement. "You were dreaming it seems. Still having nightmares about your family and village? Aren't you a bit old for that?"

"Mmm…" he rubbed his head. "Uh…yeah. Yeah, I still dream about that." He couldn't tell Winter of his strange dream, vision, or whatever it was. All he knew was that it made him feel uneasy and troubled inside.

"Hmph. When you finally learned to speak our language I remember the first time you told me about what happened to your village. But you were just a boy then. I didn't think you would still be plagued by those memories." Ivan narrowed his eyes at the man's back.

"Aren't you the one who once told me that those memories are what gives me my fighting spirit? When I fight I should take my revenge and failure out on my opponent…for when I was a little boy of ten I was powerless to defend myself." Winter turned to meet his eyes but the older man said nothing to him in response. Instead, he chose to change the subject.

"A letter arrived last night for Master Sardar. He just read it this morning at breakfast, while you were sleeping. Word was brought to me right away…you're in luck, Ivan."

"Luck?"

"The Emperor has heard of your great fighting skills and how you have never lost a fight. So a proposal was brought to our Master…stating that the Emperor wanted to buy you from us." Ivan's eyes widened as he stared blankly at the wall.

"Sold?"

"Not yet. Master is still considering it. The coin is very high for you…and we both know how much he likes the promise of gold. That's why Alfred is being forced to sleep with that client tonight…because the man holds a heavy purse." Winter grit his teeth when he mentioned Alfred's name. "Master can be unfair at times."

"So I haven't been sold yet?" Ivan looked at him, still dumbfounded.

"Not yet. But you can consider it highly likely that you will be sold. And you won't last long in the Royal Arena. You'd be the youngest one there and they'll gut you faster than you can blink. But don't worry, I'll take care of Alfred for you."

With that said, Winter took another look at Ivan's dumbfounded face before leaving his room. Once Ivan was gone then he would no longer have any competition for Alfred's affection. The boy will weep and mourn for his lost lover but he would get over it. It may take some forceful words and harsh beatings but Alfred would eventually come around. Still, Winter could not help but think back to the first time he met and saw Ivan when the boy arrived at Nazun house. It was almost like he had taken on the son he never had.

_Winter stepped out into the courtyard where the new slave cart was entering the gates. He was not looking forward to new recruits and he twirled the tip of his wooden sword on the ground beside him. Master Sardar was more than delighted to have his cart full of fresh blood. The man rode beside the cart on his stallion with one hand planted proudly on his hip. Sardar caught his eye and gave a toothy grin at him, climbing down from his horse. He tossed the reigns over to a slave before walking to stand beside Winter._

"_I made out like a bandit today! I managed to obtain two fighters who have already been properly trained so you can take a rest old friend!"_

"_Properly trained? So you obtained them from another house?"_

"_You got it! I even picked up a few whores and a slave or two. But the best part of my day was the pretty little mountain lamb I bought from a wealthy landowner!"_

"_Lamb, sir?" Winter raised an eyebrow at him and Sardar laughed._

"_A Cycraian! Do you know how rare they are to find in this city? I saw that silver hair a mile away and I just had to have him!" Sardar wrapped his arm around Winter's shoulder and pointed to the cart. "There he is now." He pointed to a young boy who could be no more than thirteen or fourteen years of age. The boy was healthy and well fed by the looks of his toned body. "He has all his teeth and no sign of a plague! His little boy cherry hasn't even been popped yet so you can guess what his new position is!"_

"_Master…do you mind if I take a look at him?"_

"_Fancy him, do you?" Sardar laughed loudly. "You couldn't afford the price of a virgin Cycraian!"_

"_Not necessarily. I just want to get a better look at him and inspect the others as well. Permission to do so?"_

"_Granted." He slapped him on the shoulder. "But don't try anything perverted or I'll feed your cock to my dogs."_

_Winter bowed to his master then headed over to the cart to inspect the Cycraian. The boy did not acknowledge him but kept his eyes cast downwards to the ground. Winter rubbed at his chin as he circled the boy, noticing that his body was free of any blemishes and scars. Whichever house he came from he was well cared for. He reached out and gripped the boy's arm, which in turn caused an immediate response from the silver haired newbie. The boy flinched and yanked his arm away from him, glaring at him with the most peculiar eyes he'd ever seen. He had heard that the mountain tribes had light eyes and silver hair so this boy was indeed a pure Cycraian. Winter firmly told him to hold still and the boy responded by doing as he was ordered. Upon feeling his tight muscles and calculating his height, Winter concluded that this boy would make a better fighter than a prostitute. As beautiful as those rare eyes were, they were clouded over with sadness and despair. A man with eyes so full of painful emotion was meant for the arena and not the bed. All that built up anger and guilt was fuel for the fire of a tortured soul. That fire is what gives men like him the strength of fight to his last breath. Winter saw promise in the young male and wanted him as a trainee. He would have to convince his Master to make the boy a fighter._

"_Boy! What's your name?" Winter asked him._

"_Ivan." The boy answered softly, refusing to meet his gaze._

"_Hm. Whatever house you came from must have taught you well. You know to keep your eyes downcast when your superior is speaking to you." He slammed his sword point into the dirt. "I give you permission to look upon me." Ivan looked up at the taller man and Winter grasped his jaw roughly to look him over further. "You're eyes are dead. I'll have to put the spark back into them." He gave a breath of laugh before patting the round cheek of the boy. "Don't move this boy to the servant quarters yet!" He ordered the guards. "We have not settled on a place for you, so back onto the cart." Ivan quickly did as he was told and would not look at Winter again, turning his back to all the others around him. _

_The older man turned away and entered the house to see his Master. Ivan showed promise and Winter was eager to train him. Now all he had to do was convince the Master to let Ivan train for combat. A servant lead him to Sardar's chambers where there was a small balcony overlooking the courtyard. Sardar was indulging in a cup of wine as he observed his newest arrivals from a higher elevation. The servant announced Winter's presence and Sardar turned to acknowledge him with a delightful smile._

"_So what news do you bring of my little snowball down there, hm?" Winter bowed to him and folded his arms behind his back._

"_Sir, I have thoroughly examined the boy Ivan and he shows potential for training. His body is healthy and his muscles, though lithe, are strong and hard. Given proper training they will grow quickly. Not only that but he is tall as well…and can become quite the giant in the arena." _

"_Ah, giants move slow!" Sardar dismissed. "So let him be a tall whore." He gave a hearty laugh as he drank more wine. "Trust me. I'm sure there are many men wanting to pay high price to test if those thighs are as cold as the mountain air! Snow without the frostbite, yes? Those thighs need to be properly 'warmed' and then the boy will smile. Ice has to melt eventually!" Winter cleared his throat._

"_Master…may I point out that once 'ice' is melted, it is gone."_

"_I'm not following you…but are you contradicting your Master?" He asked in a dangerous tone and Winter quickly bowed._

"_Sir, what I meant was…" He sighed. "What I was trying to point out is that virginity is only good once and then it is gone. His coin value for it will fetch a high price and that's for sure. But afterwards, he'll just be another whore wandering around the house. His value will drop and he will be soiled like all the others." Sardar gazed at him for a moment before going back to the balcony and looking at Ivan in the cart._

"_If you feel bad for him just because he is young, you shouldn't."_

"_No, that's not it. Master, if you allow him to train and become a warrior for the Nazun house, then he will bring in more and more gold for you. He is a virgin for only one night. But if properly trained he can prove to be a great champion of your house for many nights to come. And that, my Master, will bring forth much more gold for your purse."_

"_True, but I can still auction off his virginity to my many clients."_

"_The boy has already been broken and defeated in spirit. Giving him to some old rich man who will slobber over him like a hog will only break him further. If he is going to be a powerful fighter he needs to build up his spirit."_

"_Hmm…you make a valid point, old friend. Virginity is good only once but combat will last much longer." Sardar took another moment to think before he finished the last bit of wine in his cup. "Fine then. You may have your Cycraian to train as a fighter for Nazun house. But mark my words, Winter. If I see that the boy makes little progress in his training he will find himself on his back with his legs spread faster than he can blink. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes sir. I have yet to fail in training a Nazun fighter."_

"_And see to it that you maintain 'said' reputation."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Now go do your job. Oh, and try to keep your dick in your pants. Just because you're taking the boy under your wing doesn't mean you get to fuck him as well."_

"_One so young does not arouse me in such a way."_

"_Don't lie to yourself." Sardar snickered._

_Winter ignored the last comment from him and left the room to retrieve Ivan from the cart. He would not put him in the fighter barracks yet, fearing that the older ones would bully him, in more ways than one. Until he learned basic self-defense moves he would have to keep the boy by his side. With the friendless smile he could give, Winter led Ivan out of the cart where they proceeded to his room. Winter wanted to speak to the boy first and learn more about him before they started any training. Ivan followed silently behind him, looking all around the courtyard with curiosity. Winter let the boy enter his room first before closing the door behind them. _

"_Please, sit." Winter pointed him to the small table in the corner and Ivan sat down, looking at the floor. "How old are you?" Ivan shrugged his shoulders. "How old were you when you were taken from your home?" Ivan flinched at the word 'home' but answered him._

"_Empire…take me…very little." He spoke with a heavy accent but held up ten fingers._

"_How long were you at your last master's house? How many summers have you seen before you came here?" Ivan was silent for a moment and then held up three fingers. "So you are thirteen years old then. That's a fair age to begin warrior training." He saw Ivan lift his head to look at him with curiosity. "You are still a slave, that will never change but you won't just be doing housework and tending to animals. You're going to be a strong fighter and I'm going to train you in the art of combat."_

"_I…fight?"_

"_Yes. You have no choice in the matter. This is the position you are given and you will do your absolute best to become a top fighter here at Nazun house. You will be training with me and I will warn you, I do not go easy on my subordinates. Your skin is flawless now but after our first training session you will be racked with pain and exhaustion. We start now." He tossed the wooden sword to Ivan who caught it in both arms. The boy looked at it curiously before turning his eyes back up to Winter's and holding the sword by the hilt. He stood up from the chair and remained motionless for a moment before he gave a curt nod._

"_Good boy."_

"Now he's a goddamn brat." Winter said to himself as he began preparing for training. "I have a feeling that he may just try to kill me one day…he has the murderous intent." He smirked. "I'd cut him down to size with one stroke. It is so true what they say…children grow up to disappoint you."

The day went by in a haze for Ivan after hearing the news of him possibly being sold to the Emperor. His training today was weak and his chores were done carelessly, his mind preoccupied with the thought of leaving Alfred. Just the thought of it actually brought tears to his eyes and made his heartbeat echo in his ears. His heart ached with the idea of loss and emptiness that he was already feeling, and he hadn't even been sold yet. The feeling was dreadful and he contemplated ripping his heart out from his chest to stop the pain. He didn't want to live if he couldn't have Alfred by his side. To never again hear his laughter or see his bright smile. Ivan's life would be nothing but blood and dirt, full of cheering crowds and shining armor. Imagining those sounds made his ears feel like they were bleeding. It was as if his whole body was ready to explode from the despair or he would simply just go mad. It was the lack of control he had over his own body making him feel this way. He was a slave and a prisoner who was allowed no will of his own. He was nothing more than livestock to be traded or paid for. No one cared what his thoughts or feelings were and he couldn't take it anymore. He would be taken away from the love of his life and be stripped of his self-worth. Suicide would be the easiest way to end his suffering and spare him the pain of Alfred's tears when they would separate.

'Alfred…' Ivan looked up to the sky and felt the light raindrops hit his heated skin. It had been many days since they last had rain and the cool air was slowly beginning to calm his nerves.

"Hey you! Slave!" Ivan turned and glared at the guard who addressed him. "The master wants you up at the house. Hurry there before you track in mud!"

Ivan glared at the guard's back as he followed the man into the house before the rain feel harder from the sky. He knew the master was calling him up to the house to tell him that he was being sold. With every step Ivan's anger grew and he was proud of the fact that he chose to hide his dagger within in scarf today. He just may have need for it and the foolish guard had forgotten to check him. Since he was always such a 'good' slave they were more lax with him. Little did they know that Ivan had a dark force inside him that was starting to emerge. However, when the guard let him into the room where his Master was, he was surprised to find Alfred in there with him. Ivan looked at his lover who was dressed in a simple pink tunic with pearls adorning his head and neck. The arm and ankle bands showed his status as a slave and he blushed softly when Ivan first looked at him. The door was closed behind him and two guards remained at the entrance. There were three more who were positioned further back in the room, armed with shields and swords.

"Good to see you here, my little snowball! And just in time to help darling little Alfred get ready for his 'special' night. You see, little Alfred is scared of the client he has to fuck and I thought to myself; why don't I have you, his favorite lover, help 'ease' him into it?" He smirked.

"Master…I don't think I understand." Ivan said flatly, trying to hold his anger in check.

"Stupid slave." He chuckled. "I want you to prepare your lover for penetration, of course! 'Ease' him into it, yes? I'm sure he'll feel much more comfortable if you get him excited first. Then he can just lay back and let the client do as he pleases. I'm only thinking about Alfred's comfort."

'No you're not…you're only thinking about your own pleasure you sick fuck.' Ivan said to himself.

"Go one then, little one. Go to your lover like a good boy."

Sardar handed Alfred a small bottle and slapped his ass to get him to move faster. Alfred quickly went over to Ivan and leaned into him. Ivan wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close, resting his cheek on his wheat colored hair. Ivan's muscles were clenching in rage and his grip was tightening around Alfred's waist. Alfred must have sensed his anger because the smaller arms wrapped around him and he whispered 'just do it' against his chest. Alfred's hands traced the scars of Ivan's last whipping and he understood what his lover meant by his submissive words. He did not want to see Ivan hurt like this again and it was better to just do as he was told. Ivan could not deny his sweet little lover anything, even if it was against his better judgment.

"I'm sorry, Ivan…I'm so sorry." Alfred whispered against his neck but pressed the bottle into his hand.

"Go ahead, you can kiss him! Make him feel more comfortable." Sardar said in a sickening sweet voice that made Ivan's blood boil with each word.

Alfred wasted no time in sliding his arms around Ivan's neck and leaning up to kiss him. Ivan closed his eyes and held Alfred's hips to avoid his lower back. It had been a while since they were able to share a kiss like this and Alfred only wished it were a different place and time. He pulled his mouth away, panting softly against Ivan's lips. Ivan's eyes were clouded with sadness and Alfred's own were beginning to sting with tears. He knew this had to be killing Ivan inside. Sardar was doing this on purpose for his own sick pleasure and if thoughts could kill, then the man would be gutted on the spot. He heard Sardar say something along the lines of 'speed it up' so with a heavy blush, Alfred lowered his hands to lift up the bottom of his tunic. He felt Ivan open the bottle behind him and gasped softly when he felt those slick calloused fingers rubbing at his entrance. He let out a gasp when one was pushed into him, pressing deep. His arms wrapped around his neck once again and he stood on his tiptoes at the pleasure he was feeling. Ivan added another and parted them inside, stretching Alfred's inner muscles. Alfred moaned and pressed down against those thick fingers, feeling himself start to get hard against Ivan's lower stomach. His lover was feeling the same as he felt the familiar hardness press against his own. Alfred couldn't help but kiss him again, shoving his tongue inside to meet Ivan's. The man never failed to turn him on, even in a situation like this one. He loved Ivan so much that just a single thought of the man filled him with excitement and joy. The tears started to trickle from his eyes when the third finger was added, pressing against his sweet spot and turning his knees to water. Alfred's pleasured shudder was the signal for Sardar to stop the preparation.

"Enough! Save some for the client!" Alfred whined weakly as he felt Ivan's fingers leave his body. He didn't care if Sardar yelled at him but he shared another deep kiss with Ivan. "Alright, break it up! You have a job to do!" Alfred was reluctant to pull his lips away and he did it slowly, staring into Ivan's violet eyes and silently asking for forgiveness. Ivan responded with a nod and Alfred untangled his arms from his neck. Just before he turned away, Ivan pulled him back into a tight embrace, crushing his lips to the Alfred's. "Enough already! You want me to hurt him because you're not listening?" Alfred quickly pushed away from Ivan but the larger man held on to his hand. Alfred gave him a pained look before he pulled his hand out of Ivan's grasp.

"Alfred…" Ivan whispered his name as he watched his lover slowly walk across the room and to a door that housed the client. Alfred kept looking back at him until he reached the door. He knew his lover couldn't bear to look at him again as he entered the room, closing the door with a soft click. Ivan's chest was heaving and his blood was boiling. He looked at his coated fingers and they could still feel Alfred's heat around them. Sardar looked pleased with himself and must have gotten aroused a bit, for he was showing a slight tent in his pants. How dare the man make him do such a thing like prepare his beloved for another! Ivan would see this man bleed and it would be done by his own hands.

"Quite the show you put on! I'm impressed, little snowball! I can tell Alfred really loves you and I have to admit it's very touching." His words were a mantra of sarcasm. "It's a shame I have to sell you, though. You're a marvelous fighter and I'd hate to loose you, as I'm sure Alfred would be overcome with grief as well." He went over to the small table to pour himself some wine; and that was when Ivan made his move. Stricken with grief, despair, and anger Ivan pulled out his knife. The guards jumped at the sudden swift movement from him.

"MASTER SARDAR!" One shouted and as Sardar turned around Ivan's dagger met with his throat, slicing it clean through. His life's blood hissed and poured from the open the wound as the man's twitching body slid to the floor.

Ivan swiftly turned and ducked the guard's sword swing, grabbing his waist and tossing the man over his head. Another guard shouted and ran at him but Ivan grabbed his wrist and snapped it right there. The man cried out and fell to the floor and Ivan took up his sword. The remaining three all charged at him at once but Ivan met them head on. Blinded by his black rage and furious anger, he ducked and sliced through the middle guard's belly. He turned on his heel and lifted his forearm to block the guard's attempt at a headshot. Ivan shot his leg out to lock against his ankle and knock the man off his feet. The last guard tried to run Ivan shot out after him and grabbed the man by his dark hair. The man cried out but was quickly silenced as Ivan's sword stuck through his throat. Letting the body fall, Ivan went to the remaining guards who were still alive and ended their suffering swiftly. He picked up another sword and stormed over to the door where Alfred was.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" Shouted the elderly man who was Alfred's client. Just as the man had opened the door, Ivan's swords crossed and lopped off his head in one swift move.

"IVAN!" Alfred screamed as the man was beheaded right before his eyes. "IVAN WHAT-" Ivan dropped the other sword and quickly grabbed Alfred's wrists, pulling him from the bed.

"WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

Alfred had no time to speak as he was pulled from the room and forced to keep up with Ivan's running. The sounds of fighting had alerted other guards and they moved to surround and take him down. Ivan would have none of it and they were no match for his superior fighting skills. The guards were nothing more than tiny flies and his sword sliced and stabbed easily through their flesh. This was a gigantic risk he was taking but his mind was solely focused on killing everyone that stood in his way of freedom. One false move and they would be caught and killed for their treachery.

Ivan knew the front door would be a madhouse of guards so when they were close to the entrance he made a detour to the window. He killed one or two guards nearby and used his sword to smash the glass of the window. It shattered into thousands of pieces and he jumped out. He lifted Alfred up and through easily. He knew Alfred was shouting at him and he was scared but there was no time for talk. The rain would shield them briefly as they made their escape, the heavy drops smacking against their bodies as they ran through the main entranceway. By now word has spread of their escape but they were out on the road, free from their prison. Ivan couldn't believe it! He had actually done it! He took the risk and he used his skills to do it. He got his revenge on the Empire; even if it was a small victory. He had taken control of his life and he had saved his Alfred from all his suffering! He was unable to save his sisters but at least he was able to save his love. His heart was racing and the rain pounded in his ears but all he could see were the lights from the city. There they could hide! There they would be safe until they could get to the mountains! All his previous doubts were absent from his mind and it was focused on getting to those lights.

"WE DID ALFRED! WE DID IT!"

"IVAAAAAAN!"

Alfred screamed through the rain and Ivan's happiness was suddenly cut short. Ivan and Alfred had to come to an abrupt halt as the screeching cry of a horse slid in front of their path. The monstrous animal reared before them and Ivan quickly pulled Alfred into him, backing away from the one person he knew it would be. The sword was raised high in the air, its blade flashing in the lightening. Ivan shoved Alfred behind him and shuffled them further away from the horse as it reared again and Winter shook off his hood to reveal himself.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO RUN NOW? INSOLENT WHELPS!"

End Chapter 6 TBC

***R & R please! They help speed up chapter production! ^_^***


	7. Chapter 7

***Wow everyone! Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! They blew me away! ^_^ Sorry this chapter was posted a bit later than I had promised. A few issues had come up and they slowed the writing process. Happens to all of us! ^^'''' Anyway, read on and enjoy! R&R

***Warnings: Violence, gore, hardcore yaoi, disturbing scenes

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 7

Ivan threw his arms out to block all he could of Alfred as the horse reared before them. The rain was blinding his sight and making it difficult for him to see Winter's movements. He shouted for Alfred to run and quickly took a swing at the horse, hoping to frighten it. Alfred ran the moment he was told to knowing that he would be no real help in this fight. It would be easier on Ivan if Alfred were out of the way. Winter did not go after Alfred as they both thought but instead focused his attacks on Ivan. Winter turned his horse and brought his sword down on Ivan, who blocked the blow but just barely. With Winter up high on the horse he had the greater advantage and that had to have been his plan. With the heavy rain pouring down around them, Ivan had to look up for each swing and the drops would get in his eyes. It was turning out to be sheer luck that Ivan was blocking the heavy blows at all. He slipped on the wet ground and landed on his back from a particularly hard swing that nearly knocked the sword out of his hand. He managed to roll out of the way before Winter's horse could stampede over him.

The soaked ground made it harder for him to try to stand and the horse nearly ran him over again. Ivan thought fast and remained in a crouching position on the ground, giving the illusion of being stuck in the mud. He could hear the hoof beats coming towards him and with a heavy swing he felt the sword cut through one of the horse's front legs. Ivan rolled out of the way as the large animal went crashing down with a cry, taking Winter with it. Ivan stood up and rushed to the fallen beast but Winter was already standing, preparing to attack. Now that they were on the same ground level did not hesitate to fight back with everything he had. Their swords sparked against one another and Alfred continued to watch from a safe distance, debating on whether to help or not. Ivan seemed to be doing fine on his own until Winter tackled him to the ground.

"You treacherous snake!" He backhanded Ivan with his fist. "I raised you!" Ivan blocked his next blow and threw him off before they were locked into a wrestling hold. "I should have let you become a slut!" He flipped Ivan over but the man held on to his tunic and brought Winter down with him. Ivan scrambled on top of him and gave a few heavy punches before Winter kneed him in the gut, knocking him off. Winter grabbed his sword and regained his footing. "I'll pickle those violet eyes of yours!" Ivan quickly rolled over the corpse of the horse and Winter's sword met with its side instead. This gave Ivan the chance to get back on his feet but he was still unarmed. "Let me see you dance!" Ivan continued to duck and dodge his sword strokes. A sudden pair of hands grabbed Winter's wrist and tried to pull it back. "What the-!"

"ALFRED!" Ivan screamed his name when he saw the smaller man trying to disarm Winter. Winter turned to look at Alfred and Ivan dashed forward to grab his sword hand as well. "BACK AWAY, ALFRED!"

Ivan twisted his hand and the sword fell from Winter's grip. Alfred picked it up and backed away from the fight. Ivan twisted Winter's arm and wrapped him in a headlock from behind. Winter's hands reached behind, gripping his scarf. With a mighty yell Winter threw his weight forward and flipped Ivan over his head, slamming him onto the ground. Ivan gasped out as the air was knocked from his lungs and the next thing he knew he was being pulled up by his hair. Ivan twisted his body around so it was facing Winter's and grabbed his forearms, shoving him backwards. Winter tried to brace himself with his feet but the wet mud hindered him from doing so. The two stumbled to the ground again and Winter had finally let go of Ivan's hair. They proceeded with their second tumbling through the mud, throwing punches anywhere they could hit. Winter lifted his head and slammed his forehead against Ivan's, stunning him. Winter's fist met with the bottom of his chin and knocked Ivan off of him. He stood up and kicked Ivan in the side of the head, once again gaining the upper hand.

"I taught you every single one these moves, boy!"

Ivan felt his ear ringing when Winter's kick met with his temple. It stunned him for a moment but he rolled over onto his belly so no other vital parts of his face would get smashed. He quickly reached over and grabbed Winter's ankle in both hands before it could deliver another blow to him. Gritting his teeth he gave the ankle a sharp twist and was thrilled at the snapping sound he heard. Winter roared in pain and moved away from him, trying to balance on one foot. To Ivan's complete surprise, he watched Alfred jump onto Winter's back and lock his arms around his neck. Alfred's fingers found their way to Winter's eyes and pressed against them, obscuring the man's vision.

"GET HIM!" Alfred cried out to Ivan. Winter was unable to throw Alfred off of him due to his shattered ankle and the fingers digging into his eyes. Ivan saw that one of the swords was close to him and he slid along the wet ground to grasp it quickly, running over to the other two.

"LET GO!" Ivan shouted to Alfred and with a firm, swift stroke the heavy steel cut through Winter's lower abdomen. Alfred had let go at just the right time and he froze when he saw the rivers of blood lit up from the flash of lighting above them.

"Goddamn…brat." Winter remained standing as his inners slowly began to join the waterfall of blood before him. "Should have…killed you…long…ago." He fell into Ivan who let the dying man lean on him.

"You work for the Empire…therefore you helped destroy my village and my life."

He took his sword and shoved it up and straight through his chest, just under the ribcage. Winter gasped out but made no other sounds as Ivan thrust the blade in and out to assure the man would have a painful death. He backed away and let the man collapse onto the ground, the rain washing the blood away. Ivan stood over Winter's fallen body and looked down at the man who he could consider his adoptive father. The older man never actually cared for him or treated him like a son, only trained him to be a killer. The only tender moments he remembered sharing with Winter was during the first few nights of his arrival at Nazun house. Winter had let him sleep beside him in the bed. To Ivan, a few nights of sleep did not make up for the twelve years of pain, blood, and punishment he had to endure. At this moment in his life, Ivan stepped over the dead body of his abuser as a free man.

"I-Ivan…" Alfred looked at him, his body trembling as the events of the evening played through his head.

Ivan grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a run, going as far away from the house grounds as they could. They still needed to make their way to the city where they would have a greater opportunity to hide and gather, or rather steal, supplies. Alfred's mind was mixed with the images of Winter's abandoned bleeding body and the effort of keeping up with Ivan's pace. Alfred briefly wondered if Ivan knew where he was going and to his complete shock, his lover didn't and they went tumbling down a ravine. Their fall was quick and soft, the ground having been soaked through with rain. Ivan had never let go of Alfred's wrists as they went down and the smaller man was not too thrilled about having a mouthful of mud.

"Ivan! We need to find shelter! We-" Alfred's words were cut off when his blue eyes locked with violet ones, both blinking through the rain. "Ivan?" Alfred was suspicious of the strange look in his lover's eyes and was even more surprised when he was drug into a kiss. His eyes widened but he had to quickly close them to prevent the rain from slipping in. Why was Ivan kissing him in the middle of a thundering rainstorm after he had just killed so many?

"We are free men now. You are completely mine!" Ivan shouted through the rain. "I no longer have to share you with anybody! You are mine and mine alone! There will be only us, forever and ever!" Ivan kissed him passionately again, ignoring the rain and crashing thunder above them.

"This isn't a good time, Ivan! We need to get away!"

"No one is looking for us at this moment!" Alfred yelped as his body was flipped and pushed onto its hands and knees. He made a cry of protest as the soft mud oozed through his fingers.

"I need to reclaim you as mine!" Ivan shouted through the downpour. "I no longer have an opponent for your hand! I can fully claim you as mine!" Alfred felt his tunic bottom being lifted over his hips to expose his backside.

"I-Ivan! This really isn't the time or the place to-" Ivan's hands covered his and pressed Alfred's hands deep into the moist ground.

"This is our freedom, Alfred! This is free earth! We are making love now not as slaves, but as free men! No one can tell us our love is forbidden! We can no longer be punished for our feelings…we no longer have to hide!" Ivan moved one of his hands to lower his pants and press his erection against Alfred's entrance.

Alfred had already been prepared previously and Ivan's cock slid in with little resistance. Ivan's erection grew larger than their past times, probably due to the adrenaline of the fight and their freedom. Either way, Alfred was not complaining and he let all protests melt away when Ivan began his wild thrusting. How the man behind him was holding himself steady in the muddy earth was a mystery to him for Alfred's limbs could not hold him up. Ivan's violent yet pleasurable thrusts were rocking his whole body and it came to the point where Alfred just relied on the strong hands to hold him up. Those same hands that had just brought down a powerful household and killed many who stood in his way. Alfred did not always agree with the killing but right now the images in his head were giving him an erection of his own unlike he'd ever felt before. Ivan's hard pumping was no different from his sword strokes or his fists and he could fuck just as the same as he could fight. His cock never missed one strike against his sweet spot and Alfred felt as if he were going to die. His back and belly felt so full that he feared one would explode from the pleasurable force. Alfred began chanting Ivan's name through the rain, each thrust sending his voice higher and higher towards climax.

Ivan looked down at the long body arching beneath him and longed to see his lover's bare skin. He gripped the back of the tunic and prepared to tear it off but remembered Alfred would need to stay dressed for the rest of their escape. He vowed that when the time came he would tear off Alfred's clothes and ravish him mercilessly. They were free now to do as they pleased and if Ivan wanted to mark Alfred as his own he could. He did not care about the burn mark now for it meant nothing to him. The man who gave it to his lover was dead. But those types of thoughts were being overrun with the primitive instinct he was currently engaged in. He sought his own pleasure with Alfred's body and worried that he was hurting him. He let himself lean forward along Alfred's back and heard the man gasping his name in breathless delight. Ivan grinned madly and sped up his movements, whispering the word 'mine' over and over again. This wasn't 'making love' and Ivan knew that. It was raw passion and need. All he wanted to do was release all the pent up emotions and adrenaline that were racing through his body, threatening to destroy him. He was drunk off his victory and he was simply celebrating the win over his opponent for his lover. Ivan had won the fight and in turn was able to claim the prize. It was just like the many animals he had seen as a child, watching the males battle over the right to breed with the females. The winner takes all.

"MINE!" Ivan hollered through the rain as he kept up the speed of his thrusts. Alfred's insides were clenching around him and he knew the man was nearing his completion.

"I-IVAN! GODS ABOVE…KEEP GOING!" Alfred begged helplessly as his body was lovingly abused and he discovered he was craving it all the more. Ivan's cock never seemed to wilt or soften in the slightest as it continued to thrust, deeper and harder. He felt the buildup beginning in his lower belly and he arched his back as he came. His body shuddered and shook violently as the aftershocks of pleasure tickled his body.

"MINE!"

Ivan hissed out as he dug his nails into Alfred's hips and gave three more solid thrusts before he came. He let out an exhausted sigh and let his head fall back to enjoy the rain on his heated skin. His hips moved two or three more times with shallow thrusts until he grew soft and had to pull out. Ivan stood and fixed his pants before he walked around Alfred to step into the clearing before them. Alfred's face was flushed hot with sated lust and pleasure but he had to wonder what Ivan was doing. Currently he had no strength to lift himself onto his legs, which were limp with a satisfying exhaustion.

Ivan stood in the same spot and held his arms out to the side. His head tilted back so he could face the thundering sky above him. In the past he had felt rain on his body before but it had never felt like this. The air was so fresh and for the first time he felt he was about to breathe. The walls of that prison had suffocated him and now that he was free all his senses had heightened to new levels. For many nights he feared what was beyond the walls but now he held no doubt in his heart or spirit. He had fought and killed his way to freedom using all of the skills he learned from his captivity. If he had known this sooner he would have escaped years ago. Back then he was too depressed and defeated to believe in anything other than just trying to live through the day. But at this moment he felt truly happy and renewed, as if there was a whole other person living inside of him. In a strange way, the feeling was familiar to him and a long lost memory appeared in his head. One from a very long time ago.

"_Where am I?" Young five year old Ivan asked out loud to himself and looked up at the towering treetops that encircled him. The branches were swaying in a lazy manner, forming the appearance of thousands of hands. Ivan turned and ran from the trees, entering further into the dense woods. "Momma! Momma where are you?" He had wandered too far away from home during a game of hide-and-seek with his sisters and lost his way. "Sister! Sister!" He cried out for his elder sister, craving the safe haven that was her embrace. He wanted to be home with his momma, eating the fresh buttered biscuits she would be baking for dinner._

_The more he ran the more lost he became and his little heart was beating rapidly in pure fear. He was all alone in the dense woods with nobody to help him. He had nowhere to hide and no one to run to. Ivan stopped where he was and began to sob, fisting his chubby hands against his eyes. His little body trembled despite the heavy padding of his animal fur clothing. The wind was picking up, blowing through his small body and he longed for the protective warm fire of his cabin. His woolen hat blew off of his head and he cried out pitifully as he tried to catch it. He stumbled in the snow and landed on the cold blanket of white. Thick tears made their way down his chubby, wind kissed cheeks to freeze in the snow beneath him. Why wasn't anyone looking for him? Why were the trees closing in around him? Why was the forest trying to hurt him? He wanted someone to come to him and lead him home to a warm fire and his comfy bed. He was tired, hungry, and cold._

"_Momma…momma don't leave me here! Daddy! Daddy…momma…find me, daddy! Momma…!" _

_His words and sentences were jumbled between his sorrowful sobs. He was going to die here in these dark snowy woods, alone and lost. No one was hearing his cries or coming to look for him, had they abandoned him? Ivan crawled over to the nearest tree and leaned his back against it, pulling his little legs up to his chest to hide his face in his knees. His shoulders shook with sobs as the snow started to fall from the gray sky. He sat there for what felt like an eternity for a child, ignoring the snow that was gently beginning to cover the top of his deer hide boots. Ivan had the sudden urge to look up and he lifted his head from his knees to see what it was. A wave of fear passed through his body, as he was unsure of what giant animal was before him, wanting to eat him. _

"_Wait…I know you." Ivan whispered when his eyes saw the Dark Wolf standing before him. Ivan knew the Dark Wolf was a bad omen and it must mean that he was indeed going to die. The Dark Wolf would trick people or even kill them! He must be dead already and the Dark Wolf had come to eat him up. "Don't eat me…please!" He found himself begging in a cracked voice._

_The wolf made no sound and its black fur did not blow in the direction of the wind, it didn't even blow at all. Ivan no longer felt fear of the familiar being before him and he reached a hand out to touch its nose. His hand went right through the wolf's face but the inside felt like a sandy texture or something similar to dirt. The wolf moved its head away from his hand and walked silently through the snow, leaving no tracks. It looked back at Ivan, its yellow eyes being the only light in the now darkening woods. Ivan was always told the Dark Wolf's eyes were red…or maybe this was another god._

"_Are you a ghost?" Ivan asked it as he started to follow behind the creature. The black wolf did not answer him but began to lead him through the woods. The apparition faded away and reappeared constantly as it walked silently along the ground. Ivan continued tumbling on behind the spirit until he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Who is that?" Ivan asked when the wolf stopped in its path. Ivan looked at the creature before it slowly began to fade away. He wanted to cry out and reach for it, fearing he would be left alone again. But to his surprise a pair of warm arms scooped him up and turned him around._

"_Little brother! I found you!" It was his big sister and he wailed loudly in relief, shedding tears of joy. He wrapped his arms around her neck and squeezed tight. He silently thanked the black wolf for helping him and let his sister carry him back to their warm cabin._

Ivan had not thought about that moment in his young life for years and it brought tears to his eyes. He recognized the emotions he was feeling now for they were similar to the ones at that time. He was locked up and lost in the stone walls of slavery with no one to help guide him away from danger. Lost and alone in a large world where there was no escape and no hope to be found. Only dark smirks and large hands threatening to kill him at every turn. But now he was free from all that and just like that time in the woods, he was led away from the danger that threatened his life. However, he knew he did owe a lot to his Alfred, who had taught him that there was more to life than he knew and gave him a real meaning of hope. Perhaps the Dark Wolf in his dream and the wolf from the woods were one in the same. It spoke with Alfred's voice as it urged him to follow it down that moaning, wavering path of uncertainty. It was Alfred who had given him the strength and courage to stand up for himself. Alfred was the driving force that led him to taking control and breaking free of his prison. Just like the black, or Dark Wolf, that saved him from the woods. Alfred…

"Alfred!" Ivan remembered his lover and turned around to see the young man struggling to stand. He went over to him and wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist to steady him. "I'm sorry for what I did, Alfred. I couldn't control myself and I hope I didn't hurt you?"

"No…I'm more than okay." Alfred smiled, still panting from the aftershocks of sex. "B-but please, lets get away from this place and into the city! We need to hide!" Ivan responded by bringing Alfred into a deep, passionate kiss. He pulled the smaller body closer to his and pressed his tongue inside. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's shoulders and let himself be kissed. He would have to make a mental note that Ivan was to kiss him in the rain like this more often. "Okay…stop." Alfred pulled away with a pant. "We need to hide!"

"I love you, Alfred."

"I love you too, Ivan."

"I promise to always take care of you no matter what! No one will ever raise a hand to you again, not so long as I'm alive! I won't let anyone hurt you or take you away from me! I swear I will kill them without hesitation!" Ivan pulled away from him to grab his wrist again and pull him towards the city lights. "I swear it to you, Alfred!"

Alfred was a little put off by Ivan's sudden change in character but he knew it had to be from the intense events of the evening. He let Ivan pull him through the trees and over a bridge that led to the outskirts of the city. Due to the rain, most people were sheltered from it so the two could sneak around the streets without getting caught. Alfred noticed that Ivan was slowing down a bit as he gazed at all the tall stone buildings. He probably had never seen so many at once and if he did he had forgotten. Alfred had to shake his arm to get his attention and remind him that they were suppose to find shelter to hide themselves. Ivan nodded and pulled him along, searching all around for a place they could hide. They were in a very dangerous and sketchy part of the city so they would fit right in. No one here would notice that they were slaves, only poor beggars seeking shelter from the rain.

Ivan paused and looked at the sewage cover beneath his feet. He bent down and jiggled it until it clanked loudly. With a grunt he slid the heavy piece of iron over to reveal the manhole beneath it. It was more of an underground waterway but the smell wasn't any less putrid. Alfred covered his nose and made a sound of disgust as he watched Ivan lower himself down. Ivan landed on the moldy stone bottom and held his arms up to help Alfred down. Alfred grumbled low in his throat but he knew it was a necessary move, so he held his breath and jumped down into Ivan's arms. They had to close the top again so Ivan stood Alfred on his shoulders and the man drug the heavy iron cover back into place. Ivan lowered him down and pulled him away from the waterfall of rain that poured through the bars. The sewer was dark and damp, with horrible smells of death and disease. All the garbage and human waste was disposed of down here but it was the safest place for them to be right now. No one would come looking for them in the sewage tunnels.

"Ivan…this is disgusting." Alfred stated flatly.

"My love, it is the safest place for us to hide right now. Tomorrow I will go into the city and try to find everything that we need before we set off for the mountains."

"But how will you walk around the streets looking the way you do? Aren't your people known for silver hair and purple eyes? Won't your features give you away?"

"Not unless I'm disguised…"

"How are we going to do that? We have no money and I know you are going to have to steal and kill…" Ivan put his hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"They wouldn't hesitate to rob or kill us, Alfred. They have full right and reason to catch us and turn us in to the authorities. What other choice to do we have? It's them or us." Alfred looked at the greenish water and gave a heavy sigh.

"I understand, Ivan. It's kill or be killed…but I still don't like it."

"I know how you feel and I will do my best not to kill but-" Ivan paused in his speech when he noticed something large stuck between some debris in the water up ahead. "Wait here." Ivan walked past him and headed to the figure but Alfred followed right behind him, not wanting to be alone. Ivan saw that it was the rotting corpse of a dead man. A dead DRESSED man. With the amount of flies circling the body it must have been here for a while. "I will need his cloak! We're in luck, Alfred!"

"Ivan… you can't be serious! That's a dead man!"

"So? He won't miss it." Ivan eyed up the distance from his platform to the pile of debris where the body lay. He wanted to avoid the sewage as much as possible so he would jump the distance to the corpse. Ivan backed up a bit to get a running start before leaping off the edge and landing onto the pile of junk. Alfred whispered at him to be careful while he watched his lover climb over the debris to the dead man. "I got it!" Ivan said, tugging the old cloth off of the man's body. Ivan did not think about how he would get BACK over to Alfred's side and he blinked blankly in stupidity. "Oops."

"Just try and jump!" Alfred called to him. Ivan nodded and tossed the cloak over onto the other side before setting himself up to jump. With a few pumps of his arms, Ivan gave another leap and he had just made it to the other side, stumbling only slightly when he landed. "Oh gods above! Ivan, this cloak is COVERED in maggots!" Alfred dropped the dirty fabric but Ivan just picked it right up again.

"So we just take them off. Simple." Ivan started flapping the cloak in the air and Alfred had to hold back his vomit as he watched the little white dots fly off the fabric. They landed in the water but floated away with the current. They were a little bit easier to look at than Winter's inners or dead bodies so he was thankful for that. "Good, I can wear this and get what we need. I want you to just remain here and rest while I go out and scope the area."

"Wait, you're going NOW? But it's a downpour out there!"

"I need to know our surroundings, Alfred! No one will be out and maybe I can find stuff instead of stealing!"

"But I don't want to remain here alone! It's dark and scary!"

"Then go over to the dead man, shake his hand, and steal his clothes." Alfred gave it a quick thought and then nodded.

"I'll just stay here. But don't take long, okay?" Ivan gave him a quick kiss. "Don't worry, I won't."

Alfred helped open the top and Ivan climbed his way out, looking all around before heading into the city streets. Windows were lit up with lanterns or candles and they were his only source of light as he began searching the streets. He came upon an alleyway between two houses and looked around to see some crates stacked along the far wall. Ivan stealthy entered the area, going to the first crate and opening the lid. Inside were random pieces of cloth that appeared to be failed attempts at clothing accessories. He searched through and found a poorly sewn bag that they could use to carry food. While he looked through each one, he came upon: a crooked dagger, a leather needle, a slightly worn belt, a pair of hole filled gloves, a few ripped rags, a moldy cloak, torn boots, and a tattered poncho. He stuffed it all into the sack and quickly left the alley. The rain had started to slow and he was able to make out more of his surroundings. The items he found would not be enough for them and since they were going to travel through the mountains they would need sturdier supplies. Ivan knew he would have to find a way to obtain some money so they could by better materials. He did not have to worry about food for he was confident enough in his hunting and fishing skills that he could provide for them. With the dagger he would be able to make a spear, which he could use for both. Ivan had taken one of the swords with him and planned to wrap it in the rags so no one would know it was a guards' weapon. They would still need clothes and Ivan was finding a solution to that to be difficult. This was a very poor area and most likely the inhabitants were just slightly better off than they were. Ivan noticed a man in a cloak walking his way with a covered lantern on a stick. The man smiled at Ivan and gave a short wave.

"Good evening, my friend." Said the man. "You look tattered and torn. Are you a traveler like myself?"

"That depends on who wants to know." Ivan said flatly and the man laughed.

"I would answer the exact same way! You are just like me! Tell me, friend, which way are you traveling? I am heading south where the weather is always warm. Not to mention it is home to the biggest slave market and population in the whole empire! I need to go where slaves are still considered slaves." Ivan was curious and he had to play along with the man to get the answer he wanted.

"Sir, I have been traveling for a long time, mostly through dense woods and fields. I am not up to date with the current state of the empire. What is this about 'slaves still being considered slaves'?"

"There are tons of protests in the North about freeing slaves and allowing them to be paid workers or something like that that. There is a man who lives in one of the newly built-on mountain city that acts as a safe haven for escaped slaves. Slaves have been reported missing and most likely have headed to the mountain city for safety. The man owns a very large and profitable iron mill and the Emperor relies heavily on it. The man uses the escaped slaves as workers and clothes, feeds, and shelters them. Treating them like equels. The Emperor does not care how the steel gets delivered to him or where it comes from, as long as he gets it. So he doesn't care that slaves are becoming people. It's disgusting, don't you agree? You can't build an empire on the backs of PAID workers! You'd have no money to strengthen the empire!"

"That is true. What a waste to throw away free manpower…it makes no sense. The Emperor must be getting old. But how can the slaves actually make it through the mountains without being caught? I mean aren't there guards and soldiers all over the paths and roads leading there? Unless they get caught and killed all the time?" He smirked, hoping he was convincing enough.

"Oh yeah, there has been TONS of slave executions for those who have been caught! If you walk some miles up you will get to the city square where they put the corpses on 'display' for other slaves to see. As a warning. It is a heavily traveled road but slaves are too stupid to even figure that out. They do it to themselves."

"How would they even know where the road is? I travel all the time and I couldn't figure out where it would be? Or is it one of those mountain roads that lead to the Northern city?" Maybe by some chance his fake knowledge would win him another answer. He had been very lucky so far and knew it was a chance he was taking but how could he pass it up?

"All the roads to the mountains from the cities lead to the North. You can't get to the other side of the mountain without passing through the Northern city first. You could, technically, but it would be very dangerous and there are all kinds of crazy, primitive tribes out there. Rumors have it that the Northern city even KNOWS some of the tribes and TRADES with them! Why won't the Emperor stand up to all of this nonsense? Soon the slaves will grow very numerous and they will rebel against the empire and BOOM, down goes society!"

"I see. The decadence of our empire would be escaping our grip and falling into the hands of nobodies. I hope to be far away from here when that happens."

"True that. So why don't you travel South with me? The slaves can never make it all the way here, in the center of the empire, without getting caught!"

"No thanks, I prefer to travel alone. I can only put my trust in myself and no other." The man laughed and slapped him on the back.

"I understand, good fellow! Good luck on your journey, wherever it is you're going?"

"Anywhere that strikes my fancy. Thank you for stopping to talk to an old soul like me."

"We wanderers have to stick together, right? Even when the whole world is collapsing! Maybe our paths will cross again."

"Perhaps they will. Stay safe." Ivan responded.

"You too!"

Ivan waited for the man to be out of sight before he turned down another road to head back to the sewer. He had to tell Alfred of the good news he had come across. Ivan remembered that there was a city he passed through when they first had taken him from his homeland. That must have been the Northern city. Now that he had heard the traveler's news it brought back a conversation he had overheard some time ago while he was training in the courtyard. Sardar had walked by with another noble, complaining about 'times changing' and 'the poor getting richer', or something along those lines. The other noble had said something like there would be no more slaves and Ivan had figured he was talking about death. He just assumed all the slaves would be killed off just for the humor of the empire and what other logical thought could he have had anyway? He had nothing to go on until now. So there was going to be a change of plans for the both of them. Instead of wandering through the woods and finding a tribe deep in the forests, they could live in the Northern city for a while where they would be safe. After some time there they could travel on to a tribe and join up with it. All they would have to do is follow along the road but remain in the woods around it. They could not risk the chance of being caught if they walked on the road. If slaves were escaping through these routes then no doubt the soldiers would be checking any travelers for slave markings. They would take their chances with the wolves and mountain lions.

When Ivan returned to the sewer he had told Alfred the news he had heard about the Northern city and their new plan to get there. Alfred was skeptical for the most part but it was better than traveling through the woods where they could be eaten alive by wild beasts. The idea of living in a city, he had to admit, was a relief for him because he had been raised in one. He did want to share in Ivan's tribal life and would let his lover make the decision on where they were to go. Either they could stay in the city or they could join a tribe. Alfred was fairly certain that Ivan would choose to live in a tribal village like where he was raised and it would not be denied to him. All Alfred wanted was to share his life with Ivan, the man he loved more than anything. He had gained his freedom thanks the brave, yet barbaric heroics of his beloved Ivan.

"So where is this road, Ivan? How long will it take for us to get there?" Alfred was laying long ways in his lap as the man rests his back against the dirty stonewalls. Alfred wanted as little of his body touching the filthy surroundings as possible. Ivan, on the other hand, had been covered in blood and guts before so a little moldy stone was nothing.

"There is probably a way leading there from the town center."

"Yes!" Alfred said with a smile. "I remember in my city all the roads started in the center of the capital and went in all directions! The empire is set up the same way in all cities! But I thought you said we would avoid the main road?"

"Yes, we have to avoid it so we don't get caught. I just want to get an idea of which one it is and then go from there. We may have to backtrack a bit and walk AROUND part of the city so we are not noticed. It is still going to be a very difficult journey because we won't always see the path but we must keep traveling north. Whenever we can we will look for the road to make sure we are on the right track. It's going to be very tricky."

"And what if we lose our way?"

"Then we will stick to our old plan of just getting through the woods and finding my tribes." He kissed Alfred's temple.

"I'm ready for adventure, Ivan! Together we will face all dangers with no fear or doubts in our hearts!" he hugged his neck and kissed him deeply. "As long as I'm with you I don't need to be afraid." Ivan smiled and nuzzled his nose with his own.

"I will see you to freedom, Alfred. I promise you. No matter what we will live our own lives. Now get some sleep. We have a very, VERY big day tomorrow!" Alfred smirked and tucked his head under Ivan's chin.

"Nothing will stop us!"

Their fighting spirits were sorely unprepared for what had greeted them the next day. They had worn the torn clothing that Ivan had found and walked along the streets like an average citizen. Some wagons full of crates were heading for the center of town so the two followed silently behind the cargo. Everything was going well until they saw the large crowd that was gathered at the town square. The cargo wagons had to stop for the crowd was blocking all the roadways. Alfred gulped and looked up at Ivan, silently asking him what was going on. Ivan did not have an answer but instead he led Alfred through the crowd, following the masses as they shuffled down one roadway. Even though Ivan did not know where everyone was going this was a great way for them to discover where the path was without being noticed. The road was very wide so the crowd moved quickly along. The two weren't sure how long they had walked down the road but it felt like ages. When the crowd started to shrink Ivan knew they were at the end of the road leading into the city. He pulled Alfred up to the front where they joined the others in the outskirts of the city. That was when they were greeted to the most barbaric sight they had seen thus far.

"Ivan…" Alfred whispered his name, his eyes wide with fright and his face growing pale.

Ivan just stared in the same direction ahead as Alfred, taking in the current scenery. All along the road and leading up into the trees were the corpses of dead slaves hanging from posts and racks. Birds were picking at the bodies and their forms were distorted and mutilated. The smell was nauseating and Alfred had to cover his mouth to hold back his urge to vomit. The crowd had been following a body wagon, which must have contained the bodies of newly killed slaves who have tried to escape. The corpses were a warning to all slaves who attempted to escape their captivity.

The people were cheering and shouting as a fresh, headless body was tied and nailed to one of the racks. Ivan felt Alfred's hand reach out to grip his and he squeezed back, seeking the same comfort. They were fools if they said a tremor of fear did not travel through their bodies at the 'warning sign' in front of them. Ivan actually began to feel lightheaded, watching as the gray road before them started to sway. He thought he could hear Alfred's voice calling his name yet he could not respond as everything went dark before him.

End Chapter 7 TBC


	8. Chapter 8

***Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ You guys are great!

***Warnings: Hardcore yaoi, scary scenes (to some), minor foul language.

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 8

"Are you sure we are heading in the right direction?" Alfred asked, quickly stepping around the incline of trees.

"Yes, I am certain. The path is far that way. Once we reach the top of this mountain we will be able to see our surroundings and proceed from there."

After Ivan had come to from his faint they hid in an alleyway until nightfall. The moon was only in its crescent stage so the darken sky made it easier for them to sneak through the field. They had put a wide distance between themselves and the path, hoping their unmarked trail would shield them from patrolling guards. Ivan had told Alfred that he wanted them both to walk straight through the night and they will rest at early dawn. The woods were so dark at this time of night that spotting them would be a challenge so the more ground they cover the safer they'll be. Ivan could already tell that Alfred would prove more trouble than helpful for the young man was clearly a pure city boy. Climbing steep hills, hopping over boulders, and swerving around trees was not something he was used to. Hard labor was all Ivan had known so something like this was a cakewalk to him.

"Ivan…I'm hungry."

"You will have to wait until morning. We can't stop now or we risk the chance of being caught. In the morning I will make us a spear so I can hunt and fish. With any luck a stream should not be to far from here."

"Can you teach me how to fish?"

"Not right away. Once we are a safe distance I will take the time to show you how to properly use a spear. Come now, we still have much climbing to do."

Alfred grumbled as he followed behind Ivan, trying to mimic every step the other man made. The forest was deadly quiet and the higher they climbed the darker it seemed to get. The treetops were fuller the further they climbed and it blocked out the moonlight. Ivan had slowed his steps as his vision was escaping him in the dark. Ivan suddenly stopped and Alfred almost bumped into him. Alfred was about to ask him why he stopped but when he saw Ivan's narrow eyes searching the area he thought it best to remain quiet. Ivan seemed to have read his mind and he tilted his head behind him towards Alfred.

"Do you hear that?" Alfred gulped.

"Hear what?" He asked, his voice beginning to tremble.

"Listen." Ivan put his finger to his lip and Alfred leaned his head a bit to stick his ear out.

"Listen for what?" Alfred heard a deep, sorrowful groaning coming from the woods. The sound echoed all around them and he gulped. "Ivan…w-what's that sound?"

"I don't know." Ivan glanced around, hearing the groaning slowly start to become louder. "It may be a wounded animal…"

"But it sounds human!" Alfred trembled and pressed himself up against Ivan's back, his teeth chattering.

"There's many animals in the woods we don't necessary know about." Ivan pointed out but the groaning was more pitiful and it filled him with an unfamiliar emptiness as if life was sucked from the world.

Ivan remembered a tale he was told as a child about the 'Moaning Ghost', which was an old spirit, tossed from the realm of the gods. It was said to be a white mist the color of fresh milk and it hopped along the forest floor, searching for a place to call 'home'. It was usually heard during a heavy snowstorm or a rainy night and Ivan had come to the conclusion that it was just wind, nothing more. But this moaning and groaning echoing through the trees was starting to fill him with concern. He couldn't make out what it was, human or animal. He knew it couldn't be a ghost or a spirit for they didn't exist. The sounds were coming from all around them and Ivan did not know which direction to look. Alfred was nearly latched on to his back as they tried to pinpoint the sound.

"Ivan! Ivan for fuck's sake what is it? I swear it's getting closer!" He hopped from foot to foot, his hair standing straight up in pure fear.

"It sounds big because it is echoing. Come on." Ivan took his hand and they continued walking up the incline. The groaning seemed to follow them and Ivan drew his sword.

"Gods above, Ivan! I'm fucking scared out of my wits!"

"Pull yourself together!" Ivan hissed at him, looking all around. What the hell was making that sound? It was just a long, endless groan and Ivan concluded that it had to be a wounded animal. "I'm pretty sure it's an animal and it's hurt. Lets just keep moving."

"But I'm scared! What if it's a ghost?"

"It isn't!" Although Ivan wasn't sure himself what it was. He thought back to his dream about the moaning path and he wondered if this was a part of mind linking this sound to that memory. "Just keep walking. If it IS a wounded animal than something must be trailing it."

"T-trailing it? What do you mean?" Alfred asked in a wavering voice as they continued to walk.

"When a large animal is wounded it is sometimes able to continue on until it dies. Some pack animals, or solitary animals, just follow the damaged creature and wait for it to die."

"So that thing…that 'groaning', is some kind of large animal that's been hurt?"

"I can only hope s-OOOOOO!" The ground gave way and the two men slipped down a ravine and landed in a makeshift stream left by the rain. Alfred screamed in pure terror as they fell and he flopped around like a fish out of water. "SILENCE!" Ivan reached over to him and covered Alfred's mouth with his hand. "We simply fell! Do you want to be attacked? Do you wish to lead it right to us?" Alfred's eyes were wide and he shook his head. Ivan removed his hand when he felt a slight vibration in the ground.

"What is it?" Alfred whispered.

"Something's coming."

"What? What's coming?" Alfred was trembling and looking all around.

"It's too damp for us to climb out. Here, follow my lead and stay close!" Ivan pressed his back into the murky wall and Alfred did the same. They stayed right next to each other and Alfred was gripping his hand for dear life to the point where it was actually beginning to hurt. Ivan's eyes caught something to his right and he turned to see a large animal stumbling along the ravine. "There it is! Look! But don't move! It can't see us if we don't move!"

They watched as the large animal came closer into view. Ivan could see that it was a very large winter elk. It was groaning in pain and exhaustion for Ivan could see the bloodied fur hanging from its body. Alfred was trembling beside him as he watched the massive animal approach them. The hooves stumbled as it walked too close to the edge and the wet ground started to crumble beneath its weight. The elk made a fearful bellow as it tried to balance itself but it was too weak and ended up thumping to the ground. Alfred looked at the dying animal, having never seen something like this in his life. The elk was groaning in agony, his legs peddling helplessly in the air as the murky floor made movement impossible. Alfred saw the blood dripping from the elks's black nose and its tongue seemed too large for its mouth. He continued to stare at the gruesome sight, once again feeling sick to his stomach. The elk's dark eyes kept rolling back into its head to reveal only white parts but they would quickly disappear. The animal was near to dying and Ivan stood from the wet wall and prepared his sword.

"Ivan…what are you doing?"

"I'm going to put it out of its misery. We don't need its cries bringing whatever predator took it down. Close your eyes, Alfred. Don't look." Alfred did so, hiding his face in his knees as he continued to hear the agonizing groans and the wet footsteps of Ivan.

Ivan walked up to the dying animal and looked over its mutilated body, trying to recognize the type of predator that attacked it. It wasn't done by humans for there were too many deep gashes. They weren't the bites or marks of a wolf pack and they would have heard the howls by now. It could have been a solitary animal, like a mountain lion or a lynx. Whatever the case, its pitiful groans were going to draw attention to them and not just that of animals. Ivan raised his sword and with a quick thrust he sent the blade into the elk's neck. It made a grunted snort before its body fell limp with death. Ivan wiped the sweat from his bow and turned to retrieve Alfred when something else caught his eye. He looked further down the ravine to see eight pairs of eyes looking at him. Slowly, Ivan backed up and whispered to Alfred.

"Alfred…Alfred!"

"What? Is it dead?" Alfred lifted his head and turned to see the eyes lurking in the dark as well. His face paled and his bottom lip trembled. "I-Ivan…"

"Just get up slowly…and we'll back away." He took Alfred's hand and helped him stand, backing away from the creatures as they stalked closer. "They don't want us when there is a fresh kill right there…but we don't want to alarm them."

"Us alarm THEM? That's bullshit!"

"Shh! Just keep backing up…we are showing that we are no threat to them. Now, after a few more steps we're going to get out of this ravine."

"But it's too slippery!"

"I'm sending you up first." Ivan crouched down and cupped his hands. "Step onto my hands and I'll lift you up." Alfred glanced at the creatures and quickly did as he was told, letting out a shriek as Ivan's strength tossed him up and over. Alfred scrambled around on the top and looked down to see Ivan jump to grab the ledge. He grabbed Ivan's arms and tried to help pull him up but he kept slipping. "Stop, just let me do it." Ivan hissed out and used his sword to help pull his weight over the ledge. "Whew…we made it."

"And just in time!" Alfred pointed to the creatures that were now swarming around the carcass of the elk. "What are they?"

"Looks like a family of Night Cats."

"What are those?"

"Just a really BIG version of a house cat. Lets go." Ivan stood up and tried to pull Alfred with him but the younger man wouldn't move. Ivan creased his brows and looked at him. "Alfred?"

"I don't want to keep going into the woods, Ivan! I'm scared! It's frightening at night!"

"But we must continue on."

"Yes but…I've never been in the woods before! I don't like it!"

"Alfred, when we find a mountain tribe you will have to deal with the woods like this. There are many people around to help and animals rarely attack like this. Can we at LEAST get away from the munching sounds?" Alfred nodded and they moved some feet away from the sounds.

"Please Ivan…it's been such a horrible last couple of days. I'm scared…tired…and hungry." Alfred leaned in to him and hugged him tight. "I'm not used to this…please."

Ivan wrapped his arm around his lover's waist and kissed the top of his head. He knew Alfred was full of energy and adventure but this was all just to new for him. Once he became used to the woods things would be easier for him. This little incident they just experienced didn't help him either. Ivan thought about resting up in a tree but it would prove more dangerous than good. He was going to stick to his original plan despite Alfred's doubts and fears.

"I'm sorry love, but we have to continue on."

"But Ivan-!"

"Do you want to get caught by the guards and end up on a spike like the others?" Alfred's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Be thankful that all we have to worry about is animals. People are more dangerous. Now, are we ready to continue?" Alfred took a heavy gulp but nodded. "Good. Lets go."

They continued on through the woods for the rest of the night having no further run-ins with animals or sounds. There was the occasional sound of an owl and branches snapping but that was to be expected. Ivan never let go of Alfred's hand as they climbed higher up and soon the woods were starting to light up with the early dawn. It was getting easier to see and they were able to speed up their walking. Ivan knew they were almost at the top and he wanted to surprise Alfred with the sunrise. There was nothing like a wilderness sunrise to raise your spirits and right now that is what his lover needed. He ignored Alfred's protests as he pulled the man along the forest ground quickly. When they finally reached the top Ivan turned Alfred to face the east where the sun was just beginning to rise over some mountains.

"Look Alfred…it's the sunrise."

"Oh wow…Ivan, it's beautiful! I've never seen anything like it!" Alfred watched as the sun lit up their surroundings.

"We will be able to share many sunrises together." Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist from behind and rests his chin on the man's shoulder.

"Once we have our own place…then we can watch it every day!" Alfred turned his head so they could share a kiss.

"Careful…" Ivan said in a playful tone. "Just one little kiss from you can fill me with lust." Alfred laughed.

"Then I am safe to say that what's poking me is not the hilt of your sword?"

"You are correct."

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

"I thought you were afraid and tired." Ivan nipped at his neck.

"Well…it's daytime now and I can see so I'm not really scared. I just hate the dark. But shouldn't we continue walking?"

"In a moment."

Ivan lifted him by the waist and carried him over to one the trees. He would have sat down on the boulders and had Alfred ride him but the texture would scrape his love's legs and he didn't want to put up with his whining. Bending him at the waist was more than enough to get what he needed, what they BOTH needed. It never ceased to amaze him at how easily he was turned on by Alfred, like he was an animal in a constant rut that couldn't be sated. Never did Alfred refuse him or shove him away, which meant that he was just as turned on. How someone like him ended up having a masterpiece of a person like Alfred fall in love with him was a mystery to be solved at death. He knew he was very fortunate to have found true love in such a dark and malevolent world.

"Aren't you afraid we'll attract attention?" Alfred protested as his arms were folded above his head while they rests against a tree. Ivan was positioning the slim hips at the proper angle for penetration.

"It's too early in the morning and as long as you're not screaming out in pleasure nothing should bother us. We're covered in mud and grime so if anyone passes by they will think we're just very small bears!"

Ivan smiled happily as he flipped up Alfred's tunic to expose that perfect behind. He saw the burn mark across his lower back and sneered at the crusted blemish. That bastard Sardar was right in saying that the sight of the burn would remind Ivan of 'who' Alfred belonged to and who put it there. Even though Alfred was indeed his and his alone the image still stuck in his head.

"Ivan?" Alfred looked back at him over his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, no. Not at all. I was just admiring how gorgeous you are."

Alfred smiled and returned to resting his forehead against his folded arms. He felt two slick fingers ease their way inside of him, making his breath catch in his throat. Ivan's thick fingers probed deep as they searched for his pleasure spot. Alfred helped him along by pushing back on the fingers so they could find what they were searching for. He let out a gasp of delight as they pressed against the bundle of nerves that sent those tremors of pleasure through his body. His lower belly tingled and grew warm with anticipation for what was going to come next and licked his lips when the fingers were removed.

"You are still stretched from our previous romp." Ivan smirked and ran a hand up Alfred's back before they moved to grip the slim hips. "Ready?"

"I'm always ready for you. What kind of question is that?"

Ivan quickly moved the tunic bottom down a ways so it would cover the burn mark before easing his way in. Alfred's body sucked him in greedily and he could still feel some of his cum from before. Alfred moaned and straddled his legs further to make more room for Ivan's movements. The moment Ivan was seated inside of him he began a harsh series of pounding thrusts. Alfred kept the volume of his cries to a minimum but with the intense pleasure building slowly in his belly it was getting harder to maintain the level. Ivan's strength during their harsh lovemaking had to be the biggest turn on for Alfred. If Ivan wanted to he could swing him around like a ragdoll and fuck him in any way he saw fit. Sometimes Alfred wondered if Ivan's weight and strength of thrusts would one day shatter his hips. When he was little he recalled seeing a particularly large steer break the hip of a potential cow during mating. As far as he was concerned that was the best way to break 'something' and have fun doing it.

"Harder…Ivan!" Alfred gasped out as his lover obeyed his desperate plea.

Ivan buried his fingertips into the soft flesh of Alfred's hips and he sped up his thrusts in a brutal rhythm. Alfred's sweet voice cried out in pleasurable desperation and it was the greatest sound to his ears. More so than any songbird or musical piece. Alfred's insides were always tight around his erection but that was due to his larger size. Alfred body can easily take him in but he is stretched to his fullest. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he relished in the ever pleasurable feeling that was his lover. So hot and tight around him that could warm his body on even the coldest of nights. The slim hips started pressing back against him as Alfred helped with the movements, taking his pleasure with Ivan's cock at his own speed. Ivan smirked and loosened his hold on the fair skin to let Alfred continue setting the pace.

"Hey!" Alfred hissed out. "Don't slow your movements!" His face was flushed and his eyelids heavy. "I'm so close…!"

"As you wish, love."

Ivan moved his hands up to Alfred's waist this time and started pulling the smaller man onto his cock with more force. He had already left finger marks on his hips so he thought he could put fresh ones on his waist. Alfred cried out with each hard thrust as his sweet spot was continuously stimulated by jagged thrusts. He welcomed the slight discomfort as it succeeded in only bringing his body closer to orgasm. His limbs were trembling with exhaustion and his stomach was tightening with the promise of a quick orgasm. With a few more cries of ecstasy and heavy thrusts, Alfred arched his already bent back as he reached completion. He continued to groan with satisfaction as Ivan's thrusts were mixing perfectly with his aftershocks of lust. He felt Ivan let out a few grunts before he stilled his movements and came inside of him. The warmth of Ivan's cum heated his insides and he clenched his muscles to keep any from slipping out. He was tempted to stand on his head just so his body could hold in every last bit.

"Your body must really be hungry." Ivan said with a chuckle as he pulled out.

"What can I say? I'm always hungry for you." Alfred smirked and stood up to stretch his back. He looked down at his legs to see the familiar cream colored streams of cum escaping down their length. "And there goes some of it."

"It won't escape." Ivan settled down onto his knees and stuck his tongue out to begin lapping at the rivulets of cum. Alfred moaned softly and closed his eyes while he spread his legs more. Ivan's tongue sent little shocks of pleasure to his groin and he felt like he was going to become hard once again. His body was too exhausted from everything to bear another round but to his luck Ivan had pulled way. He looked down at his thighs to see that they were clear of any juices. "See? It didn't escape."

"Ivan…you're perfect." Alfred said with a laugh but Ivan knew the man had meant what he said. "Come on, lets go find a stream or something. I really worked up an appetite now." Ivan stood up and brought him into a hug.

"I have something you could and it will fill your belly." Alfred smirked and flicked Ivan's nose.

"I consider that a treat, not a meal!"

"Phooey." Ivan pouted.

"So if you are done trying to get me to do 'naughty' things, where do we go from here?" Ivan looked out at the world below them and saw the steeple of a building that was the Northern city.

"The city is west of us and the closest way would be to cross the road. But I suggest we continue straight until we get to the next set of mountains and then head west. That way we will walk straight into the city and crossing the road from there should be a breeze. It's out of our way but it's better than being caught." Alfred looked at the way Ivan spoke of and frowned.

"That's a hell of a long walk. But perhaps if we moved DIAGONIALLY through the woods we won't have to cover as much land." Ivan thought about it and then kissed Alfred's cheek.

"You're so smart, Alfred. That would work, however, there is a greater chance we will get lost. If he walk to the mountains all we have to do is follow along the bottom and we'll be lead right to the city. I know it's longer but it's the most effective, yes?" Alfred grumbled.

"Yeah…you're right."

It wasn't long until they happened upon a large running stream that was full of fish. Ivan had found a sturdy stick and carved the top into a sharp point. He did not have the right resources to make a proper spear but this one would help catch a few fish. Alfred was busy making a circle with stones to build a fire. Being the son of a blacksmith he was quick to get a fire going with expert skill. Ivan found a shallow spot in the water to stand and waited for the fish to come along. Alfred smiled at Ivan's strong back while ignoring the scars there. He loved watching the man's muscles flex every time he moved to stab at a fish. He speared one and motioned for Alfred to come over and take it. Alfred took the blue fish from the tip of the spear and dropped it a few times as it was still flopping with life. When he finally brought it to the fire its flopping had ceased. Alfred placed it down on one of the extra rocks and went back to the stream to take another fish. Ivan was able to spear four fish for them to eat.

"Can I try?" Alfred asked him.

"Sure. It's not as easy as it looks. This was one of the first things my father taught me to do and it took a long while for me to do it properly."

"Watch me! I bet I can spear a fish on my first try!" Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead then, Master Fisherman." Ivan mocked and watched with amusement as Alfred tried desperately to spear the fish. With each missed fish Alfred let out a whispered curse and finally gave up.

"I didn't want to catch any fish anyway! Where I come from we use fishing poles and go to the market!" Alfred stomped over to the fire and Ivan just shook his head at his stubborn lover. They wove some sharpened sticks through the fish before holding the bodies over the open flame. They sat in silence for a short while until Alfred spoke. "Ivan, why doesn't the Emperor care about the Northern City taking in all these slaves? Why is it okay for that city but wrong for others?"

"He obviously doesn't care enough about the slave population. All he cares about is production and profit. The Northern City produces the most iron, which is what the Empire needs to continue to expand. If the lord of the city is paying the slaves to help make the iron then the Emperor doesn't really lose anything. He doesn't care how the work gets done as long as it is completed. And slaves are owned and operated by city officials. They control how slaves are dealt with and make the rules for them. The Emperor just doesn't have a care about it."

"That's wrong! He should care about ALL his people, whether they are slaves or nobles! We're all human!" Ivan smiled sweetly at Alfred's naïve morals while he squeezed a fish to see if it was done.

"If only everyone thought like you, Alfred, then the world would be a better place. But they don't."

"That's fucking obvious." Alfred hissed. "Damn it! It just makes me so mad that people are so cruel!"

"I know Alfred…and we both come from slavery, which is the worst type of cruel. But you got out of slavery early. I've been a slave for the last fifteen years of my life." Alfred looked at him with sympathy.

"I'm sorry you've had such a harsh life, Ivan. No one should have to go through something like this."

"I hate the Empire…I wish to see it fall. All it does is destroy lives and families."

"Ivan…what would you do if you were to see your parents again? Would you forgive them for what they did?" Ivan looked at him for a moment and then shook his head.

"No. I would kill them." Alfred gasped.

"B-but they are still your parents!"

"What parents abandon their children in the night and leave them to die at the hands of the Empire? They were selfish, thinking only of themselves and their own safety! They left my sisters and I to die! Why should I forgive them? I was forced into a life of labor and bloodshed while my sisters are probably lost in a prostitution ring! Tell me how that is forgivable?"

"I'm sorry Ivan. If I knew it was going to upset you so much I wouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry." Ivan sighed.

"It's alright, Alfred. You're my lover and mate, you have a right to know and ask. Fish are done." Ivan handed one stick to Alfred and took one for himself. The ate in silence for a few moments until Alfred spoke once again, curious to know more about Ivan. They never had a chance to really sit down and talk about themselves but now that they were free they could.

"Ivan, why don't you like women?" Ivan looked over at him, surprised by the question.

"I never said I didn't like women?"

"That's not what I meant. I mean why do you prefer men over women? You could have had your pick of any servant girl at Nazun house because you were a fighter. So why do you choose men?" Ivan thought about the question as he nibbled at his fish.

"Well, I've been WITH women because it is more natural. When I was a lot longer I had a woman by choice but after that I was more or less forced to sleep with them for 'breeding' purposes. I was never really comfortable laying with women because I always thought about my sisters. I wondered if they were forced to do the same thing with a man they didn't know on a regular basis. I guess I always felt…well, guilty. Being a man I know I'm cut from the same mold and get the same feelings so…yeah." He cleared his throat. "Do you like women? I don't think I ever asked or seen you with one?"

"Me? Oh yeah! I was the most popular guy in the town with all the girls!"

"Hm. Must be a small town." Ivan said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Alfred threw small pebble at him and Ivan dodged it. "Not funny!" He pouted. "I've kissed many girls!"

"That's all? Just kissed?" Alfred blushed and slowly took a bite of his fish.

"Well…I've never actually BEEN with a woman…" Ivan blinked and let out a laugh.

"What a shame. Now that you are with me I will never share you, not even so you can experience a woman."

"Oh yeah! Well that means you can't even LOOK at one or I'll…I'll…bite you!" Ivan finished his fish and took the second one from the fire.

"I told you I don't look at women."

"Pfft! I saw the way you were staring at that prostitute outside the brothel! In the city, remember?"

"So were you. She was only doing her job by standing there topless to entice men to come to the brothel and spend money. It was hard NOT to look."

"You covered my eyes and pulled me away! As a fellow man aren't we suppose to share in stuff like that?"

"You're still a boy, Alfred. Barely nineteen summers, I don't care what you say. But in my eyes you are too young to be looking at women." He stuck his tongue out between his lips in a playful manner and Alfred threw his stick at him.

"But I thought you said you feel guilty about looking at women!"

"I do but I can't help my natural instinct. I do, however, treat it with respect. I would never act on it. But now that I have you I don't have the desire to look anyone else, man or woman. I only have eyes for you, my Alfred." Alfred blushed prettily.

"Really?"

"Really." Ivan smiled. "Now eat your last fish before it gets too burnt. I want to start our walking again shortly."

"Already? But Ivan, I'm really tired! Don't you think we should get some sleep first?"

"Hm…I suppose you are right. Lets cross the stream and we'll rest up in one of the trees. That way we won't get caught."

Using the rockier parts of the stream the two crossed through the shallow parts. The current was not strong enough to sweep them away should one of them fall but it was very cold. Ivan was way ahead of Alfred and he had to stop periodically to help him over a few mossy rocks. Once they had successfully cross Ivan looked around for a tree with many branches so it was easier to climb. Alfred pointed one out and Ivan approved of its height. Ivan cupped his hands and lifted Alfred easily onto the first branch. He ordered Alfred to start climbing so he could follow behind, in case the smaller man was to fall or slip. The branches were much thicker the further they climbed and Alfred claimed the largest one, resting his back against the trunk. Ivan climbed up one more and took the branch above Alfred.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked him.

"Yeah, you?" Alfred asked him.

"As much as I can be. I'm going to stay awake and keep an eye on things for a bit, okay?"

"Okay, but I want you to sleep as well, Ivan! You need your strength!"

"Yes, yes, love. I promise I will." Ivan smiled down at him. "Now go to sleep. No talking."

Ivan knew Alfred was asleep when he heard the man's light snoring coming from below him. The violet-eyed man chose to scan their immediate area, gazing through all the open spots in the leaves that he could. The woods were fairly calm with birds singing and a gentle breeze moving through. Ivan smiled and closed his eyes, taking the time to relish in the fresh mountain air. He reached down and undid the scarf from his waist. Ivan brought it to his face and inhaled the scents, from his beloved Alfred to that ever-present scent of pine. Now he had the real thing again and for the first time in years, he wrapped the scarf around his neck. The feeling of the material around his neck brought a few tears to his eyes, remembering how his life was before the attack on his village. Even after all this time the scarf still held its warmth and he was proud to wear it around his neck once again.

He remained awake for a short while until the need for sleep took over. When he woke up from the nap he noticed that the sun was high in the sky, meaning it was the early afternoon. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked down to see Alfred still sound asleep. Ivan smiled at his sleeping lover and decided to let the young man rest a while longer before he woke him up. Ivan looked between an opening in the leaves and the image he saw chilled him to his bones. In the distance, past the stream even, there stood figure. Ivan's eyes widened as he recognized the figure as Winter. It couldn't be any body else for the large gapping wound in his stomach gave him away. Ivan shook his head and blinked his eyes, hoping the image would go away. However, the image of Winter still remained in the same spot. The apparition was too far away and Ivan was uncertain if the man was looking at him or just appearing there. How or why he was there, Ivan didn't know but he had to think rationally. There were no such things as ghosts. Winter himself always told him to be afraid of the living and not the dead. But if he was imagining Winter there, why so far away? The fact that there was such a great distance frightened him the most and he began to wonder if the man had somehow survived.

'No…there was no way he could have lived. I broke his ankle…he wouldn't be standing like that. I gutted and stabbed him…my blade went up under his ribcage…there was no coming back from that…then what the hell is he doing there? What's going on?" Ivan held his head and squeezed painfully at his hair, pulling it between his fingers. 'Go away! Just go away!' He looked back at the spot and the image of Winter was no longer there. Ivan let out a breath of relief and clutched at his chest, fearing that he was starting to hyperventilate. 'Come on, Ivan…pull yourself together! You're just tired…tired from all the fighting and walking! We just had a scary encounter with the groaning and the elk! It's just my mind running wild!' Ivan just couldn't understand it. Was he beginning to feel guilty about killing Winter, the man who had practically raised him? But why should he feel guilty? The man made his life a living hell. Without even a second thought or care as he threw Ivan into the fighting arena where he battled for his life. Was Winter coming back from the dead to get revenge? No, that couldn't be right. Once you are dead, you're dead. There is no afterlife or parallel world only death. It was just his mind playing tricks on him. One thing he did know was that he had to stop having these weird visions and dreams. All of this started when he first began seeing Alfred in secret and professing his love for the man.

'Alfred!' Ivan looked down to make sure the man was still asleep and he was. He let out a sigh and slowly lifted his eyes to look in the direction where Winter was standing. To his relief, the spot was empty and his body relaxed. 'Good…I'm just worn out. I need to change my thoughts to something else…something like Alfred!'

Ivan pictured his beloved Alfred in one of the wild flower meadows around his old village. He pictured the young man with a bouquet of color flowers and calling over to him. Ivan smiled at the image and then gasped softly when he remembered his marriage proposal to Alfred. Ivan had promised himself that once they were free he would ask Alfred to marry him. Out here in the wilderness and among the tribes there was no 'formal' marriage ceremony. You were simply promised to each other and shared a few vows, along with whatever hunted good the man had to offer. Currently, Ivan did not have the time or the patience to go hunting for something special to give to Alfred. Alfred was also a city boy and they did things differently, something with rings or necklaces. He was pretty sure it was rings they used, which would be a hundred times easier for them in their current situation. Once they were settled in a tribe and Ivan built them a cabin he would present him with a hunted good. Maybe a wolf's tail and tooth or even something bigger and better! But how was he going to make a ring? His older sister used to make bracelets for him out of tiny vines or buttercup stems but those were nowhere to be found.

'Perhaps I should wait and do it the traditional way.' Ivan said to himself. The traditional way for his tribe was the man with the largest kill was able to win a mate. Sometimes the men of the village would out hunt the other to impress one particular mate but he was certain no one else would be going for Alfred. Of course, there was the issue of Alfred being from the city and may not like the traditional ways of Cycraian courting. 'I just want to be able to call him husband. Or wife. Whichever he would prefer.' Those thoughts made his heart and body tingle with pride and happiness but it did not fully shake the ghostly image of Winter from his head. Ivan decided that they had had enough rest and it was time to move on, if just to keep his mind focus and active. "Alfred? Alfred!"

"Huh? Wha?" Alfred snorted awake and looked up at him. "What do you want, Ivan?"

"We've rested long enough. It's time to be on our way again." Ivan started climbing down the tree and Alfred gave a massive yawn.

"Right…right." He scratched his lower back before descending the tree as well. "Did you get to sleep?"

"Yes, I was able to rest. How about you?" Ivan held his arms up and helped Alfred down from the last branch.

"It was much needed, let me tell you!" He laughed and cracked his neck. "So, anything happen while I was asleep?" Ivan shook his head.

"Nope. Nothing at all."

Ivan made sure all their stuff was accounted for before they continued their journey. They continued straight just as they had planned and spoke quietly amongst themselves about various topics. By the time of the sunset the woods were already beginning to grow dark and Alfred was starting to get scared. Ivan had learned that the man had an extreme fear of ghosts and monsters, which would make tribal living a challenge for him. Many of their tales, festivals, and traditions focused on gods or spirits but he wouldn't tell Alfred that JUST yet. He had to laugh as Alfred clung to his arm while they walked, begging him to protect him from the ghosts and 'spooky' sounds. His young lover has already voiced, many times since the afternoon, about how much he despised the woods at night and the cruel predators that hunted there. Little did they know that a serious predator was coming their way and it was not a ghost or an animal. Ivan froze when he heard the heavy hoof beats and a second later an arrow landed in front of them.

"HALT! HALT IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR!"

"Ivan!" Alfred looked around as men on horseback encircled them. Ivan kept Alfred close to him as he studied the men. They weren't dressed as imperial guards or soldiers but rather in tunics and leather. If Ivan didn't know any better he was certain that they were hunters or fur trappers for the Empire. Regardless, it didn't make their situation any less dangerous and he moved his hand rest on the hilt of his sword.

End Chapter 8 TBC


	9. Chapter 9

***Thanks for the reviews guys! They keep me going! ^_^

***Warnings: Disturbing scenes, some language, slight violence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 9

Two arrows were pointed directly at them while one man lazily swung his morning star like a pendulum beside him. Ivan counted only four men but did a quick scan of the area to see if there were more. One man who was not wielding a weapon had some sacks hanging from his horse full of furs. So he was right in assuming that these men were fur traders for the Emperor. He shoved the spear into Alfred's hands, forcing him to take hold of it. Alfred looked from the spear, to Ivan, then to the men. If he couldn't spear a fish then how could he spear a man?

"Do you have traveling papers?" Asked the man with the morning star.

"What papers?" Ivan asked.

"Emperor's law! If you travel through his woods then you must carry the necessary papers with the proper seal! Since you do not know of this law I can safely say you do not possess said papers?"

"Why should we need permission to walk through the woods?" Alfred spoke up, puffing out his cheeks. "That's ridiculous! Do the animals need papers too?"

"Your friend has a big mouth." The leader said with a smirk.

"He speaks only logic." Ivan replied. "Let us pass and I can 'safely' say I will not have to draw my sword."

"Or my spear!" Alfred was getting caught up in the action.

"Ha! You threaten us with that tiny stick?" Laughed one of the men with the bows.

"Yeah, I do!" Alfred pointed it at the man. "We got this, Ivan! Lets show these guys what free men can do!" Ivan glared at him.

" 'Free men'? Escaped slaves! GET THEM!"

Ivan immediately drew his sword and blocked the blow from the morning star. Alfred side-stepped an arrow and rushed towards the first man. Before the man could reach for another arrow, Alfred shoved the spear upward and stabbed him in the chest. The horse reared in fright at the man's pained cry and bucked him off. Alfred stood there for a moment, realizing that he had just brutally wounded a man. Ivan's shout of his name made him turn around and another arrow swished past his face, leaving a thin cut along his cheek.

"ALFRED! THESE MEN WANT TO PUT YOU BACK INTO SLAVERY!" Ivan shouted and blocked another blow. "DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN?" Ivan knew he had to snap Alfred out of his stupor or he would be killed. Alfred dodged another arrow but Ivan's words stuck in his head. Alfred narrowed his eyes and with a growl he charged at the other man.

"You won't take me again!"

Ivan smirked at his lover's determination as he slid under the body of the horse and came up from the other side. With a heavy swing he was able to lap off the leader's hand. When the man roared in pain and shock, Ivan took the opportunity slash at him again and slit his side. The man fell from the horse and Ivan stabbed him to finish him off but not before taking the morning star into his possession. He saw that Alfred was holding his own with his opponent but the other, who was unarmed, looked ready to make a run for it. Ivan rushed towards the man and just as he thought the coward turned his horse to escape. Ivan slid to a halt and planted his feet on the ground. He raised his sword above his head with both hands and threw it in a spiral motion towards the fleeing man. To his disgrace his sword had hit one of the trees but what came next surprised him beyond words.

"I got this one, Ivan!" Alfred pulled the bow back and let loose his arrow as it hit its target dead on in the back. The man let out a straggled cry and fell from his horse. "Ha ha! Look at that shot! I nailed the bastard!" Alfred gave a victory leap in the air with the bow raised high. Ivan just stared at his lover's back, in complete shock and utter amazement.

"Alfred…? May I…ask where you…learned to shoot like that?"

"Huh? Oh, I was the top archer in my class! I would go out and practice at the target rink as often as I could!"

"…really?" Ivan couldn't believe that Alfred had kept this talent a secret from him. All the worry and stress he had over keeping Alfred safe from harm made his frustration with the young man soar to a new height. All this time he thought he was completely useless and defenseless in matters such as this yet he knew how to properly use a bow. Not only that but he could hit a moving target.

"Yeah! I didn't know you could actually kill people with it. We were taught that it was strictly for sport and nothing else." Ivan saw red and began to swing the morning star above his head with a crooked smirk. "You're completely right about the whole 'kill or be killed', Ivan. I feel a little…well, guilty for taking another's life but they would have arrested us and we'd end up on the poles! Right Ivan?" Alfred turned to look at his lover and he shrieked in fear at the spiny ball just above his head. "IVAN!" Ivan quickly lowered the morning star and his eyes widened at what he was just about to do. "I-Ivan…?" Alfred said his name with a nervous chuckle. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah…I was just…trying it out, that's all. I got a little too close to you, I apologize." Alfred let out a breath of relief and slapped Ivan on the back.

"Good! For a second there I thought you were going to hit me with it!" Alfred laughed and Ivan gave a little chuckle. He wasn't sure what had just come over him but the anger he felt towards Alfred at that moment was enough to ignite a violent action. And he would never actually harm his beloved Alfred…or would he? "Ivan! Snap out of it!"

"Oh…yes. Sorry, I zoned out there for a moment." He cleared his throat. "Okay, first order of business, we take as many goods from these men as we can. Clothes and all!"

"You got it!"

The two lovers set to picking off the bodies of the fallen men. Alfred took one of the men's tunic and under jerkin, along with his pants and hide boots. Now that he was going to be the archer of the duo he took the leather armbands as well and collected all the arrows. Alfred noticed that the man he had killed with the arrow still had his horse standing by him. The horse was the one carrying all the furs and Alfred grinned brightly as he had a wondrous thought. He and Ivan could sell the furs once they got safely to the Northern city. They would also be able to ride it through the woods instead of walking. All he had to do was catch it.

Ivan was having no such luck with the clothes for they were all too small for him. He tried on the last tunic but it wouldn't stretch over his shoulders. He silently cursed his large frame and height. Even the pants were too short or too tight. In fact, none of the pants he tried on fit comfortably, which meant that he would have to remain in his current blood stained dirty pants. Luckily one pair of boots fit so he eagerly took those, yet his torso was still exposed. Tapping his chin in thought, Ivan had an idea that would be better than nothing. He took one brown tunic and slit open the front and cut off the sleeves so he could have a vest. It wasn't what he would have liked but it would do for the rest of their journey. Ivan called over to Alfred and reminded him to take the fur shawls or anything else of the like that would keep them warm.

"Hey Ivan! Look! I got us a horse!" Alfred brought the animal over to him. "And look at all the furs! We can sell these! And there's even a cargo bag filled with dried meats and bread! Not only that but there's a bedroll too! A bedroll!"

"Very good, Alfred." He smiled. "I must say you make a very handsome huntsman."

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" He smiled proudly and flung the stolen cloak around his shoulders. "I wasn't the most popular boy in my class for nothing!"

"Ah, speaking of that…is there anything else you are hiding from me?" Ivan asked as he laid a fur poncho over his shoulders and tied it in the front.

"What? Oh, you mean about my archery thing!" Ivan nodded. "I can do blacksmith work like my father but you knew that already. Um…no, nothing I can think of. I never really thought of the bow and arrow as a weapon of combat." Ivan sighed and rubbed his temples at Alfred's dense skull.

"Something that can fly swiftly through the air with a sharp tip on the front into an object 'couldn't' be used for killing someone or something?"

"Well…I guess I never cared enough to think about but you could shove a spoon down someone's throat and kill them just the same. And I'm certain people don't fight with spoons." Ivan raised his eyebrows.

"Odd example but not incorrect. Well done." Alfred grinned proudly. "Oh, before we set off, get the fur shawl from that man. We'll be getting into colder climate soon." Alfred did so, gathering it up and slipping it on under his cloak.

"What about you? All you have is a fur shawl and a cloak but no shirt! Won't you be cold?"

"Well I have my scarf and the fur and I'm used to the cold so I should be fine for a long while. Many of the clothes didn't quite…fit me." Alfred chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"I wouldn't mind you riding around on the horse naked." He winked.

"And I would forbid you to wear clothes at all just so I could admire this perfect body all the time. But alas, we must keep moving."

Ivan mounted the horse and lifted Alfred up to sit behind him. They traveled for the rest of the day and slept once again in a high tree while the horse grazed below. The next two days they traveled they hadn't encountered any dangers. Their good luck was appearing to come to end an end when the sound of distant thunder arose Alfred from his nap. He was resting his body against Ivan's back as the rode and the sound had jerked him awake. Ivan pulled the horse to a stop and looked up through the treetops.

"Cold rain will be on its way shortly. We are getting closer to the mountains."

"I don't want to sit in the rain, Ivan! Especially if it's cold rain!"

"Then we must try to find shelter. I know we are close to the base of mountains and with any luck we should find a cave of some sort." He kicked the horse back into a trot.

"Cave? Um…don't bears and bats live in caves?"

"I'm sure if we ask the bear politely he would share his home." Ivan smiled and chuckled when Alfred pinched him.

"I'm serious!"

"Chances are slim that we would find a bear. Now bats and bugs, that's a different story."

"Oh, good. I don't mind bugs. Bats…I'm not sure on yet." The next rumble of thunder sounded closer than the last. "Lets speed it up!"

Ivan's hunch was right for shortly after their stop they had come upon the base of the mountains. His home was beyond these mountains and if things were different they would be climbing over. But getting to the Northern city was more important. Their next challenge was trying to find a cave or grotto that they could take shelter in. The sky was beginning to grow dark and if they didn't find something soon they'd end up drenched. The last thing either one of them needed was to catch a chill and fever from the rain. The length of the mountain base never seemed to end and there were no caves in sight for quite a while. A loud clash of thunder startled all three of them and Alfred had almost gotten bucked off. Ivan sped the horse up to a run so they could cover more ground quickly. Alfred saw what looked to be a cave up ahead and hit Ivan in the back of his head when he pointed to it.

"LOOK! RIGHT THERE!" Ivan gave an angry grunt but saw the cave that Alfred was pointing at. He slowed the horse to a halt and slid off, helping Alfred down.

"You gather wood for a fire and do it fast! I'll get the horse inside and tied."

While Alfred gathered the wood and stones Ivan fished through the utility sack. He found the loop nail and used a rock to hammer the iron piece into one of the numerous cracks. Tugging to make sure it was secure, he tied the reigns around the hoop to anchor the horse in place. The animal was clearly a trained hunting horse for it immediately laid down on the cave floor. Ivan stroked its nose and pet its mane before relieving it of its traveling sacks and saddle. Alfred had made numerous trips in and out of cave delivering stones or wood. Ivan helped him make a circle of stones and pile the wood properly to start the fire. They had made it to shelter just in time for the first clash of flashing lighting and heavy rain began to rage outside. They sat on the bedroll and shared in some of the dried meat and water flask. Alfred wrapped his cloak tightly around him for the cold draft from the rain was slipping into the cave. Ivan removed his own and wrapped it around his Alfred for extra warmth. Alfred smiled and leaned into him while they sat quietly, watching the storm rage outside.

The storm continued long into the night and they had curled up by the dying fire wrapped tightly in their bedroll. They both lay on their side facing the fire, Alfred's back pressed up against Ivan's chest. Ivan had his arm wrapped around him tightly and held his lover close as they slept. Ivan awoke some time later after sensing the fire went out. Alfred was still snoring softly in front of him and he kissed the top of his head. The rain was pouring heavily outside but the thunder had died down. Ivan looked over to the dead fire but saw something large at the mouth of the cave. Instead of jumping up and attacking, Ivan simply slipped from the bedroll without waking Alfred. He stood and walked to the mouth of the cave where the object was standing. The horse was asleep as well but didn't notice Ivan walking about. The entity in front of him seemed familiar and he found himself looking up into the somewhat opaque face of the Dark Wolf. Ivan felt no fear as he stood before the questionable god.

"Okay, I shall humor you and the spirit realm. Why do you keep appearing before me? Are you the one sending pictures to my head? If you were then I would ask you to stop. Nothing is going to destroy my chance of regaining my life."

'_You and your devotee are not welcomed in these woods_.' The wolf replied, echoing with voices of many others.

"That's nonsense. You don't control the woods or the mountains…humans do."

'_You have been away from home for far too long. No Cycraian tribe will except you or the outsider._'

Ivan narrowed his eyes in thought as he picked through his subconscious, trying to understand the words. He knew this was only a dream and nothing more, so what was his subconscious trying to tell him?

'_You have seen the face of your fallen master, yes?_' Ivan turned and looked back up at the wolf.

"Just my mind playing tricks because my body is worn and tired." He replied.

'_Foolish human!_' The deity thrust its head down to make contact with Ivan's body. Its face was the length of his body and the yellow eyes bore into his violet ones. '_You are haunted by these images because of the vicious mass murdering of your fellow species! Murder that was ignited by lust and jealousy for the one you call 'Alfred'! YOU have no right to take the lives of your fellow human beings! That is for the spirits to decide!_'

"You're wrong! This is all a bunch of horseshit! Killing is a natural part of life, especially one like mine! I've killed more men in the arena with my own two hands! My will to survive was strong and I would not let myself be killed! I murdered them as well yet I don't hear you speaking of THEM!"

'_You did not want to kill them but you had to. It was not your choice you were only being obedient. But you CHOSE to murder those you found threatening to your lover_.'

"You're wrong! Alfred taught me how to have hope and that helped me gain control of my life! I was tired of being forced to fight and bullied and beaten just because of my position as a slave! He and I should not have to suffer at the hands of others! We have our freedom now and we gained it on our own without help from anyone! If I hadn't had killed them then they would have killed us! I could not take that chance! I DID NOTHING WRONG!"

'_By losing faith in the gods and spirits you have abandon your chance to live amongst the tribes again. Your lover comes from another world and society that has lost all hope of spirituality and community. The tribes will burn you and your Alfred before they accept you. Perhaps the tribal spirits will strike you both ill so your souls and seed will be wiped from this earth._' Ivan growled and stared at his reflection in the wolf's eyes.

"I lost faith in the gods long ago when they turned their backs on my village! My entire life was destroyed…everything I knew and loved was raped and taken from me! I can only think of how many men, women, and children cried out to the spirits to save them yet a blade still struck them down! And yet you have the audacity to say I have no respect for the gods…after what they did to me?"

'_Perhaps all things happen for a reason_.'

"I don't believe in that sort of logic. People control their own lives, not the gods."

'_Heretic! Your stubbornness has damned you from finding peace in this world! You will be forever haunted with the ghosts of those you have killed! Never again will you have a dreamless sleep! You chose this path even when I tried to warn you of its dangers! I spoke with your lover's voice for it is he who has led you astray. You have ignored my warning!_'

"Stop it!" Ivan clutched his head in his hands. "Nothing was Alfred's fault!"

'_The Empire is nearing its end and it will fall leaving all men free of chains to build anew! You would have been freed without any blood on your hands and you could rejoin the Cycraians. Instead of continuing on your current path you let yourself be led astray by lust, pride, and greed_!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE NOT EVEN REAL! YOU'RE MAKING THIS UP IN MY HEAD!"

'_This is your punishment! Trouble will continue to find you as you make this futile journey._'

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" He fell to his knees, still gripping his head. "What is happening to me?" His shouts turned to whispers. "Why can't I pull myself together? I'm so confused…I feel so lost…"

'_You are a lost soul, small one._' The wolf's many voices changed to a softer tone as it shrunk to the size of an average wolf. It silently walked over to Ivan's fallen form and sat before him. '_But you don't have to be…you choose to be. That is the decision you have made for yourself. Once you die you will spend your eternity with me.'_

"No…this is all a lie…all of it! There is no set path…there isn't! There isn't! You make your own path!"

'_Lose your true reason for murder and you will find a new path with greater opportunities open for you._' The god looked back at Alfred still asleep on the bedroll. '_Come back to the way things were and you will find peace for you aching soul.' _Ivan looked over at Alfred._ 'You won't be haunted by nightmares and visions…just come back to the way things use to be._'

"Used to…be?"

Ivan stood up on shaky legs and walked over to Alfred's sleeping form. All of the wolf's words were spinning in his head and he was finding that they were making sense. He had forgotten all about the codes of the tribes and their rules. This brought up a long lost memory of a man in their tribe who denounced the buffalo spirit. The village elders hanged him and his elder sister shielded him from the sight. He couldn't let that happen, not to himself or to Alfred. Ivan would not have done all this just to let himself be killed by that which he thought would bring him joy. Was what the wolf said true? Was this all just a dream or was it real? He was so confused, his mind continuously battling between reality and illusion. Is he really being punished for his feelings for Alfred? Did his lust blind him so easily? What would bring this all on now if it were an illusion? Was it when he tried to hit Alfred with the morning star for frustrating him?

"Mm…Ivan?" Alfred opened his eyes and looked at Ivan who was standing above him. "Ivan? What's wrong?" The man wouldn't answer him. "Ivan? Ivan! Snap out of it! What's wrong with you?" Alfred noticed the strange, dark look on Ivan's face but was unprepared for the massive hands around his neck. Ivan's hands squeezed and pressed against his windpipe, making Alfred choke for air. His hands tried to pry the larger ones away but he couldn't get them to budge. "I-I-v-van!"

"It's your fault!" Ivan hissed and tightened his hold. "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU I AM SUFFERING!"

Alfred's continued to gasp and choke while his body thrashed uselessly under Ivan. He tried to call out his name but it always came out in a gurgled choke. Alfred could feel his strength leaving his body as the lack of airflow began to weaken his struggles. Ivan's violet eyes burned into his like an icy fire, those eyes that he had fallen in love with and that hold such gentleness. He thought Ivan loved him and that the man wanted to protect him, so why was he doing this? He didn't know what he did wrong or why Ivan wanted to kill him but his mind was slowly starting to fog over, making thought impossible. He felt a few tears slip from the corner of his eyes as the feeling of betrayal was hurting more than the strangling.

"ALFRED!" Ivan released his hold around Alfred's neck when he saw the tears. His mind snapped back to reality and he realized what he was doing. Alfred was on his side, coughing and gasping for air while holding his bruised neck. "Alfred…Alfred! What have I done?" Ivan backed away from him and fell to the cave floor, gripping at his hair. "Alfred, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I…I…" He had almost killed him!

"Ivan…" Alfred gasped his name as he sat up, holding his neck. "Ivan…what…were you…doing? Why?" Alfred watched as Ivan pulled his knees up to his chest and grip his head as heavy tears started to pour from his eyes. "IVAN!" Alfred ignored the ache of his throat and neck for he was more concerned with the sudden massive mood change of Ivan. He quickly crawled over to him and covered the large hands with his own. He tried to pull them away from Ivan's head but they couldn't be moved. "Ivan, what's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong!"

"He wanted me to kill you!" Ivan whispered.

"Who is 'he'? Whom are you talking about?"

"The Dark Wolf! The Dark Wolf, he was here! He came into the cave and woke me from my sleep! He told me that the visions I've been seeing of those I've killed are haunting me for my crimes of murder!"

"What are you talking about? Ivan you're not making any sense! What's the matter with you?"

"He said it was all your fault! He said that I would never find peace in this world or amongst the tribes because I killed for you! I killed for you out of jealously, lust, and pride while abandoning my morality! I have denounced the gods and they are punishing me! They are punishing me for killing others and loving a non-believer like you! You are not of the tribes or of this mountain world! You are an outsider and the tribes will kill you if I present you to them! I will suffer forever because of you! If I want things back to the way they were then he said I must get rid of you!"

"Ivan…Ivan what are you saying? There is no wolf god here…it's…it's going to be okay…you were just dreaming." Alfred wasn't even sure about that.

"No…no more dreams! No more! No more!" He shook his head violently. "The dreams are warnings! He made them warnings to keep me from straying but I didn't listen! I saw only you! Now I will have horrible nightmares about all the bad things I've done! I will never rest again! Never!" He started to laugh then and Alfred leaned away from him, more frightened by this outburst than the strangling. "Everything is adding up! The path…the wolf…the voices…the blood! Everything was telling me to 'stop'. They were all warnings! Warnings I ignored because I wanted to possess you for my own! I wanted you to be mine and I would do anything to have you! Now that I have you I am being punished! NOW I CAN'T ENJOY YOU!"

"IVAN!" Alfred backhanded hard across the face, drawling blood from his lip. He smacked him again but from the opposite side. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ivan's eyes were still wide with tears and they trembled as they gazed at Alfred. Alfred had never seen such a look on Ivan's face before. He looked like a lost little boy who was scared and confused without anyone to turn to.

"A-Alfred…?"

"Ivan, look at me!" Alfred gripped the sides of Ivan's head and pressed their foreheads together. He could feel his own tears stinging behind his eyes. "Ivan, listen to me…you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you. I don't know what that 'god' said to you but it isn't true! He's not real, Ivan! WE are real! I am real! I'm right here, in the flesh! You didn't do anything wrong! Nothing is your fault or mine! We did all this on our own!" Ivan tried to turn away but Alfred pulled him back, his tears finally breaking free. "I don't understand what you are going through, Ivan, but I won't let anything bad happen to you! I promise I'll protect you from these visions and dreams that haunt you! I won't let that god have you! I won't let him harm you like this! You are mine, not his! We belong together, you and I!"

"But he said-"

"Fuck what he said! So what if the tribes don't accept us? We'll live somewhere else! Or maybe we'll stay in the city! Or we can just not let anyone know! But no one is going to make you suffer! I won't let them!"

"You won't?"

"No. No I won't. I don't want you listening to that god anymore! I want you to only listen to me because I am real! We are real!"

"But…but I'm lost…I'm so lost, Alfred! I don't know what's real and what's not!"

"You're not lost…because I've found you." Alfred smiled at him. "I found you and I plan on keeping you safe." Ivan blinked his tear-stained eyes and then smiled.

"Yeah…yeah you found me…" Ivan leaned forward and held Alfred close to him, resting his head on the lithe chest.

Alfred just held Ivan's body as the mass of the man relaxed in his arms. He had never seen the man cry like that before or tremble in fright as he did. Ivan was a strong, fearless man who bravely fought his way to victory in fights. He was not afraid of any man who challenged him. He had saved Alfred by killing his abusers and making sure they escaped to freedom. Ivan never backed down to anyone and would even accept brutal punishments without showing fear. So what was with this sudden change of personality? Alfred had no clue that Ivan was plagued by visions of the dead and frightening nightmares. Was that what he was thinking about when he zoned out?

'I guess you're strong physically but not so much mentally.' Alfred said to himself as he stroked Ivan's silver hair. 'You've had such a difficult life its no wonder you can get like this.'

It still bothered him that Ivan tried to strangle him and he had to wonder if that would happen again. He didn't appear to be in his right frame of mind, almost as if he were a whole different person. Ivan kept saying that the Dark Wolf said to kill him…but he had stopped after he saw the tears.

"Alfred?"

"Hm? Yes Ivan?"

"I'm sorry…for trying to hurt you like that…it wasn't me, I swear!"

"I understand, Ivan. I know you would never want to hurt me."

"Do you really mean all that? What you said before? About chasing away the nightmares and ignoring the tribes?" Ivan sat up to face him and Alfred smiled.

"I did. Ivan…I can't fully understand what you are feeling or what you are going through…but I want you to know that I love you and I want to protect you. Just like how you protect me I want to do the same for you. Why didn't you tell me you had all these dreams and doubts?" Ivan looked down at his lap.

"Because I wasn't certain of them myself. I honestly have to say that I don't understand what is going on with me either. This isn't like me. I know the gods and spirits are a lie but a few minutes ago…he seemed so real. And I almost killed you! I almost killed you because he said it was your fault I was seeing all these things! But I swear…it won't happen again! Please…don't leave me because of what happened! Don't hate me! I promise it won't happen again! I would never hurt you! I love you! I sacrificed everything to be with you!"

"Ivan…calm down. I understand you just had a moment of weakness. We're under a lot of stress and worry with his journey we're taking. It's very dangerous and there are grave consequences if we get caught. Once we make it to the city we'll be safe…and then we can relax." Ivan smiled at him and took his hands.

"How can you forgive me for what I did to you?"

"I guess I'm just as crazy as you are." Alfred said with a laugh and a second later Ivan was joining him. "Just promise me if you see or hear these 'ghosts' or gods, tell me right away and I'll help you through it, okay? I'll chase them away for you! Let me be your hero, Ivan!"

"My hero? Where was my 'hero' when we had that scare with the elk?" Alfred smirked and gave a little blush.

"Well…that was different." Ivan pulled him into a tight hug, almost crushing him.

"I understand. I'm sorry again, Alfred. I really am. You're my everything…you're all I have. I just…lost it there. But I feel much better now! Your words really helped."

"Yeah, just don't let it happen again, okay? I would like to believe in your gods because the stories are nice but remember what you told me?"

"It's all bullshit."

"Right! So just keep thinking that, okay? Don't lose your shit now, Ivan! We have a long way to go yet! And it's stopped raining!" Alfred pointed to the mouth of the cave where the sun was starting to come up. Ivan grinned brightly and turned to give Alfred a passionate kiss. "Wh-What was that about?" He laughed.

"Because I love you! You're best thing that has ever happened to me, Alfred! I can't believe I actually let my mind wander that far to act the way I did…and you forgive me for it."

"Yes, Ivan, I forgive you! Geez, take a hint already! Many people have wanted to strangle me before! Stop talking about it now. It's done, okay? It won't happen again."

"Right, I won't lose control."

"So lets get packed up and continue on our way!"

The ground was soft and moist from the rain and the horse had to take heavy steps to march through it. Alfred and Ivan had remained silent for most of the morning ride. Even though Alfred forgave Ivan for his earlier attack he couldn't help but wonder if he would do that again. He didn't want to do it but he stuck an extra small dagger is his armband, just in case. He wouldn't try to kill him but he would fend him off until Ivan regained his senses. Ivan's persona had changed since their talk and he seemed to be back to normal. As they continued on along the base of the mountain the woods were growing denser and the trees were getting larger. Alfred gave a quick sniff of the air and quickly covered his nose.

"Uggggh! What's that smell?"

"Probably the horse." Ivan replied.

"No, it's worse than that! It smells worse than the sewer! I feel like I'm going to throw up!"

"Try not to." Ivan rolled his eyes yet he did smell something extremely unpleasant. He had a rough idea of what it could be but he didn't want to scare Alfred just yet. Ivan glanced back and forth at their surroundings until Alfred let out a gargled squeak behind his palm.

"What is that?" Ivan looked to where Alfred was pointing and his eyebrows went up to see a group of various animal bones hanging along a tree branch with colorful strands of ribbon.

"Bones. It's a ritual…well, more of a protection spell."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning, if I didn't know any better…I would say…" Ivan kicked the horse further into the trees and they happened upon a large number of tree houses. All the tree houses were connected by rope bridges and ladders that lead up to them. "I knew it! An enchantment tribe!"

"What's that?"

"They are not like my tribes of the mountains and we never got along very well. They believe in magic and we believe in spirits." Ivan proceeded further into the village. "Strange…it's deserted. That's very odd…covens rarely leave the village."

"It looks like no one has lived here for awhile. Do these guys usually just pick up and move? Or do they float away on magical clouds?" He snickered at his joke.

"Not THAT kind of magic." Ivan gave a little smirk when he felt Alfred's arm tighten around his waist. They moved further into the village, looking all around. "Something must have happened. Enchantment tribes never abandon their villages. They build and stay where the 'magic' in the earth is strongest. That's all nonsense too, Alfred, so don't be frightened. We're bound to find at least one person."

"Um…Ivan? I don't think their protection spell of bones back there worked."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look up."

Ivan looked above them to see numerous dead bodies of men and women hanging from the rope bridges. The bodies had been there for a while due to their level of decomposing. Alfred started to tremble behind him as he couldn't remove his eyes from the curtain of bodies.

"Ivan…what happened here? Did your…tribes do that?"

"No. No, this is not the work of the mountain tribes. We would never hang our enemies like this."

"So who did?"

"Hm…they are fairly close to the path so perhaps the imperial guards or hired witch hunters came across them. Or they knew about them and the Empire wanted them gone. Magic wielders are rarely shown mercy…just like slaves." Ivan slid off the horse and went to one of the bodies that had fallen. He bent down and felt the rope between his fingers. "Imperial guards no doubt. This is quality rope. Witch hunters would use the entrails to hang them."

"Ugh. Ivan, lets get out of here! Lets go back the way we came and just go around this massacre! Society is breaking down, that's all I have to say! People are getting nuts!"

"Nuttier." Ivan corrected him with a light smirk. "The world has always been crazy." Ivan walked forward more and noticed another set of strange ropes hanging from the bridges. He checked back to make sure Alfred was still there and waved to him.

"Ivan, this isn't funny! I'm starting to really, REALLY not like the woods! Perhaps we should think of residing in the Northern city where magic bones and groaning elks don't run amuck!"

"Alfred, don't be afraid. Everyone is dead here and there is no such thing as magic." He studied the ropes again. "The mountain forests are much more beautiful than the lower land ones. Once you see it you'll-" Ivan never got to finish his sentence as the ropes snapped and a large net appeared from under the leaves beneath his feet. He let out a curse and a grunt as the net lifted him high above ground and trapped him completely.

"IVAN!" Alfred called up to him, leaping off the horse to stand beneath him. "IVAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"ALFRED, BEHIND YOU! OUTLAWS!"

Alfred spun on his heel and quickly readied an arrow in his bow, prepared to shoot. Cloaked figures of leaves began to appear in bunches from the ground floor and tree branches. They all had arrows ready and pointed straight at him. Alfred slowly lowered his bow as he did a mental count of fifteen or more and that was only what he saw in front of him. He dare not look behind him.

"Ivan…what are we going to do?"

End Chapter 9 TBC


	10. Chapter 10

***Thanks for the reviews everyone! **(**blows kisses and sends hugs)

***Warnings: Mild violence, crude talk, oral, some fluff, hints of heterosexual pairings

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Chapter 10

Alfred couldn't help the fact that his legs were trembling at the sight of all the cloaked outlaws. He was seriously outnumbered and Ivan was flopping around in the net like a fish. As the outlaws proceeded to the ground floor not one wavered in loosing their bow. Never in his life has he had so many pointed objects closing in on him. Seeing that he was clearly outnumbered and these men were far more skilled than him, he dropped his bow and put his hands up.

"We're just travelers passing through!" Alfred said. "We don't mean any harm!" The outlaws stopped their pursuit but still kept their arrows pointed. If they did not have the upper hand Alfred would have yelled at them for having so many arrows pointed at one single man. He had learned from the past not to speak sarcasm to those above you. He saw two of the outlaws go to their horse and start taking the furs. "HEY! THOSE ARE OURS!" Alfred called.

"Yes, and we thank you for your generous donation!" The outlaw said with a mocking laugh.

"Just take what you want and let us go!" Ivan shouted from the net.

"Hey captain! This guy's got silver hair!" Ivan looked up at the voice and saw that two outlaws were on the rope bridge above him. "I think he's from the mountains."

"From the mountains, you say?" The man who could only be the captain looked up at Ivan in the net and smirked. "Ah, I do believe you are right. Silver hair means he's from the Cycra area!" The man laughed. "Sons of dogs, they are! And I don't mean that as a joke either!" The other outlaws laughed with him and Ivan grinned dangerously through the diamond shaped net.

"Lower me down and say that to my face." Ivan challenged him and the captain just laughed.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" Alfred was grabbed from behind but kicked his feet up to nail a few outlaws in their chest or face. They tried to grab his legs but Alfred continued to struggle and peddle his legs wildly in their hold. "I SAID LET ME GO!"

"Calm down, little guy! We just want these fine garments you're wearing and THEN we'll let you go!"

"NO! THEY'RE MINE YOU THIEF!" Alfred words fell on deaf ears as the outlaws started to yank and tug at his clothes. Many hands were holding him down as he was forcibly stripped, first his cloak and then his tunic. Alfred could hear Ivan shouting and cursing for them to stop but he was ignored. He may have been held down but with all his squirming Alfred made sure to keep it difficult for them.

"Wait, stop!" Shouted one of the outlaws stripping him and they did but kept their hold on him. "Look, he has a slave's brand!" The man pointed to the burn mark. "He's a slave."

"I'm not a slave anymore!" Alfred protested. "I am free man! Both myself and my lover!" He felt all the hands lifted from him and Alfred scrambled to his feet, fixing his clothes.

"Captain! They are escaped slaves!" Another shouted over to him.

"Shit!" Cursed the captain. "The leader says we have to let them go…" The captain looked up at the two outlaws above Ivan. "LOWER HIM TO THE GROUND!" The men gripped the ropes and set to gently lower Ivan back to the ground. When the net landed on the ground and the top loosened, Ivan easily removed himself from its confinement. He turned to the captain and glared at him, cracking his knuckles.

"Anything else you wish to say to me?" The captain crossed his arms and turned away, giving the floor to another outlaw who lowered his hood. The man was plain looking with dirt smeared all over his face.

"We're sorry but we did not know you were slaves. You were both dressed in fine clothing…those of fur traders." Alfred pushed through the men and hurried over to Ivan to stand by his side. "We are friends to all those less fortunate and seeking a better life for themselves."

"We're heading to the Northern city." Alfred told him. "We were told there is freedom for slaves there."

"I don't know much about it but our leader does. Not that man over there…he's just our captain. Our clan has helped many slaves cross the road to the Northern city."

"Really?" Alfred smiled and looked to Ivan. "What do you think?" Ivan just shook his head.

"I don't trust them."

"We really did not mean for all this to happen. This is one of our prime stalking grounds for travelers and imperial soldiers. I know it is a very dark and dreary place filled with the dead but many travelers pass through here. It's a shortcut to the Northern city. Why don't you both come with us and speak to our leader? He really can help you. We have warm food, fresh water and beds. You'd be fools to pass up a few days of good rest."

"Come on, Ivan! They won't do anything to us, they're outlaws! They're almost in the same boat as us."

"Your lover speaks true." Ivan thought about it for a moment and the idea of some proper food made his stomach rumble.

"Very well. We will accept your hospitality." Alfred smiled at Ivan's approval and hugged him tight.

The same outlaw who spoke to them also escorted them through the woods as they made their way to the camp. The man explained to them about how the imperial guards had destroyed the magic wielders village some time ago. He said that their village and his camp had been working together for years as one unique clan. The outlaw's leader was apparently a descendant of the magic wielders and had founded this particular band of outlaws. Many of the items or goods they steal are either used for themselves or sold in the Northern city. The man explained that their leader would hide the slaves in his cart on his way to sell the necessary items and smuggle them in. The procedure of smuggling seemed reasonable but Ivan would still have to talk to the leader himself before they proceeded further.

Ivan was expecting a village hidden among trees but instead they were led to a cave. The man took their horse by the reigns and told them that the village was deep inside the cave. Another outlaw, appearing to be one on watch duty, greeted them and lit a torch to light their way. Alfred was a bit skeptical about going inside but Ivan assured him that it was safe. The outlaw led them inside and they walked quite a ways before they could see more lights up ahead. When they were at the entrance of the village the two couldn't believe their eyes. It was a large open area made entirely out of stones and rocks from floor to ceiling. A variety of huts stood in no particular order or arrangement. It was almost like a very small city hidden within the side of a mountain.

"What is this place?" Ivan asked him.

"It used to be an ancient burial tomb for the earlier Emperors and their families. The bodies have long since been cleaned out and have been an outlaw's hideout for centuries!"

"Wow, this is amazing!" Alfred said and looked all around the hideout. "Why don't they use this anymore?"

"I've been told that the earlier people thought if you buried your family members nearby they would come back from the dead. But if you buried them very far away then they would never be able to find their way back."

"It's all superstition, Alfred." Ivan told him.

"I can tell our leader is not back yet from the city but I will help you get situated."

The man took their horse and gave it to the stable hand to care for. They had only four horses so the make-shift stable was very small and in the far corner of the tomb. Above them was a crisscross rope bridge with various lanterns handing from the sides. Someone walks along the bridge and lights up all the lanterns to give them light. Various other wall torches and fire pits were scattered throughout the area. Families of the outlaws looked at them as the two men were brought to the center of the tomb. In the middle of the floor there was a large stone pit with a blazing fire and a pyre above it. Along the iron rod there were various cooked carcasses of hunted animals. The man sat them both down on one of the rugs and woman brought them two charred boar legs. Ivan and Alfred both stared at the seasoned meat they held and then looked at each other.

"Is this for real?" Alfred asked.

"It's one thing I want to be real!" Ivan licked his lips and felt the drool dribble down his chin before he sank his teeth into the meat. Alfred had a harder time biting into the tough meat but Ivan was already nearing the bone of his.

"We have more than enough meat for you." Said the woman with a smile. "Eat all you want. I even some rabbit stew on the fire. I will bring you both a bowl."

They half listened to her speak but focused more on the meat. Another young girl brought over a small bucket of water with a ladle for them to drink. Alfred filled the ladle and slurped it loudly, shivering at the mixed feeling of hot meat and cool water pooling in his belly. Ivan had finished his boars' leg and was greedily sucking on the bone, trying to get every last bit of meat he could. The woman handed him another piece of meat, this one without a bone. Ivan held it in both hands and grinned madly as he sank his teeth into it.

Alfred was still working on his first piece of meat and he had to admit Ivan's way of eating was a bit disturbing. He knew Ivan, like himself, was not fed well in their time of slavery. Ivan had slightly better food but it was never anything fresh like this. If Alfred wasn't wrong, he could have sworn Ivan was growling as he ate. The meat was a bit raw and Alfred could see the red juices dripping down Ivan's chin and neck. He wasn't sure what urged him to do it but Alfred leaned closer to him and licked at a stream of juice. Ivan paused in his eating and looked at him with the meat dangling between his teeth. Alfred just blinked at him and shrugged his shoulders, feeling slightly embarrassed. Ivan dropped the meat into his hands and held it out to Alfred, offering him some.

"Haha, no, that's okay, Ivan. I have my own."

"I thought you wanted some…"

"No, I'm fine. I don't know why I did that…just eat your fill, okay? And don't forget to drink some water. I don't want you choking." Ivan nodded and used the ladle to drink as much water as he could. He tried to pick up the bucket to chug it but Alfred was able to stop him. "Ivan…I know we're very hungry and thirsty but we are still guests here. These people need to drink as well, you know."

"Ah…you're right. I just got excited." He cleared his throat and went back to eating his meat.

Alfred had finally finished his and eagerly accepted another charred leg of some animal. Now that his stomach and brain were registering his body had food it threw him into an eating frenzy, just like Ivan. When their second round of meat was done they were given the rabbit stew, which didn't last long. Now that their bellies were filled, the outlaw from before took them to a small tent where they could rest. The two men were able to lie comfortably on the pile of blanket-like fabrics but they couldn't stand up in it. If Ivan sat up his head would reach the top. At the moment, the two rather be lying down beside one another while their bellies digested the food. Ivan couldn't remember a time when he was exhausted from food and not from hard labor.

"Hey Ivan? Do you think they'll let us stay here for a few days?"

"I doubt we can stay and lounge around…we'd have to help them in some way. You know, pull our weight around. We do need to build up our strength." Alfred smiled and gave a pleasant sigh, rubbing his slightly bloated belly.

"Damn…I haven't eaten this good since the winter festival in my city." He turned to Ivan. "What kind of celebrations did your tribe have, Ivan?"

"They weren't necessarily 'celebrations' but rather days where we 'give thanks' to our tribal spirits and other deities. We would tell stories and dress up like the spirits and dance around. Nothing exciting."

"Sounds like fun to me." Alfred turned his gaze back to the fabric ceiling and pat his belly, waiting for the slight gnawing pain of fullness to dull. It was a pleasant ache that he wouldn't mind having again. He felt Ivan staring at him and he turned to see that the sense was right. Ivan was on his side with his head resting in a folded arm, smiling at him with heavy eyes. "What's that look for?"

"I never get tired of looking at you."

"That can be taken as a little creepy, Ivan. But I like it." He turned on his side as well to face him.

"You're my everything, Alfred. I know I haven't been…well, you know what I mean. But I really love and cherish you. It must sound odd coming from someone like me."

"No! It's not odd at all! I like it." He smiled.

"Then may I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask me anything."

"Will you marry me?" Alfred blinked at him, both surprised and taken back by the question.

"Marry you? But…that's kind of a…man and woman thing, isn't it?"

"It's the same process. We have a little ceremony, share some vows, and then consummate. The only difference is we can't have children so we don't have to worry about producing 'legitimate' heirs. It's simply laying claim to one another and promising to share a life together. And we wouldn't have to legalize it either. It's just a little something for us. What do you say?"

"Well, I-"

"Wait! Don't say anything!"

"Eh?" Alfred was confused and a little put off by Ivan's large grin.

"I'm going to do this the Cycraian way!"

"Which is…?"

"I can't tell you! I have to show you! But it is going to be a special surprise, which means we're going to be staying here for a few days."

"Really Ivan? That's great news! We could use some decent rest."

"Yes, and then we can-" A voice interrupted them.

"Hello? I'm peeking in." A blonde haired man with large eyebrows poked his head in. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Who are you?" Alfred asked and sat up.

"Ah, I'm Arthur, the leader of this band of outlaws. Come on out." Arthur moved so Ivan and Alfred could crawl out of the tent to greet him. "So, you got caught in one of our snares?"

"He did." Alfred jutted his thumb towards Ivan who just rolled his eyes. "I'm Alfred and this is Ivan."

"Pleasure. And I was told you're escaped slaves on your way to the Northern city?"

"Yes." Ivan replied. "We were told that you have helped others like us cross safely into the city." Arthur nodded.

"I have. But I have just come from there after trading some goods and it's best to lay low for a while. The imperial guards are swarming the city as the workers are gathering up the iron. You're more than welcomed to remain here until my next trip in, but not for free." Ivan smiled at Alfred.

"See? I told you we'd have to pull our weight around here."

"I don't mind." Alfred smiled at Arthur. "Thanks for letting us stay here! You're taking a big risk holding slaves like us." Arthur chuckle and threw his arm out to the bustling of the inhabitants.

"Look at all these men and their families. All of them are wanted for something…some minor and some extreme. Everyone here is a big risk to each other. You're in good company. Now, what can you do? Being slaves I'm sure you've had to do a lot of hard labor and with Ivan's build we can defiantly use him around for heavy lifting."

"Yes. I'm very familiar with building and fixing things. I was trained a fighter more than a laborer. And Alfred was…um…" Ivan wasn't sure how to refer to him.

"A pleasure slave." Alfred said easily and Ivan just looked at him. "What? It's the truth. I'm a free man now so I don't care anymore. But my father was a very well known blacksmith in my city so I'm fairly good at making that kind of stuff! I'm not the best but I could defiantly help out."

"Ah, we don't have a blacksmith here. We more or less rob what we need." Ivan smiled and pat Alfred's shoulder.

"He needs to build up some labor skills. There's no reason why he can't stay with me and help with lifting." Alfred pouted. "Love, if we're going to build our cabin together you have to learn at least the fundamentals of structure."

"Build a cabin? Are you thinking of setting up house somewhere?" Arthur asked them and then noticed Ivan's silver hair and violet eyes. "Wait! I can't believe I didn't recognize it before! You're Cycraian, aren't you?" Ivan just nodded. "I should have known by your features and your scarf."

"We're trying to find his white buffalo tribe or at least join up with another. After we've been in the city for a bit, that is." Alfred said.

"White buffalo? You know, I do have a man here who is from the mountain tribes as well. He's in his middle years but said he was part of the White Mountain Lion tribe." Ivan's eyes blinked in surprise.

"Yes, I know them. They were one of the clans closest to us yet they lived further below our mountain territory. May I speak with him? It has been at least fifteen years since I've talked with someone who understands my culture." Alfred gave him an annoyed look but said nothing. He understood what Ivan meant but it still stung him a bit.

"I will take you to him. Follow me." Arthur led them through the huts and tents until they stopped at a middle-aged man sitting on a log. He was sharpening the edge of a stick, which appeared to be the beginning of an arrow. The man didn't look up until Arthur spoke. "Will?" The blue-eyed man looked up at the sound of his name and gasped when he saw Ivan.

"You're of the tribes!" He said in awe and Ivan just nodded.

"Buffalo." He replied.

"Mountain Lion. Please, sit."

Ivan nodded again and turned to Alfred, asking him if he could have some time alone. Alfred agreed and he left with Arthur for a grand tour. The two tribal men sat beside each other as they spoke of old times and traditions. Ivan had to ask about the other tribes and if the man knew of any that were still around. Will looked sadden as he explained to Ivan what had happened to his tribe as well as a few others in his area. They had been ambushed and destroyed in the same manner that Ivan's tribe had experienced. Since they were more primitive the imperial soldiers easily overtook them, burning their homes and snatching the inhabitants for slaves. He had also mentioned that most of the tribes have broken up after the raids and formed smaller, more manageable tribes. It was easier to move from place to place with smaller numbers as the empire expanded.

After hearing the man's stories Ivan had felt all his hope of finding a tribe float away from his spirit. The world was changing rapidly and pushing out the old ways of living. Will had pointed out that even the forests were being destroyed for resources and expansion. After a couple of decades the woods they were currently hiding in would cease to exist. With all of the production there would be less animals in the area, which would make the food supply extremely low for the remaining tribes.

Now Ivan was faced with an even greater challenge. If they did, by some chance, find a tribe then they would always be on the run. The tribe wouldn't be able to stay in one place for long so he and Alfred couldn't settle down. They needed the protection and stability of a tribe if they were to survive in the mountains. Just the two of them living alone in a small cabin wouldn't be enough, especially in the snowy woods. They would face starving packs of wolves, stampedes of elks, wandering bears, night cats, mountain lions, wild horses, and many more that would kill them off easily. Just a bear alone would be enough to destroy their cabin and with the size of the animal, just two men couldn't fend it off. Ivan remembered when an angry mother bear had tore through his village, swiping her massive paws wildly as they destroyed huts and smashed the skulls of men. It had taken almost seven men to bring it down, a few lassoing it with a rope to hold it still while the others used their hunting weapons to kill it. Even the sled dogs were circling it, snapping at the massive feet.

The tribe ate for weeks off of that bear and her cubs but that was with the manpower of skilled hunters. All a bear would need to hunt them is one piece of meat hanging out to dry and they'd be killed. Alfred doesn't even have the skills yet to take on something so gigantic as a mountain bear. Their pelts were so thick that arrows did very little damage to it when penetrated. Alfred would have to fire more arrows than his quiver could carry take down something of that size. It would take his lover quite some time to learn all the skills that he needs to survive and hunt in the wilderness. Alfred, being from the city, had never even slaughtered his own kill but bought the meat already fixed and packaged. It would take Alfred some time getting use to the massive change of environment and culture but he was certain the young man would come to like it. He was a little worried and frightened now because everything was new to him but with the right training and experience Alfred would make a fine addition to any tribe. He was fast, light footed, and agile. The man just needed to be taught how to use all of that effectively. Ivan decided that when they weren't working with the outlaws he would take the extra time to start training Alfred. That way, if they do stumble upon a tribe they will find him useful rather than excess baggage.

"Well…thank you for sharing all this with me, Will. I am rather saddened that the world as we know it has come to this." Will nodded sadly in agreement.

"It's not just the tribal sizes that have changed but the system as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, many leaders inherit the right to control a tribe through their bloodline but that has changed. Now that the tribes are smaller…men have been fighting each other for the title of 'leader'." Ivan frowned at the floor, draping his arms limply over his knees. "They are turning against one another."

"I don't want to have to live in the city." Ivan told him. "Alfred is from the city, the capital city really. And I know once we get to the Northern city he may not want to leave…at least not right away. Now that I know all this about the tribes I'm not sure if it is safe to find one."

"True, but if you live in the city you still run the risk of the empire fucking you over somehow. Yes, it is a safe haven for slaves but what if the current emperor dies and another takes his place? That one may just change everything. Or what if they find other means to gather iron? Then they won't need to kowtow to the Northern city. At least with the tribes, you can always escape. And you're a trained fighter so you would have no trouble taking over a tribe. I'm sure your skills in the art of combat are nothing like what the tribes have seen or can even do."

Ivan hadn't thought about it that way but there remained one issue with being a leader that he did not have. A woman. The tribe would not accept Alfred as they would a woman and Ivan wasn't even certain that his lover would take kindly to being second best. Alfred, he knew, could gain a hearty confidence in himself and show exceptional courage. It was Alfred that gave him the courage, hope, and strength to even make it this far. The young man had some flaws along the way but he also was not used to the extreme climate and conditions of the woods. As he had thought before, Alfred would be very useful in a tribe but wouldn't settle for a woman's role. They couldn't share a wife because multiple marriages were frowned upon and infidelity was equally as bad. And Alfred couldn't reproduce, something else that would be spit upon. Too much hatred and drama would come with being a leader so he would have to scratch that off of his list. There may even come a day where Alfred might challenge him for the role of leader for he could see him doing that. He wouldn't win but he would offer a challenge. The very idea of it tickled him and he found himself chuckling softly.

"What's funny?" Will asked.

"Nothing. I was just lost in thought for a moment. I guess I'll have to see where things go once I get to the city. Thank you for your time." The two shook hands.

"I wish you and your friend luck. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thank you."

"So, you wield magic?" Alfred asked Arthur while they toured the grounds.

"I'm a descendant of magic wielders, so yes."

"What exactly do you do with it? Turn people into frogs?" Arthur looked at him with an annoyed look.

"No, nothing of the sort. I mostly do healing, protection, and cursing spells." Alfred took a moment to register the words and he got an idea. One that would help Ivan if Arthur was all that he said to be.

"Hey, do you think you could keep Ivan from seeing ghosts?" The two paused in their walking.

"Ghosts? What do you mean? Spirits?"

"Aren't they the same thing?" Alfred asked and Arthur just shook his head.

"Not technically. If he's from the mountain tribes then he must believe in the gods and spirits that wonder there."

"Ha! Ivan is very anti-gods and spirits. He doesn't believe in them and says they're just stories to explain things we can't understand. Yet he is always seeing either the Dark Wolf or the buffalo spirit or ghosts of those he's killed. He gets strange dreams that he reads as messages and warnings. I think they are really haunting him. So what I'm asking is, do you have any spell that would help him stop seeing these things? Or…are they really real?"

"Well, the magic wielders and mountain tribes have never gotten along well do to these types of religious beliefs. They believe in deities while we believe in the earth working together as a whole to create. It's extremely complicated and difficult to explain if you don't come from the background but I may have something that could help him. It's a simple woven talisman that he can wear to fend off anything that is trying to hurt him. But he has to believe in the magic for it to work."

"So you don't believe in all the tribal gods?"

"No, I don't believe in them. What he is seeing and dreaming about could be anything astronomical. He may even, if you don't mind me saying, be a little funny in the head." Arthur tapped his temple as he looked at Alfred. "No doubt he has come from a very harsh life so it wouldn't surprise me if he was a bit loopy." Alfred sighed.

"Yeah, I can see that. I haven't been in slavery as long as he has so it's understandable." They continued to walk. "Even if he is crazy he is still very special to me."

"So you two are lovers?" Alfred smiled and nodded.

"Yup! We desired each other from afar even though we were in the same house. As I said before, I was a pleasure slave who spent most of his time with Ivan's trainer and master."

"That must have been hard…being a slave with no will of your own."

"It was horrible. For a while I protested and fought but I would be punishment with either a harsh beating or even torture. It wasn't worth it so I hated silently…and then started to share that hate with Ivan. He has suffered much more than I. You know, before I was taken I always thought that I could fight off anybody and get out of anything. I was fearless and nothing could scare me. But once I was actually in those situations…where I had no actual control or power…I was scared."

"There's no shame in that, Alfred." Arthur said. "The world is filled with cruel and frightening things. We don't think about them until we actually come face to face with it and then we have a completely different reaction."

"In the city, when I was growing up I would get into fights with other boys all the time. I always won. But…" Alfred's hand went up to his throat and rubbed it gently. "But when you're father is killed right in front you…and you are taken away by an organized crime group to pay off debts…and you're raped with a dagger pressed to your throat…all rational thought seems to leave you." Arthur put his hand on Alfred's back.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I could have let them slit my throat and leave me to die but I rather be alive."

"Alive you can change things." Alfred smiled at Arthur's reply.

"Exactly. If I'm dead, then I lose. If I live, then I can change things. I had to help put that mentality into Ivan's head if we were to escape together. I think before he met me he was slowly falling into a depression that he would have let kill him. I don't truly know his heart but that's what I think. To many we must look like a very odd pair. But we understand each other on a different level than most people do. We come from such a harsh and brutal living that we have to grasp happiness when we can get it. And in a slave's life it's just as hard to hold on to it for everything is working against you. Right now, Ivan and I only have each other in this world. I'm sure it's like that for you guys here as well." Arthur chuckled.

"We outlaws have a lot in common with slaves. It's true, we are free men but we do not live an honest life. With the way the world is this life is all we have and we try to make the best of it. This band is more of a family than just a group. Many people here have been shunned from society and have nothing else. They come here seeking acceptance and looking to belong. I do my best to give it to them."

"And you've done a great job, Arthur! Everyone seems very happy here so you're doing something right."

"Thank you for noticing."

"Alfred!" The both turned to see Ivan coming up to them.

"Did you have fun talking to Will?" Alfred asked him.

"Yes…I've learned some things that we have to discuss, but we will in time."

"Just take the time to enjoy the rest of the evening, okay?" Arthur offered them. "Every night we have a celebration and I would like you two to enjoy it with us." Alfred grinned.

"Yes! I love parties!"

"We eat, drink and dance." Arthur said and Alfred gave a 'whoop' of excitement. "I don't dance, though."

"Neither do I." Ivan said with a smile.

"Then I will do all the dancing for you! Loosen up a bit, you guys!"

"Shall we head to the town center, then? The musicians will be starting shortly."

Ivan sat with a group of men around one of the fires, indulging in some heavy ale drinking. The men passed the jugs around as they laughed and joked about various subjects, most of them being about women. Alfred was out in the dancing crowd, grandstanding for the most part. Ivan had never seen Alfred dance but wasn't surprised at his skills for it. The young girls seemed to enjoy it and they were swarming around him like bees to honey. Alfred didn't seem to mind it at all, probably reliving happier times in the city where he claimed to be popular with the girls. Ivan never denied it about Alfred but now he could see just how his lover was so popular. He was surprised that he felt very little jealously of Alfred paying more attention to the girls than him. If they had been men they would have found the ale jugs smashed against their skulls. Ivan felt something like a nut or a pebble thrown at him to get his attention.

"Hey Ivan!" It was one of the outlaws that had lowered him down from the net. "Stop staring at the kid! He's chatting up the ladies!"

"Yes, I can see that."

"Maybe the kid will get lucky! The girls are thrilled to have a young one around here other than us old farts!" Laughed another.

"Alfred's never lain with a woman before." Ivan pointed out and all the men in the circle let out shouts of surprised protests. "He's never had the opportunity when he was a slave."

"What's stopping him now?" One asked and Ivan pointed to himself.

"He's with me." They all booed him teasingly.

"You can't deny him THAT! Women are the whole reason us men were born with these!" Another said and pointed to his crotch before taking a swig from the jug. "I'm sure you've had women." Ivan nodded and accepted the jug as it was passed.

"Yes. I've had my fair share of women."

"Slave girls, I'm assuming?" Asked another.

"Mostly. Although I've been called on by a noble woman or two…because their old skinny husbands couldn't satisfy them."

"So there's no, say, scheduled time or anything for sleeping around? I've heard slaves are very scheduled and stuff like that."

"Yes, most of the time I was forced to sleep with women because the head masters wanted to breed out stronger slaves." One of the older men shook his head.

"That's horrible."

"It wouldn't stop me!" Laughed a particular drunk who nearly dropped the ale as it was passed to him. Ivan was not going to waste his time explaining his reasoning to a bunch of drunken men.

"So that's why you don't sleep with women anymore? You were forced?" Asked another.

"The system for it was disgusting." Ivan answered. "If you had been there, you'd understand. I wouldn't immediately 'deny' a willing woman if the situation was right, I'm not dead." They all laughed and even Ivan found himself chuckling. "I just prefer him. You don't get all the emotional baggage with a man as you do a woman and you don't have to be gentle."

"Pfft, depends on the lady!" Laughed another and few agreed. "Uh oh, looks like he's found one!" Ivan looked back over to Alfred who was speaking to a girl around his age with brown curls and freckles.

"I think that's Rosemary." Said one, squinting through his liquored blurred eyes. "She'd be good for him."

"No." Ivan stated firmly and the other men all hollered at him in protest.

"Loosen up! All men need to experience it! You're holding back his god-given right!" Ivan just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, taking another swig of the ale.

"He'll chicken out if I let him go." Ivan saw Alfred look over at him as the girl took both his hands in hers, trying to pull him away.

"One gold coin saying he doesn't chicken out." Said the first outlaw and Ivan raised his eyebrows a bit.

"You're on."

Ivan accepted the bet and waved his hand in the air, silently signaling for Alfred to go with her. Maybe it was the booze making him so lenient and agreeable but at least he wasn't threatened by Alfred's choice. He trusted his love not to drop what they had together over one night with a girl. Alfred smiled again at him as he let the girl lead him out of sight.

"He'll be fine! Let me tell you about my first!" Said another and Ivan just slumped against the log, dreading the long night of exaggerated 'first time' drunken stories.

By early the next morning, Ivan was asleep in their little tent when he felt the blankets shifting around him. He blinked his eyes open and turned to Alfred's side, hoping to see his lover there. Alfred let out a content sigh as he lay on his back and wiggled around a bit. Ivan knew that relaxed, smug look anywhere and he frowned at the loss of a gold coin. His 'fist' would have to say differently.

"So…did you enjoy yourself?" Ivan asked him and Alfred flashed him a smile.

"Yeah! It was totally different than what I'm used to!"

"Imagine that." Ivan said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm really surprised you let me go with her! I thought you said I could never sleep with anyone other than you!"

"Ah, that was the booze talking but…I realized that a woman was much better than a man for you. And you should experience it as well. I saw the look on your face when she was trying to lead you away and I couldn't say 'no' to it. Just like I can't say 'no' to you with many things." Alfred smiled and rolled over to cuddle into him.

"I still prefer you. The pleasure with her was NOTHING like the pleasure you give me. But it wasn't unpleasant at all! It was a different kind of pleasure and release all together!" Ivan wrapped his arms around him and smiled, nuzzling his nose into the wheat colored hair. "Hey Ivan? Is it normal for a father to chase you around after he catches you in bed with his daughter?" Ivan scoffed.

"Yes. Very normal. Although, if she was that quick to welcome you to her bed then you weren't the first she's had. And you won't be the last. That's just what fathers do…and brothers too. I remember one time I caught my big sister and one of the boys from the village alone together. She was noticeably popular with the boys because she had a very big chest and this guy she was with I didn't like. She made one unpleasant face when he touched her and I chased him with a sickle. He never came around her again. It's a protective thing."

"Ah, okay. But I feel a little bad…"

"Don't. It was her decision. Now, we have some work and training to do today."

"Huh? Training? But I'm tired! I want to sleep!" Ivan let out a laugh.

"Oh no! You were out having fun all night, not working hard! I don't take that as an excuse. I have to start training you to survive properly in the woods!"

"But…but just…one little nap? Please?" He whined.

"No. Get up." Ivan sat up from the blankets but Alfred immediately pushed him back down. The smaller man straddled his lap and smirked at him, resting his rump against Ivan's semi-hard erection. Alfred never ceased to turn him on.

"How about this? If you are wide awake after some heavy sex we can go train. But if you're exhausted and tired then we sleep until Arthur hits us with a broom to wake up."

"Deal."

This was his second deal in the past day but this was one he was sure to win. Alfred leaned down and kissed him, softly at first before letting it become more passionate. Ivan moaned into his mouth and stroked the length of Alfred's body, stopping at the linen pants to push them down. Alfred wiggled out of them but had to remove himself from Ivan shortly to slip off his boots. Once he was naked from the waist down, he surprised Ivan by sitting between his legs and not back on his lap. Alfred pulled Ivan's pants down just enough to free his erection, his lips going straight to the base to give a little nibble. He preferred the smell of Ivan's arousal to that of the girls' and he found himself growing painfully hard. Ivan's moans urged him on and he kissed his way up the engorged length to the tip, giving it a lick. He sucked on the tip, lapping at it with his tongue a few times before slowly taking him in all the way. He felt Ivan's back arch into his mouth and his cock press deeper into his throat. Alfred easily opened his throat to take it in and suck more of Ivan that was offered.

Ivan ran his hand through Alfred's hair as those moist lips sucked up and down his length with just the right amount of pressure. His tongue swirled and dance with every suck, making Ivan's head roll back against the blankets. He gripped Alfred hair in his fist and forced him to move faster with his bobbing motions. Alfred did not protest but groaned deeply around his cock, sending little vibrations that made his balls grow tight as he neared completion. He felt Alfred's teeth gently bite at the base and it was enough to make his body release into that hot mouth. Alfred greedily swallowed every bit and surprised him by sucking hard to pull every last drop from him. The extreme pressure made him gasp out with another small orgasm. Once Alfred had finished sucking him dry he pulled away and licked his lips.

"I bet we're feeling very tired right now, aren't we?" Alfred winked at him.

"You little rat." Ivan was not going to let himself be controlled by Alfred's seductive wiles so he cut the pleasure off here. He tossed Alfred's pants back to him and stood on his knees to fix his own.

"Hey! We're not done yet! Our deal was full sex! That was just a bonus for you!"

"Nice try, but that was trickery on your part." He poked Alfred's nose. "You never mentioned sucking me off, only sex. Therefore, you broke your end of the deal." He grinned.

"Oh, fuck you!" Alfred grumbled and pulled his pants on before slipping into his boots.

"We have some heavy training to start. I want you to become almost as good as me." Ivan smiled sweetly.

"What if I become better?" Alfred said with a snobbish tone.

"You won't."

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that!"

They had picked a deserted spot in the tomb where they could begin Alfred's training. Alfred was off to a rocky start but he blamed it on his lack of sleep. Ivan wouldn't hear any of it and continued knocking him around. They started off with basic hand-to-hand combat. He had already taught Alfred how to properly punch so now came defense and techniques. Alfred did well with the beginning exercises, which Ivan knew he would be able to. The young man could do many sit-ups and push-ups, even having to show off by doing a handstand. Agility was something Ivan had very little of and Alfred could run marathons around in that department. Ivan was certain that if he taught Alfred to use his agility correctly he wouldn't have to depend on brute force like he did. Ivan even preferred brute force because he was well trained in it. There was something exciting about smashing a person's face into the wall or twisting their heads around to hear a satisfying 'crack'. That wasn't Alfred's type of attack.

Alfred had caught on quick to the swift movements, easily dodging many of Ivan's faux attacks. Ivan wasn't using his full skills or Alfred would be dead by now. The chances of Alfred meeting up with someone who was trained to fight like himself were extremely slim. Though he was pleased with how fast Alfred was learning, he was getting a bit annoyed at all the strikes his lover was landing him. They had agreed on just taps or pokes and Alfred was delivering many of each. If he didn't love the man he would have let his fist 'slip' and knock him back a few steps. He did have some pride in his fighting ability.

When it came to using blunt objects Alfred was having some trouble. He could wield them easily but couldn't do it for long. Ivan made a note to work on building up Alfred's endurance for heavy maneuvering. He was doing well with a sword but had to use two hands to wield it. With proper muscle building he would be able to hold it with one hand. He was handy with the spear because it was lighter and he knew to use it in more ways than just stabbing. Alfred had used his spear to whack wildly at Ivan's and succeeded in breaking it in half. Ivan looked at the two pieces of split wood in his hands and Alfred laughed triumphantly. Ivan took this opportunity to lightly tap Alfred's shoulders with both sticks. If he had used his full strength with the sticks he would have split Alfred's collarbones. When they had finished with the spears Alfred wanted to try out Ivan's morning star but the man wouldn't allow it. One thing Alfred didn't need to be doing was swinging around a spiked iron ball. A weapon like that could easily swing out of grip if it wasn't held right. Alfred had protested but eventually gave up and went on to do more reps.

By the end of the training session, Alfred was laying flat on his back and panting softly. He thought he would have blisters on his hands from all the weapon gripping but he was free of that. His body ached from the intense workout that Ivan gave him. He knew after a few more sessions of the exercise his body would get used to it. Ivan was a slave driver and he had to laugh at the irony of that. He knew his lover was only trying to better him so they could work as a team. Alfred heard some giggling and looked to his right to see three young girls watching him. One of them was the girl, Rosemary, whom he had slept with last night. Alfred grinned and immediately leapt up from the floor. They giggled and clapped at his little performance.

"You were so great, Alfred!" One said.

"Yeah! You're so fast to learn!" Said another. "Show us what you can do!"

Alfred couldn't pass up the opportunity to show off his new skills. He knew he was a showoff sometimes and this was one of those times. He had just been with Rosemary last night and she must have told her friends about him so he had to keep up appearances. Plus, he could show Ivan what he had learned today! Ivan was fussing around with the broken spear so Alfred tiptoed over to him.

"Hey Ivan, think fast!" Ivan turned and was met with Alfred's elbow nailing him under his chin. Ivan had not been expecting anything like this so he stumbled back and fell to the ground. Alfred blinked in surprise and gulped a bit. "W-Whoops…heh heh…sorry Ivan! But you didn't think fast enough!" He laughed proudly and the girls clapped in excitement.

"I see…so that's how it is. We've gotten openly cocky." Ivan smirked and wiped the blood from his mouth. He stood up and Alfred just smiled sheepishly at him. He never actually expected to HIT Ivan. Ivan cracked his knuckles. "You want to rumble, Mr. Hero? All right then, let's rumble. We'll show the ladies who the real alpha is." The girls squealed with excitement and Alfred had to prepare himself for the fight of his life.

End Chapter 10 TBC


	11. Chapter 11

***Eternally grateful for the reviews! Thanks everyone! XOXOXO You're the best!

***Warnings: Hardcore yaoi, knife play, foul language, hunting, fluff

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

**Chapter 11**

Now he had done it. Alfred was unprepared for the fight at hand for two reasons. One was that Ivan had been trained as a fighter for nearly thirteen years and he just learned a few moves this afternoon. The second was that he loved Ivan and didn't want to hurt him, yet he was certain the large man would take him down in a few punches. He couldn't read Ivan's expression to know if he was just jesting or if he actually meant to strike. Ivan obviously should know that Alfred couldn't take him on with his skills. He had seen the man on numerous occasions break bones and necks in one simple twist. But would Ivan actually do that?

"Y-You're joking, right Ivan?" Alfred gave a little nervous, lopsided smile.

"Perhaps I am. Perhaps I'm not. I can play your little game, Alfred. I've been there. We'll just see who the ladies swarm around after this." Ivan smirked and gave his neck a quick crack. "Run, run, little rabbit."

"Sounds like a plan!"

Alfred took off in a run and Ivan followed swiftly behind. If Ivan had been any other guy his age and not so solid he would have attempted a few swings. He would have to use his wits and agility to combat Ivan, just like his lover had taught him. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he could see Ivan coming right up behind him with a twisted yet playful grin on his face. The man was enjoying this! But he would have to do something and do it quick. With a fast thought, he turned on his heels and headed straight towards Ivan. Just before they collided, Alfred leaned backwards and slid straight through Ivan's legs. He figured the man would stop to land a punch and he had been right. That stance gave him the opportunity to slide between his legs and avoid a blow. Ivan turned around but Alfred met him with a roundhouse kick that knocked him on his feet. Instead of falling onto his back Ivan had caught himself on his palms and flipped himself back up.

"SHIT!" Alfred hissed and took off again with Ivan's laughter following behind.

"Been there, done that! Run, run, little rabbit!"

'Okay, Alfred! Think, think, think!'

He had to find a way to use Ivan's size against him, which meant he had to either hide in or go through something small. However, he would have to make sure he fit through it himself or else Ivan would have won. Alfred saw one of the fur tables and slid under it, yet Ivan just leapt in the air and over it. With that fail, Alfred thought of another trick and grabbed hold of a rope that led up to the bridges. Alfred was lighter and he easily flew up the rope with little trouble. Ivan may have more endurance to hang on longer but he wouldn't be able to lift his bulk quite as fast. When he reached the bridge he looked down but saw no sign of Ivan. Their little chase had caught the attention of the outlaws and one pointed to his far left. Alfred went to the other side of the bridge and gasped when he saw Ivan running up the wooden ladder. Now both men were on opposite bridges and they froze, one with a grin and the other with a frown. They began mimicking each other's movements and Ivan was just having way too much fun. At that moment, Alfred had decided he wanted nothing more than to wipe that grin off Ivan's smug face. To his left he saw a variety of ropes anchored to the ceiling. What they were for didn't matter at the moment but he was going to do something Ivan wouldn't expect! He dashed towards the first rope with Ivan following him. He took a deep breath and gripped the rope before leaping over the rail.

"I REGRET NOTHING!"

Alfred cried loudly and swung towards Ivan. As he predicted, Ivan held his arms out to catch him but Alfred let go seconds before. His hands gripped the ledge of Ivan's bridge and his weight rocked it violently. Ivan had little balance and nearly toppled over the edge but held on tight to the rope railing. Alfred then grabbed one of the various dangling ropes and lowered himself down. Ivan had to wait for the bridge to steady itself before he could proceed after Alfred. Once he grabbed a rope, Ivan kept his eye on the man as he climbed down. When he reached the ground, Ivan took an alternate route to cut him off. The huts were all in a row so it wouldn't be hard to catch up with him. Ivan made sure to take notice of the outlaws for their expressions would give away Alfred's whereabouts. Sure enough, he saw a man jump back as Alfred came turning around the bend. When he saw Ivan he slid to a halt on his heels and nearly fell backwards from the force of it. Ivan grinned at his stumbling retreating figure and followed him into one of the huts.

Alfred nearly knocked over every wooden piece of whatever in the hut as he tore through it. This would be his chance to use Ivan's size against him. With a grunt, Alfred jumped and dove through the hut window, tucking and rolling on the stone floor. A second later, Ivan dove through but got stuck. The larger man let out a surprised gasp and Alfred arched with laughter, pointing at him. He couldn't believe it worked! Ivan was so caught up in chasing him that he didn't think properly and got himself stuck. Ivan himself was quite surprised at how easily he was snared, like a boar running straight into a hunter's net. His midriff was the part that got him stuck and it was actually amazing that his shoulders got through at all. As he thought of that, the slight aching in his shoulders alerted him to the fact that they were scratched from the dive. Even the rest of his midriff was aching with scratches and probably splinters. He just let his body fall limp and let Alfred's laughter ring in his ears. He couldn't get a good enough grip on the outside to push himself backwards. His little love had learned fast.

"Ah, well done, Alfred." Ivan gave an annoyed smile.

"It was nothing!" Alfred wiped his hands together. "I had full confidence in myself!" The girls ran over to him and congratulated him on his win. Alfred looked a bit sheepish and bashful but the girls loved that even more. Ivan clicked his tongue in annoyance. It wasn't that he wanted the girls' attention for himself but more to rub Alfred's cocky nose it. "Well Ivan, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Let me out and I'll tell you."

"Ah, nuh-uh! We have to have a truce first, right?" Alfred held out his hand to him. "Truce?" Ivan gave a mock smile but took his hand.

"Yes. Truce."

"All right then! Lets get him out!" Alfred ordered and a few of the outlaws went into the hut and help pull Ivan out. Ivan thanked them but ignored his wounds, leaving the hut to meet Alfred. "No hard feelings, right Ivan?" Alfred asked.

"Of course not. It was a fair fight. You used your strengths to outwit me, which is exactly what I taught you." Ivan's smile was more childlike and cheerful now but Alfred was more frightened of that than the grin.

"Y-You knew I couldn't stand up to your punches…right?"

"Yes, Alfred. I was very well aware of that.

"If you two are done wreaking up the place then supper is ready." Said Arthur with his arms crossed. He was a little annoyed at the ruckus they caused but forgave them when they both apologized. "By the way, we're going on a hunt tomorrow and I would like Ivan to come along."

"Hey, what about me?" Alfred asked with pout.

"You don't know how to hunt." Arthur stated flatly. "I have over a hundred people to feed and I can't risk a newbie coming along. You'll make too much noise."

"But how am I to learn if I don't experience it?"

"I will teach you another time." Ivan told his lover. "You can stay here and continue to help build."

Alfred accepted this but grumbled under his breath nonetheless. He had already proven how fast he could learn yet he was still being shit on because he was a 'city boy'. There was no point in arguing about it now but Alfred would complain about it to Ivan later. Right now, the promise of fresh hot meat and drinks was all he could think about. He couldn't wait to stuff his face after a long day of work and training.

Ivan stayed up long into the night after dinner and dancing with a few others around the fire. Alfred had gone to bed early, claiming to be exhausted from the day. Ivan was still wide awake and drinking with the others. He stared down at the jug in his hand and noticed it was slightly blurred, signaling that he should slow down on the mead. He slid his finger through the handle loop of the jug and balanced it, enjoying the weight of the honey wine. The other men were laughing and talking amongst themselves but Ivan wasn't fully listening. He was too lost in his own thoughts and the mead was only making it worse. With the promise of a hunt tomorrow he should be sober but the alcohol helped to clear his head. He lifted the jug to his lips and took a heavy gulp of the golden liquid, clenching his eyes as it went down a bit hard this time.

'What have I told you about drinking?' Ivan looked from the jug to the source of the familiar voice next to him. He looked straight in to Winter's pale eyes but was neither shocked nor frightened. 'It clouds your judgment and makes movements weak.'

"Yet you were the one who had me drinking ale at thirteen." Ivan looked at the man's slowly rotting face before lowering his eyes to the pool of intestines gathered at his feet. Ivan had gutted him good and he felt a small swell of pride fill his chest.

'You wouldn't sleep otherwise. You should be thanking me that I helped you at all. I could have let you sleep in the barracks with all those perverted fighters who would have gangbanged you into nothingness. Letting you drink would shut you up so I could sleep.'

"How noble of you." He took another gulp of mead.

'They found my body. I'm sure someone has told the soldiers that it was you.'

"They'll never find me." Ivan responded quickly. "You were no one of importance and Sardar was nothing more than a slave trader. It's not worth their time."

'You think so?' Winter's form chuckled darkly. 'How quickly you forget where you were suppose to 'go' before you slit us open.' Ivan lowered the jug and narrowed his eyes at him, trying to think of what he meant by the words. 'You were to be sold as an imperial fighter for the Emperor, remember?' Ivan gasped softly and he almost dropped the jug. 'They are well aware of who are you.'

"They still won't find me!" He growled at the ghost. "I wont' let them! Once I get to the Northern city they won't be able to touch me! Just go away…"

'Keep drinking and I will.'

Ivan did so, throwing his head back and finishing up the contents of the jug. He let out a breath of air and wiped his mouth with his arm. He turned back to Winter only to find the ghost had gone but left a pool of dark blood where he had sat. Ivan stared at the liquid for a moment before closing his eyes tight and shaking his head. When he opened them again he saw that the blood gone and the voices of the outlaws could be heard. Was what Winter said to him true? Ivan knew they would find Winter and Sardar's bodies eventually but would they really know it had been him? He had forgotten that his name was listed among the Emperor and he did belong to Nazun house. Oh well, it didn't matter one way or the other. Once they arrived in the Northern city they would be safe so he wouldn't worry. The mead was making him feel relaxed enough where the issue wasn't affecting him like it usually did. Ivan smiled to himself and decided that it was time to head to bed and cuddle with his Alfred. He excused himself from the group and bid them 'goodnight' before stumbling away. He laughed while he looked at his feet, seeing the floor stones swaying away from him. Sometimes the stones would come up close to his face then fall back to the floor. Maybe he had drank a bit too much mead.

With luck he happened upon his tent and fell to his hands and knees with little grace. He crawled inside and heard the soft snores of his lover. Alfred was asleep on his side with his bare back facing the tent entrance. The blanket was pooled at his waist and the sleeping form didn't stir when Ivan joined him, first removing his pants and boots. Once his arms were around Alfred's waist he had forgotten all about the conversation he had with Winter. He smiled and pulled his lover's back to his chest, spooning the smaller body against his own. Alfred murmured a bit but still did no wake. Ivan's groin was pressed to Alfred's backside and with the mead in his bloodstream he formed an erection. Alfred shifted a bit but remained sound asleep. Ivan smirked against the skin of Alfred's neck before planting a soft kiss. He let his hand slide further down Alfred's belly and to his groin. His hand rest on Alfred's crotch and he began massaging the area until he felt the hint of an erection starting. Alfred wiggled a bit in his spot and mumbled but was still lost in sleep. Ivan wondered how far he could go before the smaller man woke up.

When Alfred's cock grew large enough for him to wrap his hand around it he began to pump the length. Alfred let out some soft gasps and gave shallow thrusts forward into Ivan's hand. Ivan used his other arm to lift his weight comfortably so he could kiss and bite at the man's shoulders. He couldn't hold the position long so he removed his hand from Alfred's front and lit it slide to the back. Alfred let out a sleepy whine and shifted in his spot, reaching his own hand down to unconsciously get the feeling back. Ivan pressed a finger to Alfred's entrance and massaged it gently, sliding his lips up to nibble his earlobe. Alfred whined and pressed back against Ivan's finger, forcing the tip of it inside. Ivan moaned deep in his throat and slid his finger the rest of the way in, wringing another gasp from Alfred's lips. Alfred's hands wrapped tightly around his erection and in his sleep continued to pump it in rhythm with Ivan. He added a second finger and then a third, pressing deep inside to rub his sweet spot. When he found it he jabbed the little bundle of nerves and wiggled his fingers, making Alfred arch with pleasure. A second jab to the same spot forced Alfred awake and he was unclear on what he was doing. It took a moment for him to realize what act he was engaged in.

Instead of fighting it, Alfred rolled onto his belly and lifted his hips. He was still tired and groggy from being woken up in such a manner but he did not want to loose the wonderful feeling. He felt Ivan's fingers remove themselves and something bigger press in their place. His legs were spread wider with to angle him properly for easier penetration. He folded his arms in front of him and used it as a makeshift pillow. Alfred gasped softly when he felt the head of Ivan's cock press against him, teasing his entrance. His mind was still in a mix of sleep and consciousness but the more Ivan's length pressed in the more aware he became. He felt Ivan's weight lay on top of him when the man was fully sheathed inside and could smell the alcohol on him.

"Ivan…are you drunk?" He mumbled softly.

"I had a few sips but I'm well for this."

"But you reek! And take your scarf off!" The ends of it were tickling around his face and ears.

"Deal with it. You don't have to smell just feel."

Ivan gripped his hips and began series of quick thrusts, leaving Alfred little time to adjust. Alfred unfolded his arms and gripped the blankets to keep from being shoved forward. He was used to rough penetration and he had learned how to make his muscles adjust quickly. Once he did he could let Ivan's cock begin its reign of pleasure in his body. Maybe it was because he was still a little groggy but Ivan's length never failed to feel larger each time they coupled. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he was engaging in sex less frequently now that he was free or Ivan was just getting bigger? Whatever the reason, Ivan's movements were erasing all thought and leaving hot pleasure in its wake. Alfred felt his eyes roll back in his head and he moaned deeply. He was unable to form words, only animalistic sounds that matched with Ivan's. The blankets were thin and slipped around underneath their weight, making it harder for Alfred to grip. Soon his knees were touching the stone floor and he knew the skin would scratch easily from the force of their rocking.

"W-Wait Ivan! Stop for a minute!"

"Can't…" He said with a deep huff and arched himself forward and deeper into Alfred.

"Damn it, Ivan! My skin is going to scratch! My knees-"

Alfred yelped as Ivan's hand fisted in his hair and the man pulled him up with little effort. His eyes widened with a gasp when the new position forced Ivan deeper into him. The new angle let the pleasure travel up his back and tickle his belly. It felt a bit like nausea but was far more comfortable and Alfred had given up on worrying about his knees. Ivan's heavy thrusts and wandering hands were far more important at the moment. Even though he suspected Ivan was simply perusing his own pleasure right now it didn't bother him in the least. He was still reaping the benefits from Ivan's lust. Raising his hips he would push against Ivan's upwards thrusts to find a perfect rhythm.

Ivan's hands stroked the stretched muscles of Alfred's thighs as the lighter male bounced on his lap and cried out in delight. He had to bring one of his hands up to cover Alfred's mouth to keep him from making so much noise in the contained area. He felt Alfred's mouth open and take in two of his fingers, sucking and swirling his tongue around them. Ivan moaned and bit into his shoulder, ringing another muffled cry from him. His other hand stroked and rubbed Alfred's belly before passing over his nipples then back down to his groin. Alfred had managed to push Ivan's fingers out of his mouth with his tongue but turned his head to catch their lips in a kiss. Ivan let his hands drop to Alfred's waist, one to hold him steady and the other to pump his hot erection. Alfred pulled his mouth away to gasp at the tight grip on his cock and the steady pumping of Ivan's strokes adding to the inner pleasure. Ivan moved his lips up to his ear and nipped at the lobe.

"I don't see you fighting me now." He breathed into the shell of Alfred's ear, poking his tongue out to lick it and make the smaller man shutter in his hold.

"Why would I?" Alfred gasped out, driving himself down onto Ivan. "Stop talking and keep fucking me!" Ivan growled and grasped his balls, squeezing them to the point where Alfred had to cry out and double over from discomfort. Ivan's grip held him tight so he wouldn't fall off his cock and let go of his balls.

"Don't command me, little rabbit!" He hissed darkly and pressed Alfred's back into chest once again, thrusting into him. "I could stop fucking you right here and you'll be begging me on your belly to enter you again!" Alfred let out a breathless chuckle and pushed his damp bangs away from his face.

"You couldn't stand being away from me with a hard on!" Alfred felt callused hands grip the underside of his thighs and lift him off of his cock before tossing him onto the blankets. Alfred's eyes were wide and his body ached with the need to be filled. He looked over his shoulder at Ivan who was sitting with his legs folded and his cock erect, slick with precum from their current romp. "I know you didn't just toss me away like that…" Alfred narrowed his eyes at him.

"I did." Ivan smirked with a small hiccup. "You want it so bad then come and get it, little rabbit." Alfred's body was burning with desire and the need to cum but he did not want to give in to Ivan. His eyes were glued to Ivan's thick, twitching cock and he swallowed hard. How Ivan was able to maintain that and not jump his bones was a thing of wonder. "Come on, now. Don't be shy." Alfred gave in to the needs of his body and turned around to crawl back over to his lover. Ivan made no movement but just watched the man straddle himself on his crossed lap. Before he could lower himself, Ivan gripped his hips and shoved him off. Alfred rolled onto his back, legs high in the air before he blushed at the ridiculous way he had landed. "Oh no, please. Remain just like you were." Ivan smiled.

"Don't push me away again!" Alfred tried it one more time but Ivan pushed him away. "Fuck you!" Alfred let his fist fly and land a punch to Ivan's cheek. Ivan sharply brought his head back from the punch and threw his own hand out to grip Alfred's neck. Alfred gasped and reached for his hand. "I-IVAN!"

"You're still hard even while I'm doing this!" He let his other hand squeeze Alfred's erection, wringing a strangled cry from him. "You want to punch me? Go ahead and do it again, I like it!" Alfred grit his teeth and used all his force to punch Ivan in the stomach. His stocky girth hid rock hard abs that ended up hurting his fist. "That was cute! Try it again!" His grip tightened and so did Alfred's erection. He wouldn't give in to Ivan but not just for his pride, but for his heightened pleasure as well. He still had his armbands on and he remembered the dagger there. He quickly pulled it out and held the blade to the left side of Ivan's neck, just above the scarf.

"Stop!" Ivan's eyes widened at Alfred's shout and he slowly turned his head to look at the small blade. "Yeah, that's right! I pulled my own little trick! Now, you will let me have your cock or I will have to 'nip' at you." Ivan's plump face of confusion grew into a grin and his tongue came out to lick his lips.

"By all means…nip me!" He moved himself forward, allowing the blade to slice a thin line of blood.

"IVAN?" Alfred was shocked by the forced cut and Ivan took the opportunity to grab the dagger from him. "Oh no…" Alfred gulped and quickly found himself flat on his back with the flat part of the blade tracing over his chest. Only half the tip was leaving little trails of uncomfortable aches as it traveled his body. "Ivan…please…"

"Please what? You pulled this out on me or have you forgotten?"

"But I…I don't…I'm sorry for pulling it out. Just…put it down, okay?" He begged softly. The blade had brought back the mental image of when his innocence was taken from him with a knife at his throat. "I will tell you why later. Just please…don't use it." The pressure of the blade was not only scaring him but it was exciting him as well, most likely because it was Ivan holding it against his skin.

"Then flip yourself around so you don't have to see. I have a little plan."

Before Alfred could protest Ivan had him back on his belly, raising his hips to the level of his cock. He pressed himself fully inside and started a rough rhythm, pounding the breath out of his lover. Alfred had forgotten about the blade and lost his thoughts in the aching pleasure that filled his body. Ivan bent his hips more, forcing him to arch his back at a painful angle. Alfred felt his knees lifted just inches off the stone floor as Ivan's cock drove into him and his sweet spot. The pleasure was unbearable and it was filling his entire body with white-hot flames. He knew his climax was near and he brought one hand to his length and stroked it.

Ivan had never been this excited with Alfred before and took a drunken mental note to use weapons during sex more often. When Alfred pulled the blade on him his desire skyrocketed and he wanted nothing more than to be seated in his lover. His hips and back were beginning to ache with the strain of his thrusts but he was certain Alfred was enjoying it. When he saw the man's hand go to his cock it was time to pick things up a bit. He took the blade and placed it on the shallow crevasse where Alfred's thighs met his rump. He felt Alfred's body tense at the blade but with a steady hand, he cut a thin line in the area.

Alfred's eyes flew open and he let out a wail of pain mixed with pleasure, his climax exploding violently onto the blankets. The pain from the cut was the final straw and his body was almost flopping with the tremendous aftershocks of orgasm. He let out a whine when he felt Ivan's hot cock pulled from his body, leaving him empty and cold. He still remained in the position, unable to think or move. The blood from the cut trickled down his thigh and tickled him but he was still too weak to react. He looked behind him and could see Ivan stroking himself to reach completion. He turned his head away when Ivan let out a few strangled grunts as he came, littering all of Alfred's back and lower regions with his cum. Alfred hissed when some of the cum landed on the cut, the liquid stinging painfully. The rest of it was hot and wet against his skin, slipping all long his body and onto the blankets. The bits that remained quickly cooled and he felt Ivan's hand smear the essence along his back. He never cared for the sticky feel of cum but when the tainted fingers pressed against his lips he immediately took them in without thought.

"Taste what you did to me." Ivan said in a harsh whisper. "Pull a weapon on me like again…and we may just have a repeat of this night." He pulled his fingers out of Alfred's mouth when they were clean. His lover licked the retreating tips and shivered in delight at the promise of another session like this.

"W-why did you cut me?" Alfred asked when he finally got his voice back.

"I wanted to place my own mark on you. I can place as many marks as I want." He reached his hand back and lightly dabbed at the trickles of blood. He brought the droplets of blood to his mouth and tasted them.

"Ew…Ivan. That's gross." Alfred lifted his lip in disgust and settled onto his belly.

"I couldn't help myself." He smiled and nuzzled his cheek. "You are mine now…I never get tired of saying that." Ivan pulled the covers up over them and slid half of his body onto Alfred's. Alfred welcomed the weight of Ivan and smiled sweetly. The man's heavy head was resting against the back of his neck with half his iron chest on his back. It made him feel safe and loved, even if Ivan was a little crazy a few moments ago.

"Ivan…? Hey…Ivan?" He spoke his name softly yet the man answered with a drunken snore. "Geez." Alfred smiled again and closed his eyes, riding out the rest of the afterglow before falling asleep under Ivan's protective weight.

The next morning…

"WAKE UP!" Ivan shot up from his spot on the blankets with a gasp and a swing of his fist. Fortunately, his fist did not collide with anyone. He held his head as the hangover headache took control. "Too much drinking?" Ivan blinked his eyes at Arthur's annoyed, grumpy face leering into the tent. Alfred was still snoring away beside him.

"NO!" Ivan quickly answered. "Ugh…maybe…"

"Are you able to come on our hunt today? We could really use a man of your skill." Ivan was about to decline but remembered that he wanted to get Alfred an offer of marriage present.

"Yes. Just…give me a minute or two."

"Alright. Meet us at the front entrance."

Arthur closed the flap, leaving the two of them alone. Ivan yawned and rubbed his face, trying to blink away the affects of the hangover. He was well enough to hunt but he just needed a couple of minutes to regain his bearings. He could fight off a hangover better than anybody. His backed ached and he balled his fist into the spot above his tailbone. Too much sex isn't always a good thing.

"Ivan?"

"Yes? What is it?" He turned to Alfred who rolled over, blinking his eyes open.

"Is it already morning?"

"Yes, and I'm going on the hunt with Arthur and the others." Alfred nodded and sat up, grunting a bit. "How are you feeling this morning? Was I too harsh?"

"No…well, yes but I liked it. I can't believe you actually remember it for you were heavily drunk."

"I remembered everything that happened. I'm a well-together drunk." He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes. "What's my job today then?"

"Ask Arthur before he leaves. I have to meet him and some of the others at the entrance. Why don't you come and see me off?"

"Sure, why not."

After the two men dressed they made their way to the entrance where the others were waiting. The men were feeling the weight of the bows to acquire a perfect match. Ivan hadn't used a bow in many years but he remembered how, enough to hunt at least. Alfred smiled at him and crossed is arms before ushering Ivan over to the bow stand. The other outlaws greeted him and welcomed him to their party. Ivan just smiled and looked through the bows, trying to find one that would suit his height. Usually a bow was too short for him, which is why it isn't his weapon of choice. He lifted one from the rack and balanced it in his hand. The weight was decent but was it the right height for him? He straightened his back and pulled the string back, only to have the bow snap in half at the center. Alfred covered his mouth to muffle his laugh at the sight. The others roared with laughter, slapping Ivan on the back and making him feel a little embarrassed. He gave a little chuckle and hid the broken pieces behind his back.

"Ah…bows and arrows aren't my strong suit…obviously."

"Try this one." Arthur tossed him a heavier bow made from oak. "Give it a go." Ivan nodded and strung the bow, which held its own and didn't snap.

"This will do. I'll take it." Another outlaw handed him a quiver of arrows and a throwing axe to strap to his belt. Alfred came over to him and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Think you can gain your pride back by catching a large elk?" He teased.

"I will do more than that. Just you wait and see." He poked at Alfred's nose. "And stay away from the ladies. If I find out that you were chasing skirts rather than working it will be spanking time for you."

"Pfft!" He scoffed with a laugh. "Trust me, I'll pull my weight. THEN I'll play with the girls."

"Don't get too comfortable with that, Alfred. I let it go a few times but I do have a limit." Ivan smiled and pat the top of Alfred's head. "Be a good boy."

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that!" Alfred puffed out his cheeks in annoyance but Ivan just ignored him. He waved goodbye to his lover before following behind Arthur and the others.

The dog accompanying them had picked up the scent of a stag and the hunting party was able to track it. Ivan and one other outlaw were the first to send their arrows soaring and they hit their target. The stag continued to run but did not make it far before falling to the ground. The dog reached the fallen creature, barking and sniffing madly around it. Arthur shooed the dog away and it trotted back to stand beside one of the outlaws. Ivan looked over the stag while thinking about which part he wanted to give to Alfred. In his tribe it was customary to give your intended, usually a woman, a gift of your own kill or make. She would have to accept the gift before she chose to marry. He already knew Alfred would marry him so this was just to keep up with tradition. At least he could have SOMETHING of his old life brought to the new one.

"Does anyone have a saw?"

"Yes, I do." Said one outlaw, offering him the hand saw. "What do you need it for?"

"I'm taking one of these antlers for Alfred! I'm going to fix it into a dagger." Ivan crouched next to the stag and began sawing at the largest antler. "I'm sure none of you mind?"

"We're just interested in the fur and meat." Arthur said and watched the procedure. When Ivan had finished with the antler he took out his axe and gripped the front leg. "What the hell are you doing?" Arthur asked him in annoyance.

"Another gift." Arthur rubbed his temples.

"Ivan…let me just say this: Alfred is from the city. Giving him a stag's leg isn't the best idea for a gift. The antler dagger, yes. The leg? That's a bit…well, peculiar."

"Hardly! In my tribe these were considered valuable, spiritual gifts! Alfred is very fast and agile, just like this stag! If the spiritual aspect of it were real then it would fit with him perfectly." Ivan hacked off the limb in two or three whacks.

"Suit yourself." Arthur said with a sigh and ordered the others to tie the body from a post so they could carry it. On their way back, Arthur remembered the talisman and he took out from inside his leather vest. "Here, I have something for you. Alfred wanted me to make it for you." Ivan looked at the strange woven talisman placed in his palm.

"What is it for?"

"It's to help keep the ghosts and spirits away from you. Alfred, knowing I was a magic user, asked me if I could do anything to help you. I told him I would give you this talisman to help."

"Does it actually work?" Ivan gave him an amused look, not falling for it.

"I would say it does. However, you need to believe it will work before it does."

"Hmph. Have no doubt in my heart, right? I've heard all this before. But if Alfred asked for this…then I will wear it for him." He slipped the talisman around his neck. "He cared enough about me to ask for it…so it's only proper that I wear it, right?" Arthur nodded. "I guess I should say 'thank you' for this. You know, if you had happen upon my tribe we would have killed you."

"I know. I'm a nonbeliever of the spirits and gods of your culture but I believe in the earth's magic."

"And I'm a nonbeliever of both."

"Pity." Ivan simply shoved him.

When they arrived back at the hideout Ivan immediately ran to the weapon makers, the few they actually had. The weapons makers helped to restore any broken or damaged weaponry that was stolen. Ivan had told Alfred he was making a surprise for him and that he should stay occupied with the girls. Not something he particularly wanted Alfred to do but it would ensure his absence. Ivan was allowed to use their tools to cut out a slit in the antler for a blade. He had to try a few out first before finding one that fit. It took some time but soon the dagger was shaped and molded. An item like this was usually expected as a marriage gift in general. It was more of a symbolic meaning for a woman to use to protect the house and home. He would leave that part out when presenting it to Alfred. The leg would have a leather base and strap made for the end but that would be for another day. He would still present it to Alfred as a marriage proposal along with the dagger.

Ivan hurried to find Alfred, who was engaged in heavy flirting with a few girls. Ivan had to interrupt them and pull Alfred through the tiny village and up the stone steps. He wanted to take Alfred outside in the woods to present him with his gifts, without the mass of onlookers. Alfred was questioning him of course, but Ivan never revealed his secret. Once they were out of the hideout, Ivan pulled him a few feet away to a cluster of trees. The woods were beginning to darken as the sun set so he had to do this fast.

"Alfred? Remember when I asked you to marry me and you said 'yes'?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still wish to marry me?" Alfred smiled at him and could see his reflection in those violet pools.

"Of course I do, Ivan."

"Then…will you accept this gift as a token of our marriage?" Ivan held out the antler dagger to him and Alfred took it from his hands.

"A marriage gift?" He smiled at Ivan. "You give gifts when asking for one to marry you?" Ivan smiled and nodded.

"Yes. You see, men are usually in competition with each other over a suitable spouse and they try to out due each other with items like this. The man with the most unique gift of strength and power will win the hand of the intended. Usually."

"So all you give me is a dagger?" Alfred teased him but placed the item in his belt.

"Do you see any males around here asking for you other than me?" Alfred just laughed. "I thought so. But that's not all! I have another offering for you! A spiritual one!"

"But you don't believe in that stuff?"

"Let's pretend I do." Ivan reached into his quiver and pulled out the stag leg. He had used the quiver to conceal is length. "A stag's leg, from our hunt earlier. Stags are swift and agile, just like you. Its spirit will aid you in those strengths. This also shows what a strong hunter I am! Good at providing."

Ivan smiled happily and held out the leg in both hands. Alfred looked at it and he forced himself to smile at the grotesque item. Ivan was so proud of his 'leg' and his offering that Alfred couldn't bear to tell him that it was a little creepy. Alfred held his breath and reached out to take the leg from Ivan's hands. His lover was giddy with joy as Alfred accepted the gift.

"Well…I accept your offer of marriage, Ivan."

"I promise to be a good husband to you! And you will be a good husband to me, right?"

"You know I will." Alfred smile and still couldn't take his eyes off the leg. The top where Ivan had hacked it off still had caked and dried blood around the fur. He could even see a bit of the bone peeking out. "A stag's leg…just what I've always wanted."

"I'm glad you like it. If you want, I can help you mount a weight onto the end and you may use it as a club?" Ivan offered with a grin.

"Um…that's okay. I like it…just the way it is. I'll wear it on my belt…"

"I will have a leather loop made for it soon, okay?"

"Okay!" Alfred leaned up and kissed him. "I wasn't expecting these types of gifts along with marriage. So this is the way of your tribe?"

"It is. I'm glad you could experience it. Oh! Look what I am wearing!" Ivan pulled out the talisman. "This is from Arthur. You asked him to give it to me to help keep away the spirits." Alfred looked at the woven design of earth tone colors.

"It's pretty! Arthur said you have to believe in it for it to work. Will you do that?"

"I will try, Alfred. Maybe it will work…who knows? But enough of magic and spiritual items." He quickly wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist and pulled him close. "We can be married now. I promise that once we get settled in the city we will have a ceremony." He rest his forehead against Alfred's and felt the smaller man hug him back.

"It still feels a little weird to be 'married' but it doesn't make me any less happy. I don't really know what to do or expect."

"We will discover that out together, don't worry." Ivan never took his eyes from Alfred's. "I'm so fortunate to have found you, Alfred. I wish we had met under better circumstances…and I wish I was able to protect you then."

"That's all in the past, Ivan. Lets just try to forget it and move on with our lives. Keep looking forward, not back."

"Ah, such words of wisdom from my little rabbit. You have already helped me in a number of ways but I fear there are some things I can never, ever forget."

"I understand. You have the destruction of the village and I have the brutal murder of my father. But let's try and forget about our lives in slavery. I know time will help heal…and soon we will forget more and more."

"I hope you are right, Alfred. My Alfie." He smiled and parted their foreheads so he could see all of Alfred's face. Their peaceful staring moment was interrupted by a voice calling their names.

"There you are!" They turned to see Arthur stalking up to them. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I've got good news!" He smiled.

"Do tell." Alfred said as he pulled away from Ivan but the two continued holding hands.

"One of my scouts has come back from the city. He says that the guard and soldier count has dropped drastically, which means you two can be on your way to true freedom!"

"Did you hear that, Ivan? We'll finally be free! Free and SAFE!"

"Yes, but we're not out of the deep end yet." Ivan squeezed his hand.

"He's right. We still need to smuggle you across the road and the border into the city. That's where our challenge comes in. But I do have a few ideas that have worked in the past. Come inside before all the stag is gone. We will discuss our plans around the fire. We can leave as soon as tomorrow."

Ivan and Alfred walked hand in hand behind Arthur back to the hideout. After a long journey of fear and struggle it would seem things were finally looking up.

End Chapter 11 TBC


	12. Chapter 12

***Thanks for the reviews everyone! PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!

***Warnings: Language and bloody scenes (also a folktale is incorporated) slightly longer chapter than most in this story.

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!

Chapter 12

"Are you serious?" Alfred asked and scratched the back of his head while he examined the supply cart he and Ivan would be hiding in.

"That seems awfully cramped for me." Ivan said and looked into the empty crate where he would be hiding.

The plan was to have Alfred and Ivan hidden inside the supply crates and covered with various trading goods. The crates were filled with furs, fruits, clothing, and weapons. Alfred chose to hide in the apple barrel and Ivan picked the fur crate. Ivan just looked at the size of the crate with hopelessness, wondering how he was ever going to fit in there for any length of time. Aside from the size, the furs piled on top of him would likely overheat him. He looked over and saw Alfred settling himself into the narrow apple barrel and silently wished that he could be that flexible. With a heavy sigh, he stepped inside the crate and proceeded to find a decently comfortable position to lie in. His height had always been a curse and he was by no means a side sleeper either. The only way he could lay was on his side with his knees tucked up to his chest. It had only been a few minutes and he was already cramping.

"Hey Ivan, you okay in there?" Alfred called from the barrel, his head still visible above the rim. Ivan answered him with a thumbs up and nothing else.

"Alright, lets start getting you to packed up." Arthur ordered and called a few of the outlaws over to the cart.

Ivan frowned as the furs were laid all over him, sputtering as some of the loose bits got in his mouth. He squeezed his lips tight to prevent any more from tickling his lips. One of the men said that they were going to put the lid on but when he tried, Ivan's shoulder was in the way. If the tightness wasn't bad enough already, Ivan had to twist at the waist to lower his shoulder so the lid could be put on properly. Outside the crate, he could hear Alfred protesting as bunches of apples were littered over and all around him. An outlaw took a white cloth and covered the top of Alfred's head and tucked the rest in along the sides. The barrel lid was put on and twisted to lock tightly into place. Someone knocked softly on the barrel and Arthur's voice could be heard.

"Are you two ready to go?"

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"Now remember, don't make ANY sounds or movements that may alert an imperial guard to us. I will warn you when we are nearing the city. So try to get all your fidgeting out now."

"Yes sir!" Said Alfred, giving a few taps from inside the barrel. "You okay over there, Ivan?"

"I'm terribly cramped and covered with extremely warming furs but I'm doing well." Arthur could be heard chuckling and he pat the top of Ivan's crate.

"Hang in there, Ivan. It won't be for much longer."

A few minutes later the two men felt the carriage jerk as it was sent into motion. The ride to the main road was terribly bumpy and rough, knocking the two men around wildly in their confinements. Once the wheels were on steady ground the ride was quick and smooth. Ivan was still overheating and cramping in places he didn't know he had. Alfred had been unable to resist an apple near his mouth and spent most of his time gnawing at it. The two men did not know how long they had been on the road but it felt like days, at least to Ivan it did. Finally, they heard Arthur's voice say that they are nearing the city and to keep quiet. Alfred covered his mouth to keep any sounds from sneaking out. Soon they could hear the distant sounds of a busy city nearing them and their anxiety began to skyrocket. Both feelings of fear and excitement filled their being and they knew freedom was just a few short feet away. That was until a loud booming voice of what could only be a guard or soldier stopped Arthur's cart.

"Halt in the name of the Emperor!" He hollered and Alfred felt his heart leap into his throat. He couldn't stop his body from the little tremors of fear that were threatening his resolve.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Arthur asked the guard.

"Regulations. We must check all carts and goods that come in to the city."

"I am only a simple merchant with fruits, furs, and clothing." Arthur responded.

"It is the law. Now we must check your cart."

"May I ask why there is a need to check all cargo that comes through? Is something happening in the city? Was there a threat of some kind?" Arthur asked with faux concern.

"That's confidential, sir." Answered the same guard and the cart sudden jerked as the man leapt onto the back.

Ivan closed his eyes and willed his body to remain perfectly still. He knew the lid would be opened but he would have to resist the urge to jump out and get some fresh air. He continued to keep telling himself that as the footsteps grew nearer to his crate. He felt the crate shift as the lid was lifted up and off of its rim. The cool air made his lungs scream for a fresh breath but Ivan knew he to remain perfectly still. Pressure was being laid atop the furs, the guard patting at the 'pile' above Ivan. His heartbeat echoed in his ears as his mind tried to think of a quick plan of escape for himself and Alfred.

"All clear in this box." Said the guard and Ivan's eyes rolled back in his head with relief.

Alfred's trembling intensified when he felt the vibrations of the guard. He couldn't stop imagining what would happen to them if they were actually caught. Should they be found while trying to escape to freedom their bodies may end up posts like all the others. Or would they be spared? So many questions were running through his head and the fear of being so close to discovery was nauseating him. There had been other times when he had been scared but nothing could match up to what he was feeling at this moment. Everything they worked for could be ripped from them with one hand searching through their cargo. He felt his barrel wobble a bit as the lid was pulled off and pressure was pressed atop his head. It took all his strength not to react on his reflex to yelp.

"Clear." Said the man and Alfred had to swallow his sigh of relief. "Carry on."

"Thank you." Arthur kicked the horse back into motion and the two men could now relax their bodies. "Just a little further, guys." Arthur said. "I need to find a safe place to let you off." Arthur rode the cart for a short while into the busy street and pulled into a silent alleyway. He jumped into the back of the cart and pulled the lids off both of their crates. "You're safe!"

"Finally!" Ivan sat up right away and scrambled to crawl out of the box. His limbs and muscles screamed with pain as his blood began to flow in his veins. His legs were prickling painfully with the feeling of pins and needles, forcing him to lay motionless until it past.

"I'm free!" Alfred gasped for air and lifted himself out of the barrel, knocking out a few apples as well. "I can't believe we passed by like that! We were so close to being found out!"

"Yet we made it." Ivan said and finally stood on his aching legs. "We are in a free city now." They all hopped off the cart and Alfred hugged Ivan tightly.

"We're safe now, Ivan! We're free! Free to make our own choices and live by our means!" Ivan smiled and wrapped his arms around Alfred, resting his chin atop his head.

"Yes, we are free. We can start a new life here." Alfred pulled away to jump into Arthur, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Arthur! Thank you so much for all your help!"

"It was no trouble at all. But this where I must leave you two." Alfred nodded and lowered him back to the ground.

"Where do we go from here?" Ivan asked Arthur as the man began straightening out the back of the cart.

"Follow this main street all the way down until the end. It will take you until the late afternoon to actually reach the end. There you will find a whole community of other escaped slaves. You need to register with the city officials there and they will set you to work. Paid work."

"As long as we have a choice that's all that matters!" Alfred said proudly. "Are you sure you don't want to accompany us for a bit?" Arthur shook his head.

"I rather not. If I get sighted walking with escaped slaves I may be targeted and put on their 'suspicion' list. I want to be able to help others like you in the future."

"Thanks again for all your help." Ivan shook Arthur's hand. "And for the talisman."

"I hope it works for you. You two had better be going now. You will want to get there by nightfall."

With a final farewell to Arthur the two men began their long walk down the main city street. No one took notice of them and went about their daily routines. The buildings were not as large as the last city they were in but they were made of heavy stone. The one thing that stood out more than the city itself was the smell from the iron mill. Alfred wondered if they would end up working at that mill, given its massive size and production rate. Ivan was not sure where they would end up in the working community but he hoped it was something simple like farming. After thirteen years of hard labor humble farming seemed to be the right way to go. It kept you moving, active, and played a large role in stabilizing the economy. He had wanted to feel like he was making a difference rather than just snapping men's necks and killing them for sport.

As Arthur had predicted the two reached the end of the street by sunset. However, what they saw before them, their new 'community', was more of a slum than a neighborhood. Poorly constructed shacks and huts lay scrambled among the ground instead of being aligned. Alfred reached his hand out to take Ivan's and squeeze it. Ivan looked around and saw a larger stone house to their right and pulled Alfred over to it. Ivan assumed it was were they could register with the city and learn what needs to be expected of them. Ivan rapped at the door and they waited patiently for someone to answer. The door opened and they were met with a large pudgy man who was dressed differently from the other villagers. It was obvious he was the government official here due to his plain attire, position medallion necklace and sash. The man was balding early for his age and had a poorly trimmed goatee that was easily turning into a beard.

"What do you want? You slaves?" The man asked, uninterested.

"Yes, we are slaves." Alfred answered for them. "We have come to the Northern city to seek a free life and find work. We were told to come here." The man sighed and stepped to the side, ushering them in. He closed the door behind them.

"Sit." He said and the two did so in front of his table desk. Alfred and Ivan exchanged glances while the man shuffled through a box containing many papers. He let out an exhausted grunt as he sat heavily on his chair before clearing his throat. "I'm Sheriff Burke, the head man and main authority figure here." He slid them both a paper and one quill. "Those are your citizen papers. You are to sign them. I don't want to hear your sob stories or where you've come from. You must have these papers on your person at ALL times. If you are asked to show your papers and don't have them, we have the right to bring you in for questioning."

"That's a little hardcore." Alfred said, his eyebrows frowning. "Why must we carry around these papers?"

"To ensure that you belong to this city and have legally registered. We don't want anyone sneaking in and trying to make a living without registering." He sat back and crossed his arms. "Taxes need to be paid, you know."

"Taxes?" Ivan looked up from the paper and to the sheriff. "How much do we have to pay? I hope it's not for those log piles out there you call 'homes'?"

"You're responsible for building your own home. It must be within the vicinity of the city. If you wish to build further outside the community you will need a permit." Ivan was going to ask why but he decided to just let it go for now. "Your taxes are automatically taken out of your pay in whatever job you get. Be thankful that our Lord doesn't let you worry about paying on time. It's taken care of for you."

"Just how much is taken out?" Alfred asked.

"Depends on the job. What can you do?"

"Well, I'm the son of a blacksmith. I'm familiar with that." Sheriff Burke turned in his chair to take out a large book from his shelf. He dropped it on the table and opened it, flipping through some pages. Alfred watched the man's fat finger travel down a page before it stopped, tapping at a blank space.

"We have need of another blacksmith. How well can you do the job? You look fairly young to have any real experience?"

"I still have some things to learn but I'm no stranger to it." Alfred smiled. "I'm sure the other blacksmiths will lend me a hand if I need it."

"Then sign the paper and print your name here in the book." Alfred signed in both spots and the sheriff stamped his paper. "Now you." He turned to Ivan. "You're a large ox. What can you do?" Ivan thought for a moment, trying to figure out what he would be best at. Fighting was what he was brought up to do.

"Well, as a slave I was a trained fighter. But I can build, hunt, fight, and probably farm. Which is what I would like to do. Farming sounds peaceful." Ivan smiled happily.

"No." Sheriff Burke answered quickly and Ivan frowned, or rather pouted. "You're strength and size are needed in the iron mines. You will help excavate and transport the iron ore from the mines just outside the city. It pays higher than most of the other jobs in the city. Will you accept?" Ivan wanted to say 'no' but if it paid more than farming then he had a better chance of providing for Alfred. Granted they would be working together to make wages but he liked the domestic idea of it.

"Yes. I will accept." Ivan signed his name on his paper and then in the book.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." Sheriff Burke slammed the book shut. "As I said before, you will have to build your own home. Supplies are found in the community for your use. You must purchase your own food, clothing, water, and so on. Hunting is allowed if that is what you prefer. However, the patrol guards and myself are not responsible for anything damaged or stolen that was not bought from the city. So be mindful of that. Any questions you may have ask around. You will begin your jobs the moment I get them filed. Someone will come to you when we're ready. That is all."

"Thank you." Alfred said and stood up, taking his paper with him. Ivan followed behind and they hurried out of the house, wanting to be as far away from the man as they could. "He's nasty."

"He's our head authority figure here so mind your tongue."

"Papers, papers, papers. I feel like this is sugarcoated slavery. Don't you?" Ivan nodded.

"I do, but it is still far better than what COULD be, Alfred. I suggest we spend a few years here building up our funds and then seek out on our own. Perhaps the Empire will fall and we can be free to travel anywhere. I would like us to join up with a clan but after speaking to that William…I'm not sure that is the best move for us." Alfred looked at Ivan's saddened features and leaned up to kiss him.

"You may have given up but I haven't! So many new things await us that aren't pain and suffering! Look lively, my love!" Alfred slapped him on the bed. "We're husband and husband now, remember? We're in this together!" Alfred started to pull him along into the village. "We just need to find a place to sleep for the night! Then by morning we can start building and making friends!"

"Friends?" Ivan was never very social and Alfred could strike up a conversation with the Dark Wolf, even if the god didn't want to. Speaking of the Dark Wolf and Winter, both seemed to have stopped haunting him. Could it really be the talisman Arthur had given him? Maybe things really were going to change for him.

"IT'S ONE OF THEM!" A woman shouted at them and picked up her son, running into their hut. Ivan and Alfred looked at one another and then to all the people around them. Each person had a look of fear and terror on their faces as they stared at Ivan.

"Now they are living among us?" A man shouted and readied his pitchfork.

"Yo, hold up!" Alfred hollered, his eyes narrowing at the people. "What the hell is going on here? We're new this city! We just registered! What are you people so afraid of?" No one answered but they all scurried away and out of sight. Ivan just blinked in confusion and scratched his cheek with his finger.

"I feel at home already." He joked.

"That was weird. Everyone was looking at you like some sort of monster."

"What seems to be the trouble over here?" Both men turned to a pair of patrol guards who had their clubs ready for an altercation. "Who are you? Do you have papers?" One asked and both held up their newly stamped papers. "Good. What's all the yelling about?" The other guard smacked his comrade's arm and pointed to Ivan.

"He's one of those! Look!"

"One of what?" Alfred demanded and stood in front of Ivan. "I would like to know why everyone is so frightened of my partner?" The first guard looked at Ivan and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Sometimes this part of the city is ambushed by a mountain tribe. It happens maybe two or three times a month. Your friend there is clearly from one of those tribes. That is why everyone here fears him. They have good reason to. Those barbarians come riding in and pillage whatever they can find. Very rarely do they kill but they do like to steal. Luckily we can stop them in time or they would see the whole city burned!" Alfred looked up at Ivan who appeared just as shocked as he. "Where do you come from?"

"I am a former slave, sirs." Ivan answered and stepped to stand beside Alfred. "I was taken from my mountain village many years ago when I was just a little boy. I've only recently escaped from slavery. I have no connection with this mountain tribe you fear and speak of."

"Then you will have to establish you own peace with the villagers here." Said the other patrol guard. "We will not help you in this matter."

"But wait! I'm sure Ivan can help YOU and the village!" Alfred piped up and Ivan poked him in the side.

"What are you doing, Alfred?" Ivan whispered to him with an annoyed smile.

"How can he help?"

"When this tribe comes Ivan can talk to them! Maybe he can reason with them and keep any further attacks from happening! We can be heroes!" Ivan slumped his shoulders.

"You know, he has a point. Very well then. The next attack should be happening within the next week or two. Possibly. Until then try to keep out of trouble and gain the trust of the other villagers. We don't need any extra work around here. We are heavily understaffed in these parts as it is." With that the patrol guards walked away and Alfred looked up at Ivan.

"You can talk to them…right?" Ivan just smiled.

"How nice of you to ask me that AFTER you promised them I could help." Alfred's blood ran cold and his mouth dropped open. "Relax, I'm just kidding. We all speak the White Wolf words regardless of our own tribes' dialects. Come, we'll talk more about this after we find a place to spend the night. Now that everyone fears me I have a hunch that we will be sleeping in the streets."

The two men went from door to door, asking for a place to stay for the evening. Each door was slammed in their faces or they were swung at with some sort of poverty weapon. Some of the villages would offer Alfred a place to sleep but he would not do so unless Ivan was allowed. That also earned them a door in the face. It was growing darker with each house they went to and the wind was growing crisp with night mountain air. Alfred started to shiver and Ivan happily shared half his scarf with him. Alfred wrapped it around his neck and face and sighed at the warmth it brought. To make it easier for them to walk side by side they held hands. This also kept them from finding a place to stay. Eventually, an elderly couple had offered them their floor and blankets for the night. Alfred and Ivan greatly thanked them and assured the couple that they would be no trouble. Alfred even helped the elderly woman make dinner and Ivan fixed the old man's favorite chair. With full bellies and a warm fire, Ivan and Alfred cuddled into each other. They were allowed to sleep by the fire since they had to sleep on the floor.

Quietly they talked to one another about the mountain tribes and what they planned to do. Ivan was surprised when Alfred asked him if they wanted to go with the tribe after they spoke to them. He was certain that Alfred would want to stay in the city but to hear that he wanted to live in the mountains filled him with overwhelming relief. He had pulled his lover close and nuzzled his nose into his hair. Ivan had agreed that when the tribe would come he would ask to go with them. Together he could show Alfred his homeland and culture, introducing him to nature and its beauty. Of course, he would have to see how the tribe was first. Rarely did the mountain tribes attack city outskirts but then again times were changing. He was actually surprised to have heard of a mountain tribe in these parts at all! And with their new plan in set, the two lovers curled into each other and promptly fell asleep.

It had been a week and a half since their first arrival to the Northern city. They had begun their jobs and built a small hut of their own. Not only was Ivan feared but also both men were now the targets of pure jealousy. Since Ivan already knew how to build a solid house (and Alfred having learned at the hideout) their hut stood out as a grand piece of art. He and Alfred had aligned the base with three layers of stone before adding the cabin walls. A row of logs and heavy pine branches, among other large greenery, made for the roof. They had even made a hole in the top so they could have a little fire inside. While other huts and poorly constructed cabins collapsed under the weather, their house remained sturdy. They had offered to help the others rebuild but the prejudice was just too intense. Even though they were blacklisted from society, Ivan and Alfred couldn't be happier together.

Then one night, while the two were snuggled up in bed, frightened screams had filled the air. Ivan woke up immediately, thinking back to that dreadful night that haunted him for years. If it wasn't for Alfred tugging him out of bed Ivan would have remained there, frozen in his ghostly memories. He let Alfred pull him outside their little cabin and they could see the villagers running around like mad, trying to protect themselves. Ivan rushed back into their cabin and brought out their weapons. He handed the bow and arrows to Alfred and he readied his battle-axe. Together, the two hurried off into the maddening crowds in hopes of finding a 'barbarian' who was willing to talk. Ivan saw one riding through the cluster of houses and he shouted to him in their language.

'STOP! I ASK YOU TO STOP! STOP FRIEND!' The man pulled his horse to a stop and looked around for the voice. 'OVER HERE!' The man saw Ivan and clicked his horse in his direction. Ivan knew for certain these men were a real mountain tribe due to their dress. He was covered from head to foot in animal hide clothes and furs. On his back he carried a quiver and in his right hand, a bow. He stopped the horse in front of Ivan and looked at him curiously before speaking.

'You. You are not from these parts. That scarf you wear…'

'I am of the Buffalo tribe. My scarf is made from the wool of the mountain goats. I received it during my ceremony into manhood.'

'Then how is you cease to be? The Buffalo tribe has been wiped out for years.'

"Ivan, first tell him to cease his raid!" Alfred whispered harshly. "Talk later!" Ivan nodded.

'My friend, please stop your raid on this village. As you can see the people have taken to hiding in their little houses, completely defenseless. You have already won.'

'Very well then, friend. We are curious to have stumbled across a Buffalo tribe member.' The man reached for his animal horn and blew loudly into it. Immediately, more men dressed just as he was came from all sides to gather together. 'BROTHERS! LOOK UPON THIS MAN HERE! HE IS OF THE BUFFALO TRIBE!' The other men all looked to one another in astonishment and shock. Alfred still had his bow ready in case they were ambushed. 'Tell us all how you have come to be in this godless place?'

'After my village and tribe were raided by the imperial soldiers I was captured and sold into slavery. For many years I slaved away as a servant and a fighter. Now I have escaped with my mate and we seek solace among my people.'

'Your mate is a man.' He stated and narrowed his gaze at them.

'I still crave the comfort and softness of a woman, my friend. But yes, this is my mate and he wishes to be one of us. We don't have much time before the city guards come! Please consider us!' The men all looked to one another again before the first man spoke.

'Very well, we will take you to our village and leader. He will decide if you can stay with your…'mate'. We need more mountain brothers. Hop on a horse. Our raid is finished here.' Ivan grinned and turned to Alfred.

"They have a village, Alfred! A village! They're letting us go with them! Jump on a horse!"

"Wait, what?" Alfred was slightly confused but Ivan lifted him up onto a random man's horse. The pale-eyed man looked at Alfred and he gave a lopsided smile. "Hi?" He said in greeting, knowing that the man did not understand a word he said. Still, a smile and a wave meant a friendly greeting.

"Don't be afraid. We're going to be fine." Ivan jumped up onto another's horse. "They are taking us to their village and leader."

'RIDE!' The first man shouted and the tribe rode off behind him.

Alfred was slightly unprepared for the sudden jerking of the horse, unable to understand the tribal word for 'ride'. He nearly fell off the horse but with a strong grip of the rider's quiver strap he remained seated. Although he was happy for Ivan, Alfred felt a little worried at how fast things have happened. They had only been in the city for a week and now they were on their way to a whole other world. It was true that Alfred wanted to get away from the terrible society they were living in but now he didn't know what to expect from this culture. The mythical stories Ivan told of his world were a thing of beauty and imagination to Alfred. However, now that he was actually ON his way to this 'magical' world of gods and spirits, he was a little more than skeptical. And that was not the only thing bothering him. He did not like the look the 'leader' gave him while he was speaking to Ivan. Alfred could infer that it was because he wasn't of the 'mountain people' but rather from the city. For all these men knew of him he could be an imperial supporter. He looked over at Ivan who was happy as a clam, grinning from ear to ear. Alfred had to smile at his 'husband's' look of pure excitement and happiness. Ivan had been plagued and haunted by the destruction of his people for so long without any hope of ever seeing his world again. But now, they were on their way to a tribal village where they could possibly make a living? Alfred smiled again and puffed his chest out proudly as the party entered the mountain woods. There was no reason to be afraid, he told himself. He had escaped the life of a sex slave and fought his way to freedom. He had trained in combat and strengthened his skills in archery. It was time to stop looking at new things with fear and start looking at it as something to discover.

They rode long into the night over forest downs and dense woods. The higher they climbed the more frigid the air became. Both of them were not properly dressed for the cold weather but Ivan was handling it better than he was. Alfred found himself huddling into the fur coat the rider was wearing, hiding his face to protect it from the chill. He was comfortable enough to actually fall asleep against the man's back. By early morning they had arrived at the village and a jerking halt of the horse broke Alfred of his sleep, snorting him awake.

"Alfred, we're here!" Ivan called over to him and pointed to the village in front of them.

"Wow! It's…not what I expected." Alfred's rider slid off his horse and beckoned for him to do the same.

Everyone dismounted and Alfred walked close to Ivan as they entered the village. The many cabins were similar to one they had made back in the city. Snow must have recently fallen for the rooftops were blanketed in white. Fur clad villagers all stopped to stare at them, particularly looking at Alfred more than Ivan. Alfred was truly amazed by their identical appearances; all have some shade of blonde or silver hair with pale eyes. Some were blue, others violet and even shades of gray! Alfred was clearly out of place here with his wheat-colored hair and slightly tanner skin. These people lived in a very primitive manner, more so than he had originally thought. Everything appeared to be done by hand and working devices were usually a stick with some type of shaped stone tied to it. 'Can I actually live like this?' Alfred asked himself, wrapping his arms around his chest tight to keep away the cold. 'It's a snowy wasteland! Okay, okay, don't panic yet. Remember, you need to learn new things and not be afraid of them. Unless those things are ghosts.'

"Alfred, pay attention. The man is offering you his fur." Ivan pointed to Alfred's rider who held out his fur poncho for him. Ivan was wearing one of his own, given to him by another. Alfred thanked him and eagerly slipped it over his head, already feeling his body warming up. "Now just stay quiet next to me when we approach the tribal leader. You are the center of attention right now and he will likely be interested in you. Just smile like you always do and let me do all the talking."

"Ivan…I don't speak this language or have you forgotten?" Ivan chuckled.

"I will teach it to you. And living among the speech you will pick it up quickly."

'Speech…living…whole new world.' Alfred gulped and remained glued to Ivan's hip.

The first man brought them to a larger cabin that was built up on stone piled pillars. A ladder was the only way up to the small railed in porch lit with torches. The man beckoned the two to follow him up the ladder and Ivan went first, then Alfred. He held the heavy blanketed flap to the side and ushered Ivan and Alfred into the cabin. The larger cabin was decorated with animal busts, skins, bones and horns. Various bundles of dried herbs dangled from the ceiling, giving the inside a strong, clean smell. To the far end sat a man who looked to be the same age as Winter. He sat on a throne-like chair made of wood, bones, and antlers. He wore the same type of furs the others did but they were white instead of the other colors of brown and grays. Alfred had to contain his laughter at the sight of the strange fur hat the leader was wearing. It had three large antlers emerging from the fur, two on the side and one in the front. How the antlers were mounted onto the hat was a mystery Alfred did not want to discover. Around his neck were three or four necklaces all with colored beads and animal teeth or claws? Either way the man was a little intimidating, which is why he was the leader. He looked to be a very strong fighter and hunter given all the animal tokens adorning his person. His pale blue eyes bore into Alfred's and he even felt himself shiver with something other than the cold.

'Lord of the North and Stag! We found a descendent of the vanquished Buffalo tribe while on our raid in the Northern city! He has come to seek solace among us for his lost tribal members. He was taken as a slave very young and trained as a deadly fighter. He knows the empire language and has been among them for most of his life! I believe he will be a great addition to our growing tribe! We can use his skills and knowledge of the empire to help understand how their system works! As you can see his scarf is that of the mountain sheep, handmade for his ceremony into manhood. With our people and culture slowly disappearing we need all of us we can find to preserve the race! Please accept him into our tribe!' Ivan looked at the leader and bowed his head in respect. Alfred did the same and his motion had caught the leader's attention.

'And who is this with him?' The leader asked in a deep voice and Ivan answered.

'Lord of the North and Stag, my name is Ivan and this is my mate, Alfred. We were slaves in the same house and we escaped together. We were fortunate enough to find our way here, which was our very goal when we escaped bondage. We would like to explore your tribe and hopefully find a place within its circle.' The leader looked from Ivan to Alfred, his eyes lingering there.

'THIS is your mate? He is not of our kind nor is he from our world. He is from the city of the Damned and his presence here is a bad omen. No outsider, to my knowledge, man or woman has ever entered into an established tribe.'

'Lord of the North and Stag, Alfred is the son of a blacksmith. A maker of weapons, you see? Years of being in slavery can warp your mind a bit, which has led me to claim Alfred as my mate. We have been through a lot together and we are promised to one another. Alfred is a skilled archer with quick wit and agility. Also, he is well versed in the empire language and ways, the same as I. Our brother here understands how that can be helpful. Alfred wants to escape the cruel living and rule of the empire by becoming one of us. Give him time to prove himself.'

'Hmm… this outsider is strange to me. He does not have the look of the white spirits. No pale hair or eyes.' Ivan feared these superstitious ideals would make things difficult for himself and Alfred. He had to work his way around it.

'Lord of the North and Stag, Alfred is a man with no womb to give life to a mixed blood child. His presence here is simply as my mate and a brother of the hunt and tribe. His seed will not produce sons and his traits will die with him. Please see him as a brother and not a stranger.'

'Brother Ivan, why mate with a man who cannot produce offspring? It seems odd to me, yet I know it exists. Do women disgust you?'

'Not in the least.' Ivan smiled. 'If I may be blunt, I find it much easier and less annoying to have a mate who understands my needs. With Alfred, there is no nagging and no yelling, only pleasure. And we both can go right to sleep after.' The leader threw his head back and gave a mighty laugh. 'That worked.' Ivan said to himself.

"I wish I knew what all of you were saying! I've only heard my name and it is coming up a LOT." Alfred narrowed his eyes at Ivan. "Just what is going on?" Ivan put his finger to his lips, signaling Alfred to remain quiet.

'Bring him to me. I would like to examine him for a moment.'

Ivan sighed and turned to Alfred, telling him that the leader wanted to see him. Alfred protested but Ivan promised that he would be all right and examinations of tribe members were a common thing. Alfred held his breath and walked up to the man on the strange throne, standing before him. The leader stroked his bearded chin as his eyes traveled along Alfred's body. The man's pale eyes reminded him of Winter and he felt the bile sting his throat. The man reached his large hand out to feel the texture of Alfred's hair, rubbing a strand between his fingers. Alfred tried to keep a straight face but he just could not get over how much this man reminded him of Winter. He actually felt like he was going to be sick.

'He seems healthy enough. Can he hunt?'

'He hasn't learned yet but I am planning on teaching him. He has shown me that he can hit a moving target so it shouldn't be long before he is bringing back meat. I take full responsibility for him.'

'Very well, we will give him a trial period and see how well he does. If he can prove himself useful then he will be accepted into the tribal brotherhood. If not, you will have to make your choice to stay here or go with him.' He ushered Alfred away with his hand. Alfred was more than happy to get away from the old man and he remained close to Ivan. The two began talking again and all Alfred could do was stand and watch their lips moving. Ivan finally turned from him and gave a large grin.

"He just told me that this village is a very safe place to live! This village is protected by the Northern city because it is built near the mining hills. This land cannot be touched. He said as long as the tribes keep away from the mines there would be no issue. So it is safe to say that this will be our new home, Alfred! We have a home!" Alfred just smiled at him and said how thrilled he was to be able to live here. He was still hesitant about the whole thing but seeing Ivan so excited and happy he chose to keep silent.

'Ranar will take you to a cabin that has been recently abandoned. A tribe brother came back from a hunt with a missing arm. It festered and killed him. You will have to fix it up and add your own touches to it. Before you are taken on a hunt, Ivan, you will spend a day showing this Alfred how to make tools, gather food, clean and dry pelts. Once he has proven himself with those trades, then we will take him on a hunt and see how he performs. You both are dismissed.' Ivan bowed and so did Alfred.

'Come with me.' Ranar said and led them from the leader's cabin to their own.

The village looked to have about fifty some huts and cabins, most filled with small families. Each family seemed to have a sled with a sleigh dog or two. Their cabin was right in the middle of the village and it was big enough to comfortably hold both of them. There was a small covered porch with only a door leading in and no windows. Ranar let them inside and they could see that the cabin already had everything they needed. There was a bed to the far left that could hold both of them and it was near the hearth. In the center was a wooden table with two benches along its sides. The hearth contained a copper pot and woven basket filled with dried wood. On the opposite side of the hearth lay three shelves, which held some clay bowls and cups. Above them was another half floor that could be reached with a wooden ladder. It had another very small bed and Ranar explained to them that the dead man's wife and daughter had to move elsewhere.

Ivan was quite impressed with the cabin and there was little he had to do. Soon he would be decorating it with furs and pelts of animals he had hunted. Alfred thought the place was cozy and quaint, seeing himself easily living here. It wasn't as big as his father's home but it was more than enough for the two of them. And anything was better than living the life of a slave. Alfred reached his hand out and grasped Ivan's, lightly squeezing it. Ivan squeezed back and they shared a smile. Ranar cleared his throat and the two turned to look at him.

'We have some extra clothes and furs for you to wear but only until you make your own. They will be brought to you. Meat, water, and mead will be available shortly. Everyone gets their own portion and nothing more. You eat and dry what you can kill. The village meat is only for a failed hunt. Whatever you kill you are allowed to make yourself. We do take some things from the city because we do not have the resources here like we did further into the mountains. We have to make due with what we can steal. It is not honorable or natural for us…but with these changing times we have no choice. We try to keep to our ways as best we can. And since you both know the Empire language, nothing is stopping you from sneaking into the city to get things you need.'

'Ranar, I was just wondering about this tribe's relationship with the city. Even if you are protected on this land from the imperial soldiers what's to stop the city guards from coming to us? You have been raiding their city.'

'They do not care about the poor people in that little village. They get more and more each day. It is not worth their time or effort. We really have no fear of them. Besides, they do not see us as any actual threat to the big city itself.' Ivan thanked him for answering his question. 'Also, there is a lake not too far from here. We also eat the fish we catch. There are canoes on the banks but you have to ask for a fishing rod. You will see the little path behind the leader's cabin that leads straight to it. You should see it. We also meet in the night to tell ghost stories and glories of the past or gods. Please join us for that.' Ivan smiled.

'It will be just like old times. Too bad my Alfred will not be able to understand the stories. Although I suppose I could translate as it is being told.'

'Good. I will send some clothes your way.' Ranar gave his chest three beats with his fists and Ivan returned the gesture. Alfred did so as well, assuming it was some sort of 'goodbye' motion. After Ranar left, Alfred moved over to the bed and looked at the fur blanket lining it.

"So this is our new home."

"Do you like it?"

"Well…it's more than I thought it would be. Stealing from the city seems to have helped out quite a bit. It sure is cold, though. Could you get a fire going?"

"Of course."

Ivan pulled some of the wood from the basket and laid it in the hearth. He picked up two rocks besides the basket and smacked them together, igniting a flame. While he tended to the fire Alfred looked over the clay bowls and cups. There was a smell that he just could not get away from and he thought it was coming from inside the house. Upon looking all around, he found nothing where he had thought to find a dead rodent of some kind. So what was making that smell? He looked down at his belt and frowned.

"Ivan…I think the deer leg needs to be…well…cleaned out like all those animal busts."

"Fear not, I can do that." He chuckled. "We will hang it outside so it doesn't stink up the place." Alfred didn't wait and he went to do so, laying it down on the porch floor before going back inside. "We will be able to eat soon and then we will go and listen to stories!"

"You mean stories I won't be able to understand?" Alfred pouted.

"I will translate it for you as it is being told. Then maybe we can go and see the lake Ranar spoke of."

"Lake?"

"Yes, there is a fishing lake near here and a path leading to it. Let me see how the evening goes and maybe I can take you there. Have you ever been on a lake at night?" Alfred shook his head and Ivan smiled. "You'll love it."

After a bit of rearranging and fixing small things, their warm clothes were finally brought to them. Ivan's tunic and pants were animal hide while Alfred's were mostly all wool for extra warmth. The fur cloaks were made from wolves and they covered from their shoulders to their waist. The front was opened for hunting and working but could be closed up tight to keep from the cold. The boots were strong hide and animal fur, which Alfred found to be extremely warm and comfortable. Ivan had only his scarf but Alfred was given a fur hat to wear. Ivan stared at Alfred dressed in his cultures' attire and he felt his heart swell to twice its size. Alfred was just as beautiful covered in furs as he was half naked and dancing in sheer tunics. He was certain that he preferred the current dressed Alfred to the 'naughty' one.

Once they were properly dressed, the two explored their way through the village to find the bonfire. Alfred just followed the smell of roasting meat until they came upon the center opening. A large bonfire sat in the middle surrounded by seven logs used for sitting. The tribe's leader sat on a stool like chair made of bone with colored feathers dangling from it. Behind him stood a woman who could only be his wife and a young boy who looked to be a few years younger than Alfred. The boy looked just like leader so he must be his son. Just like in the outlaw hideout they were offered their share of meat and drink. The meat was not as seasoned as the kind from the Arthur's group but it was warm and filled their bellies. Many of the people were looking at Alfred and he just gave them a friendly smile back. Some returned it, mostly the women, and others just continued to stare. He even felt the pale eyes of the leader staring at him and he cringed. Shortly after the meat was finished and dished out, hot apple cider was passed out. The two did not know they had to bring their own cups but luckily there were extra for them to use. Alfred had never had hot apple cider before and he decided that it was his new favorite drink. Ivan explained to him that this was treat and he should expect hot broth more often than cider. After hearing that, Alfred made sure to nurse on it so he could savor its taste.

The sky grew dark and stars soon littered the sky while the fire continued to blaze. Alfred was leaning into Ivan, completely content and relaxed despite his recent skepticism. The tribe members started to clap or bellow as an elderly man dressed in brown woolen robes entered the circle. Ivan explained to Alfred that this man was the tribal elder and he held the power to tell 'fortunes' and 'do magic'. The magic could only be done if the tribal spirit willed it but Ivan assured his lover that it was just a title and not real. But Ivan warned him that the village elder was almost as powerful as the leader and was not to be taken lightly. Right now the elder was starting to tell a story and Ivan began to translate for Alfred. He was already familiar with the story himself so it made things easier.

"This is the story of how the tribal spirits came to be." Ivan started and Alfred showed interest in the subject matter. "After animal and man began to fight among one another there came a time when the earth grew depressed. Grey Wolf could not soothe the saddening world despite all of his talents and magic. After many days of begging, the earth finally told Grey Wolf that she was sad because of all the bloodshed that soaked her body. She was referring to animal and man fighting for power over the land. After hearing her tale of woe, Grey Wolf set out to think of a way to ease her suffering. If he didn't do so soon then the lush world that nourished them would shrivel and die." Alfred stared at Ivan, wide eyed with his cider cup to his lips.

"After many days of thinking, Grey Wolf had finally come up with a plan. He sat upon his mighty cliff overlooking his domain and howled long into the night. The howl could only heard by the strongest female animals in the woods and so they traveled to his domain. Upon them were animals such as: a fox, rabbit, stag, goat, buffalo, elk, moose, kite, and otter, just to name a few." Ivan had to wait a few minutes while the elder told of what was spoken among the animals. When he had heard the words he turned back to Alfred. "The Grey Wolf told all the females present that during the mating of the next full winter moon their wombs would be filled a constant warmth unlike any young they had previously carried. To those who have multiple young, one would come out with white fur and red eyes. To the others, their offspring will have the same fur and eyes."

"Why white fur and red eyes? I never caught on to that." Alfred asked him, sipping more of the hot cider.

"Because of Grey Wolf's mother, the White Wolf. It was a way for him to continue carrying on her spirit. I'm sure I must have told you that?" Alfred smiled.

"Even if you did, I liked hearing it again. So what happened next! Tell me, tell me!" Ivan chuckled and continued.

"After he was finished with them, he howled for three days and three nights straights until the full winter moon. This howl was his strength and power working together to bestow the gift upon the chosen females. Once the mating was done and their wombs warm, the females set off to protect their young. They relied fully on their mate to care for and protect them. After some weeks of growing, all the females went into labor and birthed their young. It was the same morning sunrise for all of them and just as Grey Wolf had said, one offspring would have white fur and red eyes. The moment those babies were bone, they grew to full adults but did not stop there. They grew twice the size of their parents so the world could see they had godly powers in their bodies. Then, the white animals took off into the world to begin gathering up their human followers and gaining the title of 'Tribal Spirit'. And that is how the tribal spirits and clan came to be."

"That's a great story, Ivan! But what is the purpose of them?"

"They are the link between humans and animals. With the tribal spirits ruling humans and controlling animals the world was once again brought to balance. The spirits remind the humans of simple things like taking only what they need and killing for life, not for sport. The whole 'warmth in the womb' part was a way to show how the godly spirits would nurture and warm the world back to serenity."

"So there are no 'wolf' tribes?" Ivan shook his head.

"We are all decedents from the wolves. The tribal spirits are our guardians on earth. This tribe in particular is the Stag Tribe but I see some mixed tribe members in it."

"Hey Ivan, what tribe would I be in? If I were born to your world what tribe would it be? Is there a meaning behind the animals and the tribes together?" Ivan chuckled softly.

"Not really. It's just the tribe you're born in to. It also has to do with where the tribes settle. For example, my tribe was on the plains. This tribe is in the woods; otters would be by the massive mountain lake, kites would be in the trees you get the picture."

Alfred smiled and finished off his hot cider. He enjoyed the story and looked forward to hearing more in the future. Both men grew tired rather quickly from their journey so they went back to their cabin. Ivan closed the latch to lock the door and went to tend the fire once more. Alfred stripped himself of the boots, cloak, and hat. He remained in his clothes as he climbed into bed, finding the bedding a bit bumpy. Ivan promised him that he would hunt many fowl to stuff their bedding with down feathers for them. Ivan took off the furs as well and joined Alfred in the bed, pulling the blanket around them. They lay side by side so they were facing each other. The room was dark with only the soft orange glow of the fire dancing on the walls. The cabin was so cozy that Alfred had a hard time keeping his eyes opened. Ivan smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Are you happy so far, my love?"

"I am. I'm a little worried about living this way, though. I just have to get used to it."

"You will. You adapt easily to the world around you. Soon you will learn our language and no one will look at you as a stranger. Now tomorrow, be prepared to do all sorts of strange work. Some will be male related, others female related. Just grit your teeth and deal with it, okay?" Alfred was too tired to complain so he just answered with a grunt, closing his eyes. Ivan leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, little rabbit. There is so much I want to teach you…" His response was met with a snore. Ivan just closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep as well.

Three days had passed and Alfred had found his worth among the tribe. He was still not able to go on a hunt but he was able to make weapons quickly and efficiently. Alfred was more than willing to try anything from weaving baskets to gutting animals. There was always so much work to be done that leisure time was hard to come by. Finding new trades was interesting and fun, which helped to pass the time. But today would be the first day Alfred was left alone in the village. Ivan was invited on a hunt and Alfred was left with the ladies to weave baskets and blankets. He didn't mind it, though. The women were friendlier and always smiled at him while the men just gawked or glared. His and Ivan's relationship was confusing many of the males here so Alfred knew that was more the reason for their ill treatment of him. While he was working on a particular basket, Ranar came up to him and said something in their language. Alfred shrugged his shoulders to show that he did not understand the man's words. Ranar pointed to the leader's cabin and waved his hand for Alfred to follow. Alfred excused himself and got up from the sitting blankets to follow Ranar. He was still extremely uncomfortable around the leader but he knew he had to be obedient. Alfred wondered what the leader could possibly want with him? Maybe he just wanted to feel his soft hair again. Whatever the reason he would find out soon enough. He went up the ladder and entered the cabin, getting down on his knees in greeting just like Ivan had shown him. It was a sign of respect and not a sign of submission. The man was smoking a long pipe and sitting on a bed of furs next to his fire without that ridiculous hat. His pale eyes looked at Alfred and he said something to him.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you." Alfred showed with hand gestures. The man left and said something again as he lowered his pipe to the floor. Alfred watched the leader's mouth creep up into a smirk and his palm circle the fur. Alfred hoped the man wasn't trying to get with him but he knew that smirk. He had seen it many times on his clients. The man said something again and pats the furs. "No."

The man glared at him and Alfred shook his head, repeating the word 'no'. Alfred matched his glare and shook his head again. The man may be his 'leader' but he was not a pleasure slave anymore. He would lay only with Ivan who he has promised himself to. That life was behind him and there was no way this man's power and title was going to overpower him. The man shouted in anger and banged his fist on the furs. Alfred shouted 'no' again and stood up to leave. The leader did the same and with surprising speed caught up to him before he could leave. Alfred glared at the elder man as the bulky hand grasped his arm painfully. Alfred was torn between trying to pull away or attempt to fight back. The man kept saying words angrily and pulling him into embraces, which Alfred fought off.

"I SAID NO! NO!" Alfred did not want to ruin his or Ivan's chance at living here. Ivan loved his new tribe and even wore the same happy smile for three days straight. How was Alfred going to take all that away from him? "NO! GET OFF OF ME!" Alfred continued to struggle but the man was still much stronger than he was, despite his age. The man pulled him closer and tried to hold his struggling body against him. Alfred shouted and fought him, punching, kicking, and biting. The leader started to drag him to the furs but Alfred grabbed on to the doorframe, refusing to let go. "NO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD I SAID 'NO'! HELP! HELP!" Alfred shouted in hopes someone, anyone, would come and help him.

Ivan paused in his walk through the woods with the hunting group of five. Something was not right and he could feel it in his bones. The others turned to him and asked what was wrong. Ivan did not answer them but turned to look behind him. His eyes widened when he saw the Dark Wolf standing some feet behind him. The wolf was the size of an average one but this time its entrails hung from under its belly. He stood in a threatening pose, appearing ready to attack. Ivan slowly turned around and stared at the Dark Wolf before lowering his eyes to its bleeding guts. He felt warmth against the skin of his chest where the talisman from Arthur rests. The wolf was fading in and out of vision but Ivan was unable to ignore it. The sight of the entrails was the same as that night in the hideout when he had spoken to Winter.

'Winter!' Ivan said to himself and saw the wolf take off away from him. Ivan ignored the shouts from his hunting party and took off after the Dark Wolf. Something was wrong and he knew it had to do with Alfred. Something was happening to Alfred back at the camp and the wolf had come to warn him. The talisman was beginning to burn and the wolf's ghostly figure was becoming harder to keep in focus. Ivan reached into his tunic and ripped the talisman from his neck, tossing it to the snowy ground. The Dark Wolf now appeared in full view and Ivan blindly followed it.

End Chapter 12 TBC

***There will only be one more chapter of Decadence Escaping before I bring it to a close! However, this story is going to have TWO endings. Yes, you read right. TWO endings. The first ending will be written within the last chapter. The second ending will have its own chapter. THE READER WILL CHOOSE THEIR ENDING! You may choose to read the happy ending or the sad ending. Yes, there will be a sad ending, which will be the second choice. It is how I REALLY want the story to end but I rather leave it open as a choice. Therefore, you, and myself can BOTH win! ^^ I am not giving away any more information than that. I just want to give everyone a warning ahead of time. I will remind everyone in the upcoming chapter.***


	13. Chapter 13 Final and Second Ending

***Thanks for the reviews everyone! Yes, this will be the final chapter for Decadence Escaping. Please read the author notes at the end of the chapter.

Also, the second (alternate) ending to this story will follow after the Author's Notes at the end of this chapter. You may choose to read it if you wish.

***Warnings: Violence, blood, hardcore yaoi, slightly disturbing scenes and rituals.

*****Warnings for SECOND ENDING**: Angst, character death, language, sickness, and symbolism. To some this may be uncomfortable but it was the ending I always had in mind for the story. You may choose to read it if you are comfortable with the warnings. It can also come off as an epiloge.

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 13: Final Chapter and Second Ending.

Ivan followed the Dark Wolf through the woods and back to the village. He knew something was terribly wrong and it had to do with Alfred. Thinking back to their times at the Nazun house, Ivan was fairly certain Alfred was being forced by another male in the tribe. All the men, and some women, were just infatuated with Alfred's looks and Ivan's strong attachment to him. These were still backwards people who were willing to try anything, especially the males. Men of Alfred's lithe build would have never existed in the tribes, at least not at his age. Adolescent boys were of Alfred's size and grown men were supposed to be built like Ivan. Lanky males were usually sickly and left out the cold. Chances are, some of the males wanted to test Alfred out since he was 'unusual'. Ivan was certain that he would have to be fighting the moment he reached the village. But the wolf led him to the leader's hut where he could hear Alfred's cursing.

"Just great…!" Ivan hissed to himself. The last thing he wanted to do was fight the leader for if what William said were true then he would be the head of the tribe. That was a title he wanted to avoid if all possible. He would be fighting constantly with other males trying to take his position and with his pride he would never just hand it over. "Hopefully Alfred has defended himself…"

When Ivan pushed through the flap, he saw Alfred, still fully clothed, fighting off the leader. Alfred was using his legs and fists to hit all parts of the man. The heavy fur the leader wore helped to soften the blows and he appeared to be getting more enjoyment out of the struggle. Ivan slammed his hunting spear down to alert them of his presence. Both men stopped and looked towards Ivan.

"IVAN!" Alfred shouted to him.

'Let him go!' Ivan said in their native language. 'He is my mate!'

'He came to me.' The man responded and still held a tight grip on Alfred.

'Last time I'm asking you! Don't make me have to fight you because I will. And I will win.'

"Ivan for the love of all that is, DO SOMETHING! I don't want to ruin our time or chance here!" The leader smirked and tossed Alfred to the ground with a heavy thump.

'Outside. We will settle this. I, the Lord of the North and Stag, shall open your belly to the skies!' Ivan smirked. 'Fists only.'

'I accept.'

"Ivan, what's going on? Where are you going?"

"To start a fight, of course! Now I have to defeat him, kill him, and then become the new leader because you are so damn cute. Stop being attractive." Ivan smiled sweetly and Alfred just stared at him blankly.

The leader was already outside and down the ladder, waiting for Ivan to join him. One of the nearby men noticed the fight and he took out his horn to blow the warning sound. Ivan approached the leader with Alfred a few steps behind just as others were gathering around to watch them. Alfred asked him if he wanted to rethink this but Ivan just shook his head. He was not one to back down from any fight, even if the end result was something he didn't want. To back down would be a huge sign of weakness and the tribal members would chase him out. He had to fight for Alfred's honor and his own pride.

The leader removed all of his body décor and some furs, leaving him in just his hide attire. Ivan did the same, tossing all his furs to Alfred to hold. Ivan cracked his neck and back, warming his body up for the task at hand. The man was around the same age as Winter with the same level of strength and experience in battle. Maybe a little more so since he had to survive in the woods, unlike Winter. This fight may be more of a challenge and he licked his lips with excitement. He was starting to get into it now.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alfred asked him.

"I'm sure."

"But aren't you afraid you'll become the leader?"

"I'm not afraid but we will cross that bridge after we get to it. There is no doubt in my mind that I am going to win. Stand back."

The two men closed in on one another and began circling, searching for an opening. Ivan decided to attack first to get a feel of how hard and fast the man can hit. He blocked Ivan's blow easily and the next couple that came after the first. Ivan was able to lift his knee up and strike the man in his side. The leader took hold of Ivan's arm and spun him, flipping him over onto his back in the snow. Ivan had expected a move like this and he was fairly used to them. He recovered quickly and locked his arm around the other's leg, attempting to knock him off balance. The leader gripped Ivan's hair and painfully tugged his back to the top of his spine. Ivan grit his teeth and added his second arm with the first, proceeding to snap the man's kneecap. The leader immediately released his hold and folded his fists to come crashing down on Ivan's skull. Though stunned, Ivan was able to loosen his hold and stand back on his feet.

The duel continued on in this manner with both men wrestling to gain the upper hand. Once he was able to grip the leader's arm, he used his skill to snap the joint in half. The man gave a hissed but hid his pain like a true leader. He backed away from Ivan with his twisted arm, hanging limply at his side. Ivan spit some blood filled salvia into the snow and wiped his mouth before beckoning the man to attack again. Now that he had only one arm to use effectively Ivan could end the fight quickly. The leader attacked again but this time had to focus on using his weight to gain the upper hand. Ivan was familiar with this type of method as well and in a few more heavy flips, the duel was over. Ivan had slammed his boot down on the leader's neck and slowly began to crush his windpipe under he smacked the ground in surrender. The other men all shook their heads and murmured amongst themselves. Now that the old leader had surrendered, it was Ivan's duty to kill him for shaming the tribe.

Ivan watched as the leader nobly sat on his knees and bowed his head in defeat, his arm still dangling beside him. Now was the moment where Ivan would have to kill him and take up the position as tribal leader. Normally, the loser would either be beheaded or have his skull smashed on a ceremonial rock. So Ivan was a bit surprised when Ranar tossed a sword at him. He caught the hilt and looked at the blade before looking to the leader. Death by a sword was the Empire's way of doing things, not the brotherhood of the wolf. He had to remember that some traditions were different now then when he was young so best to follow through. Ivan looked back at Alfred who could already tell what Ivan was going to do the old leader. He gave Ivan a sad, slightly disappointing look.

"This is the way of the tribes, Alfred. If it bothers you, don't look." Alfred shook his head.

"I won't turn my head. I know this is something you have to do and I wish things were different…but we have ourselves to think of."

Ivan nodded and turned back to the leader who still had his neck outstretched, awaiting the blade. Ivan had done this numerous times and he could make it swift. However, it did reoccur to him that this man was trying to have his way with Alfred so he shouldn't go easy on him. The familiar rage and jealousy swept through his veins, making him see dark red. Ivan had decided that a swift beheading was not a proper punishment for attempting to rape his lover. Instead, he held the hilt with both hands and raised the blade above his head. With a swift sparkle of light in the blade, Ivan brought the point down and through the back of the neck. The blade came straight out through the leader's throat and dark blood splattered onto the white snow. Alfred's eye only twitched at the sudden blow but a chill traveled down his spin. The leader gasped and choked around the blade, streams of blood dripping from his mouth. The tribal members gasped in surprise as they watched their former leader slowly drift towards the ground. Ivan pressed his foot on the man's back and pulled the blade out of his throat. The former leader's body collapsed onto the snow, trembling a few times before his body lay completely still. Everyone remained silent as Ivan stuck the sword into the ground and turned back to Alfred.

"I couldn't let him get away with what he tried to do to you." Alfred just responded with a nod before turning his eyes to meet the crowd, where the village elder was making his way through. The old man walked up to the dead corpse of the former leader and slowly bent down to remove the necklace of teeth and claws. "Ah…here it comes." Ivan lowered his head so the elder could place the necklace on his shoulders.

'You who has slain the former leader may now take up the power of the North and Stag!' The elder held his arms out to his side and bowed low at the waist. The other tribal members fell to their knees all around them and Ivan actually felt a little twitch of joy.

"Are you going to accept?" Alfred asked him.

Ivan took the necklace in his hand and looked down at it, studying the teeth and claws carefully. Why shouldn't he accept his new role as a tribal leader? If he were still living among his own tribe he would have never had this opportunity. He thought he would hate the title of 'tribal leader' but now that he actually held the power, he liked it. Ivan told himself that he had been a slave to others for most of his childhood straight on into manhood. He could lift himself from the dirt straight up onto a dais of power. Going from slave to king, in a manner of speaking, was a chance in a lifetime. He couldn't pass it up. It would be a challenge since times were different but he was certain he could make it work.

"Yes. Yes I want to accept." He turned to Alfred with a smile. "Will you be my mate and rule beside me?"

"I thought I couldn't because I'm not a woman?"

"You will be my number one mate. I will see what I can do after I speak to the elder. I think I have an idea." He winked at Alfred and kissed his cheek before turning to the elder, who was now standing erect and awaiting Ivan's answer.

'Do you accept this honor?' The elder asked again.

'I do. I accept my role as tribal leader and I ask that Alfred continue to be my chosen mate.' The elder looked hesitant.

'M-My lord…he is a man. He can't sire-' Ivan held his hand up to stop him.

'I just came to this position by defeating the previous leader. I believe I am safe to say that any one of these young bucks could challenge me for the position, yes?' The elder nodded. 'So if that happens, or if something happens to my life, then the men will fight each other to reign supreme. Am I correct?' The elder sighed.

'Yes. Yes you are right. The spirits have chosen you to lend their strength to and finish this battle. Your mate is of your own choice.' Ivan smiled and looked over his shoulder at Alfred.

"You are the new tribal 'mother', Alfred. We can stay together as mates!" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Hold it, I'm not going to be 'tribal mother'! I'm 'tribal lover' or 'tribal brother' or something like that! I don't want to be referred to as 'mother'!"

"They will call you that until you learn our language. After that, we will decide a new title for you." Alfred was about to protest when the elder said something loudly to the tribe and they all cheered with their weapons high.

'Lord of the North and Stag, you may go to the high chamber belonging to the former leader and take or discard his things. Tonight we will have your coronation.'

'And then my wedding right after! Or before the coronation! I want everyone to know that Alfred is my mate and their tribal mother! The spirits allowed us to escape together and we were able to come this far, so they have accepted him already. Our tribe shall as well.' The elder looked sadly at Alfred, more baffled than anything.

'Yes, my lord. Um…shall he…go through the traditional ritual of brides?'

Ivan burst out laughing with both the elder and Alfred more confused than before. Each tribe added their own tradition to the women's preparation for marriage and just the thought of Alfred going through it amused him. He would have to hold the womb cut from a female animal (preferably one in heat) while the elders and older women chanted nonsense to their chosen tribal spirit. Ivan thought of telling that bit to Alfred after he had told him the tale of how the tribal spirits came to be. But he was enjoying that hot apple cider so much. A city boy like Alfred would throw up if he had to sit on a fur bed in the elder's hut, completely naked, holding the womb as spiritual words were chanted. And there was the little issue of Alfred not being a virgin. Normally, after the wedding, the strongest hunters of the men would have to witness the consummation of marriage, inside the home or out. It was just a symbol of masculinity in hopes of the bride producing a male child. Everything was ritual in this world and Ivan began to wonder if some bits he should keep to himself. Or let Alfred find out another way.

'I don't think that will be necessary. He is not a young girl, he is not a virgin, and the ritual of fertility would be wasted on him. We will simply have our hands tied together while you perform the ceremonial words.' Ivan still believed in his heart that all of this was nonsense but if he was to continue living this life he would have to pretend. He wanted what he had taken away from him so long ago and he was willing to lie to the world in order to obtain that. It was a secret he would keep between himself and Alfred. "Alfred will do everything a normal man in the tribe does. He will hunt, fish, build, protect, and help maintain the welfare of the tribe. He will just be sleeping with me every night.'

'Yes, my lord.'

'Send the hunting party back out to do their duties. We will speak shortly.'

'Yes, my lord.'

'Thank you.' Ivan smiled at Alfred and led him away back to the former leader's hut.

"Ivan, we need to make some arrangements in here." Alfred said the moment they walked in. "I want a new bed padding made for starters. Who knows what he used to do on that bed. The pot needs desperate cleaning. The floor needs to be swept, there are cobwebs on the ceilings-"

"Then get to cleaning, my love. This is our home now." Ivan smiled but was soon face to face with Alfred.

"No. You are going to HELP ME clean! This is OUR home, yes, and the word 'our' means 'together'! Meaning YOU will pick up a broom!" Ivan gave a goofy little smile with his lips and batted his lashes.

"I've never had to clean before…unlike someone else in this room." Alfred 'tsked' through his teeth, knowing Ivan met all those times Sardar and Winter made him clean because they could. If he didn't make things spotless then he would be 'punished'. No matter how good he did there was always something wrong or they would purposefully knock something onto the floor like a potted plant. "Please, my love? I have so much work to do as the new leader!"

"I have a choice now! My choice is 'no'!" He crossed his arms.

"Look, I will help you clean in the future. Right now I have to move all of his things and all you have to do is tidy up a bit. We will be having my coronation and our wedding ceremony tonight." Alfred shook his head in surprise.

"And when were you going to tell ME this?" Ivan smiled sheepishly and politely covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oops. It was a surprise." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But just this once! The next time will be a team effort!"

So together Alfred cleaned while Ivan discarded anything he saw fit to toss, which was almost everything. Ivan made sure to keep some of the fur blankets and weapons until he was able to have his own. Everything he and Alfred would hunt would be theirs to decorate the hut with. Ivan had never seen Alfred clean and he found himself staring at the man as he swept. He thought back to the time where he had lifted Alfred onto his shoulders to pick the apples. Looking up his tunic bottom was the clearest memory in his mind of that moment. The next being their first romp together in the little shed. No matter what he was wearing or what he was doing, Alfred would always arouse him. Ivan knew it had to be him who was unable to control his libido for the blue-eyed man. Ivan appeared to always be in heat when Alfred was around and he loved it.

"Hey, get back to work!" Alfred hollered at him and Ivan did as he was told.

Later that evening the village gathered in the center to celebrate Alfred and Ivan's wedding ceremony along with the coronation. Alfred wasn't dressed in anything fancy but remained in his everyday attire. The only difference was the necklace of colored beads he wore and some strange headdress made from leaves and pinecones. He had to fight the urge not to keep scratching his head from the dirt and bugs that must be running along his scalp. Ivan had on the exact furs and antlered hat that the former leader wore. Many of the tribal men and women were dancing around the large bonfire in ceremonial garb while a small group roasted the wild boar they had hunted. Once the boar was cooked, Alfred and Ivan would have to share a piece of the meat with their hands bound in a traditional colored rope. Currently they were waiting for the elder to arrive so the ceremonies could begin.

"I'm a little nervous, Ivan." Alfred said to him.

"Of what?"

"Just the marriage ceremony and your coronation…and this massive life change."

"Hm. You will no longer have any doubts in your mind when I take you to the lake tonight." Alfred looked at him.

"The lake? But it will be dark."

"Don't worry, we'll be perfectly safe. It's my wedding gift to you."

"But you've already-"

"This is of a different kind. Hush now, the elder approaches." Alfred took Ivan's hand as the elder stood before them in his robes with a special shawl made of rabbit fur across his chest. He placed the horned helmet beside him and pulled the colored rope from his belt. "We will be married shortly. Now this will not be like a marriage between a man and a woman. This is just for you and me."

"I understand."

'Brothers and sisters of the tribal spirits! We are gathered here to pay witness to the mating of our leader, Ivan, to his chose mate!' Alfred was unsure of what he was saying but was annoyed when he heard Ivan's name mentioned and not his own. Ivan smiled and softly began translating for Alfred. 'Together as partners they will rule, guide, protect, and oversee the wellbeing of our clan! Before our creator, the great Gray Wolf, I bind these two together in material bliss!' The members were silent as they watched the elder walk up to Ivan and Alfred with the rope. Ivan took Alfred's hand in his own and squeezed it tight as the rope was wrapped around. Alfred noticed the strange way the rope was wrapped, going in all different directions to look like a tumbled mess. 'The roads ahead are full of mystery and dangers but with this length of rope between you the two shall never part.' Alfred smiled at the words and looked to Ivan, meeting his purple gaze.

"Ivan…this is really-"

"I know. Sweet?" He smiled happily.

"It's…very meaningful. Now you are stuck with me."

"I believe it is you who are stuck with me." Ivan wiggled his brows. Their conversation was cut short by the piece of cooked boar meat being brought over to them. Alfred's lip went up in slight disgust at the sight of the meat. The ends had been cut away to reveal the bone so they could grip it together. As much as he loved meat sometimes it could be quite repulsive. But it smelled good and was dripping with whatever juices and spices the villagers used. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes. Let's eat our mating meat."

Ivan chuckled at the term and they took the first bite together. The tribe cheered loudly before returning to their dancing and feasting. The meat was thick and tough, which took the two some time to finish. Once the meat was picked clean from the bone, Ivan tossed it to the sled dogs. Now came the moment of his coronation and he asked to have the rope removed from their hands. Normally the rope would remain for the rest of the night and into the next day. Ivan didn't take all this seriously so it made no difference to him. Alfred kept his end of the rope tied, lost in the ceremonial meaning of it. He was ushered off the raised dais by the elder so Ivan could stand in the center. Alfred puffed his cheeks a bit and fiddled the rope between his fingers. He knew there was no reason for him to be up there but it would have been nice. At least he was considered a partner.

The elder began chanting in a strange dialect that Ivan figured belonged to the Stag Spirit. He would have to learn it soon and hoped he could do things right while he was crowned. The elder held the horned helmet high above his head and the tribe members bowed their heads. He turned to Ivan and spoke a few more words before placing it on his head. Ivan knew Alfred was probably snickering so he made certain to make eye contact. The men of the tribe held their weapons to him and shouted words of pride and encouragement for him. For how quickly the tribe members were able to change from one leader to another was amazing. The former leader must have been cruel or something of the like. Next, the elder went over to the stag the hunters had brought back with the boar. Ivan watched carefully as a man slit open a part of its neck and the elder held a drinking horn beneath the bloody stream. Ivan's nose crinkled at the sight and immediately knew what they wanted him to do. In his old tribe, the men who were to become elders had to drink the blood of a slain buffalo. He was certain he would be doing the same here. Either that or it would be poured over his head. Alfred's tongue went out in disgust and he had to turn away from the sight. The elder brought the horn over to Ivan and bowed low.

'Drink the blood of our sovereign spirit's child. Finish it and the Stag will have truly chosen you. Should you fail…you will lose the respect of your herd.'

Ivan took the horn and looked at Alfred whom had his back turned. He looked down at the amount of dark red liquid and he gulped. He had come to far now to back away over something so simple. It was strange but he had killed men in so many brutal ways that drinking blood should be an easy task. He was a drinker on top of it so it wouldn't be any different than chugging some ale. Taking a deep breath, he brought the horn to his lips and began chugging the metallic liquid. He sucked back his gag reflex as he swallowed up the rest of its contents. Some of the blood dripped down his chin and his lips were an extra dark shade of red. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and held the horn upside down, showing that he had drank all of it. The tribe cheered wildly and the elder fell to his knees, promising his life to Ivan's. Ivan felt his stomach churn in nausea and fought to keep the blood down. Alfred had turned back to him after he had heard the cheering and gave Ivan a concerned look. Ivan just smiled back at him, letting him know that everything was all right.

Once the ceremonies were finished the festivities continued but the two had snuck away. Ivan wanted to take him to the lake before it got too late. They walked silently hand in hand down the little path, which lead to the lake and one of the canoes. Alfred helped Ivan flip the boat over and push it into the water. Ivan steadied the boat as Alfred climbed in first and then himself. He handed Alfred a paddle and together they began to make their way into the center of the lake. Alfred looked up at the night sky littered with millions of white stars. He looked down at the dark, still water and saw the reflection of the sky. His breath caught in his throat at the beautiful sight and for a moment he felt as if he were floating in the sky.

"Oh Ivan…this is beautiful! It's like a mirror!"

"I know. It is wonderful. Take your paddle out and put it in the boat. We'll drift for awhile." Alfred did so and leaned back against his end of the canoe. He held his arms out to Ivan and smiled.

"Come here, 'husband'. I want you to lay with me." Ivan placed his ore on the floor and carefully slid over between Alfred's legs, resting his back against his 'husband's' chest. Ivan felt relaxed and comfortable in Alfred's arms and he looked up at the darkened face of his mate. Alfred wrapped his fur-clad arms around him and kissed the top of the silver head.

"I like this…curling up into you. I feel like a little kitten."

"A 'little' kitten?" Alfred repeated and gave a giggle. "You're more of a big moose than a little kitten."

"You wound me, my love." Ivan pouted. "I am not a moose. I'm as strong as an ox!"

"Of course you are. And I'm swift and witty as a fox!"

"Try a rabbit." Alfred poked him.

"Why rabbit?" Ivan smiled up at him.

"While they too are swift and witty…rabbits are also horny little creatures. OW!" Alfred had pinched and pulled his cheeks painfully.

"Shut up so we can enjoy the night sounds."

Ivan nodded and laid his head back against Alfred's chest to gaze up at the sky. The two floated along the lake silently, wrapped tightly in their furs to keep them warm. The lake at night, although beautiful, was very cold and Alfred found it hard to control his trembling. Ivan noticed this and he moved from Alfred's arms to the other side. He opened his furs and ushered Alfred over to him. The smaller man crawled over and burrowed into Ivan's chest as he closed the furs around him. Alfred shifted himself so he was lying back against him. With their new change of position, the two continued to float along the lake, enjoying the silence. The forest was fairly quiet due to the cold and snow. Shortly after, their moment was disturbed by the sound of wolves howling in the distance. Both men lifted their heads towards the sound but the howls carried and it was hard to tell which direction it was coming from. They were safe out on the lake and Ivan wasn't worried in the least but he could feel Alfred tensing up.

"Isn't it a beautiful sound, Alfred?"

"It's…a little scary though. It's so dark out here I can hardly see anything."

"We will be safe on the water. Just lay still and listen to the sound they make. Listen." Ivan held him tight and nuzzled the wheat colored hair. The wolves howled again and Alfred began to hear the beauty in the sound. He smiled to himself and cuddled further into Ivan. "Feel better?"

"You're right, Ivan. They do sound nice…of course I don't think I would be liking that sound if I were near them." Ivan chuckled.

"No, I suppose not. We will come back again during the day so you can hear the loons."

"Loons?"

"It's a water bird with a very unique voice. I know you will like it."

"I can't wait."

By the time they had returned to the village, most of the fires and torches were put out and all were asleep. Ivan and Alfred climbed their ladder and entered their hut, eager to warm themselves up. Their boots were wet and the first thing they did was take them off. Ivan went to the hearth and started a fire while Alfred readied the bed and furs. Now that they were 'married' (in a sense) it was time to consummate, which really shouldn't have Alfred as nervous as he was. The whole hand binding ceremony and the lake scenery must have done something to him, making him feel like a lovesick girl. He felt the warmth of the fire blaze to life behind him and saw the orange glow on the wall in front him. He heard Ivan stand up and his boots walk up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Alfred closed his eyes and leaned into his arms.

"Are you still cold?"

"A little…but I am warming up." He felt Ivan smile against his neck as the large hands slid up his chest to begin untying the fur shawl. Alfred shivered at the sensation and Ivan stopped his motions.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine…just for some reason…I feel a little…well…I feel a little shy. Me, of all people, feeling 'shy'." Ivan kissed his neck.

"Then lets do it the right way. No fights or knives or kinky stuff…just love making. How does that sound?" Alfred turned around in his arms.

"I thought we do that anyway?" Ivan smiled.

"Yes, but it doesn't have to be rough and fast…not right way." Alfred looked down at their boots before lifting his gaze to meet Ivan's violet orbs.

"So…what do you want to do?"

"First, let me undress you…as if I were seeing your naked body for the first time."

Ivan carefully finished untying the leather and removed the shawl. Next he pulled off Alfred's gloves and archer bands, dropping them to the floor. Alfred was unsure of what to do so he remained still as he let Ivan undress him. Ivan had a soft, content smile on his face when he lifted the hide tunic to expose Alfred's lean chest. Alfred held his breath when the hands went to the tie of his pants and pulled them apart. Ivan's fingers slipped into the hem and pushed the fabric down to pool at Alfred's ankles. Alfred shivered from the slight chill and stepped out of his pants, now naked before Ivan. He watched the violet orbs travel all around his body and he felt the blood begin to rush to his groin.

"All mine." Ivan took a step back. "Now undress me."

Alfred began with slipping the animal pelt and necklace off of his shoulders, followed by his scarf. Ivan was wearing more clothes and furs than he was. He had to remove his armbands, tunic, belts, and pants. He flushed softly at Ivan's body glowing in the firelight and noticed the man was already fully aroused. Ivan smiled and suddenly scooped him up in his arms bridal style. Alfred protested to the holding and Ivan put him back on his feet, only to get pushed back instead onto the bed. Alfred looked up at his husband and waited for him to pounce like an animal in heat. Instead, Ivan lifted Alfred's legs so he could pull the fur blankets out from under him. He motioned for Alfred to settle under the blankets before he joined him. Like so many times before, the two laid on their sides face-to-face and nearly nose-to-nose. Blue stared into violet for a short while until their lips met in a soft kiss.

Their shared kiss was long and passionate with Ivan sliding his body overtop of Alfred's. Alfred was pressed into the new soft bedding by Ivan's weight but moved his legs to wrap around his waist. Their erections rubbed together as tongues dueled for dominance. Ivan started rocking his hips lightly into Alfred's, moaning at the friction it created on his cock. Alfred lifted his head from the pillow to angle the kiss and tangle his fingers in Ivan's silver hair. They had been together like this many times but this moment felt different. Alfred could hear his heart beating in his ears and his belly quivering with lust. Ivan pulled away from the kiss to rest his forehead against Alfred's before moving down to his neck. He latched his lips onto the skin and sucked gently, living little red marks in his wake. Alfred tilted his head and slid his hands down Ivan's back, pinching at the skin and muscles. Ivan gave a little growl and bit down his shoulder, not enough to draw blood but the skin swelled a soft pink. Alfred gave a little hiss and started shoving Ivan's head further down his chest. The other's lips stopped at the left nipple and slipped his tongue out to flick it. Alfred gasped and arched into his mouth. Ivan's free hand toyed with the other, rubbing his thumb over the nub.

"I can't take this, Ivan! I need more! Please hurry!"

"I want to savor this moment."

"It was savored on the lake!" He arched his hips so his erection rubbed against the hidden muscles of Ivan's belly. "Please…"

Ivan could never resist his lover and brought his right hand up to trace Alfred's lips. Immediately, the other opened his mouth and sucked in the thick fingers, licking and sucking on the digits to make them damp. When Alfred thought they were wet enough he pushed Ivan's fingers out of his mouth with his tongue. Ivan took the hint and placed his hand between Alfred's legs, pressing the flat of his finger against his hole. He lightly applied pressure and felt the others' hips trying to force it inside of him. Before pressing the finger instead, Ivan took one hard nipple into his mouth and nibbled gently. Alfred gasped when he felt Ivan's finger wiggle its way inside, swirling itself along the muscle. Alfred let his hands travel along Ivan's shoulders, arms, and back, writhing in ecstasy and craving more.

Hearing Alfred's voice continue to climb in pitch, Ivan slipped in two more fingers to join the first. Alfred's back arched and he let out a cry as the tips pressed against his sweet spot. Ivan smirked and moved his mouth to the other nipple to bite as he thrust his fingers in and out. Alfred was panting heavily with wanton need and his bangs clung to his forehead with sweat. Ivan thrust a few more times before removing his fingers and rubbing the remains on his cock. He was ready to lift Alfred's legs when the man did it himself, placing them on his shoulders. Ivan blinked down at the flushed man beneath him and gave a lopsided smile.

"Horny rabbit."

"Shut it."

Ivan responded with a quick thrust into Alfred's entrance, entering only halfway. Alfred cried out in surprise before moaning deep and clutching his shoulders. Ivan pressed the rest of the way in slowly, holding Alfred's his down to keep him from moving. He closed his eyes as he was encased in Alfred's velvet heat, savoring the perfect feel. His lover was panting incoherent words of protest and wiggling beneath him. Ivan took both of Alfred's hands in his own and kissed the soft lips before beginning a slow pace. He glued his violet eyes to Alfred's pleasured filled face as his lower half worked with a mind of it's own. Soon he would have to let go of Alfred's hands to get a firmer grip on the bed to ram into him. Ivan thought he could keep up with the slow pace but his husband's pleasured cries and writhing body drove him mad. With that, he slipped his hands from Alfred's and gripped the bed on either side of the others' head. Bracing his weight with his knees Ivan began the quick, hard pace that Alfred craved.

"Just like that…don't stop!"

Alfred begged him and held onto the forearms for leverage as he started to thrust up. Ivan lifted himself again and held the back of Alfred's knees to bed him back so he could continue to push in further. His lover had to grip the sheets beneath him, unable to reach Ivan's legs to hold him in place. Ivan continued to thrust into Alfred's body, striking his sweet spot and drawing new sounds from him. The festivities of the night must be getting to his husband because Alfred's toes were slowly starting to curl, signaling his orgasm was near. This was not how he had planned the night to go. It started off right and would end with both of them thoroughly satisfied. They had the rest of their lives together to explore their love and passion.

"I'm…I'm gonna cum…!" Alfred gasped out, his lower half filled and threatening to burst with the force of Ivan's thick cock.

"Let's cum together…I'm almost there as well." Ivan said with a rough grunt and Alfred nodded swiftly, trying to hold back his own orgasm. Ivan's pace never wavered or slowed and Alfred's own cock was aching for release. "Almost…"

"IVAN!" Alfred shouted his name as he shot his essence onto his chest and belly, unable to hold it in. However, Ivan had managed to release a second after Alfred's own. He held himself buried all the way in Alfred's bowels, making sure his body would eat up as much of his cum as it could. "I'm…cramping!" Ivan replied with a quick 'oh' and carefully pulled himself Alfred, lowering his legs back to the bed. He could see his semen leaking out of Alfred's hole and onto the bed, but not as much as usual. That made Ivan grinned in triumph and flop himself onto Alfred, ignoring the moist cum that now littered both their bellies.

"Mmm…not quite what I expected but I'm not complaining! Nope! Not one bit!" Ivan said and nuzzled Alfred's flushed cheek. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Shouldn't my new stomach décor tell you that?" Alfred smirked, leaning in to kiss Ivan passionately. "I loved it…doing it in a real bed after so long was by far the best!" The two nuzzled each other for a few minutes until Ivan caught a glance of outside between the flaps.

"Hurry! Throw your tunic on and grab the blankets!" Ivan jumped up off of him to toss the other his tunic.

"Ivan? What are you going on about?"

"It's dawn! Let's watch the sunrise together! Hurry, hurry!"

Alfred stumbled over himself as he tried to slip on his tunic and boots. Ivan had already gathered the blankets and run to the entrance. He waited for Alfred to join him before slipping past the flap and outside into the cold. There was a bench outside and they sat on the wood with the blankets covering them. One covered their laps while the other wrapped around their shoulders and chests. Alfred snuggled closer to Ivan and prepared to watch the sun rise over the forest trees. For a long while, the two sat in silence as the sun slowly peeked out from the trees and rose higher into the sky. Alfred finally broke the silence, slipping his hand into Ivan's.

"Are you happy here, Ivan?" He asked.

"Of course I am. This is my culture and my life. I am home. How do you feel about it, Alfred?" Ivan almost feared his answer. For as much as Alfred had shown he liked this life there was still the chance of doubt.

"I do love it here. I love that we are free to do as we wish and we are actually rulers and not servants. There are some things I will have to get used too, but I know I will over time. The cold is hard for me to deal with but I can adapt. Everything here I am certain I can adapt too. Just please…remember that it might take me some time to get used to the new way of life. Be patient with me, okay? We are going to share the rest of our lives together…we'll learn more and more!" Ivan nodded with a smile.

"Look at how far we've come. When we first met, both of us were slaves with no will of our own. I was defeated but you still had a strong sense of hope. Gods above how I admired that about you. You gave me the strength and courage to take control of my life to make a better living for myself. I know that with you we could accomplish our journey to freedom. And look at us now." Ivan stroked his side. "We have a new home, a new life, and we are duel rulers. In a manner of speaking. Look at this peaceful moment before us. Could we have ever gotten this feeling while we were living as slaves?"

"Never." Alfred responded. "We would both be dead by now, I think. Or at least so broken that our spirits could not even recognize a scene such as this. With the sunrise begins a brand new day full of hope, adventure, and wonder! Now that we are free all of this is ours for the taking! Everything will begin anew and then we can finally put the past behind us." Ivan kissed the top of Alfred's head before resting his cheek against it.

"I couldn't agree more. We have accomplished all this on our own and we can do even more in the future!" Ivan gave a little chuckle. "You know, one of the elders in my old village told me something once. Something that I just remembered now that I understand the world better."

"What is that?" Alfred squeezed his hand.

"Always keep looking forward and never back."

The End.

*****Thanks to everyone who has given their support and fueled the fire to continue writing! I hope all of you enjoyed it because I really enjoyed writing it! Some things may have been off here and there, some grammar mistakes and I'm sure, and other little tidbits. Thanks for sticking with it though! The reviews and support have always been the highlights of my fanfiction writing! Couldn't have done it without you guys! You're the best! Xoxoxo!*****

**SECOND ENDING****:**

Ten years had passed since Alfred and Ivan had escaped from the lives of slaves and made a new life for themselves. Their tribe continued to grow and flourish with their years of ruling. The empire had fallen a few years ago and society was slowly beginning to build itself back up again. But out here in the free world where the wildlife ran free, no one had to worry about it. Their lives continued on day by day without fear of the empire coming to destroy them. Ivan and Alfred had proven to be fair and valuable rulers without ever being challenged by other men for the position. Their married life had remained the same throughout the ten years of being together. They had their troubles and tiffs like any other couple but there were more good times than bad. Ivan was finally enjoying his life with a different outlook every day.

But lately, some things had begun to change, starting with Alfred. It all started on a hunt on spring morning with their party. They had been on the trail of a fox when Alfred suddenly collapsed to the ground. Ivan rushed to his side and asked if he was all right. Alfred had complained earlier about his stomach hurting but he brushed it off as just stomachache of some kind. Regardless, Ivan sent the hunting on and helped walk Alfred back to the village. The medicine man came to examine him but he could not find anything wrong. He gave some herbal powder and just said to let Alfred rest until it goes away.

The stomach pain did not go away and everyone slowly began to worry, especially Ivan. The man tried desperately to keep Alfred active and ignore the situation. Alfred was always cheerful and kind despite the constant pain he was in. He had described it as a gnawing pain that never ceased to give him rest. Sometimes Alfred would even push himself to do things, such as cooking, playing cards, or drying out the furs. But even if he did, he was unable to last at the task. He would have to climb back into bed and hide under the covers.

Ivan started to fear the worse as he blankly stirred the porridge in the caldron. Alfred had yet to waken up from his drugged induced sleep and Ivan turned to look upon him. His silver eyebrows slowly lifted as his lips drooped in a sad frown. Something was not right with his Alfred and he wasn't going to get better. No one could tell him what it was or what could be done to help him. The medicine man had said that he could continue to live with this pain or he could die as well. Those last words turned his body and blood to solid ice and he nearly snapped the man's neck in half for even suggesting it. But with the way Alfred was now…Ivan feared he was heading in that direction.

"Hmm…Ivan?" Alfred's voice was soft and heavy with sleep.

"I'm here, love." Ivan said with a little smile, standing up to walk over to the bed. "How are you feeling today?" Alfred forced a smile and slowly sat up, hissing a bit and holding his stomach.

"As good as I can be, I guess." He looked to the stove. "Something smells good. What are you making?"

"Some porridge for us. I thought after breakfast we could take a walk around the village." Alfred just rubbed his stomach.

"That sounds nice. I would like that."

"Are you hungry at all?" Alfred shook his head and Ivan's heart sank into his belly. Alfred had been unable to hold food down recently and rarely did he ever have an appetite. He could only drink water and warm milk, with maybe some broth on the side. "Well, you will love this porridge!" Ivan tried to make light of the situation and went to the pot to fill two bowls. He brought them over to the bed and sat beside Alfred. "Careful, the bowl may be hot."

"Thank you."

Alfred took the bowl from him and looked down at the white substance. Ivan watched carefully as his lover took the spoon and slowly brought it to his mouth. That was another thing about Alfred's sickness. He had grown very weak and more fragile. For years the man was bouncing and jumping and running circles around children with such energy! Now he seemed…old beyond his years. Alfred blew on the porridge before taking it in and swallowing it. Ivan was pleased when he ate another spoonful, and then another! But his relief was short lived as Alfred gurgled and spat up the porridge. Ivan already had a rag at a permanent spot on the edge of the bed railing just for this situation. He carefully wiped Alfred's mouth, took the bowl, and then proceeded to clean up what little vomit was on the furs.

"Ivan…"

"It's okay, Alfred. I don't mind cleaning it up." He smiled.

"No, that's not it…" Alfred looked at him with moist blue eyes and held his stomach. "It hurts more and more each day…it's like a fire within me." Ivan slipped his hand beneath Alfred's to rest it against his stomach. For not eating Alfred had a slightly hard stomach that seemed to hurt if he applied pressure. "And it's not going to get better, is it?" Ivan just looked at him.

"We don't know, Alfred. No one knows anything. I have all the best medicine at your fingertips. M-Maybe as time goes on the main will stop and your body will slowly recover! The medicine man said that could happen. You wont' be able to go back to the way you were but at least you will be alive."

"Ivan…I don't…I don't want to keep living like this. I love eating…now I can't eat. I love running…I can't even get out of bed. I love cooking…I pass out into the fire. I don't think I could live like that…being totally helpless."

"We don't know that for sure, Alfred." Ivan gripped his shoulders gently. "Please Alfred…you've always held more hope for the both of us but right now YOU need it most." Alfred looked at his husband's concerned face and he gave a soft smile.

"You're right, Ivan. Help me dress and we will go out today. I would like to go to the meadow but it is far to walk."

"I will carry you. I wouldn't care if I had to carry you forever."

Ivan carefully helped Alfred to dress in his clothes and fur poncho. Even though it was spring there was still a chill in the air. Like he had promised, Ivan carried Alfred to the meadow on his back with a canteen full of hot tea. The meadow was not far from the village and they picked a spot under a budding apple tree to lay their blanket. They both sat in silence, with Alfred staring off into the distance and Ivan staring at him. The breeze blew lightly through Alfred's slightly thinning hair yet the man didn't appear to notice. Even though Alfred would laugh and joke sometimes Ivan could tell that most of his childlike glee was gone from him.

"What are you staring at, Ivan?" Alfred's soft voice broke his thoughts.

"At you and how gorgeous you are." Those words made Alfred give a chuckle.

"I find it funny that both you and I have not fallen out of love with each other for our looks. I know our relationship and marriage have been much more than that. But look at us. I'm twenty nine your thirty six…I'm getting weak and thin…and you've put on a little weight around the waist." Alfred teased and Ivan puffed out his cheeks.

"I'm big boned." He protested. "Hey, why don't we try for the lake tonight? You are doing well out here in the meadow. It's going to be a clear sky?"

"It's too cold for me on the lake, Ivan. I'm sorry."

"I understand." Ivan looked at Alfred's lap and felt the need to lie down and rest his head in it. His husband smiled down at him and fiddled with his silver bangs. This was one of his favorite positions when he was spending time with Alfred. He looked up into those perfect blue eyes, seeing the life slowly starting to drain from them. With a lump in his throat, he asked a painful question.

"You're going to be leaving me, aren't you?"

"I don't want to. I can't leave you behind, Ivan. I am your friend, companion, and husband."

"But if you are suffering and if you are afraid then…then I don't want that for you. You know I would do anything in my power to keep you safe."

"Yet this is out of your power." Alfred's eyes began to well with tears and he had to turn away. "I know something is wrong, Ivan. Something is very wrong with me…it's like something is telling me I've reached the end of the rope. It…it's the waiting and the fear of the pain increasing that frightens me the most." He clenched his eyes shut and balled his fists. "Damn it! I used to be so strong and quick!" Ivan sat up and pulled him into his arms.

"Whatever happens I won't leave your side, okay? I will be here to take care of you. I will do it for as long as you are still here in my arms."

"But we have come so far together…we almost…almost destroyed an entire system! Why does this have to happen?" Ivan rubbed his back and buried his nose in his hair. He looked ahead and noticed, after many years of being absent the Dark Wolf had returned.

"The Dark Wolf makes it so…like in the story, yes?" Alfred nodded and Ivan never took his eyes from the wolf. "But you are of our culture and tribe. You have been a part of our world and followed all our customs and rules. Whatever lies beyond you will be welcomed there." In his heart, Ivan still could not believe it but he was certain it would bring Alfred some comfort. The Dark Wolf had taken his leave so they were once again alone. "Lets go back. I want you in bed. I'm sending for the medicine doctor again."

Alfred did not protest to being carried back and placed in the warm bed. Ivan fussed over him until the medicine man entered with his wooden box of herbs. He quietly looked over Alfred and examined him from head to foot. The man noticed Alfred's heartbeat growing weaker and his pulse slowing. Alfred himself seemed to be going in and out of conscience and Ivan was growing more concerned. He was growing angry as well, angry at the fact that Alfred was giving up hope. In a way, he understood fully why Alfred was loosing his spirit and will to live. But that wasn't what he wanted! He wanted Alfred with him until the end of their days, when they were old and gray! Still…even at this time…he could not deny his lover.

"Lord of the North and Stag…may I speak with you?" Ivan walked to the far side of the room with the medicine man, out of Alfred's earshot. "He is worsening by the day, my lord. Even though I don't know what is wrong…I have seen it in the past. Different people react differently to the disease. His body is slowly shutting down…I don't think he has much time left." Ivan's breath caught in his throat but he asked anyway.

"How can you be sure? And when?"

"Hard to say but…but he may not wake by the morning. If he does, then it will only be a matter of time." Ivan lowered his head.

"Alfred…"

"I have something to give him that will make things easier. It will sooth and calm him, as if he was slowly going to sleep. It will just ease whatever may come. His wits may be a little distorted while it is in his body." Ivan just nodded blankly again. "I will tell the tribe and we shall all pray to the spirit and the mighty Grey Wolf to grant him strength. I know this hard…it will be hard on the tribe as well. They adore him." Ivan took a deep, shuddering breath before speaking.

"When will you give him the medicine?"

"Best at sunset tonight. I will slip him some sleeping herbs to keep him relaxed. Best to stay with him."

"I'm not leaving this hut." Ivan said firmly.

"Yes, my lord. Let me prepare the medicine for him."

Ivan's body was frozen in time and space while the man mixed the medicine. His eyes traveled to the bed where Alfred was writhing and groaning in pain. He wanted to just take all that pain and sickness Alfred was experiencing and pass it on to himself. Seeing his lover suffer was always a grave weakness of his. He walked over to the bed just as the man was feeding Alfred the medicine water. Alfred made a face at the taste and turned bloodshot eyes to Ivan.

"Tastes like shit." He said softly and Ivan just smiled at his joke.

"It will help you though." He knelt beside the bed and rests his folded arms on the mattress to gaze at him. This reminded him of the time Alfred was badly beaten and had to be on bed rest for a day, wrapped in bandages. Only this time…he was not going to get better. "I love you, Alfred. You're my everything…I never get tired of telling you that."

"I'm never tired of hearing it. Oh Ivan…things have a funny way of happening, don't they?"

"Life is full of wrong turns, dangers, and surprises. This is one of them. My lover…my best friend…my favorite advisor…my Alfred."

"For fuck's sake Ivan don't say things like that!" Alfred quickly rolled himself over so Ivan wouldn't see the tears falling down his face. "Not at this time! Please!"

"I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"I shouldn't have snapped…I'm sorry. Just…just please…try to understand. I'm scared…I'm scared and sad and confused!"

"I know…I'm scared too. But we've faced other scary things together and we will face this one too." Ivan stroked his shoulder and Alfred just closed his eyes, feeling the sleep medicine taking over.

"Sleepy…please don't leave?"

"I will be right here when you wake up."

Ivan felt Alfred's body settle into a sleepy and he turned around to sit with his back to the bed. Even though Alfred was still alive he was already having memory after memory. This whole hut was filled with their ten years of married life. Everywhere he looked he could see Alfred's mirage doing various things around the house. Cooking, sweeping, sewing, weaving, wood working, weapon making…everything. And whenever Ivan would come into the hut after a long day of duties, he would always be greeted with the same toothy grin and a happy shout of his name. So many little things that always filled him with joy now made him feel numb and empty. Was this the last night he was going to have with Alfred? And why was he so calm? Was he going to snap at any random moment? Would it be when Alfred passed away? Would it be when he had to remove his body from the house? Why was he so confused and numb? The light of his life, the hope and dreams of his, were all set inside of his husband, Alfred. He had depended on Alfred to give him all of those things to keep him strong. What would he be like when Alfred was gone? Never had he wondered about this because he dismissed the idea of ever occurring. He had hoped that he would die before Alfred. Alfred would continue to strive and grow after Ivan's death and that's what he wanted. He was unsure of how he was going to be after Alfred's passing. For the rest of the day he remained with these thoughts and images running through his head constantly. It wasn't until the medicine man came in that Ivan was shaken from his thoughts.

"My lord…it is sunset. I have the medicine." Ivan nodded and stood just as Alfred was waking up. He looked at Ivan and the doctor and smiled weakly. However, his face was beet red and sweat pulled at his forehead.

"You're still here…good." Alfred said to Ivan, having the larger man take his hand.

"I said I would be. Alfred? What's wrong?"

"I'm trying…not to show that it…hurts." He squeezed Ivan's hand in pain.

"My Lord Alfred, I have a new medicine for you to take. It will help you to sleep and it will ease the pain in your belly."

"Will it really?" Alfred looked on hopefully.

"It will." The man mixed it into some warm milk. "You may feel tingly or funny, but it will ease the suffering. Please drink." Ivan helped hold Alfred's head up as the liquid was poured down his throat. Alfred could barely lift his head on his own.

"Then what?" Alfred asked him once the milk was drunk.

"Then we check on you in the morning, just as I've always done." Alfred's squeezed his lips together as he tried not to cry in front of him.

"Yes…of course." He said softly. "Thank you. Thank you…for all your help." The man bowed.

"Rest well, Lord Alfred. Good night."

Alfred barely had a moment to speak before Ivan was already under the covers and crushing him to his chest. Alfred knew the truth behind the strange medicine. His body was failing him, he knew it. He knew it better than any one. The medicine seemed to be working for he felt his tears dry up and his body relax in Ivan's arms. The pain in his belly was dull and bearable right now, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He wrapped his arms around Ivan's bulk and held him.

"I like this, Ivan. I feel okay."

"I'm glad. Cuddle up tight, now. The nights are cold." Ivan's voice almost broke when he spoke the words.

"Everything will be alright, Ivan. This…this is life…we can't control it."

"I wish I could. How I wish I could save you from this. But you are suffering from a monster that I cannot see or fight to protect you! It is slowly driving me mad."

"Please don't be that way. Just hold me like this. I've always felt the safest when I was in your arms. I hope I meet the Gray Wolf…"

"Alfred…"

"I know…I know. Whatever happens, I'm ready!" Ivan smiled as he heard some of the old Alfred coming back. It was the drugs, yes, but it was still his Alfred's voice. "I love you, Ivan. One of my greatest accomplishments in life has not been escaping from slavery…it has been giving you a second chance at life. I'm glad I could help you…" Ivan's hand pressed against the back of Alfred's head and crushed his face to his neck. It had been years since Ivan cried but at those spoken words he broke down. They were silent tears for he did not want Alfred to see him crying. "Ivan? Are you alright?"

"I am. And I thank you for all you have done for me. You're my everything."

"I feel sleepy…very sleepy…" His voice became low.

"You've had a long day…rest now. I will see you in the morning."

"I hope so to…hey…where's my goodnight kiss? You always…give it to me." Ivan wanted to close his eyes to hide his tears but when Alfred lifted that beautiful face to him he just couldn't. Ivan stared at him, trying to capture every single little feature about his face. But when Alfred's lips met his he froze. It was a short kiss since Alfred was too weak to do much more. It was their every nighttime kiss they shared. "Goodnight, Ivan."

"Good…night Alfred."

Ivan remained in his spot with a sleeping Alfred in his arms all through the night. He cried silent tears onto the pillow until they dried themselves out. He did not sleep the entire evening incase Alfred needed him. It was some time by early morning when Alfred had passed. Ivan had felt his breathing grow slower with breath until his body stilled. Ivan did not make one move for a long while, still holding the now lifeless body in his arms. Alfred didn't even know what happened to him and Ivan felt grateful that. He loved looking at his lover's peaceful face when he slept and that's what he did.

When the medicine man came in was when Ivan took his leave of the bed and his husband. The medicine man said that the hunters were building the funeral pyre for him but Ivan shook his head. Without question, the man bowed low, whispered a pray in Alfred's name, and left the hut. Ivan looked at his lifeless, sleeping lover on their bed and once again felt numb. However, he willed his mind to work. He dressed Alfred's body in his best furs and wrapped him in the linen blankets, covering his entire body. He didn't want Alfred to be cold. Next he took his axe, his shovel, and his dagger with him. On his belt he placed the antler dagger he had made for Alfred as a wedding gift.

When he descended the ladder, the tribal members were all gathered around to hope and pray for their fallen leader. Ivan didn't notice them as he took the longer path to the lake that led up to a grassy ridge. The ridge overlooked the lake, their favorite spot. He would bury Alfred here so he could always see the stars reflection in the lake. Ivan hardly remembered digging the hole until he realized how deep it really was. He had to climb up out of it and tossed the shovel to the side. He looked at the wrapped bundled body of his Alfred and thought of something. Taking out his dagger, he cut through the linens to Alfred's belly. After cutting through the tunic he spotted the faded burn scar of their slave house.

"You will not be buried with this, Alfred. You are a free man. You died as one."

Ivan took the dagger and cut away the scar, leaving only a bloody patch. He did the same to the long burn on his lower back. He shifted Alfred's body to the ledge of the grave before jumping back in. Carefully he shimmered Alfred's body into his arms and laid him in the grave. Before climbing out, he kissed his palm and placed it on Alfred's wrapped forehead. Filling in all the dirt took until midday and finding the rocks took until twilight. He had circled the grave with the stones and placed a single bluebell flower he had come across on the top. For everything he had just done, his body was still numb. What was wrong with him?

'You know, jumping is an option for you, child.' Ivan heard the voice and growled. 'You will be able to see him.'

"I don't need words from y-" Ivan froze when he turned to see a tall gray translucent leg with a white pelt leg covering a quarter of it. He looked up to see the Gray Wolf staring down at him, dressed in his mother's white pelt. His eyes were soft yellow and his aura was kind. "Y-You're the Gray Wolf…" 'No wonder my body is numb…I'm going crazy!'

'You will be able to join him in the afterlife.'

"I don't believe in an afterlife."

'You can still think that way even after you held your dying lover in your arms and buried him?'

"Yes. For you see…I cannot trust your word that Alfred is a cloud above us or he's romping around in the spirit woods. You may very well be a figment of my imagination…trying to trick me in my time of grief. However…if I take the chance to die then I might live in nothing but darkness in an eternal sleep, forgetting everything. If I am alive then my memories of Alfred will never die…and that is what I want. I want to always remember him, not forget him. If I'm alive then his memory is alive." Ivan turned to smile at the grave. "My Alfred…"

'I see.' The Gray Wolf answered. 'I wear this pelt to always remind myself and my world of her great gift to us. Still, you are a lost soul seeking guidance…just like that time in the woods all those years ago.' Ivan looked to the apparition.

"That was you? You led me out of the forest that day?"

'I did. Such a sad, lonely child you were. Stuck against a tree…crying for help…how could I have ignored you? And now you are simply in the same position. I'm here to guide you.'

"I don't need your guidance."

'So what are you going to do? You've just lost the greatest thing in your life.'

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I have my axe…my dagger…and my skill. I'm just going to take a walk." The wolf lowered his head to snort at him.

'Very well, child. You've made your choice. Regardless of what you believe, your mate is living happily with me. He is content where he is. This is the little hope I can offer you.' Ivan smiled and felt his eyes sting with a few tears.

"At least he died as a free man…not a slave. His life was full of light and hope. I'm taking that hope with me…wherever I go from this day." He took a deep breath and smiled. "That's my 'thank you' to Alfred."

'Stubborn and strong…yet brave. Keep looking forward, not back.' The Gray Wolf repeated Ivan's words to Alfred all those years ago on their wedding night. 'I bid you luck on your journey…wherever it is you go.'

Ivan took one last look at Alfred grave and gave a little smile. He quickly stripped himself of his tribal leader things, keeping only some furs and his scarf. At least he still had his scarf…within its weaves carried the tales of his life and once again…it was the only thing he had that represented his world. Slinging the ax over his shoulder, Ivan turned from the grave and walked into the woods ahead with his scarf flowing gently behind him.

The End.


End file.
